Draconis Cor
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: Ante la muerte de Lord Voldemort la historia de Harry Potter termina pero la de Hermione Granger apenas da inicio.
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidos a una nueva historia de esta pareja. Hay varios cambios a lo largo de la historia. Como la edad de Hermione, en este fic tiene la misma edad que Harry. Y Bellatrix Lestrange no muere. Algunos OoC que explicaré más adelante. Espero les guste.**

**Debo agradecer a mi Beta: LatexoHPo por las correcciones a éste capítulo.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

El Mundo Mágico lentamente se sume en la oscuridad bajo el cruel manto de un mago despiadado: Lord Voldemort. La única esperanza está dada por una profecía; el mundo entero cree en ella al igual que el oscuro mago. La llegada del Salvador; un mago más poderoso que Tom Riddle y el único capaz de detener la era de oscuridad.

El tiempo se agota. Lord Voldemort se hacer más fuerte con cada mago y bruja que se unen a él. Con el paso de los días tiene un buen número de seguidores dispuestos a darlo todo por su Señor.

Debido a esto Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall recorren un hospital muggle. La astuta bruja no comprende la situación, no entiende por qué buscan a un mago entre los no mágicos. Albus sonrié de forma enigmática, con ese brillo característico en sus ojos azules. Con ese gesto demuestra que conoce más de lo que deja saber. De sus labios no sale palabra alguna, pero él siempre ha tenido la respuesta a muchos misterios que otros ni siquiera conocen.

El director de Hogwars se detiene frente a un cristal. El hospital luce casi desierto debido a la hora, casi media noche. Sólo algunos pacientes han ingresado a Emergencias atrayendo la atención de la mayoría de los médicos y enfermeras en turno. Ese hecho es lo que permitió la inadvertida entrada de ambos magos. Además, el área de maternidad está absolutamente vacía, a excepción de una madre que desde horas atrás ha caído en los brazos de Morfeo.

El anciano observa a través del cristal, seguido por la bruja junto a él. Minerva se sorprende al ver decenas de cunas vacías, a excepción de una. Hay una diminuta criatura semi escondida entre mantas color rosa pálido.

—Hola, Hermione Granger— sonríe el viejo a la pequeña carita que sobresale entre la manta. La niña le sonríe de vuelta, como si pudiese reconocer su nombre, el mismo nombre escrito al frente de su cuna.

McGonagall no puede evitar enternecerse.

—¿Quién es ella, Dumbledore? ¿Es la Elegida?

El extravagante mago niega con la cabeza mientras introduce en su boca un caramelo de limón. Ofrece uno a su acompañante, ella lo rechaza amablemente.

—No, no. Ella no es la Elegida, pero llegado el momento será de vital importancia para todo el mundo mágico. Deseo que su nombre esté en la lista de Hogwarts desde éste instante—. Un pergamino aparece frente a él y con calma escribe el nombre de la niña. Al terminar, Hermione extiende sus brazos hacia ellos, soltando una pequeña risa—. Ya está. Cuando cumpla once años irá a Hogwarts. Ese es su destino.

—Es hija de muggles, ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro si no has visto su magia?

Dumbledore sonríe nuevamente, sabiendo algo que Minerva no. Los ojos marrones de la niña los observan con suma curiosidad.

—Todo a su tiempo, querida Minerva. Todo a su tiempo.

Ambos desaparecen con un "plop" dejando la calle vacía tras ellos. Nadie se percata de su presencia a excepción de la bella y adorable niña que los olvidará con el paso del tiempo.

_Las palabras de Albus Dumbledore cobraron sentido once años después. Hermione Jane Granger demostró tener la suficiente magia para ingresar a Hogwarts, pero Minerva dudaba de sus cualidades mágicas hasta que tuvo a la joven en su primera clase. Hermione mostró sus grandes habilidades desde el primer día en el castillo._

_Demostró una inteligencia inigualable y la utilizó siempre para el bien de los demás. Incontable cantidad de veces su sabiduría fue necesaria para salvar al Eleguido de la muerte. Algunas veces de manos de Lord Voldemort, otras de los peligros escondidos en el colegio. Esa amistad estaba predestinada y era extremadamente fuerte._

_Mostró su valor y lealtad a sus amigos, lo que la colocó en la casa Gryffindor a pesar de tener cualidades más que suficientes para entrar a Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff. Fue gracias a ella que el Salvador sobrevivió durante siete años. Sólo ella arriesgó su propia vida para salvar al Niño Que Vivió._

_El Mundo Mágico le debe a Hermione Granger el estar en este momento: En medio de la batalla final. Harry Potter contra Lord Voldemort. Así que se decide todo. Este es el fin de una era._

Durante siete años la atención de todos los magos se ha centrado en El Niño Que Vivió, pero Albus Dumbledore nunca olvidó el misterio que la propia Hermione suponía. Solamente el director de Hogwarts fue partícipe de las pesadillas de la joven Granger, pero nunca pudo darle una explicación.

El poder de Hermione incrementó año con año, aunque sólo fue capaz de utilizar un cinco por ciento de la magia escondida en su interior. Una fuerza tan grande que nadie sobreviviría a ella si Hermione decicía utilizarla para el mal.

Harry Potter ha cumplido la profecía poniéndole fin a la vida de Voldemort. Ha caído el más terrible mago de toda la historia, y con él se ha ido la era oscura. Todos suspiran aliviados a excepción de la castaña.

En el momento en que Harry cae exhausto, Hermione experimenta una sensación vagamente familiar, aunque ello no lo hace menos desagradable. Observa a su alrededor, econtrándose de frente con los restos de la guerra.

Esa sensación sólo la ha embargados dos veces con anterioridad. Las dos ocasiones en las que se ha sentido más inútil e impotente en toda su vida. Dos oportunidades para salvar la vida de alguien y en ambos casos fallando miserablemente. Cierra los ojos sabiendo que no podrá controlar la situación, incluso si es la única que puede hacerlo. Ya falló dos veces, una en el Ministerio y otra en el mismo lugar donde ahora está parada. Sólo desea que Harry no sea la siguiente víctima. Tiene la esperanza de que no haya más muertos; ya han sido suficientes.

Todo da inicio de la misma manera: el tiempo parece detenerse. Ella abre los ojos sintiendo un intenso dolor en los pulmones, el aire parece hacerse sólido. Sin embargo el paisaje frente a ella es diferente a las ocasiones anteriores. Esta vez no hay hechizos volando de un lado a otro. Todos los mortífagos huyeron con la caída de su Señor. No hay nadie peleando, sólo quedan los rostros cansados tras la ardua batalla.

Una sombra se posa sobre todos ellos. Hermione no puede levantar la vista, lo único que puede ver es el Bosque Prohibido. Ve cómo una enorme bola de fuego lo impacta pero los árboles no arden, aunque parezca irónico. Lo único que parece estar en llamas es el principio del bosque, una línea de fuego se ha creado como si fuese una barrera.

Lentamente se apaga y es entonces cuando la castaña respira con normalidad de nuevo. Sus pulmones se llenan de aire que parece desvanecese cuando observa con dirección al bosque.

El final de la guerra no ha dejado la estela de muerte y tristeza que todos esperaban. La guerra se ha ganado completamente, incluso si nadie puede creer en sus propios ojos; un intenso silencio se ha apoderado de los terrenos de Howgarts. Las lágrimas comienzan a surcar los rostros al contemplar a familiares y amigos. Cuando el fuego se consumió en su lugar quedaron todos aquellos que un día cayeron a manos de los mortífagos o de Voldemort.

Harry no puede apartar la mirada de sus padres y padrino. Los Weasley se han enfocado en Fred, la familia está completa otra vez. Cho Chang se centra en el único joven al que ha amado: Cedric Diggory. Minerva McGonagall alterna la mirada entre Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape. Incluso los padres de Neville están ahí, el daño hecho por Bellatrix parece nunca haber sucedido.

Y aún así faltan dos personas en la línea de fuego.

Los señores Granger son los únicos que no están y que no aparecerán ahí.

Fred es el primero en moverse, y entonces la erupción de alegría da inicio. El pelirrojo corre a los brazos de su gemelo y protoe se ve envuelto en el abrazo de su madre. A partir de ese momento todos corren en busca de sus seres queridos. Quieren creer que ese final es real.

Hermione no grita ni corre hacia alguien. El cansancio invade su cuerpo, su mente e incluso su alma. Sus rodillas golpean con fuerza la tierra mas no siente dolor. Cierra los ojos mientras las lágrimas recorren su rostro.

Sus padres no están ahí. Jamás volverán a su lado, no podrá recuperarlos. Ningún mortífago los ha dañado; no han muerto en la guerra. Ella misma se condenó a ese dolor cuando borró sus memorias, cuando se borró a sí misma de sus vidas e incluso el Granger dejó de ser suyo. En medio de los gritos de felicidad y las expresiones de alegría, está ella. El sollozo brota de sus labios sin que pueda evitarlo. En este momento todo lo que siente es el peso de su soledad. Se siente como una enorme lápida sobre sus hombros.

Esa es su única realidad; al final de la guerra se encuentra totalmente sola. Es ese instante no hay Harry y no hay Ron.

Ambos serán siempre sus mejores amigos. Los dos seguirán siendo parte de su familia, eso jamás cambiará. Pero no alivia la sensación de vacío en su interior. Ellos pueden regresar a casa con sus familias. Pueden volver al lugar que conocen y llaman hogar. Hermione no tiene ese lujo. Ni siquiera tiene una casa que le pertenezca a excepción de Hogwarts.

La joven castaña intenta resguardarse de la repentina lluvia. Se levanta, pero el aire no entra a sus pulmones. El tiempo parece detenerse y, por un instante, cree que algo sucederá de nuevo. Sin embargo, un segundo después el mundo da vueltas. Hermione colapsa, su cuerpo cae con un golpe sordo. Su cabeza impacta brutalmente contra el húmedo suelo. Entra en el negro universo de la inconsciencia.

En el instante en que Hermione cruza la puerta, sin saberlo, la historia de Harry Potter quedaría en segundo plano, porque en ese justo momento Hermione Jane Granger ha comenzado a crear su propia historia, o la historia ha comenzado a crear a la verdadera Hermione. El poder albergado en su interior se ha encontrado por completo.

Su poder pronto saldrá a la luz para demostrarle al mundo quién es ella. Pero antes debe encontrar la llave para acceder a él, a sí misma y a la enorme historia detrás de la magia antigua resguardada no en su cuerpo sino en su sangre.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado. Pronto subiré el primer capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos he aquí el primer capítulo.**

**Disculpen si avanzo algo rápido en la historia. Es que conocer la historia de Hermione es una pequeña parte de la trama. Aún así espero no confundirlos.**

**Discleimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, WB y las distintas editoriales. Yo sólo los utilizo con fines de diversión.

**Nuevamente quiero agradecer a mi beta LatexoHPo por tomar ésta historia en sus manos.**

* * *

**Capítulo Uno**

Hermione abre los ojos lentamente, sin embargo la luz la obliga a volver a cerrarlos. No sabe cuánto tiempo se ha perdido en la nada; ni siquiera saber en dónde está. Intenta recordar algo que le diga lo que sucedió, pero nada llega a su mente. Se queda recostada por un par de minutos más, para luego sentarse lentamente. Tiene la necesidad de ver su alrededor. Intenta moverse, pero el dolor que recorre su cuerpo la obliga a recostarse de nuevo. Se queda tendida en la suave superficie de lo que parece ser una cama. Respira profundamente dejando que el dolor disminuya.

—No deberías moverte, Granger—. La áspera voz no le causa temor. Puede reconocerla con facilidad y de hecho el sonido de las palabras la tranquiliza. Le hacen saber que sigue viva y al menos hay alguien a su lado.

—¿En dónde estoy?— pregunta con debilidad. Necesita escuchar esa voz, pero por sobre todo necesita oír la respuesta.

—Obviamente en Hogwarts. Ahora deja de hablar y toma esto.

La ojimel logra acostumbrarse a la luz y abre los ojos, aunque eso no impide que un enorme dolor de cabeza la invada. Enfoca la mirada en el hombre frente a ella.

Severus Snape le ofrece un pequeño recipiente con una poción rojo brillante y la toma con manos temblorosas. Ingiere el líquido carmesí que no le sabe del todo mal. Un poco ácido tal vez, pero después de todo sigue siendo una poción.

—Señorita Granger, me alegra ver que ha despertado.

La calmada voz de Albus Dumbledore la hace voltear a la entrada de la enfermería. Al ver al hombre de larga barba platinada no puede hacer nada más que enfurecer. Necesita una explicación. Para ella el mundo perdió el sentido y necesita que alguien se lo vuelva a dar. Él no debería estar ahí. Tampoco el profesor de negro cabello. No puede comprender cómo es que todos los que murieron pueden estar de nuevo en el mundo de los vivos. No sabe qué criatura se posó sobre ellos. No sabe qué o quién tiene el poder de invocar esa clase de magia. No conoce ninguna clase lo suficientemente fuerte para devolver la vida a los muertos.

—Quiero una explicación. En este instante.

El tono frío de sus palabras hace que Snape sonría disimuladamente. Jamás hubiese imaginado que la joven sabelotodo le contestaría de esa manera al nuevamente director.

—Voy a responder a todas sus preguntas. No puedo darle menos que una explicación ya que eso es lo que usted merece más que otra cosa. Debo aclarar, sin embargo, que no es el momento indicado. Ya hemos esperado una semana entera, podemos esperar un poco. Lo suficiente para que usted se recupere completamente.

Hermione entrecierra los ojos con suspicacia, no puede creer que haya pasado una semana entera.

—Es verdad, Granger. Estuviste siete días en estado de coma. Madame Pomfrey te ha mantenido con vida gracias a varias pociones y a algunos hechizos— le confirma Snape.

Hay algo extraño en los oscuros ojos del profesor de Pociones. Sus orbes ya no muestran odio. En ellos no queda atisbo de furia. En el instante en que Hermione se observa a sí misma en ellos, comprende lo que siente su profesor: soledad. El hombre se siente tan solo como ella misma.

—La poción que Severus le dio hace unos instantes ayudará a su cuerpo a recuperarse más rápido. Esperemos que en unos días esté completamente sana. Por ahora lo único que debe hace es descansar—. Dumbledore se aleja con la intención de salir, pero se detiene un momento —. Las clases en Hogwarts empezaran en unos días. Esperemos que este año sea normal; el primero después de siete largos años— concuye sonriéndole a la joven y luego sale.

Hermione deja salir un gruñido de frustración pues sabe que el viejo mago está huyendo de ella. Está jugando de la misma manera en que lo hizo con Harry durante su quinto año. Oculta demasiadas cosas si cree que es lo mejor.

—Al parecer la dura batalla drenó hasta la última gota de tu energía. Debes descansar. Intenta dormir y cuando despiertes estaré aquí con otra dosis de la poción—. Severus la observa por algunos segundos más. Deja salir un suspiro y se encamina a la puerta sin abrirla todavía. Medita si volver a hablar o simplemente irse del lugar.

—Gracias— murmura ella audiblemente.

Esa palabra capta la atención del profesor Snape.

—¿Por qué?

Hermione no tiene una respuesta concreta por primera vez en su vida. Sonríe de medio lado antes de observar al hombre directo a los ojos. Lo piensa por un par de segundos antes de responder:

—Por todo—. Es una respuesta sincera y Severus lo sabe.

La castaña confía en él desde el momento en que arriesgó su propia integridad física para salvar al trío dorado. Durante el tercer año los salvó del profesor Lupin convertido en un feroz hombre lobo. Arriesgó su vida por la de ellos más de una vez. Se unió al lado oscuro pero su lealtad siempre estuvo con Dumbledore. Quizá nadie entendía del todo sus motivos, pero al final de la guerra quedó claro que Severus Snape tenía un corazón muy grande, uno como para morir por alguien más.

—Descansa.

La trigueña queda sola y hace un recuento de los siete años.

La búsqueda de la piedra filosofal y la primera vez en que el trío dorado derrotaba a Lord Voldemort.

Luego llegó la cámara de los secretos. Un basilisco, una araña gigante y el segundo intento de Tom Riddle por tomar el control del mundo mágico.

En el tercer año no se enfrentaron al señor oscuro pero descubrieron un parte en la historia del niño que vivió.

El cuarto año estuvo marcado por el Torneo De Los Tres Magos y, por supuesto, el inminente regreso de Lord Voldemort.

Durante el quinto año no sólo se enfrentaron al enemigo de Harry, también lucharon en contra de su propio Ministerio.

En el sexto año descubrieron uno de los más grandes secretos de Severus Snape y la caza de los horocruxes dio inicio.

En su séptimo año…bueno, realmente no hubo séptimo año. No recibieron clase alguna. La guerra estalló y todo terminó tal como está ahora. Se eliminaron todos los atisbos del Señor Oscuro y finalmente el bien triunfó.

Dumbledore tiene razón. Es hora de tener un año normal, si eso es posible en Hogwarts. Hermione está dispuesta a quedarse ese año más para recuperar las clases perdidas y adquirir nuevos conocimientos.

Sus ojos se cierran con cansancio. Su mente la lleva a uno de los momentos en los que no pudo controlar su cuerpo. El momento terrible en que Sirius Black murió dentro del ministerio.

_Los Aurores llegaron rápidamente dispuestos a combatir a los mortífagos. Sin embargo las cosas dan un giro inesperado en medio de la batalla entre luz y oscuridad. Bellatrix Lestrange lanza el hechizo mortal contra Sirius y nadie podría salvarlo, a excepción de una joven bruja que ni siquiera es Auror: Hermione Jane Granger._

_El tiempo parece detenerse un segundo antes de que el verde rayo impacte directamente en el pecho del ex merodeador. Todos observan horrorizados en esa dirección pero nadie se mueve. El silencio inunda el ambiente. La mayoría quedan inmóviles sin ser conscientes de esa brecha en el tiempo sin ser conscientes de los hechos que aún siguen desarrollándose a su alrededor. Porque, incluso aunque nadie lo note, Hermione es perfectamente consciente de ello._

_La castaña intenta moverse desesperadamente. Es la única capaz de observar su entorno. Sabe que en sus manos esta una vida que lo significa todo para Harry. Entiende que es la última oportunidad para Sirius y al mismo tiempo lo es para el ojiverde. De ella depende que El Elegido conserve a la última parte de su familia, por más pequeña que sea._

_Intenta caminar pero su cuerpo no responde. No tiene la suficiente fuerza para mover siquiera un dedo. Quiere mover el brazo, agitar la varita, pero lo único que consigue es que el aire abandone sus pulmones debido al esfuerzo. Una sensación quemante recorre su cuerpo; parece fuego corriendo por sus venas mientras las lágrimas quieren salir._

_La desesperación está a punto de sobrepasarla cuando una mano se posa en su hombro. El recién llegado deja ver su rostro poniéndose frente a ella. Mantiene el silencio por un instante antes de romperlo con una voz calmada._

—_No es el momento adecuado para que usted interfiera, señorita Granger_—_. La voz pasiva de Albus Dumbledore no logra tranquilizarla, al contrario, sus palabras hacen que la ira corra libre en su sangre. Él tiene la libertad para moverse, para intervenir y evitar la muerte del padrino de Harry. Ella podría hacerlo si al menos pudiese mover su varita_—_. No es el momento. Debe confiar en mí. Llegará la hora adecuada para reparar los daños de la guerra._

_La sensación quemante se convierte en un ardor insoportable. Se siente como fuego maldito corriendo por todo su cuerpo hasta detenerse en sus pulmones. Ya ni siquiera puede respirar._

—_La muerte de Sirius Black será un hecho lamentable, pero puedo asegurarle que no será en vano_—._ La castaña cierra los ojos por un instante y cuando los abre exige una explicación con la mirada mas el director de Hogwarts la ignora. Camina unos metros hasta quedar detrás de Sirius_—_. Todo a su debido tiempo, señorita Granger. Todo a su tiempo_—._ Hermione odia esa respuesta pero no puede hacer nada antes de que el viejo mago desaparezca. Grita y le sorprende escucharse a sí misma en el mismo instante en que el aire regresa a sus doloridos pulmones._

_El tiempo regresa a su curso y su grito se une al de Harry. Tiene el tiempo suficiente para ver cómo el hombre bajo el apodo "Canuto" atraviesa la cortina: el velo que separa la vida de la muerte. Escucha la risa de Bellatrix y su cuerpo parece perder gran parte de su energía haciéndola caer de rodillas contra el suelo de piedra._

—¡No!

Hermione se sienta de golpe y el intenso dolor de cabeza regresa. Se lleva una mano a la nuca descubriendo la venda que la protege. El enorme dolor se debe a la contusión provocada por el choque contra el suelo.

—Tienes que evitar moverte de forma brusca, Granger—. La voz de Snape llega a sus oídos mas la mano que se posa delicadamente en su frente no pertenece al hombre. Es una mano más pequeña y suave.

—Vamos, 'Mione, recuéstate.

La ojimel sonríe al reconocer la voz de la menor de los Weasley. Obedece y abre los ojos muy lentamente, sin embargo no hay luz que lastime su mirada. Es de noche, por lo que sólo algunos rayos de luna se cuelan en la habitación. Severus se encuentra a unos metros de su cama con una expresión aburrida.

—Bebe esto—. El profesor le da nuevamente la poción de color rojo brillante.

—¿Me hará dormir de nuevo?— pregunta antes de berberla de un trago, aún sin haber escuchado la respuesta.

—Probablemente no. Has mejorado bastante en los últimos tres días.

Ella se sorprende, jamás imaginó dormir por diez días casi ininterrumpidamente. Lo medita por un instante pero no encuentra nada que decir.

—¡Oh, Hermione! Me asusté mucho cuando me enteré de que estabas aquí. Lamento no haberme percatado en ese instante, pero en ese momento sólo pude enfocarme en Fred—. La trigueña se ve envuelta en un abrazo que le regresa un poco de felicidad—. En verdad lo siento, 'Mione. Perdóname, por favor.

—Está bien, Ginny—. Hermione ríe un poco mientras acaricia los rojos mechones— ¿Cómo están los demás? Harry, Ron, Luna…

La joven Weasley se sienta en la cama antes de responder de forma concreta.

—Bien. Todos estamos sorprendidos por lo que sucedió—. La ojimel asiente—, pero no puedo negar que eso nos ha dado alegría. En especial a Harry. Claro que me alegra tener a Fred de vuelta pero Harry tiene a sus padres. Luego de dieciocho años al fin tiene una familia que lo ama. Están conociéndose, recuperando el tiempo perdido.

—Me alegro por él. Merece ser feliz luego de todo lo que ha sufrido.

—Por cierto, el profesor Lupin regresará a dar clases por lo que los merodeadores volverán a estar unidos—. Severus deja escapar un gruñido que sólo Hermione consigue escuchar—. Él y Tonks están aprendiendo a ser padres.

—Supongo que Ted les estará dando muchos problemas si es igual a ella.

Ambas ríen.

—Luna y el señor Lovegood ahora mismo publican la historia completa en El Profeta. Les ofrecieron un trabajo ahí. Por fin reemplazaron a Rita Skeeter. Neville también convive con sus padres y hasta su abuela está orgullosa de él.

—Fue muy valiente todo lo que hizo. No por nada es un Gryffindor.

—Cedric y Cho han formalizado su relación y ahora que ninguno debe seguir estudiando planean casarse en un futuro—. La pelirroja se lleva un dedo al mentón con aire pensativo. Cuando abre la boca, Hermione se ríe.

—¿Aún hay más?— pregunta Hermione.

Ginny asiente con la cabeza antes de continuar.

—Bueno, todos viviremos en Hogwarts por un tiempo. En lo que el mundo mágico se estabiliza. Además son pocos los que conservan un hogar. Claro, los que quieran irse pueden hacerlo pero al menos los Gryffindor y Luna nos quedaremos aquí—. Hermione sabe a lo que se refiere. Incluso después de la guerra Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro—. Dumbledore regresó a ser el director de Hogwarts.

—Eso era de suponerse.

—Sí. Finalmente, el Ministerio enviará a alguien para medir el rendimiento individual de cada alumno durante todo el año escolar. Nadie sabe quién será. Lo único que espero es que no pase algo similar a lo sucedido con Umbridge.

—¿Para qué necesitamos ser evaluados?

Ginny se encoge de hombros pues nadie tiene una respuesta.

—¡Al fin la encuentro amiga de Harry Potter!

Una voz chillona llama la atención de los tres presentes en la enfermería.

—Señor—. El elfo deja salir un chillido de felicidad—. Me alegra que estés bien, Dobby. Lamento no haber hecho nada para salvarte en ese instante. Todo fue tan rápido.

El pequeño elfo sonríe comprensivo.

—No debe culparse a sí misma. Su misión era salvar su propia vida y la vida de Harry Potter—. La ojimel concuerda aunque eso no disminuye su culpa—. Además debo agradecerle a la amiga del señor Potter…

Ginny toca sutilmente el hombro de Dobby para llamar su atención.

—Creo que ella preferiría que le llamases Hermione en lugar de "la amiga de…"—. La pelirroja le guiña un ojo al elfo.

—No sé si es lo adecuado. ..

La joven Granger toma a la pequeña criatura.

—Dobby, somos amigos. ¿Por qué no deberías?

El diminuto ser mágico estalla en llanto. Esas palabras le causan una enorme alegría. Él, siendo sólo un elfo doméstico ha recibido la amistad de una de las mejores brujas.

—Gracias. Es un honor para Dobby ser amigo de la mejor bruja de todos los tiempos—. Hermione se sonroja ligeramente pero mantiene la calma—. Sin olvidar que la señorita Hermione le devolvió la vida a Dobby y a todos los demás.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Las palabras apenas son audibles. Ante esa expresión el elfo se congela.

—¡Oh no! El profesor Dumbledore le pidió a Dobby mantener el secreto y Dobby rompió su palabra—. Incluso Snape parece sorprendido ante la declaración. Pero nada puede cambiar el semblante de la trigueña. Su rostro es una mezcla de incredulidad, asombro, confusión e ira —¡Dobby es un elfo malo!—. La criatura empieza a buscar un objeto con el que pueda castigarse a sí mismo. Corre por toda la enfermería pero regresa a la cama de la ojimel.

Al final opta por golpear su pequeña cabeza contra la estructura metálica de la misma cama.

—¡Basta!—. La joven Gryffindor se levanta de un salto ignorando el dolor de cabeza, así como el mareo que incluso le causa nauseas. Ni el profesor de Pociones ni la pelirroja logran detenerla— ¡Repite lo que dijiste hace un momento!

El elfo deja de castigarse y corre con todas sus fuerzas brincando de cama en cama evitando a la castaña.

—¡No!—. Dobby es demasiado rápido pero al final la castaña logra tomarlo por la camiseta muggle. El logo de los osos de Chicago se deforma en su puño cerrado. Lo toma con fuerza hasta que el ex sirviente de los Malfoy deja de forcejear— Lo siento—. La trigueña entrecierra los ojos, confundida. El elfo doméstico chasca los dedos y desaparece con un "plop".

—¡Maldita sea!—. Hermione se sorprende al escuchar sus propias palabras pero no se arrepiente de decirlas. De lo único que se arrepiente en este instante es de haberse levantado de la cama para perseguir al condenado elfo. Sus piernas fallan, cae de rodillas al frío suelo y un gran dolor atraviesa su abdomen, aunque no tiene ninguna costilla rota.

No es como cuando Bellatrix marcó en su piel "sangre sucia". No es una sensación de ardor. Se parece al dolor provocado por un "Crucio" pero concentrado solamente en su zona abdominal. Se lleva una mano al vientre y el dolor desaparece.

—¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo?—. Severus la toma por la bata obligándola a ponerse en pie— ¡Debes evitar los movimientos bruscos si no quieres quedarte otra semana en la enfermería!

Ella deja salir un gruñido pero se deja conducir hasta llegar a la cama. Se sienta apoyando la espalda en la cabecera. Cubre su cuerpo con la sábana y respira profundo. Pocos segundos después el dolor de cabeza cede, al igual que el mareo.

—Necesito hablar con Dumbledore. Tiene que darme una explicación y esta vez no voy a darle una vía de escape.

Ginny siente la tensión creciendo en el ambiente por lo que se levanta de la cama llamando la atención de Hermione.

—Yo…iré a buscar al director— le sonríe nerviosamente a la ojimel—. Regresaré en unos minutos, sólo hazle caso al profesor Snape y no te alteres. Conserva la calma, 'Mione.

La mayor asiente con la cabeza para ver a la pelirroja salir.

—¿Estás bien?

Hermione observa al profesor mientras deja salir un suspiro cansado.

—Sí. Lo único que necesito es saber qué está sucediendo aquí.

Ambos aguardan en silencio. La castaña cierra los ojos pero no se duerme, intenta controlar sus emociones. Debe mantener la calma a la hora de enfrentarse al director de Hogwarts. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse la lleva de nuevo a la realidad. Albus Dumbledore entra seguido de Minerva McGonagall, quien luce confundida.

—Señorita Granger, puedo ver que se ha recuperado favorablemente—. Ginny entra en la enfermería rompiendo la ligera tensión que comenzaba a formarse—. La señorita Weasley me ha mandado llamar. ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que requiere mi presencia con tanta urgencia?

La ojimel aprieta la mandíbula intentando contenerse a sí misma.

—Quiero una explicación—. Las palabras salen entre dientes y llenas de furia.

—Claro. Tendrá una explicación convincente. En el momento en que usted esté completamente recuperada entonces podremos sentarnos tranquilamente, con una taza de té, para…

—¡Guarde sus palabras para alguien que quiera escucharlas!

El grito fúrico provoca que Dumbledore se quede perplejo al igual que todos. Sin embargo la joven Gryffindor no va a dejar que el anciano encuentre una salida de nuevo.

—¡Señorita Granger! No olvide con quién está hablando. ¡Es el director!

La mirada gélida de Hermione se posa un instante en la profesora de Transformaciones, antes de volver al viejo mago que parece realmente preocupado.

—No lo olvido, profesora McGonagall. Sé perfectamente quién es él—. Puede observarse en su rostro toda la furia que le embarga—, pero necesito saber quién soy. Hace poco más de dos años ocurrió algo muy curioso. Un hecho que se ha repetido varias veces. Algo me dice que no soy quien yo creía. Dobby también me dijo algo en extremo interesante pero creo que ya no es novedad que Albus Dumbledore me oculte cosas. Debería estar acostumbrada, ¿no es así, director?

—¿A qué se refiere, Albus?

El hombre se jala nerviosamente la barba.

—Bueno, querida Minerva, eso es algo que la señorita Granger y yo discutiremos en otra ocasión. Como dije antes, ella necesita recuperarse completamente—. Hermione comienza a temblar. Hace un movimiento con la intención de levantarse pero Severus Snape se lo impide. La furia da paso a la ira. La magia antigua puede sentirse alrededor de la castaña por lo que Ginny se pega a una pared—. Ahora es tiempo de irnos. Dejémosla descansar.

—Quiero…—la voz de la ojimel baja dos octavas haciéndola oír como un aterrador gruñido —una explicación… —. Dumbledore toma el pomo de la puerta y la abre velozmente intentando escapar de la situación— ¡Ahora!

La puerta se cierra de golpe y las ventanas explotan en el mismo instante. Los profesores logran ver un aura roja rodear a la trigueña. Su magia es tan poderosa que incluso es visible. El poco control sobre su temperamento provocó que su magia perdiera el control de la misma manera. Pudo haber lastimado a alguien y todo por culpa de Dumbledore.

Todos se quedan paralizados ante tal muestra de poder. Los segundos pasan lentos hasta que Madame Pomfrey entra en la habitación llevándose una mano a la boca al ver su preciosa enfermería llena de cristales.

—¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí?— sus palabras tienen un gran efecto sobre los ahí presentes. Severus se apresura a reparar las ventanas y pronto la calma se restablece. Al menos por un instante, sin embargo poco después la furia regresa a los ojos de color miel. Esa mirada gélida se vuelve a posar sobre el viejo profesor de Hogwarts.

—Ya no puede huir, profesor Dumbledore. ¿Por qué no empieza a contar la historia? Tengo el presentimiento de que es una muy larga.

La dulce voz de Hermione aterra a la menor de los Weasley. Es una clara señal de peligro.

—'Mione, creo que no es el momento adecuado. Debes descansar, ¿recuerdas? Será mejor si esperas un día más.

La trigueña sabe que su amiga tiene razón, pero su orgullo le impide rendirse tan fácilmente.

—Ginny, sólo quiero saber qué está ocurriendo. Desde hace dos años y medio dejé de sentirme como la Hermione Granger que solía ser. Quiero saber quién soy ahora. No puedo ser sólo una bruja cuando el tiempo se detiene a mí alrededor. No cuando puedo revivir personas sin ser del todo consciente por ello. No sé qué hice o cómo lo hice. No puedo ser sólo Hermione Granger cuando mis emociones son suficientes para hacer que las ventanas exploten—. La furia se va de la castaña para ser reemplazada por la impotencia. Ella no quiere asustar a nadie, sólo quiere conocerse a sí misma— ¿Es demasiado pedir querer saber la verdad?

Dumbledore se siente culpable por primera vez en su vida.

—No, 'Mione. No es nada malo. Es justo.

Ginny no soporta ver a su amiga en ese estado por lo que corre hasta su cama para luego envolverla en un abrazo. Hermione se quiebra y deja salir las lágrimas mostrando el sentimiento bajo la furia.

Hermione es lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontar la realidad pero la magia que domina su cuerpo la hace sentir insegura de sí misma. Le asusta no tener el control de su propio cuerpo. No tener el poder sobre su magia.

—Dumbledore, nos debes una explicación a todos y cuando empieces a hablar será mejor que no ocultes nada.

Albus asiente ante las palabras de su gran amiga. Sus ojos azules se posan sobre Hermione mientras asiente otra vez.

—Lo sé, Minerva. He cometido un error al tratar a Hermione como si fuera una niña. Intenté protegerla de un mal que no podía tocarla y a cambio la hice enfrentar situaciones que podrían haberse evitado—. El mago respira profundamente antes de continuar—. Las clases inician en dos días. La historia es, como usted dijo, en extremo larga y sería imposible abarcarla en un solo día. Si todo va bien usted saldrá de aquí en menos de una hora. Se unirá a sus compañeros y amigos en la torre Gryffindor. Mañana tomará el desayuno en el gran comedor. Irá junto a un miembro de la Orden al callejón Diagon para terminar sus compras. Después del almuerzo todos los aquí presentes subirán a mi despacho.

Hermione se mantiene en silencio por algunos segundos antes de asentir ligeramente con la cabeza. Le agrada la idea incluso si debe esperar un día más. Ha esperado dos años y medio, puede esperar veinticuatro horas más.

—Severus, necesito que la señorita Granger aprenda Oclumancia y Legilimancia lo más pronto posible. Eso le ayudará a controlar su magia—. El profesor de largo y negro cabello asiente—. Minerva, cuando las clases den inicio necesitaremos enseñarle más de lo que le enseñaremos a cualquier otro estudiante.

—¿Por qué?— pregunta Hermione sin poder evitarlo.

—Aunque las artes de la mente le ayudarán a controlar la inmensa cantidad de magia, la Oclumancia es difícil de dominar y lo es aún más la Legilimancia. Así que debemos encontrar una forma de liberar ese poder para que sus emociones no controlen su magia.

Hermione entiende al igual que McGonagall.

—Avisaré a los demás profesores.

Dumbledore asiente.

—Gracias. Señorita Weasley, su presencia es requerida porque Hermione necesitará un gran apoyo. Una clase de soporte que casi nadie puede ofrecerle y algo me dice que usted es la indicada, al menos por el momento.

—Apoyaré a 'Mione en todo lo que pueda.

La ojimel sonríe de forma sincera.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, señorita Weasley—. Dumbledore suspira, pero ya no hay nada que quede por decir—. Debe descansar, señorita Granger. La veré el día de mañana. A todos ustedes— sin más el director de Hogwarts abre la puerta pero se queda un instante en el marco—. Enviaré a Dobby con la cena, seguramente estará hambrienta luego de diez días sin probar bocado alguno.

El estomago de la castaña ruge confirmando las palabras del director. La joven se sonroja ante el hecho causando que todos, inclusive Snape, rían un poco. Dumbledore y McGonagall salen. Minutos después el pequeño elfo llega con la comida necesaria para saciar su apetito. La criatura parece nerviosa pero Hermione lo reconforta con una cálida sonrisa.

—Iré a buscar a los chicos. Ellos querían verte pero las veces que vinieron estabas dormida—. La trigueña termina con la cena y toma a su mejor amiga por el brazo— ¿Sucede algo?

—Nada malo. Es sólo que no es necesario que los traigas; saldré de aquí en unos minutos así que los veré pronto de todas formas. ¿Por qué no vas a avisarles y descansas un poco mientras tanto?

—No sé si es una buena idea.

La joven Granger le sonríe a la pelirroja.

—Anda, ve y descansa. Sólo serán algunos minutos después de todo.

La pelirroja desconfía por un instante pero al final asiente. Besa la frente de la ojimel antes de salir aún con cautela.

Hermione respira profundamente. Se siente cansada debido al despliegue de magia hecho con anterioridad pero no tiene ganas de dormir. Simplemente quiere estar rodeada por el suave silencio de la noche.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— la voz de Snape la hace girarse hacia él.

—Mucho mejor que hace tres días.

El profesor asiente.

—Es mejor que te levantes de una vez. Tus piernas siguen débiles y necesitas hacer que la sangre circule en ellas para que puedas llegar a tu sala común. Son demasiados escalones si lo piensas bien.

—Esa es una buena idea.

La castaña se levanta tratando de controlar el temblor en sus piernas. Intenta caminar pero apenas logra dar un par de pasos. No entiende cómo pudo alcanzar al elfo hace poco más de una hora.

—Fue gracias a la misma magia que hizo explotar las ventanas. Eso fue lo que te ayudó a moverte tan rápido.

Ante la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de la joven, el profesor esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Leyó mi mente?

—No es necesario. Eres algo predecible. Ahora sigue caminando.

La joven Gryffindor no sigue preguntando pues sabe que las respuestas llegaran a ella.

Después de media hora, Madame Pomfrey le da autorización para salir de la enfermería, pero sus piernas siguen sin funcionar del todo. Se viste en silencio y cuando está lista para irse el profesor vuelve a hablar.

—Te acompaño.

Ella se sorprende puesto que el pelinegro sigue siendo un Slytherin y él nunca ayudaría a un Gryffindor, sin embargo hay algo diferente en su mirada. Más allá de compartir la soledad, comparten la tristeza y el dolor. Ambos están rodeados por decenas de personas y eso es lo que les duele inmensamente.

—Gracias.

Ambos salen con dirección a la sala común de los leones. Caminan lentamente, Severus se adapta al paso de la castaña. Suben las escaleras, la trigueña está a punto de caer un par de veces pero el pelinegro la sostiene para evitar accidentes.

Tardan más de media hora en llegar debido a la ojimel. Hermione se agotó con el corto recorrido por lo que se recarga junto al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Respira con dificultad, como si hubiese corrido todo un maratón.

—¿Estás lista?

La joven quiere asentir pero no puede. No quiere afrontar lo que sea que le aguarde tras la puerta. Tiene miedo a la felicidad de los otros. No quiere sentir el peso de la soledad. No quiere sentir la ausencia de sus padres.

—No.

El profesor la observa meditando la situación.

—¿Hermione?—. Ella reacciona al escuchar su nombre—. Quiero ser yo quien te acompañe al callejón Diagon. Hay algunas cosas sobre las que tenemos que hablar tú y yo.

La castaña acepta de forma silenciosa. No entiende la actitud del profesor pero sabe que el hombre frente a ella es el verdadero Severus Snape. Ese es el hombre que ama a Lily Potter.

He ahí el motivo por el que parecen ser tan iguales. Ambos están solos en medio de la felicidad de los otros. Ella separada de sus padres sin poder traerlos de vuelta. Él tiene a la persona a la que ama cerca pero no puede permanecer a su lado. Quizá ni siquiera como un amigo.

—Ellos te quieren, Granger. Son tus amigos y siempre lo serán. No hay forma de que olviden los siete años de aventuras. Esa es una larga amistad. Encontrarás la manera de recuperar a tus padres—. La ojimel hace algo que nunca hubiese imaginado hacer. Hermione Jane Granger se deja llevar por sus sentimientos y abraza a Severus Snape. Para sorpresa de ambos, el hombre corresponde el gesto—. Antes de que lo olvide… ten— le da un vial con la misma poción escarlata—. Tómala apenas despiertes. Ya, entra de una vez.

Hermione sonríe, asiente y se despide con un movimiento de cabeza.

Dice la contraseña a la Dama Gorda para enseguida introducirse a la sala a través del hueco.

Entiende que no está sola. El profesor tampoco lo estará porque ese año y a pesar de lo que ocurra, se tendrán el uno al otro. Puede jurarlo por el amor de sus padres.

* * *

**Tsune-sama:** Eres a la única a la que no pude agradecerle por MP. De todas maneras lo hago ahora. Agradeciéndote sinceramente que te tomes el tiempo para leer esta historia. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo para todos los lectores y espero no decepcionarlos.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado. De ser así dejad un RR. Cualquier duda o sugerencia o crítica constructiva será bien recibida.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola. Aquí regreso sumamente feliz de haber leído sus comentarios y MP's.**

**Quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones de algunas dudas que han surgido. Será breve pero importante.**

**Sí, efectivamente este será un Fleur/Hermione como pareja de otra forma no las hubiese puesto a ambas como personajes principales.**

**Segundo, Fleur aún no aparece porque necesito sentar las bases para otras cosas que debo desarrollar a la par de la relación entre ellas sin embargo Fleur será lo que unirá todas las líneas de la historia. La relación entre ellas será sumamente importante como dije antes me ayudará a unir todo.**

**Tercero, No, Fleur no está casada con William (Bill) durante la línea de la historia la única aparición de la rubia es en el torneo de los tres magos. Así que realmente emepezaran desde cero ya que luego de cuatro años ambas han madurado.**

**BetaReader: LatexoHPo.**

**Bien ahora sí. Eso es todo.**

* * *

**Capítulo Dos**

Hermione entra con los ojos cerrados a la sala común. Siente cómo la entrada se cierra lentamente tras de ella. Escucha cómo el silencio se apodera de la estancia y el nerviosismo aumenta en su interior. Respira despacio, intenta calcular cuántas personas están observándola pero ni siquiera puede pensar claramente. Los ojos mieles se abren despacio encontrándose de frente con una mirada verde esmeralda que no pertenece precisamente a su mejor amigo.

—Tú debes ser Hermione Granger.

Ella asiente. Le tranquiliza ver que la sala no está atiborrada de gente. Claro, están sus amigos, los padres de Harry al igual que su padrino. Los señores Weasley y Remus Lupin.

Lily la envuelve en un abrazo que le recuerda a su propia madre. Se siente bien. Todos la abrazan por igual haciéndola sentir relajada. Los gestos de cariño hacen que sus pensamientos se alejen por unos instantes de sus padres.

—Harry nos ha hablado mucho de ti—. James Potter le sonríe de forma paternal—. Supimos que estuviste en la enfermería todo este tiempo. Todos estábamos muy preocupados. Dime, ¿qué te sucedió?

Los ahí presentes la observan esperando ansiosos una respuesta. En especial Harry, Ron y Ginny.

—No estoy… segura.

La ojimel se ve rodeada de los rostros curiosos de sus amigos. De pronto los siente demasiado cerca y el aire tiene dificultades para entrar correctamente en sus pulmones. Las palabras de Dobby se repiten en su mente una y otra vez. Intenta concentrarse en Harry. Trata de aclarar su mente pero se marea inevitablemente.

—¿Te sientes bien, Hermione?

La voz de Remus apenas llega a sus oídos. Estar dentro del castillo, dentro de la sala común y rodeada de personas que en algún momento fallecieron le ha causado un poco de claustrofobia.

—Sí, no es nada. Sólo sigo algo débil, nada de qué preocuparse—. Lily la ayuda a sentarse en el sillón frente a la chimenea y la castaña lo agradece profundamente puesto que sus piernas no hubiesen podido soportar su peso por mucho tiempo más—. Según el profesor Snape, la guerra drenó toda mi energía—. Incluso si ella sabe que no es el verdadero motivo, obliga a la mentira a salir de sus labios. El cansancio regresa a su cuerpo haciendo que sus ojos se cierren.

—Así que Quejicus sigue aquí. ¡Qué sorpresa!

El tono utilizado por James hace enfurecer a Hermione, pero está demasiado cansada para decir cualquier cosa. Sin embargo le alegra escuchar la voz de Lily reprimiendo a su esposo.

—¿Hermy?— la voz de Harry la obliga a abrir los ojos.

—¿Qué sucede?

El ojiverde la abraza sorpresivamente, ella no duda un instante en corresponder el gesto. Es algo que ambos necesitan para saber que luego de siete años, siguen ahí. Juntos después de la guerra e incluso después de la muerte. Los adultos se han puesto a discutir por lo que Ginny y Ron se unen a sus dos amigos.

—Gracias— dice Harry. La joven le dedica una mirada confusa al Niño Que Vivió—: Por todo. Incluso por arriesgarte a ser expulsada para salvar nuestras vidas.

Ronald asiente y los cuatro ríen al unísono.

—Eres un bobo—. La castaña lo golpea juguetonamente en el hombro.

—¿Hay algo que debamos saber, hijo?—. La voz divertida de James los regresa a la realidad.

—No, no realmente—. Ninguno de los dos entiende por qué todos los presentes, incluso los dos Weasley, siguen observándolos. De pronto cada pieza toma su lugar y ellos caen en la cuenta de que siguen semi abrazados.

—¿Están seguros?— esta vez es la mamá de Harry quién pregunta. Ambos jóvenes se sonrojan para luego separarse.

—Hermione y yo somos amigos. Grandes amigos, pero nada más.

Los padres del ojiverde parecen poco convencidos pero lo dejan pasar. Los cuatro amigos conversan de cualquier cosa e ignoran olímpicamente los hechos referentes a la guerra. La castaña lo agradece aunque eso signifique tener que hablar de Quidditch.

Se relaja en la compañía de sus mejores amigos. Junto a las personas con las que ha compartido decenas de aventuras, sin embargo la voz de Sirius Black rompe su tranquilidad con una pregunta que ante los ojos del hombre es inocente.

—Hermione, ¿y tus padres?

Ante la pregunta un pesado silencio cae en la sala entera. Lily, James y Sirius esperan una respuesta. Los demás dejan de respirar esperando la reacción de la trigueña. Ella cierra los ojos por un instante antes de responder. Respira profundo, traga el nudo formado en su garganta y contiene las lágrimas con dificultad.

—Están bien. Ellos están bien— si voz es monótona y carente de cualquier emoción. Desea que Sirius lo deje ir pero el hombre no parece percatarse del inmenso dolor por lo que sigue hablando sin que nadie pueda detenerlo.

—Me alegro. Supuse que estarían contigo en la enfermería. Apuesto a que no te dejaron sola ni un instante.

Todos intentan callarlo con la mirada porque definitivamente él no se da cuenta del daño que sus palabras de causan a la joven Granger. Incluso los Potter lo han notado. Sólo basta observar a la trigueña por dos segundos.

—Ellos no están aquí. No están en Hogwarts— su voz se quiebra al final de la oración. Ginny se acerca y coloca una mano en su hombro como señal de apoyo. Harry imita en movimiento pero al final terminan abrazándola.

—¿Por qué?

Ella no va a responder esa pregunta por lo que deja que Remus lo haga. Se acerca a Sirius para llamar su atención. Lo aleja de la joven pero el silencio en la sala es tan denso que sus palabras siguen siendo audibles.

—Canuto, mi querido y viejo amigo, en tu ausencia ocurrieron muchas cosas. Muchas más de las que puedes imaginar. Antes de que la guerra estallase en todo su esplendor, Hermione tomó una difícil decisión para proteger a sus padres. Se borró a sí misma de la vida de los Granger. De hecho ellos dejaron de ser los señores Granger para convertirse en los Wilkins. Fueron enviados fuera del país con un guardián para protegerlos—. Hermione tiembla al escuchar la verdad saliendo de los labios de otra persona. Los recuerdos se agolpan en su mente haciendo que el dolor aumente—. Fueron enviados a Francia con el fin de protegerlos de Lord Voldemort, los mortífagos y otros peligros.

—¿Qué otra cosa podría dañarlos?— inquiere Sirius frunciéndo el ceño, pensando en otro motivo. Lupin no contesta.

—Yo—. Hermione sorprende a todos con su respuesta—. No podía dejarlos sufrir por mi culpa. Estábamos en guerra después de todo. Pude haber muerto en batalla y no iba a dejarles una vida de luto intentando explicar a los familiares, tratando de entender ellos mismos, cómo es que su hija murió— sonríe de forma melancólica.

—No está todo perdido. El hechizo "obliviate" puede ser revertido por la misma persona que lo ha hecho.

—Excepto que no puedes practicar magia frente a Muggles que desconozcan nuestro mundo—. Las palabras le dejan un sabor amargo en la boca. A cada segundo se le complica aún más contener las lágrimas.

—Pero ellos conocen nuestro…

La realización golpea fuertemente a Sirius igual que a los demás.

Al borrarse de la memoria de sus padres, borró también todo recuerdo sobre el mundo mágico. Todo atisbo de Hogwarts, de hechizos y pociones desapareció de sus vidas lo que hace casi imposible recuperar a sus padres.

—Oh pequeña. Lo siento mucho.

—'Mione— Ginny llama la atención de su mejor amiga—, sabes que siempre serás parte de nuestra familia.

Los Weasley ahí presentes asienten en confirmación. La rodean intentando hacerla sentir mejor.

—También de la mía— le dice Harry la abraza sin poder hacer nada más.

—Hermione, todos nosotros somos una familia ahora y tú eres parte de ella.

—Lo sé— su voz se quiebra ya que eso no disminuye del todo su dolor. Las lágrimas no aparecen. Quizá porque finalmente se agotaron. Esa es una mentira que la ojimel intenta creer fervientemente. La verdad es muy diferente. Su dolor es tan grande y tan profundo que impide la salida de las lágrimas—. Sólo…los extraño— sus palabras son un susurro—. Quisiera verlos una vez más pero no estoy segura de poder soportar que ellos no sepan quién soy.

Molly no puede soportarlo. Hermione Granger puede ser muy valiente. Puede ser la mejor bruja de todos los tiempos pero sigue siendo tan débil como cualquiera cuando se refiere a los sentimientos. Sigue siendo una niña a sus dieciocho años. Una niña que enfrentó una guerra que no le pertenecía para perder a su familia como recompensa.

La señora Weasley la abraza pero nada de lo que ellos puedan decir o hacer será suficiente para calmar el dolor en su alma. No hay forma en la que los ahí presentes llenen el hueco que hay en su corazón.

—Estoy cansada. Lo mejor será que vaya a dormir.

Nadie se atreve a hablar. Dejan que la castaña suba las escaleras en silencio. Lily y Ginny la siguen hasta llegar a lo más alto de la torre donde se encuentra la habitación del premio anual. Hermione duda por un instante sin saber si esa habitación sigue siendo suya ya que después de todo hay nuevos alumnos de séptimo grado que deben merecer ese premio al esfuerzo y la dedicación.

—Sigue siendo tuya. El año pasado nadie obtuvo el título.

Las tres mujeres entran a la habitación.

—No quiero que me miren con lástima. Las cosas ya son lo suficientemente difíciles así como están. Nada llenará est vacío pero aún tengo a mis amigos y no quiero que nada cambie respecto a ellos.

Las dos pelirrojas asienten comprendiendo a la perfección el sentir de la ojimel. EL trío se queda en silencio por un momento.

—La profesora McGonagall nos dijo que mañana irás al callejón Diagon con un miembro de la Orden— se aventura Ginny a la conversación con un tema seguro. Alejado de la guerra y obviamente de los padres de Hermione.

—Sí, es verdad. Aún no sé lo que necesito para este año.

Hermione se sienta al borde de la cama sintiéndose cobijada por las paredes restauradas del castillo. Se siente segura nuevamente. Quiere quedarse con esa sensación un poco más.

—Minerva trajo tus libros y tu uniforme hace una semana. Lo único que necesitas son pequeños detalles, algunas plumas pergaminos… nada realmente esencial—. Lily se sienta junto a la trigueña— ¿Quién irá contigo?

—El profesor Snape— dice con voz queda por miedo a la reacción de sus acompañantes.

—Me tranquiliza saber eso— sonríe Lily. Ginny no entiende nada. No puede creer que su mejor amiga haya escogido al profesor de Pociones—. Sev es un gran amigo y haría cualquier cosa para salvar a un estudiante.

La joven Weasley lo duda ya que no olvida el momento en que Severus Snape se convirtió en director de Hogwarts.

—Lo sé.

Con cada frase Ginny se confunde aún más. Después de todo hay información que sólo el trío dorado conoce.

—Descansa entonces, Hermione— Lily le sonríe antes de dejas a las amigas solas.

—Hermione… — la pelirroja tiene tantas preguntas que no sabe por dónde empezar.

—Ahora no, Ginny. Mañana hablaremos, en este instante lo único que deseo es dormir.

La menor sonríe ligeramente aliviada puesto que las ideas giran velozmente en su cabeza impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

—Bien, supongo que es lo mejor—. Ambas amigas comparten un abrazo libre de lástima. En ese gesto sólo puede sentirse el cariño de la una hacia la otra—. Te veo mañana, 'Mione. Descansa.

La ojiazul sale de la habitación dejando sola a la trigueña quien agradece la tranquilidad del silencio y de la soledad.

Hermione ama a sus amigos con toda el alma pero verlos ahí reunidos junto con miembros de la Orden original resultó abrumador para ella. No estaba preparada para hablar con ellos porque no podía decirles la verdad. No era capaz de revelarles un secreto del que ella ni siquiera era del todo consciente. Dejando de lado el incidente de sus padres, ver tantos rostros conocidos con la certeza de ver morir a algunos de ellos y de saber muertos a otros tantos, es inquietante. Además las palabras de Dobby siguen rondando su mente una y otra vez.

Se pone el pijama para después esconderse entre los doseles de su cama. Quiere regresar el tiempo dos años. Quiere recordar la sensación de sentirse tranquila y en paz envuelta en las sábanas de su cama en vez de experimentar el desagradable vacío en el estómago. No tiene hambre, eso es seguro.

Cierra los ojos mientras un torbellino de ideas azota su mente. Un doloroso momento se repite cíclicamente en su memoria. El preciso instante de verse desaparecer de todas las fotografías en casa de sus padres. Pese al cansancio abre los ojos para buscar en el cajón de su mesita de noche. Durante la guerra conservó una fotografía que le ayudó a seguir adelante a través de todo. Es un recuerdo más valioso que todos los galeones del mundo mágico.

Minerva McGonagall la conoce muy bien por lo que nunca dejaría que esa imagen se perdiera. Sus dedos al fin se cierran alrededor de la fotografía no mágica. En ella debería aparecer su rostro sonriente junto al de sus padres, sin embargo en el centro sólo se aprecia el vacío. De todas maneras eso calma un poco a la ojimel porque sus padres le sonríen y ella sabe que pese a lo difícil de las consecuencias, fue la mejor decisión.

—Los amo— es un susurro consumido velozmente por el silencio.

Hermione cierra los ojos sumiéndose en una piscina oscura que le da paz no sólo a su mente sino también a su cuerpo y alma. Se deja llevar poco a poco al séptimo cielo para acomodarse entre los brazos de Morfeo.

—¡Vamos, Granger! ¡Levántate! ¡Es hora del desayuno!

Los gritos de Ginny no son lo único que la despierta ya que la pelirroja opta por brincar a su cama para luego sacudirla por los hombros casi con violencia.

—Bien. Ya me desperté—. Deja salir un pequeño gruñido cuando la pelirroja no se detiene— ¡Ginny! Juro que ya me desperté—. Hermione consigue sentarse en la cama haciendo que la ojiazul detenga los movimientos bruscos. La castaña inicia su rutina diaria bajo la mirada inquisitiva de su pelirroja amiga.

Se asea, se cambia de ropa y toma el líquido carmesí antes de bajar a la sala común.

—¿Qué era eso?— pregunta Ginny, observándola y esperando su respuesta.

—Una poción para recuperar la energía.

La pelirroja se encoge de hombros satisfecha con la explicación.

En la sala común Los Weasley y los Potter se les unen por lo que todos juntos emprenden el camino al gran comedor.

El desayuno pasa sin contratiempos. Ronald sigue comiendo como un cerdo. La mesa de Slytherin está vacía y la de Gryffindor sobrepoblada. Todos los presentes en Hogwarts se han unido a la mesa de los leones, incluso Cedric y Cho.

Luego de casi dos horas Severus Snape se levanta saliendo por las enormes puertas del gran comedor. Hermione se percata de ese hecho por lo que se excusa con sus amigos y sigue al profesor de Pociones. Se reúnen en la entrada del castillo para iniciar el camino fuera de los terrenos. No dicen palabra alguna hasta que aparecen en el callejón Diagon.

—¿A qué venimos?— pregunta el hombre.

Hermione se encoge de hombros encarando al profesor.

—No demasiado. Algunos ingredientes para pociones y unas cuantas plumas.

Severus asiente mientras acompaña a la trigueña por las diferentes tiendas. Caminan en silencio mientras la joven Gryffindor termina las compras.

Son pocas cosas y por ende el tiempo requerido lo es también, sin embargo los dos entran a la librería puesto que bajo la apariencia intimidante Snape también es un ratón de biblioteca. Confinado a la frialdad de las mazmorras sus únicos amigos, además de Lily Potter, son los libros. Comparten más gustos de los que una vez hubiesen imaginado. Ríen mientras se hacen bromas el uno al otro. Es extraño escuchar la risa del hombre, es extraño compartir bromas sin sarcasmo y sin ganas de herirse mutuamente. Estando juntos el tiempo desaparece para los dos. Las diferencias se evaporan, incluso las existentes entre las edades y las casas en Hogwarts. Todos los rencores se vuelven sólo una ilusión con el paso de los minutos dejando detrás el nacimiento de una amistad. Un hecho insólito que los dos hubiesen negado días atrás, pero la verdad es que estando juntos los embarga una vaga sensación de comodidad, de familiaridad.

Al final terminan sentados en el Caldero Chorreante bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla. El silencio regresa ganando incomodidad con el paso de los segundos, sin embargo ninguno sabe cómo iniciar una conversación.

—Hermione, yo…—. Por primera vez la ojimel puede ver el nerviosismo en los ojos del pelinegro—. Quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por todo lo que he hecho, por todo lo que te he dicho a lo largo de estos años. He sido un completo patán, no voy a negarlo ni estoy intentando justificar mis actos. En algunos momentos es necesario tomar decisiones difíciles, actuar de manera diferente a lo que somos. A veces las máscaras nos ganan convirtiéndose en partes reales de nosotros mismos. Pero basta un instante para regresar, un motivo es suficiente para encontrarnos nuevamente. Reconstruir el camino no es sencillo cuando lo único que los demás han visto son tus máscaras—. Snape baja la mirada en claro signo de arrepentimiento—. Sé que quizá no merezco una segunda oportunidad. Mis palabras han sido crueles, mis actos aún más pero necesitaba decirte…

La joven leona lo interrumpe poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—Severus, no necesitas explicarme nada. No necesitas decir nada más. Ahora soy capaz de entenderte. No conozco los motivos tras tus actos, pero he logrado entender algo después de ver a Lily y James. Para ti no debió ser nada fácil vernos entablar amistad. Sé que tanto Harry como yo te recordamos de cierta forma a Lily. No puedo imaginar lo que sentiste. La absurda rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin fue una enorme ruptura en su amistad pero no fue culpa de ninguno de los dos, fue de James Potter—. El hombre sonríe melancólicamente—. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad y aquí estamos tú y yo. Dicen bien, el camino no será fácil pero al menos estás dando el primer paso.

—Bien. Si te parece me gustaría empezar de nuevo—. La trigueña asiente—: Mi nombre es Severus Snape. Soy profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts. Jefe de la casa Slytherin y mientras estuve en el castillo como estudiante fuí prefecto y premio anual. Lo que espero de mis estudiantes es que aprendan que la magia no sólo se consigue con una varita. Será un honor instruirle en la creación de pociones así como en las artes de la mente.

Hermione no puede evitar reírse. No esperaba que el profesor de Pociones decidiera presentarse una vez más, sin embargo estrecha la mano ofrecida.

—Hermione Jane Granger, soy estudiante de séptimo grado en Hogwarts. Pertenezco a la casa de los leones. Soy prefecta y premio anual. Pertenezco al trío dorado que usted tanto aprecia—. Severus rueda los ojos pero sonríe un poco—. Espero que este año sea diferente y normal.

Ambos se saludan cordialmente antes de seguir bebiendo la cerveza de mantequilla. La seriedad regresa al rostro del hombre.

—¿Hermione?—. La castaña lo observa directamente a los ojos—. Sé cuán difícil es estar solo, por lo que puedo entender cómo te sientes aún en medio de la felicidad de los otros—. La joven desvía la mirada cuando un nudo se forma en su garganta—. Por eso quiero estar a tu lado. No estás sola. Potter puede comprender tu situación ya que él la vivió durante dieciocho años. Yo puedo hacerlo porque he estado solo durante la mayor parte de mi vida. Sé que no he hecho muchos méritos para que confíes en mí, pero de cierta forma te he tomado cariño.

—¿Usted a mí? ¿Y eso por qué?— el tono de la ojimel es entre burlón y serio.

—Eres mi mejor alumna después de todo. Evitaste que Longbottom hiciera estallar el castillo en más de una ocasión. Aunque nunca igualarás mi talento para el arte de crear pociones.

Hermione arquea una ceja.

—¿Cómo podría? Usted es El Príncipe Mestizo.

Ambos ríen un poco.

—Lo que quiero decir es que si en algún momento necesitas apoyo, de cualquier manera, estaré ahí para ti. Sólo debes buscarme.

La joven Granger le regala una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa que el profesor responde de igual manera.

—Gracias, profesor.

Los dos se levantan para posteriormente desaparecer del Caldero Chorreante, reaparecen a las afueras de Hogwarts. Con un ligero asentimiento mutuo de cabeza se encaminan al imponente castillo.

Faltan algunos minutos para la hora del almuerzo por lo que Severus se dirige a su oficina mientras Hermione sube a su habitación para dejar las compras y unirse a sus amigos antes de dirigirse al gran comedor. Al abrir la puerta del dormitorio se encuentra con una pelirroja sentada en su cama. La castaña sólo suspira.

—Anda, Ginny. Pregunta de una vez.

La joven Weasley sonríe.

—¿Por qué escogiste a Snape?

Hermione medita por un segundo cómo responder a eso, y la única opción viable es hacerlo con la verdad. Deja las compras encima de su baúl antes de sentarse en la cama junto a su mejor amiga.

—Él puede comprenderme mejor que nadie—. La pelirroja frunce el ceño ante esas palabras—. No me malinterpretes, Gin. Ustedes son mis amigos y parte esencial de mi familia, pero eso no evita que extrañe a mis padres o que me sienta vacía sin su amor. El profesor Snape sabe perfectamente cómo se siente estar lejos de aquellos a los que amas.

La ojiazul duda que Severus pueda amar a alguien pero nuevamente eso es algo que sólo el trío dorado sabe.

—¿Cómo es que la mamá de Harry lo conoce?

—Lily y Severus eran amigos. Él se enamoró de Lily pero como sabemos ella se enamoró de James. Snape nunca dejó de amarla, lo hizo hasta el momento de su propia muerte—. Ginny parece sorprendida ante la revelación de ese hecho—. Severus no odiaba a Harry, se odiaba a sí mismo por no poder salvar al amor de su vida. Odiaba a James Potter pero algo me dice que no lo hacía de forma injustificada. Tú los has visto, Harry y James son prácticamente iguales.

—Entiendo pero, ¿por qué te odiaba a ti?

Hermione suspira.

—Dime si te suena conocido: Gryffindor. Hija de Muggles. La mejor bruja de su generación. Amiga de un Potter.

La menor de los Weasley sonríe de forma maliciosa ante las últimas palabras de la trigueña.

—¿Enamorada de él también?

La ojimel casi se ahoga con su propia lengua.

—¡Ginny! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué todos creen que entre Harry y yo hay algo?—. La pelirroja se ríe a carcajada limpia incrementando la vergüenza de su amiga— Tú lo sabes. ¡Sólo somos amigos, por el amor de Merlín!

—Lo sé, 'Mione—. La joven Granger rueda los ojos de forma exasperada—. Sólo fue una broma.

—¿Alguna otra pregunta?

La pelirroja únicamente tiene una pregunta más, aunque no existe relación alguna con Snape.

—¿Quién te gusta?— el tono de sus palabras es tan serio que sorprende a la ojimel.

—No hay nadie.

Ginny frunce el ceño.

—¡Oh, vamos! Tiene que haber alguien—.Hermione intenta ignorarla y comienza a bajar las escaleras—. Déjame ver, si no es Harry, ¿quién puede ser? ¿Podría ser Ron?

—¡No!

La joven Weasley se ríe pero la respuesta no le sorprende, era algo obvio.

—Entonces Fred, o quizá George.

La mayor detiene sus pasos para voltear.

—¡Son tus hermanos! Y no, no me gusta ninguno de ellos.

—De acuerdo—. Ginny se muerde el labio inferior mientras piensa—. Aunque es un patán no puedes negar que es bastante atractivo: Draco Malfoy.

Hermione no sabe si reírse o enfadarse por la sugerencia.

—Jamás en la vida me fijaría en él.

—¿Neville?

Hermione reanuda la marcha escalera abajo.

—No.

Muchos nombres más son dichos, pero reciben la misma respuesta y la ojimel comienza a desesperarse.

—Tiene que haber alguien que te guste.

—Entiéndelo bien, Gin: No hay ningún chico que me guste.

La joven Weasley se ríe para desconcierto de la mayor.

—Ya entiendo. No hay ningún chico que te guste…—. Hermione parece aliviada hasta que escucha la siguiente frase— ¿Así que te gustan las chicas?

Ginny estalla en carcajadas al ver el rostro de su amiga.

—Olvídalo. Tú y yo simplemente no estamos teniendo esta conversación.

La premio anual intenta escapar de la embarazosa situación bajando las escaleras lo más pronto posible pero no es lo suficientemente rápido.

—¿Cómo te fue, Hermy?

Ambas bajan a la sala común encontrándose con los otros dos miembros del trío dorado.

—¿Sabes? A mí no me molesta. Hay unas muy lindas aquí en Hogwarts.

La castaña se sonroja a más no poder mientras Ginny sigue burlándose de sus palabras. Sin embargo hay algo en esa última frase que capta su atención.

—Me fue bien, Harry. Me faltaban pocas cosas realmente. Necesitaba salir y aclarar mi mente antes de empezar el nuevo año. Respirar un poco del aire londinense aunque fuese en el callejón Diagon. Es agradable ver todas las tiendas abiertas.

—Aún no entiendo por qué nos obligan a repetir el año entero— se queja Ron y es el ojiverde quién responde.

—Perdimos un año entero debido a la guerra. Es algo comprensible.

—Tenemos los elementos suficientes para vencer a Ya Sabes Quién, ¿eso no es suficiente?

Los cuatro salen con dirección al gran comedor. Hermione lo observa un poco aburrida de escuchar sus constantes quejas.

—Quizá, pero sin un certificado no puedes acceder a la Academia de Aurores y sólo puedes obtener uno cursando el séptimo grado—. Ron observa a la castaña horrorizado—. No me mires así. Todo lo que dije es verdad.

—Cómo sea. Lo único que quiero en este momento es comer. ¡En verdad muero de hambre!

Ginny ruega por un poco de paciencia pero es Ronald Weasley, y él no cambiará aunque deba enfrentar otra guerra.

* * *

**pleasure: **Thanks for read this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you!

* * *

**muchas gracias a todos por leer. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, de ser así dejad un RR.**

**Hasta luego.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos y gracias por leer esta historia. En verdad se los agradezco. Bien pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

Hermione camina nerviosamente con dirección al despacho del director. Ginny va a su lado pero no se atreve a decir palabra alguna ya que aún recuerda el enorme despliegue de madia y eso mismo le aterra un poco. Jamás en su vida había visto a la trigueña tan enfurecida pero no puede culparla. Ambas jóvenes apenas probaron bocado durante el almuerzo debido a la expectación alrededor de la verdad. El nerviosismo de saber quién es realmente Hermione.

Al llegar frente a la estatua con forma de águila, Snape y Mc. Gonagall ya se encuentran ahí. El grupo sube las escaleras de caracol y llega ante la puerta sin embargo no hace falta tocar puesto que Dumbledore la ha abierto ya.

-Bien. Ahora que estamos todos aquí, podemos iniciar con el relato. – Los cuatro asienten. Hermione cierra la puerta tras de sí para luego sentarse en el lugar indicado por el viejo y astuto mago. – Es difícil encontrar un punto de inicio sin embargo creo que será mejor empezar por el principio. – Él se acomoda tras el escritorio luego de arreglarse la barba.

-¿Qué tan antigua es la historia, Albus? – Los ojos azules se posan sobre Minerva mientras el mago suspira.

-Tan antigua como esta escuela. – El director de Hogwarts se concentra en la bruja castaña. – Todos sabemos que este colegio fue fundado por cuatro grandes magos y brujas de la época hace más de mil años. De ellos se derivan los nombres de las cuatro casas. Rowena Ravenclaw, Helena Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin. Los cuatro vivían en paz dentro de este mismo castillo. Cada uno apreciando diferentes cualidades en sus estudiantes para que la mayoría tuviese una oportunidad para estudiar magia, ya fuesen magos de sangre pura o nacidos de Muggles.

El mal siempre ha existido y esos tiempos no fueron la excepción. Los fundadores temían por la seguridad de los estudiantes por lo que se llevó a cabo una reunión. En ella se discutió un plan para proteger a los alumnos así como a los profesores e incluso a las criaturas habitantes en el bosque prohibido. Sin embargo Salazar Slytherin no creía en tales peligros. Para un mago de sangre pura como él, el único peligro que corría el castillo era verse infestado de Muggles.

Eso desencadenó una fuerte discusión entre él y Godric Gryffindor. El fundador de Slytherin decidió renunciar a Hogwarts percatándose de que no podría cumplir su cometido. Este colegio jamás sería una escuela para magos de sangre pura únicamente. Antes de partir dejó, como ustedes bien deben saber, la cámara de los secretos. – Ginny tiembla ante el recuerdo de sus actos durante el segundo año. Hermione toma su mano dándole un apretón amistoso para infundirle tranquilidad. – El resto de los fundadores temía aún más a la venganza de Salazar.

Temieron inmensamente por la seguridad de aquellos estudiantes nacidos de personas no mágicas por lo que se crearon ocho pasadizos secretos. Si había un ataque sería sencillo sacar a los alumnos por dichos pasadizos. Era una medida de seguridad que no podía proteger a los magos mayores de diecisiete años habitantes del mundo mágico.

Esa medida era suficiente para mantener a salvo sólo a los estudiantes pero no al mundo mágico. Así que tomaron medidas más drásticas. Tomaron las mejores cualidades de sí mismos y las colocaron en el alma de una poderosa criatura que pudiese defenderlos a todos. De cierta forma crearon un horocrux pero con fines mucho más benévolos.

Ese horocrux contenía parte de sus almas, parte de ellos mismos pero no haría volver a ninguno de los tres. Se creó una poderosa magia antigua. Una alianza que llevaba casi a la perfección. Fue oculta en una criatura mágica. Un ser del que Salazar Slytherin, al igual que todos los magos oscuros, jamás sospecharían. Una criatura poderosa, agresiva, letal pero sólo en las situaciones en las que se le demandaba proteger a sus crías, a su grupo o a su raza. – Dumbledore detiene el relato en ese momento poniéndose de pie. Los cuatro presentes lo observan con atención pero el anciano no habla.

-¿Cuál fue la criatura? – Albus mantiene el silencio mientras se acerca a la puerta.

-Si les parece, debemos continuar el relato en otro lugar. – Hermione lo mira escépticamente. – Por favor.

Severus Snape es el primero en salir seguido por la profesora de transformaciones. Ginny los sigue para que finalmente la joven Granger salga del despacho. El ojiazul asiente ligeramente con la cabeza antes de salir, cerrar la puerta y bajar por las escaleras de caracol. Comienza a caminar siendo seguido de cerca por el resto del grupo.

-Este es un recorrido que usted debe conocer muy bien, señorita Granger. – La ojimel arquea una ceja pero se mantiene en silencio. – Debo pedirle, señorita Weasley que confíe en nosotros. Si usted confía en su mejor amiga puedo asegurarle que estará bien. – La pelirroja parece asustada por un momento. – No tema. Es un camino seguro si sabe cómo enfrentarlo y nosotros, por suerte, sabemos cómo hacerlo. – Hermione toma la mano de Ginny.

Suben hasta el tercer piso entrando en ese pasillo que el trío dorado visitó por accidente en el primer año. Lo recorren a la luz de las antorchas hasta llegar a la puerta al final. Aquella que está cerrada para protección de los mismos alumnos.

-Señorita Granger, ¿nos haría el honor? – Ella asiente antes de tragar con dificultad. Saca la varita apuntando a la cerradura. No está segura si Fluffy está dormido o atento a cualquier intrusión. Respira profundo viéndose en la misma situación que siete años atrás. Sostiene la varita con firmeza alejando todos los recuerdos de su mente.

-¡Alohomora! – La cerradura se abre pero antes de que pueda abrir la puerta el viejo director la toma del hombro.

-Gracias. De él, me encargo yo. – Los cinco se introducen encontrándose con un perro de tres cabezas dormido. La menor de los Weasley quiere gritar ante la sorpresa pero rápidamente se lleva una mano a la boca para ahogar cualquier sonido. Albus invoca un violín, la suave música inunda la habitación haciendo que Fluffy se estire un poco antes de volver a dormir profundamente. – Usted primero, señorita Weasley.

-No te preocupes, vas a estar bien. – Las palabras de la castaña son lo que impulsan a la pelirroja a saltar por la trampilla abierta. Pronto lo cinco se encuentran sentados sobre el lazo del diablo. Ginny intenta hacer lo mismo que Harry y Ron hicieron en su no demasiado agradable encuentro con la planta. Lucha contra ella. – Detente.

-¿Por qué? – La planta comienza a enredarse alrededor del cuello de la pelirroja por lo que Hermione debe apresurarse.

-Tienes que relajarte. Confía en mí. – Esta vez escoge mejor sus palabras puesto que aún recuerda cómo Ron se tensó al escuchar sus palabras. No quiere que suceda lo mismo con la hermana menor del pelirrojo.

Ginny cierra los ojos, respira profundo y entonces desciende. Hermione se tranquiliza al ver ese hecho. Un segundo después se sume en las intricadas raíces para aparecer junto a su mejor amiga. Los profesores ya los esperan.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – Ni siquiera se percataron de que los tres mayores ya habían desaparecido.

-Quizá para usted sea fácil relajarse, teniendo en cuenta de que puede hacerlo rodeado de Slytherines pero otras personas necesitamos un poco más de tiempo. – Ginny se ríe ante la broma de Hermione. El profesor no dice nada.

-Continuemos, por aquí. – La castaña reconoce el lugar. Una escoba flotando a la mitad de la estancia mientras cientos de llaves revolotean tranquilamente sobre sus cabezas. Ginny observa todo con una inmensa curiosidad.

-¿Quién volará esta vez? – La profesora de transformaciones observa a su mejor alumna quién a cambio observa dudosa la escoba. Jamás en su vida ha sido buena con las alturas. Las escobas no le obedecen. NI siquiera le gusta el Quiddicht.

-No creo que eso sea necesario, querida Minerva. – Los ojos astutos de la mujer se posan sobre el director. – Luego de dos veces, la llave que buscamos está demasiado mermada. – El hombre señala una diminuta llave con ambas alas rotas pero que sigue manteniendo el vuelo aunque a una altura mucho menor. Vuela tan bajo que la castaña levanta una mano y la captura sin necesidad de siquiera brincar. – Gracias, señorita Granger.

Las demás llaves no reaccionan puesto que la escoba sigue en su lugar. Flotando a la mitad de la estancia. El profesor Dumbledore abre la siguiente puerta y los cinco pueden seguir avanzando. Ante ellos se extiende el enorme tablero de ajedrez mágico. Las antorchas se encienden sin embargo las piezas blancas no están en su lugar por lo que pueden pasar por la puerta sin ningún conflicto. Lo mismo sucede con la habitación donde anteriormente se encontraban las pociones. Los frascos siguen ahí pero ya no hay líquidos dentro de ellos. Hermione se asombra ante ese hecho pero antes de que pueda preguntar, Albus Dumbledore responde su pregunta mientras atraviesan la diminuta sala.

-Luego de que la piedra filosofal fue removida ya no fue necesario proteger nada por lo que las defensas están deshabilitadas sin embargo el lazo del diablo sigue siendo una planta por lo que es imposible no tener que cruzarla de la misma forma cada vez. – La castaña comprende. Entran entonces a una estancia desconocida para ella.

Durante su primer año sólo Harry fue capaz de llegar a donde se encuentran ahora. En medio del lugar se encuentra un espejo que ella no puede reconocer. Se acerca para observar su reflejo pero pronto la imagen de sus padres la acompaña. Comprende entonces lo que hace el espejo. No muestra el futuro ni el pasado. Lo que observa en el cristal es el reflejo de su más profundo deseo. Lo que anhela desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Se aleja del objeto puesto que observarse a sí misma en medio de sus padres sólo va a causarle más dolor. Va a luchar por ellos con toda su alma.

-Señorita Weasley, en primer año sus dos mejores amigos y su hermano Ronald, se enfrentaron por primera vez a Lord Voldemort sin embargo sólo Harry conoció este lugar. Aquí consiguió la piedra filosofal evitando que cayera en las manos equivocadas. Afortunadamente esta no es la sala que estamos buscando. Ni siquiera el joven Potter llegó a conocer el lugar que voy a mostrarles ahora. – El director camina hasta el fondo de la habitación donde se encuentran algunos escalones para luego darle paso a una puerta. – Puedo decir con certeza que Tom jamás descubrió lo que hay tras esa puerta. La bloqueo como si fuese una salida más pero nunca pensó que ella pudiese conducir a algo mucho más importante que la piedra filosofal. Claro, lo que les he dicho hasta ahora no lo ha sabido nadie más que los directores del colegio. Es una historia que sólo nosotros tenemos derecho a saber. – Severus frunce el ceño ya que en su corta estancia como director de Hogwarts jamás se le fue revelada dicha historia. – No te enfades, Severus.

-¿A dónde conduce la escalera? – Ginny observa los escalones tras la puerta que parecen ascender.

-Nos llevaran al lugar indicado para continuar la historia. –Albus ilumina su varita antes de perderse escaleras arriba. Hermione lo sigue rápidamente sin embargo no es del todo necesario encender su propia varita ya que luego de diez escalones la luz del Sol hace aparición. El grupo entero llega a una enorme estancia casi vacía a excepción de una enorme estatua. Hermione Granger contiene la respiración ante la imagen frente a ella.

-Es… - Ginny ni siquiera sabe que decir. Las palabras se escapan y hasta la profesora Mc. Gonagall deja salir un grito ahogado. Dumbledore observa los cuatro rostros que lo rodean antes de dirigir la azul mirada a la estatua frente a él.

-Sí. Es un dragón. – La esfinge del dragón yace a mitad de la habitación. Aparentemente dormida. La enorme cabeza apoyada sobre las patas delanteras. No se parece en nada a los dragones que los campeones enfrentaron en el torneo de los tres magos. Este es mucho más grande, aún siendo una figura tallada en piedra. Las escamas cubren todo su cuerpo. Las alas se mantienen plegadas sobre su espalda y aún así parece tan real que causa miedo.

Hermione lo observa con detenimiento. Cada detalle le parece sublime incluso si jamás ha visto un dragón parecido. Lo rodea un par de veces e incluso acaricia la dura superficie con la yema de los dedos. Ante el primer contacto algo extraño ocurre. La piedra deja de sentirse como tal para dar paso a una textura menos fría y más burda. Por un instante cree escuchar el rugido del dragón y aleja la mano rápidamente. Sin embargo sólo sigue siendo una estatua.

-Como decía anteriormente, los tres fundadores restantes pusieron sus mejores cualidades y parte de sus almas en una criatura poderosa. – Albus señala la estatua. – Un dragón. Este es el dragón que utilizaron con ese propósito por supuesto que esta es sólo una representación en piedra. Pero un día fue tan real como nosotros. – Hermione parece perdida en sus pensamientos a pesar de seguir escuchando el relato. – Se mantuvo escondido durante más de ciento cincuenta años pero jamás pudo utilizar ese enorme poder. Esta criatura nunca fue consciente del poder escondido en su interior. Los magos oscuros no atacaron Hogwarts ni siquiera Salazar Slytherin pero como sabemos, él tenía otro plan cuando llegara su heredero. Atacaría desde dentro y los otros fundadores no podrían detenerlo.

A esta poderosa magia antigua, creada por la alianza de los tres fundadores, le faltaba un parte. La esencia proveniente del mismo Salazar. Los fundadores buscaron una forma de equilibrarla pero nadie sabe si realmente pudieron encontrar el balance. El poderoso dragón envejeció hasta que un día, para sorpresa de los que presenciaron el hecho, se consumió a sí mismo en una llamarada azul. Tal como si fuera un fénix pero él no resurgió de las cenizas.

A pesar de que el cuerpo que la albergaba desapareció, la magia regresó a los tres fundadores en forma de un cristal violeta. Lo pusieron bajo un potente encantamiento para protegerlo hasta que llegara el momento de ser utilizado. Ese cristal sabría cual era el momento justo para actuar. Quién sería la persona perfecta para albergar ese poder y entonces, en el momento perfecto, se uniría a su alma para enfrentar los más grandes peligros. Esa persona tendría el poder suficiente para proteger al mundo entero. Incluso a las personas no mágicas si estas estaban en peligro.

Ese diminuto cristal tenía otra forma de defenderse. Ningún mago de sangre pura podría portarlo. Escogería a un mago proveniente de familia muggle porque así ni siquiera Salazar Slytherin sospecharía. Para él y su política de "nadie puede ser mejor que un sangre pura" los Muggles debían ser obligatoriamente inferiores a los magos hijos de magos.

-¿Eso es lo que sucede conmigo? – La voz de Hermione sale apenas en un susurro.

-Así es. Esa poderosa magia antigua te ha escogido para defender al mundo mágico. Gracias a eso pudiste traer a la vida a todos los caídos durante interminables años de guerra. Sin embargo la magia no tiene el balance correcto y a cambio de la esencia de Salazar, utilizó gran parte de la tuya. Drenó toda tu energía para tener la fuerza necesaria.

-No lo entiendo. Es imposible. – Hermione comienza a caminar de un lado a otro con tanta vehemencia que podría hacer un hueco en el piso en unos cuantos minutos. - ¿Por qué yo?

-No puedo decirlo con certeza pero quizá su amistad con Harry Potter tuvo mucho que ver. Tal vez estaba marcada por el destino. Usted, señorita Granger, es la razón por la que él está vivo. Usted es la razón por la que la luz le ganó a la oscuridad. Fue usted quién salvó al mundo mágico mientras salvaba a su mejor amigo a lo largo de todos estos años. La magia ha estado en su interior desde el principio. Quizá no lo sintió pero ha desarrollado un gran poder incluso si no lo ha visto. Usted defendió a este mundo pero también defendió a las personas no mágicas. Las defendió en más de un sentido. Puso en alto el nombre de los magos hijos de Muggles. Su inteligencia supera todas las expectativas. No por nada es la mejor bruja de todos los tiempos y eso, no tiene nada que ver con la historia que he empezado a contarle.

-Pero no pude defender a Sirius cuando murió frente a nosotros. No pude defenderlo a usted incluso si estaba a unos cuantos metros. ¿Por qué no pude intervenir antes? Hubiese sido más fácil salvarles la vida en ese momento que traerlos de nuevo a la vida. – La desesperación comienza a hacerse presente en la trigueña.

-Supongo que no estaba preparada. – La ojimel observa al director. – Es un gran poder el que lleva dentro. Drenó hasta la última gota de su energía porque no ha encontrado el balance. Si usted hubiese intervenido antes, la magia la hubiese sobrepasado y quizá los resultados hubiesen sido mucho peores. En vez de una semana en coma, los resultados serían fatales. No sólo para usted sino para el mundo entero, ya sea mágico o muggle.

-¿Por qué ahora? ¿Para qué necesito la magia? – La joven Granger no puede procesar tanta información al mismo tiempo. Las cosas pierden lógica con cada pregunta respondida y eso la lleva al límite de la desesperación. Toda su vida se ha basado en hechos, verdades que ahora resultan mentira. – Esto no puede ser verdad.

-Lamentablemente, lo es. Su cuerpo está listo para aceptar el inmenso poder. Es algo que saldría de todas formas y sí, tal vez no logró madurar en el momento indicado pero la magia está unida a su alma. Es parte de su misma esencia.

Un enorme dolor de cabeza ataca a la castaña. Se toca el puente de la nariz en un vano intento de tranquilizarse. Todo resulta perfecto. Hermione Jane Granger no pudo ser una persona normal, tenía que ser una bruja. Pero no podía ser una bruja cualquiera tenía que ser la elegida de los fundadores para proteger al mundo mágico. Y ni siquiera podía serlo completamente a menos que encontrara una forma de equilibrar su poder sólo Merlín sabe cómo.

-Necesito tiempo para procesar todo esto. – La prefecta observa a los tres profesores ahí reunidos quienes le asienten de forma comprensiva. – Es demasiado para una persona de dieciocho años.

-No te preocupes, Hermione. Encontraremos una manera de equilibrar la magia. Vas a estar bien. – Las palabras de la profesora Mc. Gonagall son suficientes para calmarla un poco. Lo suficiente para detener sus pasos.

-Señorita Granger, comprendo que no es fácil asumir todo lo dicho en un breve lapso de tiempo por eso era necesario dividirlo y aún así sigue siendo demasiado. – Hermione asiente. – Por ese mismo motivo no puedo darle una fecha exacta para nuestro próximo encuentro. Dejaré que usted lo decida. Cuando se sienta preparada para escuchar el resto sólo debe buscarnos. No importa a quién de los tres. – Snape y Mc. Gonagall se muestran de acuerdo con lo dicho.

-Así lo haré, profesor. – En el rostro de la trigueña aún se aprecian rastros de incredulidad y confusión.

-Bien, entonces salgamos de aquí. Aún quedan muchas cosas por hacer antes del banquete de bienvenida. – Minerva concuerda y el grupo toma las escaleras que se encuentran cerca de la cola del dragón. Descienden por lo que parece una eternidad hasta salir por un panel oculto en una de las paredes junto al gran comedor. – Profesores, si hacen el favor de acompañarme. Señoritas, disfruten el resto del día. Se solicitará su presencia en el gran comedor a las ocho en punto para dar inicio al nuevo ciclo escolar. Hagan el favor de avisar a sus compañeros de casa.

-Por supuesto. – Ginny les sonríe a sus profesores mientras toma la mano de su mejor amiga. Los tres adultos se retiran comenzando a caminar con dirección al despacho del profesor. La pelirroja los ve desaparecer tras una esquina y es en ese momento cuando se acerca completamente a la ojimel para envolverla en un abrazo. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-No lo sé. – Hermione suspira cansinamente antes de observar su propio reflejo en los ojos azules de su amiga. – No termino de comprender muchas cosas. De pronto mi mundo cambió completamente. Nunca fue muy normal pero aún conservaba algo de sentido y eso es lo que me asusta. No puedo negar que ahora todo comienza a tener sentido de nuevo pero no en la forma en la que quisiera. – La menor de los Weasley dirige a Hermione a los terrenos del castillo para poder disfrutar un poco del cálido clima. – Hay muchas piezas faltantes en este rompecabezas pero en este momento no tengo ganas de pensar demasiado en ello. De hecho ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad.

-Entonces no pienses. Al menos no en este instante. Deja que toda la información sea asimilada por tu brillante cerebro y después puedes ponerte a meditar sobre ello. – La sonrisa de Ginny no le da muchas opciones.

-De acuerdo.

El tiempo pasa velozmente para las dos amigas mientras conversan ligeramente sobre la guerra sin entrar demasiado en detalles. Intentan unir los hechos que pasaron en ambos lados. Por una parte la caza de horocruxes por el trío dorado y por la otra la miserable vida en Hogwarts bajo el mandato de Severus Snape.

Luego pasan a temas mucho más alegres y triviales diciendo que en Hogwarts la vida estudiantil jamás podrá ser normal. Además ambas leonas compartirán grado lo que incluye las diferentes clases. Para alegría de la ojimel su pequeña amiga no ha escogido adivinación por lo que podrán compartir una clase sin compañía de los jóvenes.

Cerca de las siete, las dos caminan con dirección a la torre de Gryffindor. Hermione se centra tanto en la agradable conversación que olvida por un minuto la enorme cantidad de gente que realmente habita el castillo. Al cruzar el retrato de la dama gorda la realidad la golpea fuertemente en la cara. En ese diminuto espacio se encuentra más gente de la que jamás hubiese visto reunida en la sala común. Los nueve Weasley están ahí y pronto corren a saludarla. La abrazan todos a la vez para luego ser reemplazados por los Potter. Hermione puede escuchar el llanto de un bebé por lo que busca desesperadamente el lugar de origen. Sus ojos de color miel se posan sobre una mujer de cabellos morados.

Ted reclama la atención de su padre que corre a su lado para tomarlo en brazos. Neville está ahí junto a sus padres mostrándoles un enorme libro de herbología mientras su abuela le sonríe con orgullo. El señor Lovegood se acerca para saludarla afectuosamente agradeciéndole por su gran esfuerzo durante la guerra cosa a la que ella no contesta.

Luna se le acerca con el mismo aire soñador de siempre. Le sorprende como la joven Ravenclaw puede ser siempre tan libre y sin preocupaciones aún estando recluida en la mansión de los Malfoy. Le sonríe a la rubia porque no puede evitar sentirse feliz al verla ahí, en medio de una multitud que parece no notar. Se acerca y la abraza genuinamente.

-¿Cómo has estado, Luna? – La rubia corresponde el gesto del mismo modo.

-Bien. Es sorprendente todo lo que ha ocurrido. ¿No lo crees? – Ginny saluda a la rubia antes de unirse a su familia.

-No tienes idea. – Ambas jóvenes se unen a las diferentes conversaciones que se desarrollan hasta que finalmente Hermione intenta llamar la atención de los ahí presentes sin embargo el alboroto es demasiado por lo que su voz se pierde inevitablemente. La trigueña se acerca a la matriarca de los Weasley. Toca su hombro para llamar su atención.

-Hermione, querida ¿qué sucede? – Pronto Molly se entera del propósito de la joven y asiente con un plan en mente. - ¡Silencio! – Nadie puede evitar obedecer a la pelirroja. – 'Mione tiene algo que decirles.

La atención de todos los presentes se centra en la joven premio anual quien se sonroja de forma ligera ante el hecho.

-Dumbledore nos quiere a todos en el gran comedor a las ocho en punto. Los que seguimos en el colegio debemos bajar con el uniforme para darle la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos. Profesor Lupin usted debe ir al despacho del director para verificar que todo esté en orden. – El licántropo sale luego de besar a su esposa y la frente de su hijo.

-Ya escucharon. ¡Todos a cambiarse! No importa si siguen estudiando o no. No voy a permitir que se presenten en el gran comedor con el cabello revuelto y los rostros sucios. Con eso me refiero a ustedes dos, Fred y George. – Los gemelos se ríen pero acatan inmediatamente la orden de su madre subiendo las escaleras. – Ron, Ginny, rápido deben ponerse los uniformes. Ya casi son las ocho. – Ambos pelirrojos se quedan ahí un segundo más. - ¿Qué esperan?

Hermione no puede evitar reírse ante la escena desarrollada frente a ella. Observa alrededor como todos los ahí presentes lentamente desaparecen escaleras arriba. Es entonces cuando se pregunta donde se duermen los adultos y los egresados ya de Hogwarts. Consigue captar la mirada verde esmeralda de su mejor amigo antes de que desaparezca junto con su padre. Pronto se ve completamente sola en la sala común por lo que decide apresurarse también.

Sube las escaleras hasta su habitación. Abre su nuevo baúl y saca el uniforme. Se desviste pero antes de que pueda ponerse la ropa adecuada una marca en su abdomen llama su atención. Es una delgada línea en la plana superficie de su estómago. Un color rojizo la hace notoria, como si fuera un corte recién hecho. Recuerda entonces el momento en la enfermería después de perseguir a Dobby. Sintió como un "cruccio" en su estómago y al parece ese fue el resultado.

Respira profundo. Se calma antes de observar el resto de su piel. Varias zonas marcadas con moretones y algunas cicatrices. Al final llega al brazo que Bellatrix Lestrange utilizó para su propia diversión. Todavía puede leerse: sangre sucia. Cierra los ojos por un instante recordando la sensación del cuchillo atravesando su piel. Todavía escucha la risa de aquella bruja oscura mientras ella dejaba salir pequeños gritos ahogados de dolor que sólo satisfacían a su torturadora.

Puede sentir el dolor de cada golpe mientras estuvo en esa maldita mansión. Sigue escuchando el desprecio en las palabras de la mujer de cabello negro. Sabe que tendrá que vivir con eso hasta que la pesadilla por fin desaparezca. Será difícil vivir con el recuerdo siempre tras los parpados pero algo que no piensa hacer es rendirse ante el miedo.

Rápidamente se coloca el uniforme antes de bajar nuevamente a la sala común donde sus dos mejores amigos la esperan. Sonríe ante la vista de Harry y Ron esperando por ella. El ojiverde le extiende una mano que ella toma con gusto antes de salir por el retrato de la dama gorda. Puede reír libremente una vez más aunque sea por unos minutos.

Entran al gran comedor donde la mesa de Gryffindor ya está casi llena. En la mesa de Ravenclaw se encuentran Luna y Cho mientras en la de Hufflepuff se encuentran Cedric y Tonks. No significa que son los únicos en esas dos casas pero los demás probablemente llegarán directo del expreso de Hogwarts. Sir Nicholas aparece antes de tiempo para saludar a los viejos conocidos. El ambiente es tranquilo y pronto Dumbledore aparece junto al resto de los profesores para tomar sus respectivos asientos. La profesora Mc. Gonagall sale al pasillo para esperar la llegada de los nuevos alumnos.

Pronto el profesor Dumbledore inicia el discurso de bienvenida para aquellos que se han unidos a sus casas. Así las mesas pertenecientes a Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se llenan de vida con alumnos de diferentes edades que decidieron pasar un tiempo en sus hogares o simplemente en compañía de sus familias para olvidar el estrés de la guerra. Albus les recuerda la visita del encargado del ministerio para medir los conocimientos y habilidades de los alumnos durante el año. En ese instante no hay nadie que parezca cumplir con ese puesto por lo que el director anuncia que su llegará será minutos después. Todos se sienten felices por el inicio de un nuevo año en el que ahora es el lugar más seguro.

Los alumnos de primer año entran al gran comedor con rostros felices pero nerviosos. Hermione sonríe al recordar el día en que llegó al castillo. Para ese momento ya había leído la historia completa de Hogwarts y aunque podía decir con certeza a que se debía el aparente cielo del gran comedor y que fantasma pertenecía a qué casa no dejó de sorprenderse ante cada cosa. Todo resultaba nuevo pero a la vez tan familiar que daba sensación de comodidad.

Lentamente los nuevos alumnos toman sus asientos e incluso hay unos cuantos Slytherin con rostros tristes. Están en esa casa por la herencia de sus padres y sí, tienen las cualidades que el mismo Salazar aprecia pero no por eso tienen que ser hijos de mortífagos. No por ese hecho tienen que ser catalogados como magos oscuros. A los once años todo puede cambiar si tienes una vida por delante. Por primera vez los Gryffindor pueden simpatizar con la casa de las serpientes, al menos en primera instancia. Comenzado el banquete, Severus Snape deja la mesa de los profesores para unirse a sus nuevos alumnos. Con un aire completamente diferente alejado del amenazador para infundir seguridad en aquellos entristecidos jóvenes. Hermione y Lily sonríen ante la escena para luego verse entre ellas y reír.

A mitad del banquete las puertas del gran comedor se abren pero la trigueña no se percata de ello. Está inmersa en una agradable conversación con su pelirroja amiga como para notar la presencia de alguien más entrando.

-¡Miren a esa chica!

-¡Es hermosa! – Hermione rueda los ojos al escuchar tales comentarios.

-No puedo creer que esté aquí. – Las palabras de Ron finalmente la hacen girarse un poco para observar a la joven en cuestión. Observa una figura esbelta con largo cabello rubio pero no le da más importancia.

Regresa la atención a Ginny quién sigue hablando de temas variados que inevitablemente la hacen reír hasta que en un instante de lucidez ese cabello le parece conocido. Gira lentamente la cabeza pero no encuentra a nadie a la mitad del pasillo por lo que con la vista recorre la mesa de profesores hasta detener la mirada en una figura parada frente a la mesa de Gryffindor. El profesor Dumbledore se encuentra frente a la joven recién llegada.

De forma lenta recorre la figura. Nota las botas negras, el pantalón de mezclilla ajustado a las largas y torneadas piernas. La blusa blanca de cuello alto y el abrigo negro ajustado en la cintura. Luego está el rubio y dorado cabello cayendo como una cascada de oro sobre los hombros. Los rasgos finos, delicados y hermosos de un rostro perfecto para finalmente detenerse en unos profundos ojos azules. Tan azules como un par de zafiros, tan profundos como el mar.

"Bonsoir"

Esa es la palabra que Hermione lee de los labios rosas antes de que la rubia le sonría de forma encantadora. No puede evitar maravillarse ante ese hecho y se pregunta mil veces cómo es que no se fijó en ella durante el torneo de los tres magos. En menos de dos segundos regresa el gesto con el mismo entusiasmo y sabe que la ojiazul le habla a ella.

"Bienvenida a Hogwarts, Fleur."

Sí, la anteriormente campeona de Beauxbatons está ahí. Al frente del gran comedor sonriéndole únicamente a ella. Lo sabe por la forma en que la rubia la observa. Sus ojos sólo están sobre ella en una conexión de miradas. La bruja de mayor edad le hace una pequeña reverencia mientras en sus labios se forma la palabra "merci".

* * *

**Haruka_Kirika:**Gracias por comentar en mi fic. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo para escribir como me gustaría leer una historia aunque no siempre es sencillo. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo

* * *

**Bien pues muchas gracias por leer. Juro que nos veremos pronto y disculpen que no pueda actualizar los fines de semana.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos. He aquí el nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 4.

Hermione no puede creer lo que sucedió a mitad de la cena porque ella ni siquiera conoce del todo a la bruja francesa. La última vez que se vieron fue durante el torneo de los tres magos. Casi cuatro años atrás. En ese momento Fleur Delacour no era más que una adolescente soberbia, egoísta, sarcástica y egocéntrica. Al menos así le pareció a la joven Granger. Sin embargo minutos atrás no pudo evitar devolver el saludo a la rubia. No pudo evitar sonreírle.

Si tan sólo no hubiese leído con anterioridad las cualidades de una Veela, podría decir que estaba bajo el hechizo hipnótico que la joven proveniente de Francia poseía sin embargo ha leído varios libros sobre las criaturas. Su interés por ellas no había sido debido a Fleur sino a las mascotas del equipo de Bulgaria en el mundial de Quiddicht.

Por eso mismo sabe que los efectos de una Veela simplemente funcionan con los hombres por eso no puede comprender por qué no pudo evitar ser amable con la ojiazul. Quizá había sido el efecto después de la guerra. Ver un rostro conocido y a salvo luego de la batalla. O tal vez había pasado un largo tiempo desde la última que se vieron pero aún así no está cómoda con lo que hizo. No puede dejar que otra nube de confusión cubra su mente.

-Me estoy volviendo loca. – Hermione susurra para sí aún sentada en la mesa de los leones.

-¿Por qué? – Ginny sonríe disimuladamente puesto que ha visto el intercambio de sonrisas entre su mejor amiga y esa bruja que un día vio participar en uno de los torneos más peligrosos del mundo mágico.

-Son demasiadas cosas, Gin. – La pelirroja observa a la rubia quién sigue conversando tranquilamente con la profesora Sprout. Quizá no estuvo del todo equivocada al suponer que Hermione no tenía interés alguno por los hombres.

-Por supuesto. – Esas palabras están bañadas en sarcasmo pero la ojimel está tan sumida en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera lo nota. Se levanta para conducir a los alumnos de primer año a sus habitaciones.

Les enseña el camino por las escaleras advirtiéndoles que se mueven. Los niños parecen sorprendidos como todos los años. Incluso ella no puede dejar de maravillarse ante la magia del castillo. Jamás podrá acostumbrarse del todo al mundo mágico pero sabe que no podrá vivir sin él. Es parte de ella misma, lo fue desde un principio. Es sólo que cada día en el castillo la sorprende un poco más. Cada cosa descubierta la impresiona y la maravilla al mismo tiempo.

No importa si se ha visto casi de frente con un basilisco o si ha sido parte de un ajedrez gigante. Se ha enfrentado a hombres lobo y por supuesto que ha visto dragones. Ha liberado centauros y fue presa de un gigante. Ha montado en hipogrifo pero también en los caballos de la muerte. Se ha convertido en otra persona y también en una mezcla bizarra entre mujer y gato. Ha observado a un perro de tres cabezas a menos de dos metros y conocido gnomos de jardín. Pero aún con todo eso se sorprende ante lo cotidiano. No deja de maravillarse ante el movimiento de las escaleras. Las pinturas que se mueven y le hablan le parecen fascinantes aún. Jamás hubiese creído que las escobas fueran algo más que simples objetos de limpieza pero lo son. Es un mundo donde incluso puedes comer cucarachas de cacahuate y ranas de chocolate. Un universo escondido detrás de un muro en una estación de trenes. Escondido tras el muro de un viejo bar a la mitad de Londres o aparentando ser un montón de ruinas a la mitad de la nada.

Hogwarts es tan especial como cada uno de sus estudiantes. Siempre hay algo especial para cada uno. Harry y Ron tienen el Quiddicht al igual que Ginny. Ella tiene una enorme biblioteca donde puede disfrutar de su tiempo a solas. Disfruta estar con sus amigos pero en cada libro descubre cosas de su interés. Puede leer sobre cualquier cosa que no entiende de una clase sin embargo en los gruesos tomos no hay nada sobre la magia de los fundadores escondida en un dragón. Hermione no puede asimilar aún toda la información que el profesor Dumbledore le dio hace unas horas.

-Hermione, ¿a dónde vas? – La voz preocupada de la señora Weasley detiene sus pasos antes de que consiga salir por el retrato de la dama gorda. Está actuando por impulsos por lo que tiene acostumbrado a hacer.

-Tomaré la primera ronda como prefecta de Gryffindor. Así Ron puede descansar. La cena siempre le cae pesada. – No le sorprende que el pelirrojo en cuestión ni siquiera esté en la sala. Probablemente ya esté dormido sin recordar siquiera que no es como cualquier otro alumno sino un prefecto. En ese momento no le molesta como lo haría normalmente porque así puede mantenerse en completa soledad y silencio para meditar un poco sobre su origen o el de su magia.

-Eso es muy amable de tu parte.

Sin decir nada más sale de la sala común internándose en la oscuridad del castillo. Enciende su varita con un lumus para avanzar lentamente escaleras abajo. Camina sin un rumbo fijo. Baja las escaleras sin prestar demasiada atención a su alrededor. Recorre los pasillos buscando estudiantes fuera de la cama pero no encuentra a absolutamente nadie.

Cerca de la medianoche decide regresar a la sala común sin embargo un extraño ruido detiene sus pasos por un instante. Se queda en silencio intentando captar el ruido una vez más. Pasan algunos segundos antes de que vuelva a hacer su aparición. Es parecido a un quejido casi como un gemido lastimero. La joven Gryffindor sabe que no se trata de un fantasma puesto que lo habría reconocido de inmediato. Cree que es un estudiante y se encamina en dirección al origen del extraño sonido. Pronto puede divisar una silueta ante la tenue luz de otra varita y sonríe sin poder evitarlo.

No es precisamente un estudiante aunque lo fue en algún momento. Sin embargo no perteneció a Hogwarts.

-Nox. – Es un susurro que apaga la varita de la trigueña. Se acerca sigilosamente a la persona que se encuentra a mitad de la escalera principal. Le sorprende ver que no avanza hasta que está lo suficientemente cerca para ver qué la detiene. Hermione no sabe si reírse abiertamente o compadecerse por la rubia atrapada en el escalón falso. Ese mismo escalón que Neville Longbottom solía olvidar en sus primeros años en el castillo. La joven Granger se queda en el mismo sitio por algunos segundos más. No comprende cómo Fleur Delacour olvidó ese pequeño detalle.

En su corto periodo en Hogwarts compartió algunas de las clases con los alumnos de Ravenclaw por lo que en algún momento subió por esa misma escalera. Incluso si siempre dormía en el carruaje de su propio colegio tuvo que subir esas escaleras más de una vez. Cuando la rubia comienza a forcejear violentamente con el escalón, Hermione sale de su letargo para auxiliar a la bruja francesa. Casi corre en su dirección puesto que de seguir así lo único que conseguirá será lastimarse seriamente. Ese falso escalón no cede fácilmente a menos de que sepas qué hacer con exactitud.

-Detente. – Toma con delicadeza el hombro de la ojiazul para llamar su atención. Por su parte Fleur no puede evitar que un diminuto grito de sorpresa escape de lo más profundo de su garganta. – Deja de moverte o vas a torcerte el tobillo.

-Sólo quiero liberarme de esta cosa. – En los orbes azules puede verse la desesperación y el intenso dolor que la mayor está sintiendo incluso si no se ha hecho un esguince todavía. Hermione asiente para luego apresurarse a ayudar.

-Toma mi mano. Tienes que subir al siguiente escalón. – La ayuda a subir aunque el pie derecho de Fleur sigue aprisionado en el falso escalón. – Bien voy a ayudarte a girar. Cuando lo haga necesito que te sientes. – La francesa asiente. Hermione toma con cuidado el lastimado tobillo y lo gira mientras la ojiazul gira su propio cuerpo. Pronto termina sentada en la escalera mientras la leona lentamente hace ceder a la trampa. Luego de un par de minutos la Veela consigue recuperar su extremidad. – Te has hecho daño. – Observa cómo algunos hilos de sangre recorren la blanca piel. Con un sencillo hechizo hace que la sangre desaparezca y los diminutos cortes dejen de existir. – Ahí lo tienes. – La ojimel examina una vez más la zona cerciorándose de que no quede ningún corte o siquiera rasguño.

-Gracias. – La suave voz de Fleur la hace levantar la vista hasta toparse de frente con un par de zafiros. - ¿Puedo recuperar mi pierna ahora? – Hermione asiente pero no suelta el tobillo de la mayor. A cambio acaricia sutilmente la superficie expuesta. Se siente tan suave y tersa que quizá podría acariciarla por siempre. - ¿Hermione?

-¡Oh, claro! – Entonces cae en la cuenta. Con un notorio sonrojo libera a Fleur quién le sonríe a cambio.

-Gracias. – La rubia suspira con cansancio. No ha sido un día fácil para ella y no puede acostumbrarse del todo al castillo. No, ya no le desagrada. Nunca lo hizo en realidad. – Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez.

-Sí, deberías. – Ambas se quedan en silencio sin siquiera mirarse. No saben que más decir.

-¿Por qué no estás en tu sala común? – Hermione observa de nuevo los ojos azules.

-Soy prefecta. Decidí tomar el primer turno aunque creo que los prefectos de otras casas han preferido dormir sin preocupación alguna. Después de todo es el primer día y no hay demasiados incidentes.

-Por supuesto. Lo olvidaba. Hay muchas cosas que aún no entiendo sobre este colegio.

-Y muchas otras que no te gustan. – La rubia sonríe de medio lado antes de incorporarse y ayudar a la castaña.

-No tantas como podrías pensar. – Hermione parece escéptica pues aún recuerda todo lo que la francesa decía o mejor dicho gritaba a los cuatro vientos. En especial su disgusto por el castillo y la temperatura del Reino Unido. – En ese entonces era una adolescente malcriada. Tenía todo lo que quería tener con sólo pedirlo. – La joven Granger observa en el rostro de su acompañante una profunda sinceridad además de su asombro ya que la ojiazul adivinó sus pensamientos. – Han pasado casi cuatro años. Ambas hemos cambiado. No soy la misma que en el torneo de los tres magos. Tú no eres la misma joven de catorce años a la que una vez conocí. Las dos maduramos. Sabes quién soy. Sé quién eres. Sin embargo no nos conocemos. – Hermione concuerda.

-Me gustaría hacerlo. – La rubia sonríe ampliamente al escuchar el susurro. En algunos momentos la ojimel sigue siendo insegura de sí misma y temerosa de seguir sufriendo el rechazo de los demás.

No se ha dado cuenta de todos los cambios que ha sufrido a lo largo de siete años. Sigue siendo tan inteligente como lo era en un principio pero ya no está obsesionada con las reglas. Las ha roto más de una vez. Quizá haya roto la mayoría de las reglas del colegio e incluso infringido una que otra ley del mundo mágico. Y ya no le importa demasiado. Ha aprendido a divertirse junto a los demás. Se ha hecho más fuerte y no teme regresar un golpe o insulto si alguien se atreve a ofenderla. Lo hizo con Malfoy en su momento. Puede hacerlo con cualquiera.

Pero aún con todo eso Hermione sigue siendo una niña. Sigue teniendo los mismos temores pero ha aprendido a salir adelante a través de ellos. No se deja vencer. Saca las garras que Godric Gryffindor le dio para salir adelante. Físicamente ya nadie puede negar la realidad. La castaña se ha convertido en toda una mujer. El cabello antes enmarañado ahora luce como una cascada de bucles sedosos aunque en momentos siguen luciendo como una melena. Quizá es porque Hermione es una leona. Su rostro muestra rasgos delicados aunque en su frente aún puede apreciarse la herida causada al golpear el piso. Su figura se ha desarrollado fuerte y ágil. No es más la niña débil y frágil.

Fleur puede ver a través de los ojos mieles. Una parte ha cambiado radicalmente pero la otra sigue intacta. Por eso la menor se sonroja al expresar su interés por la rubia. Por eso se muerde el labio inferior mientras espera una respuesta. Sigue avergonzándose cuando no está junto a sus dos mejores amigos. La presencia de la ex campeona la sigue intimidando porque conserva la manía de comparase con las demás. Se siente incómoda frente a la otra porque no cree ser lo suficientemente hermosa para seguir a su lado. La rubia lo sabe, lo ha notado desde el torneo de los tres magos aunque en ese entonces sólo era una adolescente tratando de mantener la misma fachada de desprecio hacia las cosas ajenas a su escuela o país. Sin embargo durante el torneo de los tres magos observó con cautela a la ojimel.

Lanzaba miradas furtivas a la mesa de los leones en cada comida para captar por un segundo la figura de esa joven. Se preguntó un millón de veces por qué le causaba tanta curiosidad. La respuesta estaba frente a ella. Con mejillas sonrosadas y ojos como la miel dorada. Hermione Jane Granger fue una belleza oculta por mucho tiempo.

Oculta por largos años tras gruesos libros. Escondida en cientos de metros de pergaminos. Siempre latente para aquel que se decidiera a darle una segunda mirada. Fleur lo hizo en su momento porque Hermione le causaba una enorme curiosidad. Quería correr a su lado y contemplar su discreta belleza. Desde el principio se maravilló ante ella porque nunca fue sólo la amiga de Harry Potter. Nunca fue una sangre sucia. Ni siquiera la mejor bruja de su generación en ese instante. Para la rubia siempre fue alguien especial aunque en ese instante no supo cómo expresarlo.

Habían pasado casi cuatro años hasta que se volvieron a ver. Al entrar en el gran comedor la joven Delacour lo supo. No se había equivocado con Hermione. Ahora es diferente. Eso le queda claro pero la castaña aún conserva tranquilidad, paciencia, inteligencia y ese aire de inocencia. Es en este momento cuando la sangre de una Veela llama. Fleur lo sabe, lo supo pero aún se siente aterrada. Siente el mismo temor que sintió en el torneo de los tres magos. Y ese mismo miedo le impide creer en lo que su herencia le grita al oído. No quiere equivocarse y por eso lo niega fervientemente.

Quiere conocer a Hermione, de eso no hay duda. Quiere descubrir el misterio que la envuelve sea lo que sea porque siendo una cuarta parte Veela es mucho más sensible a las emociones e incluso puede sentir el aura de las personas que le rodean. Por eso puede sentir un aura poderosa rodeando a la trigueña. Un aura de misterio pero también siente una enorme tristeza en la joven de cabello rizado. Quiere conocer la vida de Hermione Jane Granger y quizá, sólo quizá ayudarla a aliviar el gran penar de su alma. Aunque no necesita ser una Veela para ver el dejo de tristeza e incluso soledad que embarga a la leona. A ella sólo le bastó observarla a los ojos por unos segundos en el gran comedor.

-A mí también me gustaría conocerte. Por supuesto, si me das una segunda oportunidad. Espero que la segunda impresión sea mucho mejor que la primera. – La joven Granger sonríe recordando la conversación con Snape.

-Yo no soy quién para juzgarte. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad así que… ¿por qué no?

Fleur también sonríe antes se reiniciar la marcha escaleras arriba. Ambas se mantienen en un cómodo silencio. Hermione enciende su varita para poder abrirse paso en medio de la oscuridad. Algunas pinturas se quejan un poco ante la luz pero pronto vuelven a dormir. Ninguna parece preocuparse realmente por el destino al que se dirigen.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que sigue sin agradarme de esta escuela? Y espero no me lo tomes a mal.

-¿Qué es? – La ojimel trata de pensar. Por un momento cree que es el clima pues Beauxbatons está cerca de la costa del mediterráneo por lo que el clima ahí, debe ser cálido la mayor parte del año. Nada puede prepararla para la respuesta.

-Tu amigo. Ron.

La prefecta de Gryffindor se ríe sin poder evitarlo. Jamás hubiese esperado una respuesta como esa. Fleur podría odiar cualquier cosa. El clima, el aire rústico del castillo, los escalones falsos, Peeves e incluso las armaduras con sus horribles cánticos navideños. Fleur Delacour no es una persona normal. Por ende su respuesta no podía serlo. Por su parte la francesa se alegra de escuchar el libre sonido de una carcajada. Se siente feliz de haber hecho desaparecer la sombra en los ojos de la trigueña. No importa si lo hizo solamente por unos cuantos segundos.

-Debí suponerlo. Admito que a veces tampoco es de mi agrado. Pero no puedo culparlo por observarte con cara de tarado cada que pasas a su lado. Tú deberías saber eso mejor que nadie. – La mayor entiende. A veces detesta su herencia de Veela y el efecto que tiene sobre la comunidad masculina. Le incomoda recibir esa clase de "atención".

-¿Podrías decirme dónde está la sala de los menesteres? El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que preguntara a las pinturas pero viendo que no es muy factible despertarlas a esta hora y aprovechando que estás por aquí… - La castaña observa las escaleras sobre ellas. La rubia hace lo mismo aunque no logra distinguirlas más allá de la tercera planta.

-Séptimo piso. – Fleur deja salir un suspiro cansado. En verdad ha sido un día terriblemente largo para ella. Desearía poder descansar pero aún tiene que subir aproximadamente cinco pisos en medio de la oscuridad y escaleras que cambian a voluntad haciendo que el camino sea todo menos sencillo. – Sígueme.

La mayor no tiene suficiente tiempo para pensar. Hermione toma su mano conduciéndola hasta una armadura ligeramente oxidada La joven Gryffindor susurra unas palabras que surten efecto. La armadura cobra vida moviéndose entre algunos rechinidos para dejar lugar a un hueco en la pared. Está oscuro y parece demasiado estrecho.

-Es un poco difícil al inicio pero mejora considerablemente unos metros adelante. – Fleur asiente con la cabeza. Está demasiado cansada para objetar. Si bien no le gustan los lugares cubiertos de polvo o demasiado oscuros, no piensa oponerse si ese pasadizo le ayuda a ahorrarse unos cuantos cientos de escalones.

Ambas mujeres se internan alumbrando el camino con sus varitas aunque no es suficiente para alumbrar más allá de un par de metros. Luego de algunos pasos el túnel se ensancha permitiéndoles incluso caminar hombro con hombro. Algunos minutos después las dos salen por detrás de un enorme tapete colgado en una de las paredes del séptimo piso.

Ese pasadizo no ha sido del todo utilizado en los últimos dos años pero fue bastante funcional para llevar a cabo las reuniones del ejército de Dumbledore sin que nadie sospechara demasiado hasta que Draco Malfoy se unió a la brigada de Dolores Umbridge. De todas maneras es un pasadizo seguro. Están exactamente frente a la puerta de la sala multipropósito incluso si ésta se niega a mostrarse. Fleur comienza a desesperarse pero consigue mantener la calma.

-Hemos llegado. – La rubia arquea una fina ceja de forma interrogativa. – Ahora, párate ahí. – La joven Delacour lo hace sin más preámbulo. – Cierra los ojos y piensa en la forma que quieres que tenga tu habitación. Puedes pensar en cualquier forma, tu habitación en Beauxbatons, en tu hogar incluso en la de un hotel de lujo si así lo deseas. – Fleur lo hace sin saber muy bien que esperar de ese castillo. Quisiera estar en su propia habitación, en casa.

Abre los ojos lentamente encontrándose de frente con una puerta que un minuto antes no estaba ahí. Contiene la respiración con sorpresa hasta que Hermione la alienta a abrirla. Lo hace para encontrarse con una réplica exacta de su habitación en Francia. Incluso sus objetos personales están ahí. Fotografías, libros, absolutamente cada detalle.

-Es increíble. – La ojimel asiente pero no entra en la habitación. Se hace tarde y ella también necesita descansar.

-Será mejor que me vaya. Es tarde. – Fleur asiente aunque no quiere despedirse todavía.

-Gracias por todo, Hermione. – Besa las mejillas de la menor en un gesto casual típico de Francia. – Descansa.

-Descansa tú también. ¿Nos veremos mañana?

-Por supuesto.

La aún estudiante sonríe antes de dar la media vuelta para empezar a descender por las escaleras. Al final no pensó demasiado en lo que tenía que pensar. Su propia historia sigue latente en su mente pero en este instante no quiere aceptarlo. Sigue siendo algo extraordinario. Aún para Hogwarts, aún para el mundo mágico y por supuesto para ella.

Llega a la sala común algunos minutos antes de la medianoche. El fuego sigue vivo mientras un par de conversaciones se mantienen en curso. No le sorprende ver a James, Lily y Sirius conversando tranquilamente como lo hicieron en algún momento. Los tres la saludan y ella corresponde con todo el ánimo que tiene. Ninguno le hace preguntas a lo que ella agradece profundamente. Sube hasta su habitación. Cambia su uniforme por la ropa de dormir. Sus ojos están casi cerrados y ni siquiera nota que el corte en su abdomen ha desaparecido. La línea rojiza sobre su vientre plano ha sido reemplazada por una línea de color carbón impresa en la parte posterior de su hombro izquierdo.

Es una línea que poco a poco va tomando forma. Ya no es simplemente recta sino que ahora comienza una curva. Es un dibujo trazándose lentamente en su piel. El destino final es incierto y sólo existe una criatura capaz de responder el por qué se ha formado. Pero siguiendo las conocidas palabras de Albus Dumbledore; todo a su tiempo.

* * *

**utau-mizuki:** A través de los días y los fics he aprendido a reconocer tus comentarios. Incluso si no tienen tu nombre -y espero no estar haciendo el ridículo- Hay muchas cosas que explicar en esta historia. Lo de esa marca es fundamental por pequeño que parezca el detalle y lamento no explicarlo en este capítulo. Puedes confiar en que responderé todas las dudas pero copiando un poco a Dumbledore, a su debido tiempo. Gracias por seguir aquí. Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado hasta el final. Nos leeremos pronto.

**Invitado(a): **Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar. Espero que el capítulo te haya agradado por lo pronto la relación de las chicas comienza a andar. Veremos como termina y que influencia tiene en la magia de Hermione.

**Haruka_Kirika: **Hola. Sí, es algo complicado escribir como nos gustaría leer y más aún adaptarnos a las personalidades de aquellos personajes ya creados por lo que a veces tendemos a caer en el OoC aunque no siempre es malo. Eso depende de cada autor y del uso que quiera darle a cada personaje. Me alegra que te guste la historia y espero no decepcionarte con la trama. Fleur no podía entrar de otra forma. Ya veremos que sucede con ella y con Hermione a partir de aquí.

**Invitado(a): **Me alegra mucho saber que mi historia es la elegida como tu primer Fleur/Hermione. Muchas gracias por el cumplido y espero que te fuste el resto de este proyecto. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar.

* * *

**Si les ha gustado dejad un RR. Y si no les ha gustado dejadme saber por qué. Nos veremos pronto.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos. Vengo rápidamente a dejar capítulo. Mis más sinceras disculpas por lo breve de mi visita. Disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 5.

Hermione no se despierta con los primeros rayos de Sol como es su costumbre. Cada músculo de su ser clama por un descanso más prolongado. Cada parte de su cuerpo ha sido expuesto a una enorme cantidad de estrés y el descanso ha sido casi nulo. Si bien estuvo en coma durante un corto periodo mientras el trío dorado estuvo en la búsqueda de los horocruxes el derecho a descansar fue limitado. Incluso cuando podían dormir unas cuantas horas sus mentes jamás pudieron relajarse. Tenían que estar siempre alerta. Atentos a la menor señal de peligro y aún así en algún momento cayeron en las manos de los mortífagos. Más de una vez cayeron en trampas disfrazadas de ayuda.

Cuando la castaña abre los ojos el desayuno ya ha empezado. Sin ninguna prisa se baña y ahí, bajo la fina lluvia de agua caliente examina su cuerpo al igual que todas las cicatrices en su piel. Ninguna desapareció, ninguna lo hará. No importa cuán fuerte sea su magia y no importa cuán bien pueda llegar a controlarla. Jamás podrá borrar los dolorosos recuerdos que acompañan a cada marca por más pequeña que sea. Cientos de hechizos impactados contra su cuerpo a lo largo de siete años. Aún así no se arrepiente de ninguna, no se avergüenza ya que cada cicatriz es el recordatorio permanente de que sigue viva. Ha enfrentado una ardua batalla, una guerra cruel y sigue de pie dispuesta a comenzar el día.

Acaricia la piel tersa de su abdomen recordando el corte que debería estar ahí. Sin embargo no está por ninguna parte. No puede observar la línea trazada en la parte posterior de su hombro. Por un momento piensas que tal vez fue sólo su imaginación y que esa herida jamás existió. Después de todo estaba demasiado cansada. Quizá fue una forma de explicar el intenso dolor que sintió en aquel momento. Tal vez el dolor pudo ser provocado por sus músculos adoloridos.

En el fondo sabe que se está engañando pero prefiere dejar que la verdad llegue a ella puesto que en este mismo instante no tiene demasiado ánimo para ir en busca de ella. Por el momento tiene demasiado en que pensar. Debido a eso sale de la ducha, se viste y arregla ligeramente su cabello que aún con los bucles definidos sigue siendo indomable.

Al bajar a la sala común no puede evitar sorprenderse ya que todos están ahí. Harry se apresura a su encuentro y ella no puede evitar sonreírle. De pronto el silencio cae sobre todos ya que la atención está centrada únicamente en ella. Ni siquiera sabe el por qué pero eso no disminuye su incomodidad en ese instante. Sonríe de forma nerviosa.

-Buenos días, Hermy. Estábamos a punto de ir a despertarte. – El ojiverde le sonríe como lo ha hecho siempre. Quizá por eso todos piensan que entre ellos dos hay algo más que una amistad. Desde el principio les fue fácil complementarse el uno al otro ya que crecieron en condiciones similares. Ambos alejados del mundo mágico. No se les complica establecer conversaciones enteras sin necesidad de utilizar las palabras porque entre ellos las miradas bastan.

-No era necesario. Sólo me desperté un poco más tarde. – El pelinegro simplemente asiente de forma comprensiva.

-¿Esto se te va a hacer una costumbre? – La trigueña sonríe al reconocer la voz de su pelirroja amiga. – De seguir así mi querido hermano Ronald morirá de hambre. – Todos ríen un poco a excepción del pelirrojo.

-Hola, Ginny. No, no será una costumbre es sólo que aún me siento un poco cansada. – Nadie se atreve a decir nada puesto que comprenden a la perfección. Hace tan sólo un par de días Hermione aún se encontraba en estado de coma debido al enorme cansancio al que su cuerpo había sido sometido. Su lucha había sido agotadora.

Para ninguno de los tres había sido sencillo sin embargo para la joven Granger lo había sido aún más. No sólo por el hecho de vencer a Voldemort. No sólo porque tenía que encontrar cada uno de los horocrux. No sólo porque cada día tenía que cuidar de su propia vida. También procuró mantener intacta la amistad entre Harry y Ron aunque eso no fue del todo posible. Ronald tiene un orgullo muy grande y eso impide que la amistad permanezca estable un año entero.

Pero aún así consiguió mantenerlos a ambos con vida. Logro mantener viva la chispa de la esperanza cuando esta amenazaba con apagarse por siempre. Logró sacarlos de situaciones de peligro incluso si eso significaba liberar a un dragón de Gringotts. Incluso si eso significaba estar completamente expuesta y a merced de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Vamos al gran comedor, entonces. – Todos asienten ante las palabras de Arthur Weasley.

Ginny y Harry la toman de la mano acompañándola mientras platican acerca de cualquier cosa. Con ellos no es nada difícil olvidarse de todo lo demás. Hermione sonríe hasta que la pregunta de William Weasley capta la atención de todos.

-¿Es Fleur Delacour? – La mayoría de los Gryffindor, estudiantes y adultos, voltean en la misma dirección. Los ojos de la trigueña se abren con sorpresa al comprobar que efectivamente es la rubia proveniente de Francia quién al parecer se dirige al escalón falso sin preocupación alguna. La pregunta de Bill es respondida por uno de sus hermanos.

La ojimel sigue atentamente cada uno de los movimientos de la rubia. Observa su caminar elegante e incluso el sensual movimiento de sus caderas. Se muerde el labio inferior antes de apartar la vista pero no puede evitar enfocar de nuevo a la francesa unos segundos después. Fleur no parece darse cuenta del escalón falso. De hecho ni siquiera parece recordarlo. Está a un par de escalones de volver a caer en la misma trampa y es en ese instante cuando Hermione suelta a sus amigos para correr escalera abajo. Salta algunos escalones para llegar lo más pronto posible a Fleur.

Todos observan sorprendidos. También aquellos que no pertenecen a la casa de los leones. Hermione Jane Granger siempre ha respetado las reglas, o al menos lo hace cuando las circunstancias no son adversas, por eso mismo no es normal verla bajar las escaleras como si una bludger fuera tras su cabeza. Le toma pocos segundos alcanzar su objetivo.

-¡Fleur! – La mencionada se gira parcialmente para encontrar a la persona que la ha llamado pero no por eso deja de descender las escaleras. Un segundo antes de que su pie izquierdo sea aprisionado por el escalón falso.

La joven Delacour de pronto siente como otro cuerpo la levanta fácilmente en brazos. Por inercia o quizá instinto se abraza del cuello de quién quiera que sea. Cierra los ojos esperando lo peor. Quizá una colisión contra los escalones o incluso la barandilla debido a lo inesperado del movimiento pero eso nunca sucede. Lentamente abre los ojos revelando sus ojos cerúleos para encontrarse de frente con unos de color marrón y una ligera sonrisa de orgullo propio.

-¿Hermione? – No lo pregunta porque no pueda reconocer a la persona que tiene de frente sino porque no puede creer que la joven que conoció durante el torneo de los tres magos, ahora la tenga en brazos como si pesara poco más de una pluma. Se sorprende porque incluso si Hermione se ha desarrollado completamente jamás imaginó que tuviera la fuerza suficiente para levantarla en menos de un segundo. La castaña simplemente sonríe a forma de saludo.

-Pensé que tendrías más cuidado la próxima vez. – La rubia no entiende por lo que arque una ceja de forma interrogativa. La castaña rueda los ojos antes de responder a la pregunta no formulada. – El escalón. ¿Recuerdas?

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo he podido olvidarlo?

-¿Acaso me perdí de algo? Jamás pensé que ustedes dos tuvieran un trato tan… familiar. – La voz de Ginny las devuelve a la realidad. Ambas se dan cuenta de la posición en la que aún se encuentran. Hermione se sonroja violentamente mientras que en las mejillas de Fleur sólo aparece un ligero rubor que es casi imperceptible.

La joven Gryffindor baja cuidadosamente a su nueva amiga antes de encarar a sus amigos y los familiares de estos. Harry las observa detenidamente, primero a la rubia y luego a ella para de nuevo regresar a la ojiazul. Ginny simplemente le sonríe traviesamente esperando una respuesta que confirme sus dudas anteriores. Fred y George comienzan a susurrar con un único plan. En el futuro esa escena va a costarle más de una broma por parte de los gemelos. La señora Weasley observa con desaprobación a Fleur pues aún tiene en la mente las absurdas palabras de Rita Skeeter durante ese desastroso año. Charlie simplemente les sonríe como si apoyara una relación inexistente al igual que Lily. Tonks parece sorprendida y no termina de entender lo que ha visto segundos atrás. Los tres merodeadores las observan como si no ocurriera nada fuera de lo normal. Ron y Bill ni siquiera apartan la mirada de la ojiazul quién comienza a sentirse incómoda ante el sepulcral silencio y ante las miradas lascivas de ambos hombres.

-Ginevra, no ha sido nada importante. Sólo olvidé el escalón falso de nuevo. Supongo que Hermione sólo quería evitar otro accidente. – La castaña asiente ante sus palabras. – Disculpa las molestias. Me aseguraré de que no vuelva a pasar. De todas maneras, merci. – Nuevamente la ex campeona de Beauxbatons le hace una pequeña reverencia.

-No fue nada. – La mayor le sonríe cálidamente antes de regresar la mirada a los demás.

-Bien. Si me disculpan debo irme. – Antes de seguir su camino al gran comedor, Fleur deposita un beso en cada una de las mejillas de su salvadora quién se sonroja ante el inesperado contacto.

Los ojos suspicaces de Ginny siguen los delicados movimientos de la Veela hasta que desaparece en el gran comedor. En algún momento no muy lejano tendrá una charla con la bruja rubia. Es obvio que entre su mejor amiga y la bruja francesa hay una atracción que Hermione no va a aceptar fácilmente. Aún si no lo puede ver, Hermione no es indiferente ante los ojos de Fleur. En un par de minutos son capaces de intercambiar más que sonrisas cómplices y miradas intensas. Incluso los besos que la mayor deposita en las mejillas de la trigueña duran un segundo más de lo que deberían. Quizá en un futuro pueda ayudar a que exista una relación entre ellas pero no va a presionar de más.

La castaña se aclara la garganta sacando a todos de sus propios pensamientos. Se arrepiente de forma inmediata cuando Ronald y William comienzan a atacarla con una infinidad de preguntas acerca de Fleur Delacour. Intenta ignorarlos pero no es tarea fácil y mucho menos cuando Harry se une a ellos junto con la menor de los Weasley.

-De hecho eso fue un tanto romántico. Eres como un valiente príncipe en armadura corriendo para salvar la vida de su joven princesa. – Ante las palabras de Ginny la castaña rueda los ojos. Ron le deja claro a su pequeña hermana que Hermione no se parece en nada a un príncipe lo que causa una discusión entre ambos hermanos. Al final Tonks es quien toma el control de la situación antes de que su hermoso hijo comience a llorar. Se coloca al lado de la prefecta y la toma del hombro mientras siguen bajando las escaleras un par de metros por delante del resto de los Gryffindor.

-Es cierto, Ronald. Herms no es un príncipe pero sigue siendo valiente, inteligente y encantadora. Es una hermosa princesa incluso si no quieres darte cuenta de eso. Por sobre todo sigue siendo un ser humano y tiene derecho a enamorarse de una Veela y si quiere correr para salvarle la vida, entonces que lo haga libremente.

-¡Tonks! – Esa enorme familia forjada en el calor de la batalla, estalla en una carcajada general haciendo que las mejillas de la ojimel se tornen escarlatas de furia y vergüenza. – Ella no es una princesa y yo no soy un príncipe. No estoy enamorada de Fleur y no corro para salvarle la vida. Sólo corrí para evitar un accidente. – Ginevra se ríe abiertamente.

-¡Sí, claro! – Hermione bufa con enfado antes de separarse completamente de sus compañeros de casa y entrar en solitario al gran comedor aún con el enojo destilando por la piel. Se sienta en el extremo más alejado de la puerta lo que deriva en la culminación de la broma ya que la castaña se ha sentado exactamente frente a Fleur Delacour.

Cuando los demás la rodean vuelven a estallar en carcajadas luego de una broma hecha por los gemelos. Por extraño que parezca, la menor de los Weasley deja de reír cuando siente el aura de magia antigua rodear a su mejor amiga. Poco a poco las burlas cesan aunque la conversación sigue girando sobre el mismo tema. La trigueña parece relajarse pero Ginny la conoce lo suficiente para entender que sigue molesta y tardará unas cuantas horas en relajarse del todo.

-¿Cómo es que la conociste? – Hermione arquea una ceja. De pronto siente una mirada extra posarse sobre ella y sabe inmediatamente quién la observa. No es como si pudiese identificar a todos y cada una de las personas que la observan sin embargo esa mirada en específico es diferente. En un instante sabe que Fleur la está viendo mientras espera, como todos los demás, una respuesta. Hermione observa directamente los ojos de William Weasley.

-La conocí como la mayoría aquí lo hicimos. En el torneo de los tres magos. Me extraña que seas tú, Bill, quien pregunte puesto que tú la viste cuando tu presencia fue requerida como familiar de Harry. – Fleur observa al joven de cabello rojo pero no puede reconocerlo. Quizá no le prestó demasiada atención para conservarlo en la memoria. Ante el recuerdo, Bill asiente pero al encontrarse con la penetrante mirada azul de la rubia no puede evitar sonrojarse profundamente.

-No me refería a eso. – La ojimel se tensa de nuevo porque entiende que el rumbo de la conversación va a cambiar.

-Se refería al momento en que empezaste a correr escalera abajo para tomarla en brazos. – La rubia bebe de su copa para ocultar su sonrisa y para evitar reírse abiertamente. Ese gesto no pasa desapercibido para Ginny.

-Queremos saber desde cuando estás enamorada de ella. – Ron siempre dice las palabras equivocadas en el momento equivocado. La Veela evita de forma elegante escupir el contenido de su copa mientras Hermione enfurece una vez más.

-¡No estoy enamorada de Fleur! – El gran comedor queda en silencio y Hermione se sonroja.

La bruja francesa aguarda a que las diversas conversaciones sigan su curso antes de levantarse y caminar a la mesa de los leones. Camina hasta llegar junto a la trigueña. Incluso desde la mesa de los profesores pudo sentir el enfado de la leona gracias a su herencia mágica. Su sangre le grita al oído que interfiera. Todo su cuerpo le incita a calmar a la furia creciente dentro de la joven Granger. Al llegar a su lado coloca una mano en su hombro.

-¿Está todo bien? – Sus palabras causan una enorme conmoción en la mesa. Los gemelos se ríen incluso con más fuerza que antes. El hechizo hipnótico de Fleur atrae la mirada de la mayoría de los hombres excepto de los casados. Harry al menos disimula más no así Ron y Bill. Hermione rueda los ojos antes de enfocar la mirada en aquella joven de largo y dorado cabello. Sus ojos azules hacen perfecta conexión con los orbes dorados como la miel.

-No es nada. Sólo un pequeño malentendido. – La ojiazul asiente pero no se aleja. Aprieta suavemente el hombro de la prefecta antes de recorrer los diversos rostros que la observan. Las miradas de ambos pelirrojos la incomodan.

-¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudar? – Hermione se sonroja ante la intensidad de la mirada azul y tiene que desviar la vista hacia su amigo de cabello negro. NI siquiera puede formular una respuesta y no sabe el por qué.

-Sólo queremos saber cómo es que ustedes dos se conocieron. – Ginny se atreve a decir con voz queda aún temiendo la reacción de la trigueña. – Luego del torneo de los tres magos, por supuesto. – La rubia sonríe.

-Ayer tuve la suerte de encontrarme con Hermione a mitad de las escaleras. Digamos que tuve un… pequeño problema con el escalón falso. – La ojimel se ríe al recordar el hecho y ese diminuto gesto hace que la francesa se sonroje apenas visiblemente debido a la vergüenza. – Me ayudó a encontrar la sala de los menesteres. Ese fue nuestro pequeño encuentro. – La joven leona se atreve a mirar su reflejo en los profundos ojos del color del zafiro.

-No sé como pudiste olvidarlo de nuevo. – Fleur sonríe y contagia ese gesto a Hermione antes de responder.

-Demasiado en qué pensar. – Es una respuesta corta pero es suficiente para la castaña, al menos de momento.

-De todas maneras, querida. ¿El ministerio de magia te envió? – Fleur enfoca la mirada en la matriarca de la familia Weasley quien no parece muy complacida por el hecho de que sus hijos se vean atraídos por la ex campeona de Beauxbatons. La ojiazul asiente ligeramente con la cabeza antes de explicarse de una mejor manera.

-Así es. Desde hace muchos años los diferentes ministerios envían a un par de personas a las diferentes escuelas de magia alrededor del mundo. Este año el ministerio de magia medirá el nivel de los estudiantes Ingleses. Inglaterra irá a la escuela de Durmstrang y ellos a su vez irán a Beauxbatons. – Todos parecen interesados en la explicación aunque realmente los caballeros siguen contemplando la belleza de la rubia. – Por supuesto que existen más colegios pero ya que esos tres participaron en el torneo de los tres magos hace unos años, se decidió que fuera de esa manera.

-¿Trabajas en el ministerio de magia francés? – William apenas logra descifrar la información.

-Sí, algo así. – El desayuno está a punto de finalizar cuando la profesora Mc. Gonagall se acerca a ellos.

-¿En qué departamento trabajas? – La ojiazul está a punto de responder cuando la profesora la interrumpe.

-Señorita Delacour, ya que se encuentra aquí, ¿podría ayudarme a repartir los horarios?

-Por supuesto, profesora. – La rubia se disculpa con los ahí presentes antes de empezar a repartir las papeletas que la profesora de transformaciones le ha dado un minuto atrás. Al final sólo le quedan tres. Los horarios del trío dorado.

-Harry. – El chico toma la hoja ofrecida con manos temblorosas pero logra articular un "gracias". – Ronald. – El tono de la rubia se hace frío ya que el pelirrojo la sigue observando con lujuria mal disimulada. Esa es la clase de atención que la francesa detesta. Odia como la mayoría de los hombres siguen cada uno de sus movimientos sin prestarle real atención a sus palabras. Detesta sentir cientos de miradas recorriendo su cuerpo. Mentes imaginándola desnuda una y otra vez antes de ser incluida en diversas fantasías creadas por los bajos instintos de la comunidad masculina.

-Gracias. – Ella simplemente asiente antes de entregar el último horario. Lo observa por un instante de más pero es suficiente para aprendérselo. En Beauxbatons era considerada la alumna con la memoria de oro. No necesitaba más de un segundo para aprender, o mejor dicho memorizar, cualquier cosa.

-Hermione. – La castaña toma su horario antes de sonreírle a la rubia.

-Gracias.

-Un placer. – Hermione se sonroja una vez más. De seguir así pronto la sangre se quedará por siempre en sus mejillas.

Fleur la contempla por un segundo más antes de observar nuevamente a todos los ahí presentes. Luego suspira.

-Bien, debo irme. Tengo que estar con los Hufflepuff de primer año. Debo evaluarlos esta semana. Supongo que nos veremos pronto. – El grupo entero asiente. – Que tengan un buen día. Permiso.

Hermione no puede evitar seguir a la rubia con la mirada. Se siente como uno de los tantos hombres a su alrededor por lo que se obliga a sí misma a desviar la mirada de la joven proveniente de Francia. Le desespera no saber que está sucediendo. Quizá sea parte de las consecuencias que causa la herencia Veela de Fleur. Quizá no leyó lo suficiente sobre las Veelas en aquella lejana ocasión. Aún así no puede negar que la rubia sigue siendo increíblemente hermosa. Tal vez Ronald fue más rápido en darse cuenta. Fleur Isabelle Delacour puede ser una princesa sacada de cualquier cuento muggle. De todas formas su voz aterciopelada y su sonrisa reluciente fueron suficientes para borrar todo atisbo de furia de los ojos mieles. Incluso cuando las bromas regresan a salir de los labios de los gemelos ya no le molestan.

Ni siquiera presta atención a las palabras de los demás mientras se encamina a su primera clase. Está confundida acerca de todo y realmente no quiere involucrarse con algo que simplemente le traerá más confusión. Debe centrarse en lo que es realmente importante. En su propia herencia. En su propio origen y en el de su magia.

En algún otro momento podrá leer más sobre las Veelas y encontrar una explicación lógica para lo que está sucediendo con ella, una explicación que no incluya sus sentimientos, esos deben permanecer en lo más profundo de su ser ahora más que nunca. Con ese último pensamiento Hermione se interna en las mazmorras para recibir la primera clase de pociones del año. Pondrá todo su empeño en sacar las mejores notas de la historia del mundo mágico, aquí y en Francia.

* * *

Inivtado( ): Las cosas parecen ir más rápido en este capítulo aunque en realidaad aún falta para que la relación sea eso, una relación. Este capítulo simplemente fue para saber qué hace y hará Fleur en esta historia. Veremos que sucede con la marca más adelante y por qué se ha formado. Gracias por leer.

Invitado(a): Yo amo a Fleur. Creo que es un personaje de personalidad fuerte pero bondadosa. Intento actualizar lo más rápido posible espero que ye haya gustado y mil gracias por leer.

Ale: Es un honor como dije antes que este sea tu primer fic de esta pareja. Espero que no te decepcione y que por el contrario quieras leer más de esta maravillosa pareja. Lamento que este capítulo no tenga nada demasiado relevante pero es de suma importancia aunque no lo parezca. Es el pie de la relación incluso si habrá una pausa en ella para regresar al gran poder de Hermione. Lo que tiene relación con la marca en el hombro de la castaña. Gracias por el cumplido, hago lo mejor que puedo. Gracias por seguir leyendo.

* * *

**Nos veremos luego. Si les gustó dejen un RR.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, aquí estoy de nuevo con el sexto capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

Capítulo 6.

El tiempo sigue su curso a un ritmo constante aunque algunas veces parece evaporarse y otras detenerse. Aún así, Hermione pronto se encuentra sentada a la orilla del lago negro luego de toda una semana de intensas clases dónde no sólo realiza los hechizos competentes para una estudiante de séptimo año sino que además toma lecciones avanzadas. En cada clase debe hacer un doble esfuerzo para realizar dos requerimientos, en clase de transformaciones debe trabajar el doble. La primera parte de la clase la dedica al hechizo asignado a toda la clase mientras que la segunda fracción se ve ocupada con hechizos de un viejo libro de transformaciones que utilizan en la academia de aurores.

Todo iba a la perfección hasta que llegó la última clase con la profesora Mc. Gonagall. Por primera vez en su vida ha fallado en el desarrollo de un encantamiento. Por supuesto que no es un hechizo cualquiera, es parte de sus clases avanzadas aunque eso no la hace sentir mejor. Por más que repita esa frase en su mente cientos de veces no logra calmarse puesto que ni siquiera hubiese sido capaz de levitar un pluma. Su mente no estaba del todo en la clase.

Ni siquiera en el silencio de un sábado por la mañana puede concentrarse lo suficiente para transformar un objeto inanimado en un ser vivo. Es algo que le resulta imposible hasta que recuerda que ella puede regresarle la vida a los muertos. De todas formas, hojea distraídamente las páginas del viejo libro de transformaciones antes de volver a intentar el mismo hechizo. El resultado sigue sin ser diferente. No puede transformar la pequeña piedra en nada diferente, ni planta, ni animal, ni insecto por más diminuto que sea. Su magia parece evadirla para luego burlarse de sus miserables intentos. Luego de dos intentos más pierde la paciencia y arroja la piedra al agua.

-¿Qué sucede, Granger? – la voz de Snape no es lo que más le sorprende sino que el hombre se preocupe por ella. Deja salir un suspiro, observa al pelinegro para luego regresar la mirada a la negra superficie del lago.

-Nada. – Severus arquea una ceja antes de sentarse junto a la trigueña.

-Mmm. Ahora entiendo por qué necesitaste de Potter para entrar a Gringotts como si fueras Bellatrix. – Hermione tiembla ligeramente ante la mención de ese nombre. Es irónico que esa mujer pueda infundirle más temor que el mismo Lord Voldemort. Desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes pero los recuerdos siguen demasiado frescos. – Eres pésima mintiendo. – Snape sonríe un poco mientras la joven Gryffindor niega con la cabeza. – Te he observado durante largos años y conozco lo suficiente a la joven que siempre alza la mano cuando el profesor le pregunta algo a la clase. – El jefe de Slytherin rodea los hombros de la joven con un brazo. – Ahora dile al tío Sev qué te preocupa.

La ojimel no puede evitar reírse de buena gana ante el apodo del profesor de pociones.

-Ni siquiera estoy segura. Lo único que sé es que no puedo concentrarme lo suficiente para lograr este hechizo. – Severus observa la página en la que el libro está abierto. – Creo que tengo demasiadas cosas en qué pensar. – El Slytherin simplemente la observa por un par de segundos y lee en el rostro de Hermione su verdadera preocupación.

-Algo me dice que esto no tiene nada que ver con Potter y Weasley sino más bien contigo y tu historia.

-He intentado encontrarle el sentido a lo largo de la semana pero me es imposible. Parece una completa locura. – Cada día, cada hora y cada minuto, las palabras de Albus Dumbledore se repiten en su mente una y otra vez intentando convencerla de una verdad que se empeña en negar con cada célula de su cuerpo, con cada fibra de su ser.

-Sería más fácil si lo aceptaras antes de buscarle el sentido.

-Eso es ilógico. – La castaña observa al profesor.

-¿Tú crees? – El pelinegro le regresa la mirada con la misma intensidad. – Dime, cuando eras niña te pasaron cosas extrañas y en ese momento surreales que no tenían sentido, ¿cierto?

-Sí, es verdad pero ¿eso qué tiene que ver?

-Esos hechos insólitos no tenían ninguna lógica ni razón de ser hasta que descubriste lo que eres, una bruja. Pero eso era imposible y también carecía de sentido a pesar de explicar perfectamente los hechos insólitos de antes. Entonces descubriste la magia y este mundo oculto de las personas como las que creías ser. Era imposible que la magia realmente existiera pero aún así lo aceptaste porque las pruebas estaban ahí sin embargo seguías sin creer en la existencia de una escuela para hechiceros por lo que tuviste que leer la historia de Hogwarts.

Todo te parecía tan ajeno e imposible. Tan imposible como regresar en el tiempo. Todo aquello lo que podías imaginar sólo en un alocado sueño demostró ser real. Serpientes gigantes, perros de tres cabezas, arañas del tamaño de un edificio, criaturas mitad caballo y mitad águila. Has vivido en un mundo que no experimenta los avances de la tecnología porque aquí ni siquiera existe. Regresaste en el tiempo en más de un sentido. No vives más en una pequeña casa, vives en un castillo. No viajas más en auto sino en carruaje y tren. No escribes en una libreta con lápiz o bolígrafo. Escribes sobre pergamino con pluma y tinta como lo hacían en el mundo muggle hace decenas de años.

Y si no tienes ninguna otra explicación para esto, ¿por qué no aceptar la que te da el profesor Dumbledore?

Hermione se queda en silencio por un instante ya que no sabe cómo responder. Es cierto que esa explicación responde al gran poder que hay en su interior pero también es cierto que le teme a eso mismo. Ese es el verdadero motivo por que se esfuerza en negar su historia. Ni siquiera conoce cuál es su límite.

-Ahora no tiene sentido porque sólo estás viendo una diminuta parte del enorme rompecabezas. Tienes decenas de preguntas que no pueden ser respondidas en este momento y omites las que te ayudarán a descubrir el resto de la historia. Sé paciente y busca las preguntas adecuadas para conocer el origen de esa magia antigua que ahora te pertenece. No intentes analizar una historia cuando sólo tienes un parte de ella. Acéptala, Granger. Luego sigue adelante. – La ojimel asiente porque ese es el único camino que puede seguir. La única forma de seguir andando.

-De todas maneras, ¿cuál es el sentido de todo esto? – Hermione observa el libro abierto sobre su regazo y más específicamente el hechizo en cuestión. Ni siquiera puede imaginar una situación donde pueda utilizarlo.

-Esa pregunta es bastante sencilla. Cuando culmines tus lecciones avanzadas de historia podrías convertirte en profesora o quizá obtener un puesto en el ministerio para formular nuevas leyes. Al terminar el curso de cuidado de criaturas mágicas podrás hacerte cargo incluso de un dragón si así lo deseas. El único inconveniente es que deberás irte a Rumania ya que en Inglaterra no está permitido. Al terminar runas mágicas y aritmancia, en conjunto con las anteriores, podrías obtener cualquier puesto que desees en el ministerio. Si finalizas herbología y pociones podrías acceder fácilmente a San Mungo como medimaga. Y con encantamientos y transformaciones serías una gran auror.

-¿En verdad? – La castaña no puede ocultar su sorpresa a lo que el profesor Snape simplemente asiente.

-Si te refieres a este hechizo en particular, bueno… es el inicio de un largo camino que sólo una persona ha conseguido seguir hasta el final. En algún momento entenderás mis palabras. – La ojimel lo observa con intriga sin embargo el profesor de pociones la ignora. – Ahora, busca en tu mente cuál es la pregunta que en verdad necesitas, no la que deseas responder. Hay un gran espacio entre el origen de tu magia y tú.

Por primera vez Hermione Jane Granger piensa en ello de esa manera por lo que entiende la complejidad que los tres fundadores utilizaron en la creación de ese gran poder así como todo lo que utilizaron para mantenerlo a salvo. Ella sabe que sólo hay una persona capaz de introducirla a su propia historia por lo que con aire derrotado se atreve a hablar.

-Quiero hablar con el profesor Dumbledore. – Severus Snape asiente antes de incorporarse.

-Avisaré al director. Te mandaré un mensaje para darte la hora del encuentro. Avisa a la señorita Weasley. – Sin esperar una respuesta el hombre se aleja con dirección al castillo. Hermione simplemente suspira antes de ingresar al colegio una vez más. Sigue siendo muy temprano. De hecho ni siquiera pudo dormir de forma adecuada por lo que a primera hora en la mañana ya se encontraba en ese mismo sitio intentando efectuar el hechizo de forma correcta.

La castaña camina lentamente por los pasillos de la escuela. Algunos fantasmas la saludan pero aún no hay alumnos alrededor de la escuela. Sin nada mejor que hacer se encamina a la biblioteca. Siempre ha sido su lugar favorito y de hecho es el único lugar al que puede ir por el momento. Camina con el grueso libro de transformaciones bajo el brazo y la varita en la otra mano. Ni siquiera recuerda mucho del momento en el que despertó. Sólo es consciente de haberse arreglado lo suficiente para salir de la sala común, agarrar el libro con una mano y con la otra su varita.

Sus pasos resuenan en los corredores vacíos del enorme castillo hasta que finalmente llega a la biblioteca. Como era de suponerse ya se encuentra abierta por lo que alegremente cruza la puerta para refugiarse nuevamente entre las grandes estanterías de libros llenos de conocimiento inexplorado. Sin embargo sus pasos se detienen cuando observa que ya hay alguien más en su mesa preferida. Le toma un instante reconocer el cabello rubio dorado.

Se queda paralizada por un instante no porque Fleur esté en la biblioteca sino porque está profundamente dormida. Puede observar el ligero movimiento de su cuerpo con cada respiración. La expresión de su rostro muestra la incomodidad que la posición le causa. Aunque parezca increíble no se molesta al ver a alguien dormir en el que para ella se ha convertido en su santuario. Algo le dice que la francesa no lo hace por aburrimiento sino por un completo cansancio. La bibliotecaria aparece a su lado en menos de un minuto mientras observa con preocupación a Fleur.

-Buenos días, señorita Granger.

-Buenos días para usted también, Madame Pince. – Ambas hablan en susurros no porque se encuentren en la biblioteca sino más bien porque no quieren despertar a la rubia. Hermione da un par de pasos en su dirección pero no está muy segura de qué debe hacer o decir. - ¿Cómo es que se quedó dormida?

-No lo sé. Ella tiene, como el resto de los profesores, acceso total a la biblioteca las veinticuatro horas. La pobre ha venido aquí diario para completar su trabajo. La misión que le han dado no es nada fácil. Supongo que en la madrugada su cuerpo no resistió más la falta de sueño y se quedó dormida mientras trabajaba.

Finalmente la joven Granger se acerca para observar la decena de pergaminos que se encuentran esparcidos sobre la mesa. Hay una lámpara tibia en el centro que seguramente se extinguió un par de horas atrás. La Veela aún sostiene firmemente la pluma a escasos milímetros de uno de los pergaminos. Su cabeza está sobre uno de sus brazos, a decir verdad del mismo brazo que sostiene la pluma. Con la otra mano sostiene otro rollo de pergamino de al menos un metro de largo repleto de nombres, fechas y lo que parecen ser calificaciones.

-La hubiese llevado a su habitación desde el momento en que llegué si tan sólo supiera cuál es su habitación. – Hermione comprende que debe actuar por lo que despacio y en silencio comienza a recoger cuidadosamente los pergaminos. Los enrolla con cuidado asegurándose de no maltratar ninguno al mismo tiempo que intenta no revolverlos para que cuando Fleur los utilice nuevamente pueda tenerlos prácticamente como estaban. – Creo que será mejor llevarla a la enfermería, al menos ahí podrá dormir en una cama. – La ojimel niega con la cabeza.

-Sé donde está su habitación. Si no es un problema para usted, Madame Pince, voy a llevarla a su dormitorio. – La bibliotecaria asiente. Hermione guarda los pergaminos en su estuche antes de colgárselo al hombro. Es parecido al que ocupan los arquitectos Muggles para transportar los planos. Quizá incluso sea uno.

Suspira mientras piensa por un momento cómo transportar a la joven Delacour. Por un breve instante quiere levitar su cuerpo pero al final se decide por una opción menos práctica pero al menos será más cómoda para la rubia. Lentamente la toma en brazos y una vez más Fleur rodea su cuello con los brazos de forma inconsciente. Murmura algo ininteligible pero no se despierta. Hermione se asegura de no dejar ninguna pertenencia de la bruja francesa atrás antes de salir por las puertas dobles de la biblioteca. Los pasillos siguen desiertos así que pronto llegan al primer piso.

Es en ese momento cuando la joven Gryffindor comprende que no podrá pasar por el estrecho pasillo oculto tras la armadura. No importa cuánto tiempo le ahorre, es imposible atravesar el primer lapso con Fleur en brazos. Ni siquiera puede conseguirlo levitándola. Sin pensarlo durante más tiempo sigue subiendo los escalones hasta llegar al séptimo piso. Ahí se da cuenta de lo extraño de la situación. Subió más de doscientos escalones con una chica en brazos y no se siente agotada. Ni siquiera se siente cansada en lo más mínimo. Podría bajar hasta el gran comedor y luego subir otra vez sin sentir los brazos entumecidos, las piernas débiles o la respiración agitada.

Por suerte ningún otro estudiante está despierto aún por ser fin de semana. La mayoría prefiere dormir hasta tarde o al menos esperar en la sala común hasta la hora del desayuno. Cuando Hermione se detiene frente a la pared donde aparecerá la sala de los menesteres tiene frente a ella otro dilema. ¿Cómo hacer la habitación de Fleur?

La última vez no vio demasiado de su habitación por lo que no tiene las herramientas necesarias para hacer una réplica. Busca en su mente la imagen de una habitación de hotel. No importa cuál. Ha viajado durante toda su vida al menos una vez por año a distintos lugares del mundo y visitado más de una docena de hoteles diferentes. Luego de un par de minutos al fin se decide por la habitación de un pequeño hotel que visitó junto a sus padres años atrás en Francia.

Cierra los ojos pensando claramente en la habitación y cuando sus orbes se revelan nuevamente, frente a ellas se encuentra la puerta a dicha habitación. Con un encantamiento sencillo consigue abrirse paso si necesidad de bajar a la rubia. Con otro hechizo las mantas se doblan lo necesario para que pueda depositar a la Veela durmiente en la cama sin embargo no puede dejarla vestida como está. Observa detenidamente a su alrededor buscando algo que le sea de ayuda pero no se atreve a buscar en los cajones. Se muerde el labio inferior mientras lucha contra el dilema en su mente.

Observa por un segundo más a la francesa. Quiere dejarla ahí tal como está pero una mayor parte de su ser consciente le dice que la desvista hasta dejarla solamente en la blusa blanca que lleva puesta. Mantiene un largo debate con su propia moral. Quiere ayudarla pero no parece haber un camino correcto. Luego de un minuto entero se decide por la segunda opción. Tampoco es cómo que esté haciendo algo malo. No va a desnudarla… completamente.

Respira profundamente antes de sentarse al borde de la cama desde donde comienza con la tarea. Primero le retira los zapatos, luego el abrigo, el cinturón y con dificultad el pantalón de mezclilla. Contiene el aliento al observar la silueta semidesnuda de la francesa. No puede evitar recorrer esa figura perfecta más de un par de veces.

Su mirada viaja lentamente por las largas piernas pasando después por los torneados muslos. Capta completamente la lencería azul rey y no le sorprende la elección del color. Contrasta perfectamente con la piel de la rubia. Su piel es pálida pero no traslúcida como la de Ron. Quizá es del color de la nieve o tal vez de la leche fresca. Por un instante Hermione desea tocarla con la intención de comprobar si de verdad se siente tan suave y tersa como parece. Fleur se revuelve ligeramente incómoda en la cama pero lo único que consigue es que la blanca blusa suba hasta revelar gran parte de su abdomen, terso y definido. La trigueña traga con dificultad obligándose a desviar la mirada.

Cada vez le es más difícil negar que la ojiazul le atrae pero siendo como siempre ha sido, lo niega con más intensidad que su propia historia. Intenta engañarse a sí misma repitiendo como un mantra que la joven frente a ella no le gusta. Intenta convencerse de que son simples celos puesto que ella no tiene una figura tan escultural. Luego de un par de minutos más de discusión con ella misma decide cubrir a la mayor con las mantas para luego salir de la habitación.

Camina durante varios minutos por los pasillos del castillo hasta detenerse en un cuadro conocido. Un tazón lleno de frutas. La entrada a las cocinas. La hora del desayuno iniciará en unos minutos y probablemente Delacour no se despertará antes del mediodía si realmente está tan cansada como Madame Pince cree. La prefecta de Gryffindor suspira ya que no debería preocuparse por alguien a quién apenas conoce pero de todas maneras alarga una mano para hacerle cosquillas a la pera verde quién luego de reír un poco revela la entrada a las cocinas.

Hermione abre la puerta encontrándose de frente con todos los platillos que se servirán en el desayuno. Todo está perfectamente ordenado y puesto bajo un hechizo simple que lo mantendrá caliente hasta que los primeros alumnos arriben al gran comedor. Luego con un simple chasquido de dedos la comida aparecerá en las diferentes mesas.

-Señorita Hermione. – Dobby se acerca corriendo a ella mientras le regala una enorme sonrisa a la cual corresponde con placer. - ¿Qué la trae a las cocinas? ¿Hay algo en lo que Dobby pueda ayudarla? – Algunos otros elfos se acercan curiosos por lo que ella los saluda a todos de forma cordial antes de regresar su atención al ex sirviente de los Malfoy.

-¿Puedes aparecerte dentro de la sala de los menesteres? – La pregunta resulta inesperada pero el elfo asiente.

-Sólo si ya está en uso y quién esté dentro así lo desea. – Hermione observa el piso un poco decepcionada aunque luego otra pregunta llega a su mente. Dobby sigue atento a cualquiera que sean sus palabras.

-¿Y si yo te lo pido? – Dobby parece no comprender lo que la obliga a dar una explicación más completa. – Por el momento la sala de los menesteres es la habitación de Fleur Delacour, ¿la has visto cierto? – Dobby asiente. – Ha estado trabajando en exceso por las noches y hace unos minutos la encontré durmiendo en la biblioteca. – Las mejillas de la trigueña adquieren un ligero color escarlata ante el involuntario recuerdo de su cuerpo semi desnudo. – El punto es que no creo que despierte para la hora del desayuno y cuando lo haga seguramente estará hambrienta.

-¿Y qué desea la señorita Hermione que Dobby haga respecto a eso?

-¿Puedes llevarle algo de comer y ponerlo bajo ese hechizo para que se mantenga caliente hasta que despierte? – La pequeña criatura asiente entusiasmado de que Hermione confíe lo suficiente en él. – Si la señorita Delacour despierta sólo dile que me estás haciendo un favor. – El elfo asiente una vez más antes de desaparecer llevando varios platos con él. La castaña suspira profundamente antes de salir para regresar a la sala común.

Camina nerviosamente en el reducido espacio de la torre Gryffindor. Los demás comienzan a despertar y pronto el movimiento se hace visible cuando adultos y jóvenes comienzan a entrar y salir de la sala común. La ojimel apenas se da cuenta de ese hecho porque en su mente hay más de una sola cosa, por desgracia la imagen de la rubia semidesnuda no la abandona. Si horas antes no podía concentrarse en nada, en este instante ni siquiera puede pensar claramente.

-¿Hermione? – La voz de Lily Potter hace eco en la sala puesto que ya no quedan demasiadas personas. La mayoría ya se encuentran en el gran comedor disfrutando del desayuno mientras hacen planes para el resto del día. - ¿Hermione? – Cuando la pelirroja toca de forma sutil su hombro no puede evitar dar un pequeño brinco. – Lo siento no quería asustarte. – La estudiante consigue calmarse antes de observar los ojos verdes de la madre de Harry.

-Está bien, creo que me sumí demasiado en mis propios pensamientos. – Lily le sonríe con simpatía.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

-Nada es específico, sólo un hechizo que no puedo lograr todavía. – La joven intenta sonreír lo más natural posible pero de todas maneras siente rígidos los músculos de su cara. Al parecer la pelirroja no lo nota o al menos lo deja pasar de momento ya que después de todo, Hermione y ella no son demasiado cercanas.

-Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, sólo debes decirlo ¿de acuerdo?

Antes de que la ojimel pueda responder el resto de sus amigos bajan por las escaleras. Lily simplemente le dedica una última mirada antes de enfocarse por completo en su esposo. El grupo entero sale por el retrato de la dama gorda encontrándose de frente con Severus Snape. James Potter sonríe con malicia recordando los viejos tiempos.

Cornamenta no puede decir palabra alguna cuando Hermione se separa para acercarse al profesor de pociones. Lo observa de forma expectante mientras el pelinegro simplemente observa a su antiguo enemigo. Por un instante sus ojos oscuros se llenan de tristeza cuando posa la mirada sobre la delgada figura de su mejor amiga.

-Después del desayuno, inmediatamente después. ¿Escucharon bien, Granger, Weasley? – La pelirroja ni siquiera debe preguntar pues sabe que sólo existe un motivo para que el Slytherin haya subido hasta la sala común de Gryffindor. Los demás parecen confundidos y las observan a ambas con gran curiosidad sin embargo ninguna de las dos jóvenes va a responder a las preguntas no formuladas. Mantienen el silencio incluso cuando las dudas son expresadas abiertamente.

Severus se aleja del grupo lo más rápido posible sin dar oportunidad a que Sirius Black y James Potter se burlen una vez más de él. Son recuerdos que preferiría olvidar pero son parte de su vida. El único consuelo que puede obtener de esos oscuros días es el recuerdo de Lily, en ese entonces Evans, ayudándolo a levantarse una y otra vez.

Cuando el grupo entra en el gran comedor, la mirada de Hermione viaja directamente a la mesa de los profesores. El director la saluda con un ligero movimiento de cabeza al igual que la profesora de transformaciones. Acto seguido busca cierta cabellera rubia y al no encontrarla por ninguna parte sonríe apenas de forma visible. No es que su ausencia le alegre del todo pero sabe que no se equivocó en sus suposiciones anteriores. Además quizá por el momento pueda ahorrarse las burlas de sus amigos durante el desayuno aunque no puede decir lo mismo del almuerzo y la cena.

Dobby aparece en el gran comedor para sorpresa de la mayoría. Dumbledore sonríe con el típico brillo extraño en la mirada mientras levanta su copa saludando al elfo quién parece relajarse un poco ante el gesto. La mayoría de los alumnos lo observan como alguna vez lo hizo Harry. Con una enorme curiosidad. Dobby se siente incómodo a cada momento por lo que se apresura al lado de la trigueña para darle un mensaje.

-Dobby ha hecho lo que la señorita Hermione le ha pedido. Dobby no olvidó poner el hechizo para mantener la comida caliente pero ella se despertó antes de que Dobby pudiese salir. – El bullicio en el gran comedor regresa a la normalidad por lo que las palabras de la pequeña criatura son solo audibles para la joven que debe escucharlas. – Dobby le dijo lo que la señorita Hermione le pidió y ella me mandó a darle las gracias por el gesto de amabilidad. – La joven Granger no entiende por qué esas palabras la hacen sonrojar. Quizá es porque ese recuerdo regresa a su mente sin aviso alguno. El cuerpo perfecto de una Veela parece no querer salir de su mente y por un instante quiere borrarse la memoria a sí misma. – La señorita Delacour también le pidió a Dobby que le entregara esto. – Con una mano delgada y huesuda el elfo le entrega un pedazo de pergamino antes de desaparecer para reintegrarse a sus labores en la cocina.

-¿Algo que deba saber? – Ginny se inclina un poco para que ninguno de sus hermanos pueda escucharla. Hermione sonríe un poco nerviosa antes de negar con la cabeza. Eso no engaña a la pelirroja por lo que arquea una ceja.

-Luego te digo. – No tiene otra opción más que rendirse ante la intensa y escrupulosa mirada azul de la menor de los Weasley. Ni siquiera sabe que va a decirle. No puede decirle que está enamorada de la rubia porque ciertamente no lo está. Después de todas las bromas hechas por los gemelos e incluso por los tres merodeadores ni siquiera puede aceptar que le gusta. Siempre ha odiado a las personas superficiales que simplemente se guían por el físico.

Por eso odiaba a Fleur durante el torneo de los tres magos. Pensaba que no era más que una niña bonita caminando por los pasillos del castillo como si tuviese derecho a mirar a cualquiera por encima del hombro. Pensaba que no era más que un simple cascarón vacío. Pero Fleur Isabelle Delacour le cerró la boca cuando entró al torneo de los tres magos.

Un juez imparcial escogió lo mejor de tres escuelas para combatir en un torneo donde sus vidas estaban en peligro a cada instante. Fleur no podía ser sólo un físico bonito si el cáliz de fuego la había escogido como campeona de Beauxbatons. Debía ser inteligente, ágil, fuerte a pesar de su apariencia sumamente frágil.

Y sí, le había gustado desde el primer momento en que la vio cruzar el umbral del gran comedor. Ni siquiera está segura de qué es lo que le gusta. No sabe si realmente le atrae su físico. No sabe si es la elegancia que invade cada uno de sus movimientos. No sabe por qué puede perderse en sus ojos azules en tan sólo un par de segundos. Y le aterra perderse tan fácilmente en un remolino de emociones que nunca ha experimentado antes. Porque esa necesidad de proteger a otra persona jamás había sido tan fuerte ni siquiera en medio de la batalla. Jamás había cambiado tan drásticamente de mentalidad respecto a alguien. Pero tan sólo una mirada de esos ojos azules la hizo sonreír una semana antes incluso aunque su razón le dijera que odiaba a Fleur Delacour. Una parte mayor de su consciencia le dice que nunca lo ha hecho.

La trigueña suspira antes de desdoblar el trozo de pergamino y leer el contenido.

"_Gracias por lo que has hecho por mí. Parece que últimamente tiendes a salvarme de todo, incluso de una incómoda posición en la biblioteca"._ – Hermione se sonroja pero continúa leyendo. – _"Me gustaría charlar contigo, no lo sé, ¿quizá después del almuerzo?"_ – Suspira mientras guarda la nota en el bolsillo de su túnica.

El desayuno está por terminar y ante la mirada atenta del grupo Ginny y Hermione se levantan para dirigirse al despacho del director. Ginny toma su mano con fuerza intentando transmitirle seguridad sin embargo la castaña no puede contagiarse de esa emoción. Tiene que descubrir su historia, eso le queda claro, tiene que conocer cada parte por más pequeña que sea. El punto es que cuando lo haga ya no habrá marcha atrás. Cuando el rompecabezas esté completo y todas las piezas en su lugar, no habrá más inconsistencia, no habrán más nubes que cubran la realidad, todo quedará en el lugar perfecto y ella no podrá negar que jamás fue la bruja, la persona que un día creyó que era.

Aún así se obliga a sonreír mientras esperan por los tres profesores. El grupo de cinco se completa un par de minutos después. La contraseña es dicha y pronto se encuentran de nuevo en el despacho de Dumbledore. Toman asiento envueltos en un pesado silencio. Hermione baja la mirada. Ginny la observa con una enorme preocupación al igual que Minerva. El profesor de pociones oculta el mismo sentimiento bajo una capa de indiferencia. El director es el primero en hablar pues sabe exactamente cómo se siente la joven de apenas dieciocho años.

-Sé que no está del todo preparada para escuchar el resto de la historia, señorita Granger. Entiendo que no es nada sencillo aceptar una verdad como esta. Es demasiado para cualquier persona, demasiado para usted. – Hermione asiente. – Sin embargo está dispuesta a conocerse incluso si eso le causa un enorme temor. Me demuestra, nos demuestra por qué fue elegida para pertenecer a la casa de los Gryffindor y no a Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw.

Ni siquiera debe preguntar, sólo déjeme hablar y si tiene alguna duda respecto a lo que le digo no dude en pedir que lo explique de otra manera. – Hermione asiente una vez antes de centrar toda su atención en el hombre de larga barba blanca. – Usted ya tiene el origen de la magia que ahora reside en su interior sin embargo hay un poder aún más grande que se agregó con el paso de los años. Ese pequeño cristal no sólo contiene la magia de tres de los fundadores sino también la magia de su primer guardián. El único otro ser que ha conocido esta historia. – Dumbledore se acerca a uno de los tantos armarios que hay en su despacho sin embargo el armario que abre no es realmente eso. Cuando las puertas dobles se abren un pequeño cofre levita fuera de su guarida para moverse lentamente hasta el escritorio. En especial hasta quedar enfrente de la trigueña. – Es aquí donde empieza otra leyenda.

-¿Qué es esto? – La ojimel observa la pequeña caja negra con un intrincado símbolo plasmado en la tapa. No tiene forma alguna o al menos eso es lo que cree Hermione mientras observa una y otra vez las líneas rojas y doradas.

-Si lo abre por mí quizá pueda darle una respuesta. – Con dedos temblorosos toma la caja. Recorre la superficie un par de veces sintiendo la tela aterciopelada ante el suave roce. Observa el broche dorado que la mantiene cerrada y aún temblando ligeramente lo toma. Siente dentro de ella que está a punto de llegar a ese momento donde no habrá vuelta atrás. Cree que después de abrir esa caja la verdad se revelará ante ella y aunque no conozca del todo su historia estará atada a ella con tal fuerza que cualquier esfuerzo por negar su pasado será totalmente inútil.

Luego de un minuto entero lleno de dudas al final abre la caja y tal como lo supuso ahí está el final de su lucha interna. Justo frente a sus ojos un cristal se alza de la suave superficie para flotar frente a sus ojos. Un cristal en forma de gota. Brilla intensamente en color carmesí. Por un momento no parece ser sólido. Hermione cree que está lleno de la misma poción que Severus le ha dado para recuperar la fuerza. Un instante después se da cuenta del verdadero significado de ese hecho. Lo que está observando no es sólo un cristal, es el cristal creado por tres de los fundadores y un dragón.

* * *

**Spencer:** Más adelante explicaré cuál es el sentido de essa frase porque hay algo mucho más profundo respecto a la relación entre ambas brujas. Muchas gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**ale:** Tienes razón, quizá no lo noté antes pero cada capítulo es importante respecto a diferentes cosas. Quizá en el anterior no involucree demasiadas cosas respecto a la historia de Hermione pero sí respecto a la relación que tendrá con la rubia. Las que pueden ser las reacciones de los demás ante esa misma situación. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Espero que este acercamiento entre ambas haya sido de tu agrado.

**anonimo:** Gracias por leer y comentar. Intento actualizar lo más rápido posible aunque no siempre lo consigo. De todas maneras espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo... si, saldrá esa conversación entre ambas brujas pero principalmente se enfocará en la historia de Hermione. Si este capítulo les gustó dejad un RR. Cualquier duda y sugerencia no teman en dejarmelo saber. Hasta la próxima.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bienvenidos de nuevo. Lamento la tardanza, tuve problemas con la red esta última semana.**

* * *

Capítulo 7.

Hermione aún observa el cristal mientras el profesor Dumbledore sigue con la explicación sin embargo en algún momento ha dejado de escuchar para centrar toda su atención en la pequeña pieza carmesí. Hay algo casi hipnótico en el color, en el ligero movimiento que puede apreciarse. Aún así la castaña no se atreve a tocarlo.

-Sólo usted podía abrir esa caja porque sólo reacciona con la persona adecuada. – Esas palabras traen a la trigueña de nuevo a la realidad. Sus ojos mieles se encuentran directamente con los azules del viejo mago. En ellos sigue ese brillo misterioso que a veces puede ser reconfortante y otras tantas exasperante. En este momento no puede decir con certeza qué emoción le transmiten. – Antes de que pueda seguir explicándole el resto de la historia, usted debe encontrar una parte de la misma. El cristal es la llave aunque nadie sabe exactamente cómo utilizarlo. Esa información únicamente se revelará ante usted. – Hermione enfoca una vez más la mirada en el pequeño objeto. – Lamento no poder serle de más ayuda por el momento. Esa siempre ha sido una condición para la persona elegida.

Ninguna palabra más es dicha por lo menos durante cinco minutos. Luego de ese periodo de tiempo, la mayor de las estudiantes toma el cristal con una mano temblorosa pero no sucede nada de lo normal. Al menos ninguno de los otros cuatro presentes logra apreciar el brillo azul que rodea el rojo cristal. De pronto ya no se parece a la poción que bebió días antes, la pieza parece ahora de piedra sólida aunque no cualquier piedra sino mejor dicho, un rubí.

Albus Dumbledore los deja ir y todos regresan a sus labores habituales. Ginny intenta pensar en cómo podría utilizarse el cristal pero le resulta difícil porque no sabe qué tan grande puede ser el castillo ni sabe cuántos pasadizos secretos se mantienen ocultos tras las estatuas, los tapices e incluso las paredes. No importa si ha visto el mapa creado por James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew porque aunque el mapa no miente, en él no se muestra la totalidad del castillo. Los cuatro amigos nunca podrían terminar de conocer un edificio de tan inmensas proporciones. En él jamás se mostró la cámara de los secretos, ni siquiera a Fluffy o el camino lleno de pruebas hacia la piedra filosofal. Ni siquiera aquel pasadizo que utilizaron para llegar a la sala de los menesteres. O la misma sala multipropósito. Siempre puedes encontrarla en el mismo lugar pero puede encontrarte en cualquier otro nivel, en cualquier otra pared si así lo deseas.

Sería más fácil perderse en el castillo que hacerlo en Gringotts. Al menos en ambos se pueden encontrar dragones.

No es más allá de medio día por lo que ambas jóvenes deciden salir a los terrenos encontrándose con el resto de los Weasley. Los Potter también están ahí e intentan interrogarlas una vez más sin embargo ambas saben cómo evadir las preguntas y pronto el tema de conversación se estaciona en el Quiddicht. Hermione se despide de ellos en ese mismo momento y se encamina a su mismo santuario de siempre. La biblioteca. En su mano lleva la misma caja negra.

No tarda demasiado en cruzar las puertas dobles. Entonces se detiene en seco y levanta la cabeza para percatarse de la presencia de cierta bruja de cabellera dorada. Fleur por el contrario, no nota la presencia de la castaña por algunos segundos. Eso es hasta que Madame Pince la saluda en voz baja pero es suficiente para que su nombre resuene hasta el último resquicio de la biblioteca. Sólo ha pasado una semana y son pocos los alumnos que tienen deberes.

Los ojos azules se posan sobre la trigueña antes de que una sonrisa discreta se abra paso en los rosados labios. Fleur la invita a sentarse a su lado y después de asentir con la cabeza, Hermione camina hasta llegar a la mesa y sentarse en la silla contigua a la bruja francesa. Ninguna dice nada por largos minutos, no saben cómo empezar una conversación.

-Hermione, yo… - La rubia parece más nerviosa de lo que la Gryffindor la había visto en mucho tiempo y aún así le gusta la sensación de poner nerviosa a la mayor. – No sé cómo agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí. Supongo que me estoy esforzando demasiado. – La ojimel observa por un momento los pergaminos nuevamente extendidos por la mesa y entonces una idea llega a su brillante mente. Deja la caja con el cristal sobre la superficie de madera antes de girar su cuerpo para encarar directamente a la rubia. Fleur la observa con intriga.

-¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte?

-No debo hacerlo. Es demasiado, además estás aquí por una razón y no quiero quitarte el tiempo. – La menor mueve la mano con desdén para restarle importancia al asunto sin embargo la ex campeona de Beauxbatons no cede hasta después de unos segundos. – Sólo te dejaré hacerlo si me prometes que cuando necesites mi ayuda me la pedirás sin pensarlo dos veces. – A Hermione no le queda otra opción más que asentir.

La trigueña comprende luego de varios minutos lo que Fleur debe hacer. Es algo simple pero extenuante. El avance del aprendizaje en Hogwarts a través de los años. Cada cierto tiempo se mide el rendimiento escolar por parte de un ministerio ajeno al país de la escuela sin embargo eso no implica que los profesores no midan el rendimiento de sus alumnos. Lo que debe hacer la rubia es sencillo, anotar el nombre de cada estudiante de Hogwarts junto con sus calificaciones a lo largo de sus años de estadía. Buscar en los demás pergaminos las notas hechas por los profesores para después hacer una evaluación general de los avances estudiantiles. Algo sencillo que incluye horas perdidas de buscar los nombres para luego transcribirlos a otro. De forma extraña y maravillosa ambas parecen hacer un buen equipo por lo que avanzan a gran velocidad. Han adelantado más de dos pergaminos en poco más de una hora y es entonces cuando en la lista aparece el nombre de la misma leona. Fleur se detiene en ese instante.

-No puedo dejar que veas esto. – La trigueña hace un puchero fingido de molestia.

-Por favor. – Es una súplica y entonces Fleur se ríe. Es un sonido mucho más mágico que la magia misma. Es como un sutil hechizo lanzado al aire e inevitablemente atrapa a la castaña. Sus oídos se llenan del ligero sonido parecido al cántico de las sirenas. Dulce y melodioso. Luego de un instante regresa a la realidad del momento.

-Bien. Puedes ver.

La menor se sorprende al leer las notas ya que incluso el profesor Snape ha escrito sobre su habilidad en el aprendizaje y su gran esfuerzo en la elaboración de las pociones. Fleur parece sorprendida con las altas notas aunque lo oculta bastante bien luego de unos segundos. Entonces en los ojos cerúleos deja de verse sólo la curiosidad y el respeto por la bruja inglesa, aparece un ligero brillo de admiración. La Veela dentro de ella cada vez encuentra nuevas cualidades en la joven leona. No sólo es valiente, leal y bondadosa si no que es alguien sumamente inteligente y jamás ha fallado un solo hechizo, una sola prueba a excepción del tercer año, al parecer con un boggart. La rubia no puede imaginar los más grandes miedos de la trigueña luego de la guerra y es por eso que no puede evitar preguntar sobre esa criatura y la forma que tomó en ese instante. Casi cinco años atrás.

Hermione se sonroja ante el recuerdo pero por algún motivo no encuentra ningún obstáculo por el que deba negar la verdad. Desvía la mirada concentrándose en la mesa antes de responder sin siquiera observar a la rubia.

-Se convirtió en la profesora Mc. Gonagall diciendo que había fallado un examen. – Fleur no se ríe ni hace comentario alguno. Deja que sea la castaña quién continúe hablando. – Había tantas cosas a las que tenerles miedo y aún así mi más grande temor era sacar una mala nota. – La ojimel sonríe con un dejo de amargura.

-¿Por qué? – La Veela escucha atentamente cada palabra.

-Jamás imaginé ser una bruja y cuando llegué a este mundo lo quise saber todo. Empecé a leer sólo para conocer todo lo que un día creí imposible. Fue en ese momento en el que me convertí en la niña sabe lo todo pero seguía siendo muggle. Eso era algo que los Slytherin nunca me dejaron olvidar así que intenté ser la mejor para demostrarles a los demás que no importaba si mis padres no eran magos. Al sentir que había fallado en un examen pensé que todo mi esfuerzo no había servido para nada. Creí que le había fallado al mundo mágico, que me había fallado a mí misma.

-Conseguiste entrar a Hogwarts debido a tu magia, no era necesario probar nada a los demás.

-Tenía que confiar en mí. – Fleur toma la mano de la castaña en un gesto de apoyo.

-Le has demostrado al mundo entero por qué eres una excelente bruja. – Hermione sonríe dejando que los viejos días se vayan. - ¿Puedo saber cuál es tu peor miedo ahora? – La menor abre la boca para contestar pero pronto se da cuenta de que no tiene una respuesta concreta. Revisa entonces todos sus años en Hogwarts. Se imagina a sí misma frente a un boggart y piensa en la forma que tomaría. Es en ese momento cuando se ve como la propia respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Soy yo a lo que más temo. – La brillante estudiante de Beauxbatons le observa un poco confundida. – Es algo complicado de explicar pero espero puedas entenderlo. – Fleur asiente una vez y espera en silencio. – He enfrentado infinidad de cosas que en algún momento me causaban miedo. Rompí las reglas y me di cuenta de que no era tan malo como creía. Conocí criaturas horribles, supe de arañas gigantes, vi a un basilisco aunque fuera sólo por un instante, estuve frente a frente con un perro de tres cabezas. Estuve tan cerca de los dementores. Me encontré un día en la profundidad del lago negro rodeada de sirenas. Incluso estuve a escasos centímetros de Voldemort. A apenas milímetros de la muerte misma. Caí tantas veces a manos de los mortífagos que ni siquiera recuerdo cuántas fueron.

Pero al final me he dado cuenta de que es posible salir adelante a través de ellos. Recuperé la confianza en mí cuando descubrí que podía utilizar mis conocimientos para el bien de los demás. Porque incluso con el pequeño párrafo del libro adecuado podía salvar una vida. Y eso fue lo que nos mantuvo a salvo a Harry, Ron y a mí. Jamás hubiese imaginado poder escapar de la muerte pero por algo existen sus reliquias. Esa siempre es una opción si eres lo suficientemente inteligente para utilizarlas de la forma adecuada. – Hermione observa directamente los ojos cerúleos y una diminuta sonrisa se abre paso en sus labios. – En este momento me aterra pensar en lo que hice. La guerra cambia a las personas, en ella somos capaces de hacer lo que dijimos nunca haríamos. Cosas atroces, terribles y crueles que podemos volver a hacer en cualquier momento. No quiero pensar demasiado en lo que hice pero los recuerdos siguen ahí.

-'Ermione, eres una persona increíble y nada de lo que hayas hecho en la guerra cambiará lo que eres realmente. – La trigueña sonríe un poco, se deja convencer por esas palabras porque son justo las que desea escuchar.

-¿Cuál sería la forma de tu boggart, Fleur? – Una sombra aparece en los azules ojos sin embargo la rubia no tarda mucho en contestar. Observa directamente a la joven Gryffindor antes de dedicarle una sonrisa melancólica ante el recuerdo.

-Mi boggart no sería un algo específico ni tampoco alguien a quién le tema. Sería una situación. – Esta vez es Hermione quien escucha con atención. – La misma situación que enfrenté en el torneo de los tres magos, en la segunda prueba. Ver a la persona más importante para mí en extremo peligro, luchar con toda la fuerza del mundo y aún así ver como con cada movimiento que haces lo único que consigues es alejarte de la posibilidad de salvarla. – Fleur tiembla ligeramente al final de su explicación. – Ni siquiera el estar dentro de ese laberinto puede compararse a la impotencia que sentí durante la segunda prueba. Me sentí tan débil en medio del lago, a escasos metros de mi hermana pero sin tener los medios suficientes para salvarla. – Los orbes azules se cristalizan debido a las lágrimas que de pronto se han acumulado. – Esa sensación no me ha dejado desde entonces, cada que veo a Gabrielle es como un recordatorio de que no pude salvarla. De no haber sido por Harry… ni siquiera puedo pensar en lo que habría sucedido.

Una sensación desconocida sobrepasa a Hermione por lo que pronto acorta la escasa distancia entre su cuerpo y el de la bruja francesa. La envuelve en cálido abrazo. La rodea con sus brazos de una forma firme pero sigue siendo gentil. Quiere transmitirle comodidad, dejarle saber que todos sus problemas están muchos años atrás y no pueden alcanzarla en ese lugar. Nada podrá tocarla mientras esté entre sus brazos. Fleur corresponde el gesto y por primera vez en su vida se permite derrumbarse frente a alguien ajeno a su propia familia. E incluso ellos sólo la han visto llorar un par de veces.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos la Veela logra tranquilizarse. El llanto cesa y las lágrimas se detienen sin embargo ambas se quedan en esa posición sólo porque se siente bien estar así. Hermione es la primera en moverse aunque no rompe completamente el abrazo. Con una mano toma delicadamente el rostro de la francesa para limpiar con el pulgar todo atisbo de las gotas saladas. Observa con detenimiento las piscinas azules y se deja sumergir en ellas por un instante.

-¿Qué sucedió en esa prueba, Fleur? ¿Por qué no pudiste salvarla?

-Recuerdo haber nadado lo más rápido posible al centro del lago. Fui la primera en llegar, intenté desatar a mi pequeña hermana pero apenas toqué la atadura, un grindylow se aferró a una de mis piernas, intenté liberarme pero con cada forcejeo sólo me enterraba más sus garras en la piel. La única manera de liberarme fue atacarlo con un hechizo. Un segundo después estaba rodeada de esos demonios. No sé cuántos eran con exactitud. Muchos más de los con que podía combatir. Mi única opción era intentar liberar a Gabrielle desde ese punto. Lancé el hechizo pero fallé. En ese momento uno de ellos rompió mi burbuja de aire mientras otro me arrebataba la varita. Tenía pocos segundos de oxígeno para recuperar mi varita y salvar a mi hermana. Tomé una mala decisión en ese momento.

Los ojos azules se llenan de lágrimas nuevamente. Algunas logran escapar resbalando por las mejillas de marfil.

- Logré tomar mi varita de la mano huesuda de un grindylow especialmente horrible pero mi oxigeno se había agotado para ese punto. Sabía que no podría crear otra burbuja alrededor de mi cabeza cuando una espesa nube ya estaba cubriendo mi mente. Lo único que pude hacer fue impulsarme hacia arriba con la esperanza de romper la superficie del agua para inhalar un poco de aire fresco. – Dos finos hilos salados recorren el rostro de la mayor sin que Hermione pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. – Tenía que haber soportado un segundo más. Pude haber lanzado otro hechizo contra la atadura de Gabrielle, al menos la habría salvado en vez de quedarme en la superficie esperando que alguien tuviese el corazón para sacarla del fondo del lago. – Los sollozos regresan por lo que la trigueña la abraza una vez más.

No le importa que su blusa esté completamente mojada de un hombro, no le importa estar en una posición incómoda mientras sostiene a la rubia contra su pecho. Lo único que le parece importante es transmitir un poco de calma a la hermosa mujer de cabello dorado. Ambas están sufriendo por la misma cosa; la culpa. Se ha dado cuenta de su enorme error al juzgar a la Veela antes de darse la oportunidad de conocerla. No es ni la menor parte de lo que Ginny podría pensar, no es ni la millonésima parte de lo que ella misma creía que era. Es una persona maravillosa que se preocupa profundamente por sus seres queridos, al punto de dar la vida por ellos de ser necesario.

Querer salvar a los seres queridos pero sin los recursos suficientes para salvarles. Porque no es el momento, porque es imposible, por falta de un poco de oxigeno o por cualquier otra circunstancia fuera del control de ambas. Y aún así, a las dos las consume la culpa incluso si no había manera alguna de cambiar los hechos del pasado. Es en este momento cuando Hermione se da cuenta de sus errores en la última semana. Más allá del miedo a su propia magia sentía un inmenso remordimiento por no poder salvar a todos los que murieron frente a sus ojos. Por no poder salvar a sus padres sin necesidad de borrar sus memorias. Ahora lo sabe y debe conseguir que la ojiazul se dé cuenta de lo mismo.

-Fleur. – Es apenas un susurro que rompe el silencio de la biblioteca. – No te culpes por lo que sucedió ese día. – Ante sus palabras la francesa la observa con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. – Sólo escucha, por favor. Hiciste todo, óyelo bien, todo lo que estaba en tus manos para salvar a tu hermana. Llegaste primero ahí, luchaste primero por ti porque sólo de esa manera podrías intentar salvar a Gabrielle. Lo que sucedió después nadie podía predecirlo, ni siquiera la profesora Trelawney. – La Veela hace un gesto de confusión por lo que Hermione comprende que la otra no sabe de la profesora de adivinación. – El punto es que hiciste todo lo posible para salvar a tu hermana.

-Eso no fue suficiente. – Los ojos mieles también se llenan de tristeza pero no deja que la mayor lo note.

-Algunas veces nunca es suficiente. – Esa oración capta la atención de la rubia quién por primera vez levanta la vista para observar el rostro de la Gryffindor. - ¿Acaso Gabrielle te culpa por lo que sucedió ese día?

-¡No! Por supuesto que no.

-Entonces ¿por qué te culpas a ti misma? Muchos magos son considerados los mejores de la historia sin embargo si les quitas la varita son simplemente inútiles. Son muy pocos los que han logrado perfeccionar la magia sin palabras y la cantidad disminuye cuando se trata de la magia sin varita. – Fleur sonríe un poco sin embargo la culpa aún es visible en los orbes azules. – Hay tantas cosas que nos gustaría cambiar pero aún si regresamos en el tiempo sería imposible cambiar el resultado. En otras tantas sólo debemos estar en el momento adecuado. Por desgracia en esa ocasión estabas en el tiempo y en el momento, hiciste todo lo que podías haber hecho pero debía ser así de alguna manera.

-No lo comprendo. – Hermione observa directamente los orbes cerúleos mientras responde basándose en los hechos ocurridos durante su cuarto año. La lucha extenuante de Harry Potter contra Lord Voldemort. – No podías ganar la prueba, tenía que ser Harry. – La ojiazul se molesta un poco sin embargo la joven leona no presta demasiada atención mientras sigue con la explicación. – Harry no sólo tenía que ganar esa prueba, debía ganar el torneo. Así Voldemort podría regresar. El torneo entero no fue más que una trampa. Los grindylows no te atacaron para evitar que salvaras a tu hermana. – Es entonces cuando la anteriormente estudiante de Beauxbatons comprende esas palabras.

-Lo hicieron para que no ganara.

-Si Harry hubiese llegado antes que tú y hubiese liberado a Ron aunque fuese un minuto antes, no hubieses tenido problema alguno en liberar a Gabrielle. – Ambas brujas se observan entre sí. Tardaron cuatro años en percatarse de ese pequeño defecto. Fleur sonríe e incluso deja escapar una pequeña risa. Siendo las dos mejores brujas de dos colegios diferentes les llevó el mismo tiempo percatarse de un hecho. – No fue tu culpa.

Pasan algunos segundos en lo que Hermione ayuda a la mayor a guardar los pergaminos y plumas. Al final la mesa queda despejada a excepción de la caja negra con las intrincadas líneas doradas. Es en este momento cuando Fleur le presta atención al pequeño objeto. Lo observa con curiosidad antes de desviar la mirada al rostro de la trigueña. Los ojos mieles también están fijos en la negra superficie. Sus pensamientos corren a mil kilómetros por hora intentando resolver el acertijo sobre el cristal. Luego de un minuto entero la bruja de mayor edad llama su atención con un ligero toque en el hombro. La rubia se muerde el labio contemplando sus opciones pero ya tiene la atención de la Gryffindor por lo que no tiene sentido echarse para atrás. Respira profundamente antes de hablar.

-¿Puedo ver qué es? – Hermione asiente, abre la caja antes de mostrarle el contenido a la bruja francesa.

Por un instante la menor contiene la respiración esperando que el cristal flote envuelto en la misma luz carmesí sin embargo esta vez todo ocurre con una normalidad intranquila. El objeto no se eleva, ni siquiera parece estar lleno de la misma poción energética. Simplemente permanece sobre la aterciopelada superficie que supone el interior de la caja como si fuera una piedra cualquiera de un color rojizo. Es opaca. Ni siquiera puede pasar como un rojo común. De hecho es parecido al color de la arcilla. Incluso se parece al color de los ladrillos con los que estaba hecha su propia casa.

-¿Qué se supone que es? – La trigueña se encoje de hombros puesto que esa misma pregunta se repite en su mente.

Fleur toma el objeto con movimientos delicados, de la misma manera en la que siempre se mueve. No importa lo que haga ese aire de elegancia siempre la acompaña. Ya sea enfrentando a un dragón o tal vez saltando ágilmente a las turbulentas aguas del lago negro. Y sí, también en su sensual manera de caminar por los pasillos del colegio.

Mientras la rubia gira la pieza entre sus dedos, Hermione observa con atención lo que antes era un cristal. En uno de los movimientos puede apreciar algo que no había visto en la oficina del director Dumbledore. Una casi imperceptible curvatura en la punta. Es entonces cuando la ojimel comprende que no es realmente un cristal si no una piedra. La porción faltante de una estatua que curiosamente permanece oculta al final del tercer piso.

Fleur deposita el objeto en la caja y la cierra para después entregársela a la trigueña. Sin embargo la menor parece no reaccionar, busca en su mente en dónde debe colocar la pieza. No es una escama pero tampoco es lo suficientemente grande para ser un colmillo. Luego de lo que parece una eternidad la respuesta se cuela en su cerebro. La punta de una garra. Los ojos cerúleos buscan los mieles y cuando los encuentran no pueden leer las emociones que hay en ellos.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Debo irme. Gracias por tu ayuda. – La rubia parece confundida sin embargo no tiene tiempo a preguntar cuando la castaña ya ha salido de la biblioteca con la caja negra en manos. Incluso Madame Pince frunce ligeramente el ceño ante la súbdita salida por las puertas dobles. Observa a Fleur pero ella sólo se encoge de hombros.

Hermione corre escaleras arriba hasta llegar al tercer piso. Antes de terminar su recorrido se impacta contra una figura envuelta en una capa negra. Antes de que se caiga, Severus Snape la toma firmemente de los brazos impidiendo el accidente. La ojimel simplemente lo observa por un instante antes de reanudar la marcha hacia el tercer piso.

-¿A dónde vas? – Ella no se detiene ya que no pasará demasiado antes de que las escaleras cambien de lugar.

-¡Creo que encontré una respuesta! – Sin esperar una respuesta abre la puerta del tercer piso mientras los recuerdos del primer año parecen rodearla sin embargo los hace a un lado para llegar en menos de un minuto ante Fluffy.

El perro de tres cabezas ruge con ferocidad y es entonces cuando la castaña pone en práctica sus clases avanzadas. El primer hechizo de encantamientos es precisamente invocar un instrumento y hacerlo tocar. No lo piensa demasiado y en escasos segundos ya hay un arpa tocando la misma melodía que ella escuchó en la búsqueda de la piedra filosofal.

Se deja caer en el lazo del diablo antes de correr para terminar el largo recorrido a través de todas las salas. Llega a la sala donde siempre posa el espejo Oesed, siempre envuelto en el profundo manto del silencio. Hermione se acerca con pasos inseguros, se encuentra a un par de centímetros y una imagen acompaña a su reflejo. Los rostros sonrientes de sus padres. Cierra los ojos por un instante pero cuando los abre su reflejo ha desaparecido. El deseo más grande que habita en su corazón es ver a sus padres sanos y con una brillante sonrisa adornando sus rostros.

Hermione suspira antes de dejar atrás al espejo. No voltea ni una sola vez mientras se dirige al final de la sala. Sube las escaleras imaginando desde este momento la enorme estatua que hay al final del camino. Puede ver la luz del Sol colándose en la estancia y por primera vez piensa en el momento en que estuvo frente al dragón por primera vez.

No recuerda haber visto ninguna ventana en esa enorme habitación pero aún así había suficiente luz. El hueco en la pared de las escaleras jamás dejaría entrar la suficiente luz para alumbrar un espacio tan grande de esa forma. Hermione llega frente al dragón para darse cuenta de la realidad. Es cierto, no hay ventanas ni paredes destruidas. La luz proviene de la misma estatua que yace en medio de la habitación. Puede sentir una extraña energía recorrer su cuerpo entero. Algo parecido a una descarga de adrenalina. Se acerca a la figura del dragón para recorrer la fría superficie. Escucha una vez más el feroz rugido del dragón sin embargo el sonido no le causa temor, por el contrario, le hace sentir bienvenida. Pasea la mirada por la enorme pieza tallada en piedra hasta posar la mirada en una de las patas.

Abre la caja negra y nuevamente se sorprende cuando observa el cristal. No sabe por qué en la biblioteca se mostró como una simple piedra. Quizá fue porque Fleur estaba ahí sin embargo la parte lógica de su cerebro le hace recordar que en el despacho de Dumbledore era un cristal. No importó que hubiese alguien más en la misma habitación.

Deja de lado cualquier otro pensamiento para centrarse en el momento. Toma el cristal para después acercarse al dragón. Coloca la pieza en el diminuto hueco que puede apreciarse y entonces la magia hace su aparición.

El tiempo se detiene completamente aunque Hermione sigue siendo consiente como lo ha hecho con anterioridad. Sin embargo algo es diferente en esta ocasión porque ya no se encuentra en las profundidades del castillo. Puede sentir una fresca brisa rozar su rostro y el aire entra libremente a sus pulmones. De hecho puede escuchar los sutiles sonidos de la naturaleza. La castaña siente una presencia detrás de ella por lo que gira sobre sus talones.

-Bienvenida, Hermione. – La imagen frente a ella le roba el aliento.

* * *

**Monita:** Gracias por leer y comentar. Espero te haya gustado la actualización.

**Anónimo: **Muchas gracias por leer.. Siento la tardanza pero espero haya valido la pena.

**ale:** Muy pronto Hermione no podrá seguir negando lo que siente aunque aún deberá enfrentar algunos problemas con su brillante mente. Fleur tiene mucho que ver con la historia de Hermione. Veremos por qué y en qué acaba todo esto. Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que ya haya gustado.

**Spencer:** Algunas veces tiendo a acelerar el avance de algunas cosas y en esta historia resultará un poco difícil mantener una velocidad concreta debido a que es una historia un tanto compleja. Acerca de James y Sirius no me gusta demasiado el caracter que les he dado pero es necesario para la trama. Gracias por leer y tener la paciencia suficiente para esperar la continuación.

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que están apoyando esta historia. Aún a los que leen sin dejar un comentario. De igual manera hago el agradecimiento extensivo a aquellos que siguen y/o han agregado la historia a sus favoritos. Es hora de empezar a unir todas la líneas de la historia. Quizá formen algo conforme avance la trama.**

**Nos veremos pronto.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos. Disculpen la tardanza pero empezar una nueva etapa no es sencillo. De todas maneras espero recuperar pronto mi ritmo. Disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 8.

Hermione contiene el aliento mientras recorre con la mirada al ser que se mantiene erguido frente a ella. Es el mismo dragón sólo que esta vez no está hecho de piedra ni se mantiene oculto en las profundidades del castillo. Sus escamas son negras, casi como el carbón pero aún así resplandecen ante la luz de lo que parece ser el Sol. Sus ojos, a pesar de mantener la característica de ser alargados, son de un intenso color azul. Las garras parecen hechas de rubíes y no le sorprendería que fuesen igual de duras que la piedra preciosa. A lo largo de todo su cuerpo se extienden unas intrincadas líneas doradas. No hay duda alguna de que es una criatura formidable.

-¿Quién eres? – El dragón la observa, inclina la cabeza hasta quedar al nivel de la castaña quién tiembla ligeramente ante la proximidad de esa criatura sin embargo todo lo que ese mágico ser hace es acariciar su rostro con el hocico.

-Mi nombre es Alexander. He custodiado este castillo desde el origen de los tiempos. Soy un galés real, uno de los primeros dragones en ver la luz del día. – Su voz es profunda, imponente pero cálida y acogedora a la vez. – Tú, pequeña Hermione, debes ser mi heredera. Sólo así pudiste llegar hasta mí. Esa es la única manera en que pudiste descubrir cómo utilizar el cristal. – La trigueña asiente ligeramente mientras sigue observando al dragón. – Dime, querida ¿por qué has venido a mí? – Alexander la observa intensamente y la joven Granger siente como si pudiera ver en su alma.

-No estoy segura. Pensé que podría resolver unas cuantas dudas si iniciaba aquí pero ahora no sé qué debo preguntar. – Alexander extiende su cuerpo por completo dejando ver sus dimensione reales. Extiende sus alas para después lanzar un rugido feroz. Incluso el suelo bajo sus pies se cimbra ante la demostración de poder.

-Has venido al lugar correcto para un inicio. Tal vez eso es lo que necesitas. Conocer la historia antes de empezar a hacer preguntas. Ven conmigo, te llevaré a donde todo comenzó. – La enorme criatura la ayuda a subir a su lomo, justo delante de sus alas para que así pueda mantenerse firme en su sitio si se aferra al cuello de la bestia. – Es hora, ¿estás lista? – Hermione comprende que esa última pregunta envuelve más de un sentido.

No sólo al de elevarse en los aires en el lomo de una criatura mitológica sino también el estar preparada mentalmente para conocer una historia que esta vez es suya. Ya no hay más profecías que involucren al niño que vivió. Es su turno de explorar, de conocer y vivir su propia historia que hasta el momento le parece más increíble que sus siete nada comunes años de escuela en Hogwarts. Pero si en verdad quiere entender lo que sucede con ella, debe saber su historia.

-Sí. – El dragón levanta el vuelo. Su imponente figura se abre paso entre las frondosas copas de los árboles. Se eleva al menos diez metros sobre el árbol más alto y así Hermione puede observar la enorme extensión del bosque. Se olvida por un momento de su terror a las alturas para contemplar la majestuosidad del paisaje. - ¿Dónde estamos?

-El bosque prohibido. Jamás has tenido la oportunidad de observarlo de esta forma. Ni siquiera cuando has ido a Londres en un caballo de la muerte. Es mucho más grande de lo que puedes imaginar. Has visto las diversas criaturas que habitan en él. Incluso si no queda ningún dragón fuera de Rumania, este lugar sigue siendo capaz de albergar a más de una comunidad. – Hermione puede observar lo que parece ser el castillo de Hogwarts en la lejanía. Hay algo extraño en la atmósfera e incluso Alexander lo nota. Su vuelo se hace más lento y el tiempo se detiene lentamente.

-¿A dónde vamos? – La ojimel no puede evitar preguntar incluso si ve como el castillo se acerca lentamente. Pero su consciencia no la deja creer en sus ojos. Sabe que debería estar en el castillo, no acercándose a él. Sabe que debería estar sentada en el suelo contemplando la estatua de un dragón no en el lomo de uno sobrevolando el bosque prohibido. Ante tales muestras de incongruencia a su alrededor, el nerviosismo la hace su presa.

-Vamos…al pasado. – La respuesta no le sorprende pero no se atreve a preguntar ya que teme una respuesta que sólo derive en más preguntas que no pueda responder. Se mantiene en silencio por largos segundos.

Antes de que pueda pensar en algo más que decir, siente un tirón en el estómago parecido al experimentado en una desaparición. Cierra los ojos mientras dura la sensación para volverlos a abrir un minuto después. El bosque ya no muestra un intenso color verde si no que se ha llenado de tonalidades rojizas y anaranjadas haciéndolo lucir como un prado de oro que se desvanece lentamente junto con el fin del otoño.

-Este es Hogwarts mil años antes de que tú nacieras. El inicio de mi historia, de la nuestra y de la tuya. Verás las propiedades reales de la magia creada por tres de los fundadores. Quizá no comprendas todo lo que a continuación te será revelado pero para eso estoy aquí. Estaré a tu lado en cada paso de este recorrido hasta que ya no necesites mi ayuda. Te ayudaré a ver más allá de las imágenes y a escuchar más que sólo palabras. Descubriremos juntos la complejidad que nos une a ti a mí. – La hermosa criatura se posa delicadamente sobre los terrenos más cercanos a la entrada del castillo. Hermione desciende con sumo cuidado para luego observar a Alexander.

La criatura comienza a reducir en tamaño hasta convertirse en un dragón de no más de quince centímetros. La trigueña no puede decir palabra alguna. La ahora no tan imponente bestia la observa también.

-Así será más fácil, ¿no lo crees? – No puede hacer nada más que asentir.

La joven Granger se encamina a las puertas dobles hechas de roble y se introduce en el Hogwarts antiguo. Alexander se posa en su hombro mientras le indica el camino que debe seguir. No se encuentran con ningún estudiante en los pasillos por lo que la ojimel se pregunta si es algún hechizo para que únicamente puedan ver una escena en específico del pasado. Pronto llegan al despacho del director y Hermione no se sorprende al ver que Godric Gryffindor es quién tiene ese puesto. Después de todo el fue el primer dueño, y quizá creador, del sombrero seleccionador.

-Rowena, Helena, ha llegado el momento. – Ambas mujeres se acercan a lo que parece ser un caldero lleno de una poción cristalina. – Antes de iniciar quisiera saber si creen que ésta es la mejor opción. – La fundadora de Hufflepuff asiente una vez mientras Rowena lo medita por un largo instante antes de encarar a los otros dos fundadores.

-¿Qué pasará cuando Alexander ya no pueda defendernos? – Hermione observa al dragón en su hombro y éste entiende la pregunta no formulada por lo que alza el vuelo para recorrer la habitación hasta quedar frente a Rowena.

-Ella era mi dueña. Acércate, no temas. Ellos no pueden verte, no pueden sentirte pero tú si puedes tocarlos. Sin embargo no serás capaz de mover nada mientras estés aquí. Es lo mismo que ver a través de un pensadero.

-Alexander aún es joven. Podrá defendernos por varias décadas más.

-Lo sé, Godric pero la pregunta sigue siendo la misma. ¿Qué pasará cuando ya no pueda defendernos? – Los ojos grises de la hermosa mujer observan el bosque prohibido a través de una de las ventanas. – Sabes que Salazar buscará una forma para hacerse del control no sólo de la escuela sino del mundo mágico en su totalidad. Quizá lo haga cuando ninguno de nosotros tres siga en el castillo para poder defenderlo. Tal vez busque un heredero que pueda terminar todo lo que él ha empezado. Si su heredero nace cuando Salazar muera entonces los estudiantes quedarán expuestos a la ira no sólo de un fundador sino también a la crueldad de aquel cobijado por el manto del propio Salazar Slytherin. – Helena comprende la situación mientras que Godric simplemente sonríe con un brillo extraño en la mirada.

-He pensado en ello más de una vez, Rowena. Ambos sabemos que Alexander no es un dragón cualquiera. Es más susceptible a las cosas que nosotros no podemos ver. Es capaz de sentir el bien y el mal en momentos pasados y futuros. Es suficientemente fuerte para protegernos mientras viva y leal a ti incluso después de la muerte. Protegerá este castillo mientras su cuerpo se lo permita pero su alma siempre cuidará de nosotros, porque Hogwarts es su hogar.

-Aún no puedo ver la solución en todo esto. – El fundador de la casa de los leones se acerca a la misma ventana por la que Rowena observa sin embargo él únicamente observa a una de sus mejores amigas. Helena se acerca un poco a ambos pero permanece detrás de la Ravenclaw. Una vez más se mantiene en silencio mientras escucha.

-Siempre estaremos protegidos porque Alexander es capaz de sentir todos los sucesos buenos y malos sin importar que tan pequeños sean y lo hace un siglo antes de que ocurran. Nos lo ha demostrado desde que era sólo una cría y nosotros sólo éramos niños. Confiamos en él para tomar el control de este nuevo poder y sé que podremos confiar nuevamente para que encuentre a la persona indicada. Sé que encontrará a alguien que pueda proteger no sólo esta escuela si no nuestro mundo entero. – Rowena asiente antes de volver junto al caldero.

-¿Por qué crees que será una persona y no cualquier otra criatura mágica?

-Porque esa es la única forma en que el heredero de Slytherin no sospecharía. – Godric asiente ante la respuesta dada por Helena. – En este momento no hay alguien o algo más poderoso que Alexander pero en el futuro un mago o bruja será la mejor opción para que el heredero de Salazar Slytherin no descubra nuestra magia. – Rowena comprende.

-Será mejor si es un hijo de Muggles. – Los tres concuerdan en eso.

-Es hora de terminar lo que nosotros mismos hemos empezado. – El en ese momento director de Hogwarts regresa junto al caldero y entre los tres fundadores forman un círculo alrededor del mismo mientras se toman de las manos. Llena un pequeño frasco con la poción, murmura unas palabras en latín y el líquido adquiere un color turquesa mientras el vial flota hasta quedar justo en medio de los tres. Godric inicia recitando parte de un encantamiento y un segundo después un brillo amarillo casi dorado lo rodea. Helena hace lo mismo obteniendo el mismo resultado para que finalmente Rowena siga el procedimiento y la habitación entera queda sumido en esa luz parecida a la luz del Sol.

Hermione se acerca a los tres fundadores pero su presencia no rompe la delicada atmósfera.

-Dime, ¿cuál crees que sea la mayor virtud de Godric Gryffindor? – La ojimel observa por un segundo al diminuto dragón en su hombro para luego regresar la mirada a la escena desarrollándose frente a ella.

-Su valor. – Alexander observa con intensidad a su dueña.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura si no lo has visto enfrentar ningún miedo, ningún peligro? – La trigueña contempla al fundador de su casa. Observa desde su cabello, su rostro y la complexión de su cuerpo para detenerse en sus manos.

-Lo sé pero no tiene que enfrentarse a ellos cuerpo a cuerpo. Ahora Salazar Slytherin es lo que representa una amenaza y no teme por su propia seguridad teme por la de sus estudiantes y por la integridad de todos aquellos pertenecientes al mundo mágico. No es soberbio ni altanero. Sabe que no podrá derrotar al cuarto fundador por sí solo y sabe que eres la más grande opción para mantener al mundo mágico a salvo.

-Tienes razón. Por ese mismo motivo tú eras la elegida para portar este gran poder. Eres la única que podría heredar las más grandes fortalezas de Godric Gryffindor. Él es valiente y justo sin embargo también es fuerte y veloz. Las primeras dos cualidades siempre han sido tuyas. Jamás has alardeado de tus cualidades ni siquiera después de la guerra cuando podrías gozar del reconocimiento del mundo entero. Nunca te ha gustado llamar la atención de más y prefieres mantener un bajo perfil. Las últimas dos cualidades que te he mencionado se han mantenido ocultas. Eres veloz y eres más fuerte que las demás jóvenes sin embargo aún puedes desarrollar esas habilidades mucho más.

En ese momento Hermione regresa al momento en que salvó a Fleur del escalón falso. Si hubiese sido "normal" jamás hubiese podido llegar hasta ella a tiempo. No hubiese podido cargarla en brazos sin detener su carrera y no perder el equilibrio en el intento. Es entonces cuando la realización la golpea.

El brillo amarillo reduce su intensidad para volverse rojo alrededor de Godric.

-¿Cuál es la mejor cualidad de Helena? – La voz de Alexander la obliga a salir de sus pensamientos. Observa a la mujer mientras ésta mantiene los ojos cerrados. Respira profundamente mientras la respuesta se abre paso entre sus labios.

-No puedo decidir entre su comprensión y su lealtad. – El galés real se sorprende ante esas palabras pero asiente en aprobación. – Antes de que digas algo más debo decir que ambas cosas son obvias. Es leal a la escuela pero lo es mucho más a las personas a las que ama. En este caso sus amigos así como sus estudiantes. Junto con su lealtad va la comprensión puesto que no sólo es capaz de comprender la situación, comprende a la perfección el sentir de los demás. Pude percibir el miedo en la mirada de Rowena, teme al futuro, teme perderte al igual que teme perder todo lo que ha construido. Helena también se percató de ello y colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Fue suficiente para disipar sus temores. Los demás claramente confían en ella ciegamente.

-Tienes una mente muy valiosa. – Hermione se sonroja ante las palabras de su pequeño acompañante. – Siempre tuviste una marcada lealtad hacia aquellos a los que amas y una enorme comprensión incluso hacia aquellos a los que llegaste a odiar. Lo que Helena Hufflepuff tiene que ofrecer sólo puede encontrar su lugar en una sola persona, tú. De ahora en adelante tendrás una enorme habilidad para efectuar todos los encantamientos que requieras además de una increíble agilidad para desenvolverte en cualquier medio. Esto no desaparecerá tus debilidades pero hará tus virtudes más grandes y sólidas. – Entonces el brillo amarillo deja de inundar la habitación para rodear únicamente a Helena Hufflepuff dejando a la fundadora de Ravenclaw envuelta en un resplandor blanco. – Al final tenemos a Rowena, ¿qué puedes decirme? – Hermione cambia de posición para poder observar mejor a la mujer enfundada en un vestido azul rey.

-A pesar de sus temores puede ver lo que es mejor para la mayoría. Es inteligente y siempre ve más allá de lo que se muestra frente a ella. Además muestra su lado protector hacia muchas criaturas que el resto de los magos ni siquiera tratan como seres vivos. – Alexander no responde por lo que la Gryffindor se gira para ver al diminuto dragón.

-Una vez más, tienes razón. – Sus ojos azules se posan sobre ella. – Es algo que no recordaba. – La castaña le dedica una mirada confusa. – El primer estudiante de padres no mágicos en pisar Hogwarts, fue cobijado por Rowena Ravenclaw y los colores de esa misma casa. Después Godric y Helena abrazaron la idea abriendo sus puertas a los hijos de Muggles. – El dragón posa la mirada en la escena desarrollándose frente a ellos por lo que ambos regresan al momento. – Desde el inicio demostraste una increíble habilidad para el aprendizaje. Una curiosidad abrumadora por todo aquello que te es desconocido y por si fuera poco un respeto casi inquebrantable por las reglas. No quiero imaginar qué sería de esta escuela si tuvieras menos respeto por ellas. – Hermione se sonroja ante las palabras.

-Supongo que Fred y George no serían los únicos en revolucionar la industria de las bromas. – Alexander se ríe por primera vez y el sonido le resulta reconfortante como compartir una carcajada con un viejo amigo. Luego de un minuto el dragón se calma para centrarse una vez más en los tres fundadores rodeando el vial.

-No es una casualidad que el sombrero seleccionador dudara sobre tu casa. Rowena Ravenclaw hubiese sido feliz de tenerte en sus filas sin embargo nadie puede negar que eres una Gryffindor. Has utilizado tu inteligencia desde el primer año pero lo has hecho bajo circunstancias que exigen una gran dosis de valor. De todas maneras, serías una gran Ravenclaw. Por ese mismo motivo Rowena tiene algunas cosas que ofrecerte. Heredaste su sabiduría pero es tiempo de que adquieras templanza y una serenidad más desarrollada para percatarte de las grandes historias detrás de las cosas aparentemente insignificantes. A veces necesitas percatarte incluso de las cosas que no quieres ver. – La luz blanca que rodea a Rowena Ravenclaw se vuelve tan azul como los ojos de Alexander. – Aquí inicia tu camino para conocer quién eres, ser leal a tu propia historia y a tu propio ser. – Hermione traga con dificultad pero asiente ante esas palabras.

El brillo que rodea a los tres fundadores se hace uniforme. Desaparecen las coloraciones rojas, amarillas y azules para dejar paso al violeta. Lentamente pareciera que el vial va absorbiendo la luz y junto con ella todas las cualidades que pertenecen a los tres fundadores. La poción adquiere el mismo color para después cambiar su forma hasta convertirse en un pequeño cristal de forma cuadrangular. Los fundadores abren los ojos, se miran los unos a los otros y sonríen.

Rowena toma el pequeño objeto y lo oculta perfectamente en su puño cerrado. Las otras dos personas en esa habitación se encaminan a la puerta dejando el paso libre a la fundadora de Ravenclaw quién aún con un poco de temor comienza a caminar pero es detenida por Helena. La abraza con fuerza intentándole transmitir toda la seguridad que ella siente. Godric se une al gesto mientras susurra algunas palabras que parecen no llegar más lejos de unos cuantos centímetros puesto que ni Alexander ni Hermione consiguen escucharlas.

-Todo va a estar bien. – Rowena asiente antes de romper el abrazo y salir por la puerta.

-Alexander sabrá qué hacer cuando llegue el momento. – Después de eso el despacho del directo desaparece. El castillo se evapora al igual que el hermoso bosque con hojas de oro. Ambos regresan al punto en el que todo dio inicio. La última habitación en el pasadizo secreto del tercer piso sin embargo el dragón no regresa a ser de piedra.

-¿Fuiste tú quién me eligió? – El galés real asiente ante la pregunta de su joven heredera.

-Desde el momento en que fuiste consumada, lo supe. Quizá tus padres eran Muggles pero te crearon con una magia muy poderosa. La misma magia que salvó a Harry Potter la primera vez. Te crearon con un amor tan intenso como la misma magia que residió en mi interior una vez. Todo lo que tus padres podrían enseñarte sería algo que necesitarías en este mundo. Desde el principio estabas destinada a ser una bruja muy poderosa. La más grande hechicera que el mundo mágico hubiese visto. Yo sólo te escogí siguiendo los mismos criterios que ellos tres siguieron conmigo. No hay nadie más poderosa que tú para defendernos. – Hermione se queda en silencio por algunos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Por qué elegiste ese preciso momento para encontrarme?

-Con el paso del tiempo me es más difícil concentrarme en los hechos que hay adelante. En este momento todo lo que sé es que hay una gran oscuridad esperando por nosotros. Un manto negro más grande que el mismo Voldemort.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer respecto a eso?

-Hermione. Aún hay muchas cosas que debes entender, por ahora lo único que puedes hacer es esperar, conocer tu historia y adaptarte a todos los cambios que vas a sufrir. Como dije antes este es el inicio de un largo viaje con rumbo a lo desconocido para ti. No será fácil pero tienes a más de una persona apoyándote.

-¿Qué clase de cambios? – la trigueña parece sumamente nerviosa respecto a perderse en sí misma. Dejar de ser lo que es para convertirse en quién debe ser. A lo largo de siete años de aventuras, de una larga búsqueda de los horocruxes y una extenuante batalla final, siempre intentó seguir siendo fiel a lo que ella creía ser. No quiere perderse entre esa magia que le ha sido otorgada para detener a un mal desconocido.

-Principalmente serán físicos. Lentamente tendrás una fuerza sobre humana pero descuida, tus músculos no incrementarán su tamaño, pero incluso el más pequeño podrá albergar una gran potencia. Tus sentidos se agudizaran al punto de que puedas ver en la oscuridad sin necesidad de utilizar tu varita y cada esencia llenará tu nariz con una intensidad renovada. Verás todo bajo una nueva luz, todos los detalles se revelarán ante tus ojos. Aprenderás el verdadero significado de sentir bajo tus dedos y redescubrirás todos los sabores. Tendrás que aprender a correr más rápido para evitar caer o lastimarte. Aprenderás un poco más acerca de todo.

-¿Qué hay acerca de los cambios que no son físicos? – Alexander puede sentir el miedo creciente en su heredera por lo que se agacha para frotar su nariz contra la mejilla de la joven Gryffindor.

-No temas, seguirás siendo la misma Hermione que todos han conocido por un largo tiempo. Quizá te parezca que estás cambiando demasiado, que te alejas de aquella niña que jugaba en el pequeño jardín de su casa. De la joven que quería aprender acerca de todo lo desconocido. De la persona que necesitaba de la lógica para seguir adelante pero eso no es del todo cierto. Has madurado más rápido de lo que deberías. Te has formado completamente en una batalla que duró más de dieciocho años. En una guerra que te convirtió en mujer. Has cambiado más de lo que podrías imaginar pero tu esencia sigue siendo la misma y es por eso mismo que llegaste hasta este punto. – Los ojos azules de la bestia la observan con una emoción que ella no puede descifrar. – Eres capaz de divertirte con tus amigos como lo hacías de niña, te sigues interesando por todo aquello que te resulta desconocido. Por eso mismo Dumbledore te dejó su libro de cuentos con aquel símbolo. Tu innata curiosidad te llevaría hasta las respuestas que necesitabas. Por eso mismo hoy estás aquí llevada más por la curiosidad que por el ansia de poder.

-Jamás he buscado ser la mejor hechicera, sólo quería ser lo suficientemente buena para ser aceptada por los demás.

-Lo sé, por eso mismo te elegí. Nunca has buscado el poder, buscas proteger lo que tú consideras importante. Y quizá es un tanto injusto obligarte a aceptar algo que jamás has buscado pero si se lo hubiese dado a alguien que quisiera utilizarlo, me temo que el resultado sería catastrófico. – Hermione entiende eso. Es lo mismo que sucedió con Harry en su primer año, en el intento de recuperar la piedra filosofal. El quería obtenerla pero no utilizarla.

-Puedo entenderlo.

-Cambiará tu forma de ver la vida aunque no sólo por las responsabilidades que esta magia involucra. Pronto se revelará ante tus ojos la dimensión real de lo que han hecho al vencer a Voldemort. Pronto entenderás qué fue lo que realmente sucedió y estarás lista para enfrentarte al mundo con nuevos ojos. Dejarás de ver lo que hicieron para ver lo que tú hiciste. Ya no tendrás miedo al rechazo porque aquellas personas que no quieran conocerte o darte una segunda mirada no conocerán a la magnífica persona que eres. Aprenderás a ver las cosas con serenidad cuando debas hacerlo y otras tantas simplemente las dejarás fluir a tu alrededor sin darles una importancia mayor a la que debes.

Hermione no dice nada, se sienta en el piso apoyando la frente contra el cuello del dragón. En sus ojos lentamente aparece la desesperación porque todo parece estar ocurriendo demasiado rápido. Porque se sigue sintiendo sola en medio de un mundo de gente. Tiene unos maravillosos amigos que se han hecho parte de su familia. Tiene excelentes maestros que serían capaces de darlo todo por ella, incluso el profesor Snape que se ha autoproclamado su tío. Alexander es el único que puede comprenderla en esa situación y aún así necesita de alguien que la sostenga, de alguien que la rodee en un abrazo y la mantenga unida a la realidad sin hacer preguntas, sin pedirle que lo haga.

-¿Cómo me daré cuenta de los cambios? – La trigueña habla con la voz entrecortada pues se niega a dejar libres las lágrimas. Esas mismas que se han negado a salir tantas veces y que con cada instante transcurrido, duelen más.

-Es tu cuerpo, sentirás los cambios cuando llegue el momento preciso. No temas por eso, serán cambios graduales y se irán presentando ante las circunstancias adecuadas, no sólo cuando sea el momento indicado si no cuando estés mentalmente preparada para enfrentar cada uno de esos cambios. – Alexander observa intensamente a su heredera y puede observar con facilidad a través de sus pupilas. Puede observar en lo más profundo de su alma como si estuviese leyendo uno de los tantos libros que la ojimel aprecia.- No estás sola, Hermione. Estaré siempre contigo.

-Lo sé. – La Gryffindor respira profundamente intentando controlar sus propios impulsos. – Ha sido demasiado en poco tiempo. Uno no espera que un día le digan que es la heredera de un dragón y mucho menos que tres de los fundadores le han confiado un poder tan grande que puede proteger o destruir al mundo mágico entero.

-Comprendo la magnitud de la situación. Sé que necesitas tiempo para adaptarte a la situación pero si la dejas fluir pronto te acoplarás a ella y te sorprenderá ver cuántas cosas puedes hacer incluso de forma inconsciente.

-Necesito tiempo para digerir la situación. – Hermione se levanta sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa. Alexander asiente de forma comprensiva. Se observan el uno al otro intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para terminar con la sesión.

-Hay una forma con la que puedes monitorear tu progreso. – La ojimel parece confundida por lo que el dragón continúa con la explicación. – Cada paso que des hacia adelante en tu historia, cada pequeño progreso en tus habilidades servirá para formar una figura. – Alexander levanta una pata y cuidadosamente posa una de sus garras sobre el brazo de la joven Granger. La retira un segundo después dejando una sensación quemante tras su partida. Hermione recorre la túnica para poder ver el resultado de aquel gesto. En su piel puede verse una marca en color rojizo como si recién hubiese sido marcada por el fuego. Al instante siguiente se ha tornado de un intenso color carbón.

-¿Qué se supone que es? – Hermione intenta hallar la forma oculta en los pequeños trazos en su brazo pero son tan pocos que podrían convertirse en cualquier cosa. El galés real observa el inicio del dibujo por encima de su hombro.

-Nadie lo sabe, puede iniciar siendo una cosa y terminar siendo cualquier otra. Incluso es capaz de cambiar de un día para otro.- El dragón parece sonreírle aunque la trigueña no puede decirlo con certeza. Es entonces cuando piensa en las intrincadas líneas doradas sobre el lomo de aquella bestia. No le parece una figura concreta. – Eso lo sabrás cuando descubras tu propia historia. Conforme avances serás capaz de ir divisando no sólo tu tatuaje sino también el mío. Ten cuidado porque esa marca puede cambiar de lugar. – La ojimel parece sumirse más en el mar de información.

-Debo irme. – Hermione se encamina hacia las escaleras pero algo le detiene. Y es que el dragón sigue ahí, con los ojos azules, las escamas negras, las garras en color carmín y por supuesto las intrincadas líneas sobre su espalda.

Alexander parece observarla con diversión e incluso deja salir una diminuta risa.

-Me temo que estás olvidando algo. – La ojimel gira sobre sus talones para encarar nuevamente al dragón. Observa como la misma garra que un instante atrás tocó su brazo, ahora se desprende de la imponente criatura flotando hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Entonces deja de parecer un rubí para convertirse de nuevo en el cristal rojizo y etéreo. Sin embargo antes de que pueda tocarlo una cadena de oro lo envuelve para convertirlo en un collar dejando que la pequeña garra se convierta en un dije con forma de gota. – Así no tendrás que venir aquí cada vez que quieras hablar conmigo, simplemente tócalo ya que después de todo ahora soy parte de tu propia esencia.

-Gracias, Alexander. – Mientras sus palabras son llevadas por el viento, el antiguo dragón toma su lugar en medio de la sala. Sus escamas palidecen, sus ojos se cierran, su cuerpo se relaja y entonces regresa a ser sólo una estatua. Un ser mágico oculto y latente bajo la piedra esperando por la única persona que puede despertarlo de su sueño eterno.

* * *

**utau-mizuki: **Ahora conocemos un poco más de la historia de Hermione así como del tatuaje. Creo que eso era algo fundamental para poder seguir avanzando sin embargo su historia todavía abarca más aspectos y debemos ver el desarrollo de esas habilidades al igual que el inicio de las clases de Oclumancia y Legilimancia. En verdad muchas gracias por leer y estar siempre siguiendo mis proyectos ya sean de FF VII del XIII y ahora aquí. De todo corazón mil gracias.

**BipolarJL:**Sé que mis finales son un tanto frustrantes pero me gustan así. Gracias por leer. Me alegra que te guste.

**Spencer:** Pronto veremos qué es lo que lleva esa relación escondido. Hay algunas pruebas que deberá afrontar Hermione y de ahí se derivará el inicio real de una relación porque por ahora son sólo amigas o un poco menos que eso. Espero que te haya gustado Alexander.

**pleasure: **Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry. I know I took a lot of time but I had hard days at home. Is the chapter enough good for you to forgive me? I hope so. Anyway, thanks for read and comment.

**aLe: **Conocimos gran parte de su historia pero aún falta otra parte. Ya veremos de que se trata y cómo influye eso en la relación con la rubia. Gracias por leer, de verdad que sus comentarios me hacen feliz.

**Invitado: **Aquí está la continuación gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar.

**sectusembra: **Muchisímas gracias por los halagos. Me suben el ánimo. Espero poder entregarles a ustedes como lectores una historia entretenida para pasar al rato al menos. Por supuesto que no me has aburrido por el contrario lo agradezco. Gracias a todos ustedes quiero seguir escribiendo.

* * *

**No sé qué sucederá en el próximo capítulo pero espero verlos ahí. Si les ha gustado este dejad un RR. Cualquier duda o sugerencia será bien recibida al igual que la crítica constructiva.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos. Espero que estén muy bien. Aquí está la continuación. Veremos un poco de Fleur/Hermione así que disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 9.

Hermione ha regresado a la sala común de los leones aún entre un mar de pensamientos encontrados. La sensación de ardor en su brazo todavía no desaparece y ahora el colgante también parece quemarle la piel. Sube los escalones hasta su habitación para encontrarse de frente con el libro de transformaciones. La espera en la cama, abierto en la página donde se muestra aquel hechizo que parece burlarse de ella. Deja salir un suspiro frustrado pero toma el objeto ofensivo y lo lleva con ella hasta los terrenos del castillo. Camina hasta el borde del lago dejándose caer pesadamente bajo la sombra de un árbol. Abre el tomo de transformaciones en la página indicada pero antes de siquiera levantar su varita deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola contra la corteza del árbol.

-No puedo hacerlo. – Se rinde ya que ni siquiera puede concentrarse del todo en las palabras escritas en el papel. Piensa con ironía en las palabras dichas por Alexander respecto a su habilidad para efectuar encantamientos.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que no puedes hacer? – Hermione suspira al reconocer la voz del profesor de pociones pero no se gira para verlo de frente. Se encoge de hombros mientras señala con la varita el hechizo en cuestión. Severus observa el libro para después negar con la cabeza y sentarse junto a su alumna. – Es sencillo adivinar por qué no puedes concentrarte en ese encantamiento. Tienes cosas más importantes en qué pensar. Una historia que empiezas a conocer y eso mismo obtiene toda tu concentración. Mc Gonagall no se molestará si te tomas un poco más de tiempo con un hechizo tan avanzado. Ella se preocupa por ti y me atrevo a suponer que en este instante no le interesan tus notas si no tu bienestar. – El hombre la observa por un largo instante. – Ante todo eres una gran persona.

-Tal vez tengas razón aunque no estoy del todo conforme respecto a eso. – Snape arquea una ceja pero sonríe de forma apenas perceptible. Al final una la sonrisa se abre paso total entre sus labios.

-¿Siempre tienes que ser la gran sabe lo todo?

Hermione se ríe de forma semi consciente mientras se lleva una mano a la parte posterior del cuello frotándolo con nerviosismo. Es imposible separarse de esa parte, no puede evitar aprender porque no quiere dejar de hacerlo.

-Sí, eso creo. – Severus la observa por un instante.

-Está bien, Hermione. Se cuán importantes son las clases avanzadas para mantener tu magia bajo control pero aún no la descubres por completo y aunque eres muy poderosa el acceso a esa magia aún está limitado. No debes presionarte de más. Así que tomate unos días. Relájate un poco, deja descansar a ese gran cerebro tuyo y prepárate para el lunes. Te espero al otro lado del lago quince minutos después de la cena. – La joven Granger asiente una vez antes de que el profesor se levante y regrese al interior del castillo. Media hora después, Hermione también se incorpora, camina distraídamente por los terrenos mientras observa con intensidad su varita. Le parece increíble que todo el poder que reside en su interior sólo pueda notarse luego del movimiento con lo que a simple vista sólo es un pedazo de madera.

Piensa en el núcleo que reside dentro y se ríe un poco. Fibra de corazón de dragón. No tiene forma alguna de negar su herencia. Ahora las cosas parecen tener más sentido. No está cambiando como ella creía días atrás. Está comenzando a descubrir quién ha sido todo este tiempo. El terror a las alturas desapareció en el lomo de Alexander porque necesitaba algo más poderoso y estable que una escoba. Algo que pudiese contrastar con su propio poder.

Sostiene con fuerza la varita de intrincada estructura y esto le recuerda las líneas de oro sobre la piel carbón.

Pronto nota una presencia acercándose a ella. Levanta la vista para encontrarse con la figura de Fleur Delacour aproximándose. La rubia camina con el mismo aire distraído y no se percata del desnivel creado por el constante paso de los alumnos hacia los terrenos y viceversa. Hermione se acerca sigilosamente hasta que ocurre lo inevitable. La Veela da un paso en falso pero su esbelto cuerpo jamás toca el piso porque la ojimel se asegura de estar a sólo un paso de distancia cuando el accidente ocurre. Detiene la caída tomando a la ojiazul por la cintura.

-Lo lamento, Hermione. – El acento francés llega a sus oídos y no puede evitar sonreír mientras ayuda a la rubia a ponerse completamente en pie. Ambas se observan con las mejillas sonrosadas.

La joven egresada de Beauxbatons se inclina para recoger un objeto del suelo. Sus dedos se cierran ante lo que resulta ser la varita de la joven Gryffindor. La ojiazul sonríe ante la simpleza y elegancia del diseño. Le parece una elección adecuada ya que se adapta perfectamente a su dueña. Una buena combinación entre bruja y varita. Por supuesto que no es una experta en ellas pero su familia conoce lo suficiente para crear las varitas de todos los descendientes de la familia Delacour. Su propio padre lentamente va aprendiendo y probablemente tenga la oportunidad de crear aquellas varitas mágicas que un día pertenecerán a sus nietos y nietas.

-¿Practicando aún el fin de semana? – La rubia le devuelve el objeto a su dueña quién lo toma con dedos temblorosos.

-Sólo intentaba perfeccionar un encantamiento. – Extiende el libro a la francesa olvidando por un instante que aquel viejo tomo es de transformaciones avanzadas. Es hasta que nota la sorpresa en el rostro de Fleur cuando se percata de su error. No sabe cómo explicarlo por lo que simplemente se mantiene en silencio. Contrario a sus expectativas la hermosa mujer no hace un gran escándalo debido a ello. Quizá se deba a sus altas notas en sus seis años anteriores.

-¿Qué hechizo es el que te da problemas? – Hermione le indica la página y la rubia lee rápidamente el proceso a seguir. Sonríe cómo si supiera cuál es el problema desde un inicio. - ¿Lo has perfeccionado ya? – Las mejillas de la menor se encienden luego de negar un par de veces con la cabeza. – Vamos, voy a ayudarte.

-No deberías. – El respeto casi inquebrantable de Hermione por las reglas sale a flote puesto que no olvida cual es la función de Fleur mientras esté en el castillo. – Estás aquí para medir el rendimiento de los estudiantes y si me ayudas estarás violando la legalidad de tu trabajo. El favoritismo hacia mí estará marcado desde un principio. – Fleur la escucha pacientemente mientras observa nuevamente la portada del libro. Una discreta sonrisa adorna su rostro.

-Antes de responder a tus palabras, contéstame una cosa. ¿Lograste con éxito el primer hechizo de este libro? – La trigueña asiente con la duda reflejada en el rostro. – Entonces no hay ningún problema. Voy a ayudarte.

-No debes, es incorrecto. – La trigueña regresa al ataque con un mar de argumentos que la rubia ni siquiera puede interrumpir por lo que sonríe esperando una pausa en el discurso de su joven acompañante. – Si lo haces estarás interfiriendo con las reglas de tu propio trabajo. Eso es injusto para los otros estudiantes y es algo que no estoy dispuesta a aceptar. – Fleur no puede evitar reírse quedamente pero el ligero sonido atrae la atención de la Gryffindor. Su entrecejo se frunce y reclama una explicación con una mirada gélida que la otra mujer no teme en sostener.

-Si esta fuese una situación cualquiera tendría que aceptar tus argumentos y retirar mi oferta sin embargo en esta ocasión es algo que no voy a hacer. No te hubiese ofrecido mi ayuda en otro momento porque comprendo a la perfección que estoy poniendo mi trabajo en la línea y tendría que ayudar al resto de los estudiantes de la misma forma. Sin embargo si eres capaz de efectuar correctamente el primer hechizo de este libro, y me has dado una respuesta afirmativa momentos atrás, significa que puedes hacer cualquier encantamiento del séptimo grado. Es cierto, yo no debería ayudarte pero tú no deberías estar estudiando con este libro. – Hermione abre la boca pero no encuentra nada lógico que decir. Luego de un minuto se rinde y ambas mujeres se dirigen a la orilla del lago negro.

Para sorpresa de la castaña, regresan al punto exacto en dónde se encontraba minutos atrás. Le sorprende puesto que ha sido Fleur quién dirigió la marcha y se detuvo en ese punto exacto. La rubia lee una vez más el hechizo antes de centrar su completa atención en la joven de hermosos bucles castaños.

-Sinceramente, no creo conseguirlo. – Esa frase capta la atención de la rubia quién entrecierra los ojos. – He intentado el encantamiento más de una docena de veces pero no he tenido éxito. – La ojiazul asiente una vez.

-Dime qué es lo que piensas, no me lo muestres, dime qué pasa por tu cabeza cuando intentas este encantamiento.

-Intento concentrarme en lo que quiero invocar. En otras ocasiones simplemente dejo mi mente en blanco pero hasta ahora ninguna de las dos estrategias ha funcionado siquiera un poco. – Granger se pone nerviosa ante el silencio de la otra. Fleur no la observa si no que parece sumirse en sus pensamientos buscando una respuesta para su problema.

-Ya veo. – Su voz ligera rompe el silencio luego de un par de minutos. – Cometes un error que muchos de nosotros cometimos en algún momento. Si dejas tu mente en blanco no puedes concentrarte del todo en el objeto frente a ti. Por otra parte, si sólo piensas en la criatura que invocarás, desde el inicio estarás saltándote un paso. Este encantamiento consiste en dos fases. Primero debes desaparecer un objeto y después debes invocarlo con una forma diferente.

-Creo…entenderlo. – La sonrisa regresa a los labios de Fleur.

-Entonces hay que intentarlo. Antes de empezar necesitamos un objeto. Algo pequeño y fácil de manipular.

La rubia busca a su alrededor inmediato algún objeto inanimado pero no encuentra nada que cumpla con sus expectativas. Todo lo que puede divisar son árboles, una que otra planta y algunos cuantos troncos que seguramente los estudiantes de Hogwarts ocupan para sentarse bajo la sombra de los árboles aún vivos. De pronto un enorme tentáculo púrpura sale del lago negro rompiendo la delicada superficie. En la punta de la extremidad se encuentra una pequeña piedra como las que Hagrid suele lanzar con frecuencia. La bruja francesa parece sorprendida por un momento antes de tomar el objeto y agradecer al tentáculo aún con una expresión graciosa en el rostro debido a la sorpresa.

-¿Es lo que buscabas?

-Sí, es perfecto. – Fleur observa una vez más la superficie del lago antes de sacudir la cabeza elegantemente para despejar su mente. Coloca la piedra sobre el césped alejándola un par de metros de ellas. – Concéntrate e inténtalo. Da un solo paso a la vez, así será más fácil. – Cuando Hermione levanta la varita, la rubia sabe que no va a lograrlo ya que su pose es demasiado rígida. Será imposible si la Gryffindor sigue tan tensa. Por ese mismo motivo Fleur se le acerca por la espalda. Rodea su cintura con un brazo y toma la mano que sostiene la varita con la suya propia. Su respiración acaricia el lóbulo de la ojimel mientras los rizos castaños acarician su mejilla. – Ahora, cierra los ojos.

-¿Para qué? – La menor se estremece cuando el cálido aliento se impacta de nuevo contra la superficie expuesta de su cuello. De pronto su cerebro tiene más de un problema para concentrarse en el sonido de las palabras.

-Confía en mí. Es un viejo truco francés. – La castaña obedece y su mente se queda en blanco por algunos segundos. Luego se concentra en su primer objetivo. Por instinto reacomoda la posición de la muñeca para apuntar directamente a la diminuta piedra. Siente a Fleur sonreír atrás de ella incluso si no puede verla.

Siente como la bruja tras de ella guía los movimientos de la varita, un segundo después sabe que el objeto inanimado ha desaparecido. No necesita siquiera abrir los ojos ya que puede sentir la magia fluyendo por todo su cuerpo. Esta vez no es una ola incontenible de poder si no sutiles descargas de magia que alimentan el encantamiento en curso. Se siente como un fénix al resurgir de las cenizas. De pronto su mente queda en blanco nuevamente porque de un momento a otro no puede concentrarse en nada más que en ese cálido aliento sobre su cuello. El brazo firme rodeando su cintura y por supuesto la tibia mano que envuelve la suya. No importa su falta de concentración porque un segundo atrás ha escogido una criatura que regresará a ella en lugar de la piedra. Necesitó sólo un instante.

Fleur jadea con sorpresa por lo que Hermione abre los ojos encontrándose de frente con un ave de fuego.

Observa con sorpresa al fénix ya que ninguna palabra salió de sus labios y ninguna llegó a sus oídos por parte de la bruja francesa. Por increíble que parezca ha efectuado magia silenciosa. Por un momento quiere creer que la mayor es quién ha efectuado el encantamiento pero la mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad en los ojos cerúleos hace desaparecer esa posibilidad. Además fue ella quien pensó en un fénix incluso si lo hizo solamente por un segundo.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? – Ambas jóvenes se separan y el ave aprovecha la oportunidad para posarse sobre el hombro de Hermione. Observa con atención a la bruja de ojos azules. El silencio prevalece un par de segundos hasta que el fénix deja su antiguo lugar para ir al hombro izquierdo de la Veela.

-No lo sé. Hace unos minutos ni siquiera podía desaparecer la roca. Supongo que tuvo qué ver con el truco francés. – Fleur sonríe de forma misteriosa antes de acariciar el plumaje del ave carmesí quién complacida deja salir un pequeño cántico. La ojimel jamás lo había escuchado cantar y por un momento una inexplicable felicidad la embarga.

-De hecho, eso era para evaporar tu tensión no para efectuar el hechizo pero me alegro de que haya funcionado. Al parecer sólo necesitabas relajarte un poco. – La trigueña se sonroja. – Bien, será mejor que regrese al trabajo. – La francesa se despide de forma habitual depositando un beso en cada una de las mejillas de la joven Gryffindor. En esos breves instantes la castaña percibe un aroma dulce que dura apenas un segundo y no puede identificarlo.

Niega con la cabeza. El ave de fuego regresa a su hombro mientras observa el elegante caminar de la rubia con dirección al castillo pero antes de que pueda cruzar las puertas dobles, el profesor Dumbledore se cruza en su camino. Intercambian pocas palabras antes de que la joven con cabellos de oro se pierda en las entrañas del castillo mientras el director del colegio se dirige a la trigueña mientras se acaricia la larga barba blanca.

-Empezaba a preguntarme a dónde habría ido Fawkes y por qué esto había aparecido en mi despacho. – Hermione observa más de cerca al fénix para comprobar las palabras del viejo y sabio mago. – Veo que está avanzando rápidamente en sus estudios, señorita Granger. – Ella sólo asiente con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido ya que no esperaba el cambio entre piedra y fénix. Dumbledore parece comprender a la perfección el hilo de sus pensamientos. – No falló en el hechizo. Ha superado los estándares establecidos. Invocar a una criatura en específico es mucho más complicado que crear una ilusión. – La castaña no consigue entender las últimas palabras. – El encantamiento que debía realizar consiste en hacer una réplica de una especie pero no puede crear con magia un nuevo ser vivo. Usted intercambió el lugar de Fawkes por el de una piedra incluso cuando toda criatura mágica posee una mayor resistencia a la mayoría de los encantamientos. – Aquella explicación no disipa las dudas de la joven Granger.

-¿A qué se refiere con todas las criaturas?

-Dragones, sirenas, unicornios, centauros, criaturas como el fénix, los hombres lobo y por supuesto las Veelas. Todas las criaturas que conoce e incluso todas aquellas que aún no ha visto tienen resistencia a la magia. Unas más que otras pero todas son inmunes a ciertos hechizos, a ciertas personas. Tome como ejemplo el torneo de los tres magos. Los dragones opusieron resistencia a los hechizos lanzados por Viktor Krum y Cedric Diggory. – Hermione nota la ausencia del nombre de Fleur pero antes de que puede formular una palabra su pregunta ya está siendo respondida. – La señorita Delacour no es como el resto de nosotros. Una cuarta parte de su sangre pertenece a una especie muy poderosa. Las Veelas son criaturas sublimes en batalla. Muy poderosas y difíciles de vencer incluso cuando siguen en su forma humana.

-¿Cómo puede saber eso?

-Una gran amiga mía pertenecía a una colonia de Veelas. Tuve una única oportunidad de estar entre ellas y verlas luchar. Jamás se repliegan. Siempre van hacia adelante. Se defienden atacando y sus hechizos son especialmente fuertes.

-¿Qué tanto? – Hermione teme ligeramente la respuesta.

-Lo suficiente para vencer a un dragón en pocos segundos.

La ojimel regresa a su cuarto año. En especial a la primera prueba del torneo de los tres magos. Recuerda los problemas que Viktor y Cedric tuvieron más no así Fleur. Por supuesto que salió herida pero eso fue cuestión de suerte. Nadie hubiese imaginado que el dragón lanzaría una llamarada en medio de su sueño. Le bastó un hechizo para vencer a un galés verde. No se dio cuenta en ese momento pero ahora le parece algo extraño que tuviese más poder que los hombres. Debió suponer que eso era debido a su sangre Veela. No quisiera imaginar a una Veela de sangre pura.

-Una Veela es la segunda especie más poderosa sobre la tierra. Esa especie fue creada por la unión de tres criaturas. – La joven heredera espera que el director continúe pero no lo hace. En vez de eso extiende su brazo y Fawkes se posa en él. – Es curioso, muchas personas darían una gran fortuna por ver a esas dos especies y usted ya conoce a ambas. – El viejo mago sonríe. – Es hora del almuerzo. ¡Maravilloso! – Dumbledore comienza a hablar sobre los elfos y su gran labor en las cocinas pero por primera vez su atención se queda muy lejos de las pequeñas criaturas.

Su mente sólo la lleva hasta la joven Delacour e intenta adivinar cuáles son esas tres criaturas que conforman a su especie. Ni siquiera puede imaginarlo porque Fleur parece perfecta incluso cuando su consciencia le recuerda que sólo es una cuarta parte Veela y que nunca la ha visto en su estado natural.

-Que tenga una linda tarde, señorita Granger. – La castaña regresa la cortesía antes de despedirse del director. Se queda parada ahí, a la mitad del pasillo, a escasos metros del gran comedor sin saber si entrar temprano al almuerzo o regresar a la sala común para esperar a sus mejores amigos. Se muerde el labio inferior mientras medita sobre la situación.

-¿Me acompañas para el almuerzo? – Una mano se posa sobre su hombro y no necesita girarse para reconocer la voz.

-Sí. – Sonríe mientras entra al gran comedor en compañía de la dueña de sus pensamientos. Para la sorpresa de la castaña terminan sentándose en la mesa de los leones. Ningún profesor dice nada e incluso el profesor Dumbledore las observa con un brillo extraño en la mirada. El típico brillo extraño que siempre está en la mirada azul.

El gran comedor empieza a llenarse y la comida aparece en los platos. Ninguna se percata de la gama estudiantil que pronto invade las mesas de las diferentes casas. No escuchan el llamado de sus nombres. No prestan atención a las miradas que las rodean. Para Hermione es sencillo centrarse únicamente en la voz de la rubia mientras se pierde en un mar azul y en la profundidad de este puede divisar un sentimiento oscuro. El mismo reflejo de tristeza y culpa que inunda los ojos cerúleos cuando la Veela habla de la segunda prueba en el torneo de los tres magos.

Fleur no puede desviar la mirada de la persona junto a ella. No quiere hacerlo y no lo hará por más de un motivo. Sigue viendo la inmensa tristeza al fondo de las piscinas mieles. Sigue sintiendo esa aura de poder rodear a la castaña. Recorre el juvenil rostro marcado por más de una cicatriz intentando descubrir el secreto tras la inocencia.

La conversación termina cuando los compañeros y amigos de la castaña, se sientan junto a ellas prestando atención a cada palabra que cualquiera de las dos pueda pronunciar. Por un momento Hermione se olvida de las clases, de los encantamientos, de Alexander y de todo aquello que no tenga relación con la hermosa mujer sentada a su lado en la mesa de los Gryffindor. Continúan el almuerzo en silencio lanzando miradas furtivas a la otra. De vez en vez terminan encontrándose la mirada azul con la miel y ambas jóvenes ríen de forma nerviosa.

Hermione termina con su almuerzo antes que la ojiazul sentada junto a ella. No se atreve a levantar la mirada puesto que más de un Weasley la observa con intriga. Un par más la ven con furia apenas contenida. Los señores Weasley y Potter intentan romper la tensión creciente en más de una ocasión pero todos sus intentos resultan infructuosos por lo que después de algunas preguntas sin recibir respuesta, dejan de insistir.

Fred y George beben de sus respectivas copas sin dejar de observar a las brillantes brujas. Fleur comienza a desesperarse ante las intensas y nada discretas miradas pero mantiene su calma aparente. Levanta la mirada por un segundo para toparse de frente con un mar de cabelleras rojizas. En ese mismo instante nota por el rabillo del ojo, la discreta sonrisa en los labios de la ojimel. Luego ocurre todo demasiado deprisa.

Los gemelos se observan el uno al otro sin poder tragar el líquido en sus bocas. A cada instante el sabor se vuelve peor y luego de unos segundos ni siquiera pueden mantener la calma suficiente para regresar el supuesto juego de calabaza a las copas. Así que terminan bañando al otro en el líquido amarillento hasta que lentamente sus rostros se vuelven escarlatas y no precisamente por la vergüenza. Están acostumbrados a hacer el ridículo después de todo.

El gran comedor estalla en gritos y carcajadas. Molly Weasley los regaña mientras ellos intentan defenderse. Albus Dumbledore intenta ocultar su sonrisa tras su cáliz pero termina esparciendo el contenido sobre su barba, provocando a su vez la risa descontrolada de Minerva Mc. Gonagall.

Es una serie de efectos en cadena puesto que muchos vuelven a reír junto con la profesora de transformaciones. Fleur los observa sin entender lo que está sucediendo y en verdad no lo hace hasta que observa a Hermione con un ligero temblor en los hombros. La calma se restablece minutos después. Molly Weasley intenta limpiar los rostros de sus hijos pero debe entender que no es pintura. La ojimel sigue temblando y no ha levantado la mirada ni una sola vez.

Fleur termina con el almuerzo de forma elegante. Hace el ademán de levantarse pero nunca termina de hacerlo. Sigue sentada pero esta vez sus piernas han quedado a mitad del pasillo. De forma disimulada toma la mano de la trigueña quién finalmente levanta la mirada dirigiéndola a Fred y George. El temblor de sus hombros regresa con intensidad renovada pero esta vez su risa llega a cada rincón del gran comedor. Incluso un par de lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos.

-No puedo creer que funcionara. – Los gemelos la observan de forma amenazadora mientras ella sigue riendo y su risa hace reír a la rubia. No es una pequeña risa contenida. Por primera vez escucha que Fleur Delacour deja libre una carcajada. Su propia diversión queda de lado y permanece en silencio sólo para escuchar el mágico sonido.

-¡Hermione Granger! – Ese grito por parte de los gemelos le hace regresar la atención a ambos hombres.

-¡Corre! – Fleur la obliga a levantarse en menos de un segundo y salir a toda velocidad del gran comedor. Jamás suelta su mano mientras recorren los desiertos pasillos del enorme castillo. Siguen riendo y siguen escuchando los gritos de los hermanos Weasley que corren tras de ellas. Necesitan un lugar para esconderse pero no pueden pensar claramente debido al dolor en sus estómagos ya que no pueden parar de reír. Hermione es la que encuentra el lugar ideal.

Suben las escaleras hasta la segunda planta dejando a los gemelos casi un piso detrás. La ojimel susurra las ya conocidas palabras en latín y la armadura se mueve. Se interna en el hueco sin dejar atrás a Fleur. No hay suficiente espacio por lo que ambas terminan frente a frente y con escasos centímetros de separación entre sus rostros. No pueden decir nada cuando la armadura ya ha regresado a su lugar manteniendo su ubicación a salvo. La oscuridad las envuelve, las risas se evaporan. Ya ni siquiera les importa cuando los chicos pasan corriendo por el pasillo sin darle una segunda mirada a la armadura. Se observan mutuamente aunque lo único que puedan divisar sea otro par de ojos brillando en la nada.

Hermione apoya una mano en la pared contraria y puede sentir el calor que la francesa desprende, acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo. Su brazo ha quedado a escasos milímetros de la mejilla de la otra. Sus cuerpos se mantienen en contacto en la mayoría de los puntos posibles. Pueden sentir la respiración de la otra acariciar sus rostros, sus labios.

Fleur coloca una mano sobre el hombro de la joven Granger. No sabe si quiere deslizar su mano hasta el cuello y atraer a la trigueña en un beso descontrolado, pasional y ardiente o intentar alejarla aunque sea un par de centímetros. La Veela en su interior lucha por el poder. Quiere obligarla a desnudar a su pareja ahí mismo, sin importarle quién pueda escucharlas gemir, jadear o gritar el nombre de la otra. No puede hacerlo porque hacerlo significaría perder la oportunidad que lentamente se va abriendo paso entre ambas.

Traga con dificultad mientras rompe el contacto visual. No podrá soportar un segundo más en esa posición sin besar a la ojimel. Coloca ambas manos en los hombros de su acompañante y una descarga eléctrica recorre su espina dorsal. A Hermione le sucede lo mismo. Siente una poderosa ola de energía recorrer cada espacio de su cuerpo.

Se quedan así por un par más de segundos hasta que Fleur consigue reunir la fuerza suficiente para moverse. No saben qué ha pasado pero es algo que no pueden explicar. Suspiran al mismo tiempo y las sonrisas regresan. Se despiden con pocas palabras pero la incomodidad se va. Hermione sale de su escondite con sumo cuidado para evitar encontrarse con los gemelos. En algún momento deberá pagar por su osadía y por supuesto, agradecerle a Dobby por su ayuda.

Camina hasta llegar a los terrenos donde se encuentra con su cómplice. Ambos sonríen e incluso una pequeña risa abandona sus bocas al invocar el recuerdo de minutos atrás.

-Funcionó mejor de lo que creía.

-Sí, así es. – Hermione recibe un pedazo de pergamino con dos palabras escritas en él. Recibe una rápida explicación y comprende que es su próxima misión. Su sonrisa sólo incrementa puesto que tiene a las víctimas y la ocasión perfecta.

-Por cierto, Granger. Diez puntos para Gryffindor.

Hermione sonríe antes de regresar al castillo, a la sala común y a su dormitorio sin darle una segunda mirada a Snape.

* * *

**utau-mizuki: **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. A mis capítulos todavía les falta mucho por mejorar pero lentamente voy aprendiendo nuevas cosas para ir perfeccionando algunos detalles. Sí, le esperan muchos cambios a Hermione y eso que aún no conocemos su historia completa. Queda mucho por contar sobre Alexander y falta la parte oscura de esta historia. Algo que espero ninguno de ustedes pueda imaginar. Espero ye haya gustado este capítulo y nuevamente mil gracias por leer.

**hamichi:** Pues la relación de las jóvenes va avanzando pero ya veremos cuál es el resultado final. Entenderemos también como se relaciona el amor con la magia de los fundadores al igual que un par de secretos más. Gracias por leer.

**BipolarJL:** Sería en extremo divertido volar sobre un dragón creo que por eso lo escribí. Me alegra que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer.

**pleasure:**I'm going to keep writing. I promise. Thanks for read and comment. All of you make me happy. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you!

**Sora Yagami:**Sí, entiendo cómo es la vida pero me alegra que hayas diría que Hermione aún no está enamorada pero siente atracción por la rubia. Va a ser muy duro para ella no sólo por los cambios sino por lo que su historia implica. Bill y Ron, tendremos problemas con ellos al igual que con Molly pero no es de sorprenderse al fin y al cabo son Weasley. Sucede algo curioso siempre encuentras lo que no andas buscando y este es el caso con la ojimel. ALexander será fundamental en esta historia incluso cuando no tenga nada que ver con la magia antigua. Ginny creo que tiene varias charlas pendientes, veremos que sucede con eso. Gracias por leer. Espero te siga gustando la historia.

* * *

**En el siguiente capítulo... no tengo idea de que va a pasar. Un día de estos voy a sentarme a escribir el resto del fic. Ya lo tengo perfectamente planeado sólo es cosa de tener suficiente tiempo. De cualquier manera, espero les haya gustado este capítulo. **

**Por cierto me gustaría saber ¿qué forma creen que tome el tatuaje? Les daré pistas a lo largo de la historia pero no se fíen algunas pueden ser falsas. SI alguien ya tiene una idea díganmelo. Veremos que tan acertados están. También del tatuaje de Alexander si así lo desean. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos. Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo. Debo decir que de todo lo que he escrito este ha sido sin duda el capítulo que más emociones ha causado en mí al escribirlo. Ni siquiera puedo describirlo.**

**En esta ocasión me gustaría que escuchasen una canción. Frozen Tears de Within Temptation no para todo el capítulo sólo para la primera escena (eso no significa que sea el inicio, espero que puedan identificarla). Si a alguien le interesa saber con qué tipo de música fue escrito el capítulo busquen en YouTube a AdrianvonZiegler.**

**Espero que puedan sentir al menos algo de la gama de sentimientos que yo experimenté.**

* * *

Capítulo 10.

El fin de semana resultó bastante bien para la joven heredera del dragón. Tuvo que enfrentar a los gemelos pero encontró una rápida solución para salir ilesa. Dibujó en los rostros teñidos de escarlata, un par de leones representativos de la casa Gryffindor. Una salida ingeniosa para dejar a todos felices puesto que los gemelos adoran ser el centro de atención. Todas las miradas del castillo se posan sobre ellos e incluso algunos otros estudiantes han recurrido a ella por la poción. Unos cuantos Hufflepuff y unos pocos Ravenclaw le han preguntado si pueden adquirir un poco de la poción en otros colores. Así los estudiantes andan por los pasillos con los rostros iluminados de azul, rojo, amarillo e incluso unos cuantos alumnos se han pintado la cara de verde esmeralda.

El mundo mágico parece darse cuenta del fin de la guerra. El miedo lentamente se evapora de los hogares, de los comercios y de cada mago o bruja. El ministerio busca a los mortífagos restantes pero ninguno ha sido capturado todavía. Aún así la tranquilidad se hace presente día con día pero en medio de la calma hay dos almas torturadas.

Hermione respira el aire fresco de la Gran Bretaña. Se prepara mentalmente para su primera clase de oclumancia y legilimancia. No sabe muy bien qué es lo que le espera al otro lado del lago. Inicia su camino en medio de la noche. La cena no ha terminado todavía pero el cielo se muestra más oscuro que de costumbre. La luna parece oculta entre las densas nubes y las estrellas no han hecho su aparición aún. El silencio inunda los alrededores. No puede escucharse sonido alguno. La trigueña cierra los ojos intentando agudizar su oído. Para su sorpresa el intento es exitoso.

Una dulce melodía llega hasta ella. Es suave y parece lejana. Hace vibrar cada fibra de su cuerpo. Le hace erizar la piel. Un instante después llega hasta ella una voz. Canta lentamente con una profunda tristeza impregnando cada nota. No comprende el lenguaje por más que intenta ponerle atención, sin embargo no necesita conocer la letra para comprender el significado. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas incluso cuando siguen cerrados.

Busca desesperadamente la fuente de tan melancólica canción pero no puede divisar nada en medio de la profunda oscuridad. Cierra los ojos una vez y deja que sus sentidos la guíen. Camina a ciegas siguiendo el sonido de aquella voz. No cae, ni tropieza a lo largo del camino. Sus pasos se detienen a varios metros del lago negro. Abre los ojos y le parece encontrarse con una visión. La ilusión de ver a un ángel con los pies sumergidos en el agua.

Los rayos de luna se abren paso por entre las nubes para alumbrar a ese majestuoso ser. La luz blanquecina deja ver la piel lechosa, los labios rojos y un largo cabello que adquiere una tonalidad platinada. Luce como un ser intangible, etéreo e incorpóreo. Su canción sigue siendo tan triste que hiela la sangre. Hermione le observa danzar a mitad del lago. No se hunde más allá de los tobillos y un haz de luz siempre la rodea. De pronto el lago parece tener marea propia. Pequeñas olas que acarician los descalzos pies. La melodía continúa y el oleaje se hace más fuerte, más poderoso.

Los ojos azules no la han visto, se han cerrado minutos atrás. No hay música real pero la trigueña puede escuchar más que la voz de esa maravillosa visión. Puede escuchar más que palabras desconocidas y el violento impacto de las olas contra la orilla. La ojimel puede sentir ese dolor en cada palabra y las lágrimas son incontenibles. No puede apartar la mirada porque no puede creer en sus ojos. Es un escenario lleno de sufrimiento, tristeza y agonía pero sus ojos siguen cada movimiento. Un coro de voces se alza desde la profundidad del lago para acompañar a la dama que danza bajo los rayos de la luna. Sirenas han surgido de las profundidades atraídas por la belleza de un cántico angelical.

El viento comienza a soplar con mayor intensidad meciendo el blanco vestido de seda que cubre el frágil cuerpo. Hermione no se cuestiona cómo es que entiende un lenguaje que no conoce. No se pregunta por qué puede escuchar el cantar de las sirenas cuando estas han sacado la cabeza del agua. No puede hacerlo porque se ha visto hipnotizada por el baile atormentado. Cae de rodillas al piso mientras sigue observando con atención cada movimiento.

Aquella melodía no sólo le transmite el dolor de un ángel sino que también le hace sentir el suyo propio. Es una tortura cruel pero no puede detenerla. No quiere hacerlo. Al parecer esa es la única forma en que puede liberarse. No puede seguir guardando todas las lágrimas anteriormente contenidas. No puede seguir fingiendo que no siente dolor, culpa o soledad. Nunca se ha tratado únicamente de sus padres. Durante la guerra vio a muchas personas morir. Un día juró que jamás mataría a nadie pero cuando la guerra estalló no pudo ser fiel a su promesa.

No puede justificar sus actos con la crueldad de una guerra. Vio a más de una persona sufrir, vio a más de una persona morir. El haberlos revivido no le quita ese enorme peso de los hombros porque los recuerdos siguen ahí. No pudo salvar a sus mejores amigos, no pudo salvar a sus padres y ahora que la guerra ha terminado, no conoce manera alguna de salvarse a sí misma. Cada noche se despierta gritando el nombre de alguno de sus amigos. Cada sueño se ve envuelto en una red de maldad. Tras sus párpados siempre está la crueldad escrita en la sonrisa de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Se siente bien liberarse de todos esos sentimientos mientras las lágrimas caen. Sus ligeros sollozos son ahogados por la canción que ha embargado todos sus sentidos desde el primer momento. El temblor de su cuerpo se pierde en la intensa marea del lago negro. El cielo se cubre de sombras, el viento sopla con furia, las olas impactándose las unas contra las otras dejan paso a los picos de hielo. Los pies descalzos ya no están sumergidos, ahora el hielo cruje bajo ellos. El baile cesa mientras las sombras rodean el cuerpo. La canción intenta abrirse paso entre la oscuridad pero las sirenas han desaparecido. Aquella figura antes majestuosa ahora no es nada más que vulnerable y frágil.

Sus rodillas cesan mientras una mano escuálida toma su barbilla. Sus ojos azules se llenan de lágrimas mientras observa la negra capucha de su propia muerte. Su voz se quiebra conforme la canción termina. Su cabello de oro se llena de escarcha, su piel palidece y sus labios lentamente pierden todo color hasta volverse casi azules.

Una diminuta esfera plateada se abre paso entre sus labios mientras su respiración disminuye. Sus cerúleos ojos pierden el brillo de la esperanza y el hielo inicia su avance a lo largo de sus piernas, de los finos dedos en sus manos al igual que de sus platinados cabellos. Un rayo rojizo atraviesa la noche antes de que sus ojos se cierren una vez más.

Hermione la toma en brazos observando cuidadosamente como el alma regresa al cuerpo. Intenta invocar un recuerdo feliz, lo suficiente para invocar a la pequeña nutria que es su patronus sin embargo no es un buen momento. No lo es porque su mente está llena de tristeza, culpa y arrepentimiento. Observa con desesperación el bello rostro. Lo acaricia con delicadeza pero todo lo que puede sentir es el frío bajo las puntas de sus dedos. Entre sus brazos parece reposar una muñeca de cristal o una hermosa estatua de hielo. Detesta la sensación porque conoce el calor de ese cuerpo.

Cierra los ojos esforzándose en encontrar un recuerdo feliz. Piensa en Alexander pero no será suficiente porque conocerlo le dio una sensación de comodidad y pertenencia, no de felicidad. Su mente la lleva a ese hipnótico baile. A pesar de que no es algo del todo feliz es lo mejor que puede lograr en tan tenso momento. Levanta la varita y apenas susurra el encantamiento. Siente una ola de poder recorrer todo su cuerpo antes de salir por la punta de la varita.

No observa como su patronus ha cambiado. Ya no es la pequeña nutria que solía ser ahora es una legendaria criatura. Un dragón. No es demasiado grande ni se parece mucho a Alexander pero es suficiente para alejar a todos los dementores. Lentamente el frío se aleja. Sus cuerpos descansan sobre la gélida superficie del lago en aquel pequeño círculo de hielo plano y sin puntas. Su cuerpo comienza a entumecerse, necesita moverse pero ya no puede.

Pasan eternos minutos que parecen horas hasta que sus oídos captan de nuevo un diminuto sonido. Sus sentidos se ponen en alerta para volver a escuchar el mismo sonido. Sus ojos se abren con pesadez para encontrarse de frente con una hermosa criatura temblando contra su pecho. Presta atención al sonido y pronto comprende lo que es. Su corazón se rompe al escuchar los sollozos entrecortados. Las lágrimas se deslizan por el rostro de marfil congelándose debido a la baja temperatura que aún las rodea en medio del lago congelado. La rubia está inconsciente pero al parecer eso no aleja sus pesadillas. Les sucede lo mismo porque incluso los sueños dejaron de ser un lugar seguro.

Hermione escucha el crujir del hielo bajo sus cuerpos, necesita moverse no sólo para que la sangre llegue a sus extremidades sino porque de quedarse ahí ambas entraran al lago cuando el hielo ceda ante su peso. La ojimel se sienta lentamente, procurando que la hermosa mujer que yace entre sus brazos siga firme entre ellos. Lentamente se incorpora y deja salir un gruñido bajo de dolor al apoyar su peso nuevamente en los pies. Sus tobillos duelen, no puede sentir del todo sus piernas, sus brazos están entumecidos y el agarre que tiene sobre el escarchado vestido de seda cada vez es menor. Camina con la mandíbula apretada mientras se abre paso entre las cumbres gélidas.

A mitad del camino hacia la orilla la mayor parte de su fuerza se evapora. Se concentra no para seguir caminando sino para sentir el roce del cristal contra la piel de su pecho. Siente el calor inundar su ser para después escuchar el feroz rugido de su antecesor. No tiene tiempo para cordialidades, el hielo tras de ella ha empezado a quebrarse.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

Inmediatamente su cuerpo parece recuperar la fuerza y al menos deja de temblar debido al frío. Siente una ola de poder recorrer hasta el más diminuto espacio de su cuerpo y su fuerza es suficiente para salir del lago antes de que el hielo se rompa. Gira para ver cómo los helados picos se destruyen, cómo todas las cumbres de hielo desaparecen bajo la superficie del lago negro. Observa atentamente cómo todo atisbo de marea desaparece para regresar a una superficie calmada. El ya conocido escenario que todo alumno conoce, sin embargo, para ella no significará lo mismo otra vez.

Su miel mirada recorrer el pálido rostro de la mujer en sus brazos. Intenta apresurarse al interior del castillo pero sus músculos entumecidos ya no responden correctamente. Por un momento teme. Teme no poder salvar la vida de aquella joven de ojos cerúleos. Su piel cada vez está más fría, sus labios se han vuelto azules y ella no puede ayudarla porque sus ropas también se han cubierto de hielo. Porque todo el calor que le queda a su cuerpo es suficiente sólo para mantenerla con vida. No puede rendirse porque no soportará ver morir a una persona más teniendo la capacidad de salvarle. Quizá sus oportunidades sean pocas, quizá no pueda llegar a la enfermería pero tal vez pueda caminar lo suficiente para internarse en el castillo alejándose así del frío viento. Refugiarse al calor de una antorcha.

-¡Granger! – La esperanza llega envuelta en una túnica negra. Voltea con dirección a la voz de Severus y la sorpresa del hombre se refleja en su rostro. – Enfermería, en este instante. – La castaña asiente pero no se mueve inmediatamente. Por un segundo desea que el profesor de pociones tome a la Veela y la ayude a transportarla pero una mayor parte de su ser no quiere dejarla sola no importa cuán pequeño sea el momento. Recuerda el tormento en la canción y no puede soportar el dolor que la embarga al pensar en el sufrimiento de la rubia.

No va a dejarla sola porque no quiere ver la tristeza en los ojos azules. Porque no soportará ver a los dementores saciar su hambre con el sufrimiento de su pasado. No importa cuán hipnótico resulte el baile ni cuán liberador sea escuchar esa voz cantando a mitad del lago negro. No va a dejarla sola porque jamás quiere volver a ver sus lágrimas congeladas.

No importa cuán bella pueda ser una Veela. No quiere verla como una estatua de hielo o como una muñeca de cristal. Quiere sentir la calidez de su cuerpo a mitad de la noche y su dulce respiración acariciar sus labios en medio de la oscuridad. Detestaría escuchar nuevamente los sollozos entrecortados en vez de una risa que salga desde el alma.

Por eso mismo se niega a dejarla ir incluso por el más mínimo instante. La lleva en brazos hasta la enfermería. El frío abandona su cuerpo y el calor la invade con intensidad renovada. Su temperatura es suficiente para que los labios empiecen a recuperar el color carmín. La deposita en una de las camas disponibles mientras todo atisbo de cansancio parece haber desaparecido. Se siente más fuerte que nunca. Se queda al lado de la rubia porque quiere protegerla de la misma manera en que lo hizo minutos atrás. Permanece a un lado de la cama incluso cuando Madame Pomfrey la revisa. Toma su mano y la mantiene firme entre las suyas hasta que el calor regresa a la tersa piel.

Transcurren horas en silencio puesto que ha dejado de escuchar al resto del mundo. La voz de la enfermera desaparece y las preguntas de Severus no alcanzan sus oídos. Desea escuchar la dulce voz impregnada de un ya conocido acento francés. Eso es lo que necesita para sentirse en calma porque ni siquiera la presencia de Albus Dumbledore queda registrada en su cerebro. Un intenso dolor se abre paso en su hombro mientras entra al mundo de la inconsciencia.

Entra en aquel universo donde conoció a Alexander. Entra al mundo oculto a la mitad del bosque prohibido cerca de mil años atrás. El cálido clima le da la bienvenida mientras observa a su antecesor quién ya está esperando por ella.

-¿Cómo estás? – El dragón la cobija con sus alas y ella se aferra a la sensación.

-Bien, supongo. – Los ojos azules la observan llenos de comprensión. – Gracias por ayudarme. No lo hubiese logrado sin ti. – Alexander baja la cabeza para rodear completamente a su heredera. Hermione mantiene los ojos cerrados.

-Yo no hice nada. Fuiste tú quién encontró la fuerza para salir adelante. Porque cuando me pediste ayuda buscaste en tu interior el poder de nuestra magia. Diste más de un paso hoy. No sólo con el poder de tu magia sino con la destreza de tu cuerpo. Alejaste a una docena de dementores con un patronus más sólido y fuerte que nunca. Un patronus que invocaste sin un recuerdo feliz. Soportaste no sólo tu peso, incluso cuando tu cuerpo no quería responder del todo. Y aún con todo lo que vi en el lago, tengo una duda. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¡No iba a dejarla a merced de los dementores! No podía ver como su alma era arrebatada de su cuerpo y no hacer nada al respecto. No podía dejar que la convirtieran en algo como ellos.

-Eso lo sé, Hermione. No me refiero a eso de todas maneras. ¿Por qué lloraste con su canción? ¿Por qué invocaste tu patronus con un recuerdo que podía ser todo, menos feliz? ¿Por qué la cargaste en brazos pudiendo levitar su cuerpo? ¿Por qué no te has separado de ella incluso si ya no hay peligro a tu alrededor?

-Son demasiadas preguntas ¿no lo crees? – La leona medita una vez más la serie de preguntas para dar inicio a las respuestas. – No es fácil explicar lo que sentí con su canción. Por un momento dejé de preocuparme y me permití sentir. Todas esas sensaciones que he estado reprimiendo cayeron sobre mí sin que pudiera hacer nada por reprimirlas. Quise cantar y bailar a su lado pero todo lo que pude hacer fue observar cómo lo hacía por mí. Quizá no fue un momento feliz pero me sentí libre. Pude escapar de mi cuerpo y con ello de mis propias cadenas. Eso me ayudó a invocar el patronus. Esa sensación de completa libertad que no sentía desde el tercer grado al volar en un hipogrifo junto a Harry.

-No hay necesidad de ocultar tus sentimientos.

-Si me quiebro una vez no creo poder levantarme. – La ojimel observa a la nada por un minuto entero pero Alexander la obliga a verle de nuevo. Por un breve instante la mirada del dragón le recuerda a la de Fleur.

-Tienes que entenderlo, Hermione. No estás sola. Si te quiebras, te ayudaremos a rehacerte pero no puedes pasarte la vida temiéndole a ese momento. No intentes parecer más fuerte. A veces llorar te ayuda a seguir adelante, a veces la tristeza te hace ver la vida de una forma distinta y apreciar cosas que antes no entendías. Eres muy fuerte y has pasado cosas que pocas personas pueden siquiera imaginar pero no eres invencible

-Ahora lo sé, Alexander. Ahora lo sé.

-¿Qué sientes respecto a ella? – La pregunta directa descoloca un poco a Hermione sin embargo contesta con la verdad.

-Es algo muy confuso. Sé que es muy fuerte e inteligente. Lo demostró en el torneo de los tres magos pero cuando la ves un poco más, cuando puedes acercarte lo suficiente para ver en lo más profundo de su mirada, todo lo que puedes encontrar ahí es dolor. No lo entiendo. Tú escuchaste su canción, estaba llena de tristeza. Sentí que de cierta forma me necesitaba. Siento que no puedo dejarla sola. No sé por qué quiero protegerla de cualquier peligro.

-¿Puedes asociar esa sensación con algo?

-No, no realmente. Sólo…no soporto verla llorar. – Los ojos de Alexander adquieren el mismo brillo que es usual observar en los ojos del sabio director de Hogwarts. El enorme dragón asiente con la cabeza una sola vez.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes por eso. Es algo normal. La compasión y la bondad son partes fundamentales de tu esencia. Es hora de que regreses. Ella te necesita. – Aquel extraño mundo comienza a desaparecer. Hermione mantiene los ojos cerrados y pronto se encuentra contemplando sólo la oscuridad que le dejan ver sus párpados cerrados. – Por cierto, supongo que esto te ayudará. Compártelo con ella, le hará bien.

La castaña no sabe a qué se refiere su antecesor hasta que sus orbes se revelan una vez más. En una de sus manos se encuentra una pequeña caja. La revisa rápidamente para darse cuenta de lo que es y reír un poco. Una rana de chocolate. Observa a través de los grandes ventanales de la enfermería para caer en la cuenta de que ya no se encuentra sentada en una dura silla junto a la cama de Fleur. Su vista viaja hasta posarse en la durmiente figura de la Veela. La luna se cuela alumbrando ese magnífico rostro. Pareciera que nunca la deja sola.

La ojimel se pone en pie caminando lentamente hasta la hermosa criatura que parece tan frágil con su cuerpo cubierto por una delgada capa de tela. Sus labios han adquirido nuevamente el color de las rosas. Sus largos cabellos lucen como hebras de plata ante la luz de la luna. Es una combinación extraña puesto que con la luz del Sol su cabellera parece oro líquido pero al caer la noche todo parece diferente en ella. Se queda ahí contemplándola de la misma forma en que lo hizo mientras danzaba sobre la superficie del lago. Intenta adivinar cuán crueles son sus recuerdos si con su canto atormentado puede atraer a un grupo de dementores ansiosos de tristeza, de culpa y de muerte.

Fleur no duerme tranquila. El movimiento de su pecho con cada respiración se ve interrumpido como si no pudiese llegar con facilidad a sus pulmones. Su rostro parece contraerse de dolor como si en sus sueños se repitiera siempre la misma pesadilla. Aquellas pesadillas que se derivan de la realidad. Hermione las conoce perfectamente.

No puede soportar ver a un ángel en la misma situación. Porque así luce Fleur ligeramente envuelta en la sábana, con los rayos de luna acariciando suavemente su piel. Luce como un ángel, como una hija de la luna. Su cabello extendido sobre la almohada. Sus piernas cubiertas por la blanca manta que se abraza a su cintura. El inicio de sus pechos revelado por el escote de aquel blanco vestido que no es otra cosa que un pijama. Contempla la luz de la luna acariciar la cama y llenarla con sombras ondulantes. La hacen parecer tan líquida como el agua. Entonces lo comprende, las palabras de Albus Dumbledore toman un poco de sentido en ese instante.

El baile tiene sentido ahora. La reacción de las sirenas ante el canto denso y profundo. Las inmensas olas creadas en un lago sin corriente marina. Incluso el que no pudiese separar la mirada de aquella escena por más desgarradora que fuera. Eso es porque una de las tres criaturas que componen a una Veela son las sirenas.

La revelación no le impacta. Le parece correcta y tiene una lógica inentendible. Fleur le sigue pareciendo perfecta en cada sentido. Sigue viéndose como un ángel y por un momento se pregunta si aquellos seres alados tienen algo que ver con la herencia de su sangre. El hilo de sus pensamientos se rompe cuando un sollozo lastimero rompe el sosiego de la noche. Su mirada regresa al rostro de marfil para encontrar los labios entreabiertos y el aire entrando en diminutas porciones. Las lágrimas se abren camino a través de parpados cerrados y Hermione no lo soporta. No puede soportar la expresión acongojada de ese rostro tallado en el Olimpo. Sus dedos se deslizan por la pálida mejilla hasta llegar a la altura de las cejas. Limpia una de las gotas saladas sólo para tener otra deslizándose hacia abajo un segundo después.

Su corazón se comprime con desesperación. Acerca su propio rostro al de la bruja francesa y besa su mejilla. Su frente, sus sienes y detiene sus labios a la altura del oído. Susurra palabras tiernas, palabras de apoyo y lentamente la respiración recupera el ritmo pausado. Los sollozos dan paso al silencio pero las lágrimas parecen no detenerse. Siguen saliendo una tras otra y Hermione ya no intenta detenerlas porque esa es la única manera en la que Fleur puede sacar todo aquello que le atormenta. Intenta ser fuerte por otras personas pero no se permite ser débil para sí misma.

Sus dedos ya no pueden quedarse quietos. Recorren una vez más el rostro cubierto con piel de seda. Sus dedos temblorosos bajan por la línea de la mandíbula para recorrer el cuello un segundo después. Su camino se dibuja hacia uno de los hombros para seguir por un brazo desnudo. Sus yemas se encuentran con finos dedos. Los toma delicadamente para después entrelazarlos con los suyos. Siente el calor extenderse desde el punto de contacto hasta invadir todo su cuerpo. No conoce el motivo, no va a buscarlo simplemente porque no lo necesita.

Se siente bien y es lo suficientemente inteligente para no interrumpir el momento. Contempla en silencio las lágrimas plateadas. Las deja correr libres aunque eso no hace menor el dolor en su corazón. Observa de nuevo el sufrimiento y esta vez decide conscientemente no hacer nada excepto llevar esa mano envuelta en la suya hasta sus labios para posar un beso en el dorso. Los ojos cerúleos se abren, la ven sin verla realmente porque siguen contemplando el pasado.

-Gabrielle. – Eso es todo lo que la trigueña necesita para incorporarse, para llevar a la rubia con ella y abrazarla sin hacerle pregunta alguna. No va a indagar en un pasado oscuro y lleno de sufrimiento porque eso no es lo que Fleur necesita. Necesita a alguien que la sostenga firmemente sin hacer preguntas, sin pedirle que lo haga.

Hermione está ahí para eso. Para mantenerla unida a la realidad por más doloroso y vacío que luzca el futuro. Por más desolada que parezca la vida misma. Hermione Jean Granger está ahí únicamente por y para ella.

La deja llorar en su hombro mientras las lágrimas se deslizan constantes por sus mejillas. Comparte el dolor de un ángel porque no hay nadie más en ese mundo pagano que pueda comprenderla de la forma en la que lo hace Fleur. Quizá no se conocen, quizá no han compartido una vida, no comparten miradas cómplices pero están juntas. Salvándose la una a la otra de peligros que no las pueden alcanzar pero que parecen tan reales como sus gritos a mitad de la noche.

Se quedan ahí intentando consolar a la otra sin palabras. Con el único conocimiento de sufrir también. Comparten después la rana de chocolate recuperando un poco de la esperanza que los dementores se llevaron consigo. Caen rendidas ante el cansancio de fingir ante los demás. Cansancio de no ser ellas mismas porque no pueden serlo. Porque después de vidas cortas no pueden pensar claramente, no pueden decir con certeza quiénes son y en qué se han convertido. Duermen en la misma cama, alumbradas por la luz de la luna, abrazándose la una a la otra para creer que siguen estando vivas. Porque en ese instante no importa qué es lo que son. Y al fin descansan la sirena y el dragón.

* * *

**minxi-san:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Esta vez no he tardado tanto. Espero que te haya gustado.

**utau-mizuki:**Fue divertido escribir ese capítulo y no será la única broma. Veremos quién es o son las siguientes víctimas. Esa relación va a florecer antes de que se conozcan del todo y eso es por la enorme cantidad de cosas que deben ocurrir en esta historia y sólo tengo un año escolar para ponerlas. Espero que este capítulo haya sido inesperado, sé que es extraño pero en lo particular sentí algo muy extraño al escribirlo. Por absurdo que parezca no sólo me metí en la personalidad de los personajes sino que viví en ese pequeño espacio. Puede parecer tonto pero así fue. Muchas gracias por leer.

**hamichi: **Muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario. Las siguientes bromas serán mejores, lo prometo. Espero el capítulo te haya gustado.

**BipolarJL:** Es un poco extraño imaginar a Severus sonriendo o riendo pero en este fic es un OoC y le tengo preparado un final inesperado. Me reí a carcajadas cuando lo pensé pero me agradó la idea espero que a ti también cuando llegue el momento. Gracias por leer.

**jenn: **Hace un par de días me puse a dibujar el tatuaje. Cuando sea el momento supongo que lo pondré de portada del fic para que se den una idea más clara. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Mil gracias por leer.

* * *

**Pues nada, eso ha sido todo. Espero les haya gustado. Cualquier clase de comentario dejadlo en un RR o si lo desean por Mp. De antemano gracias por leer. Nos veremos.**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 10.

**Bienvenidos una vez más. Espero les guste este capítulo.**

* * *

Hermione se despierta en la madrugada. Se encuentra ligeramente desorientada hasta que observa el rubio cabello de Fleur extendido sobre su pecho. Observa su respiración profunda, tranquila y constante. Pronto se da cuenta de que no podrá conciliar el sueño nuevamente por lo que ocupa su tiempo observando a la ojiazul.

Retira un mechón de cabello para ver mejor aquel delicado rostro. Pasea la mirada por cada rastro y su belleza le parece más allá del efecto que le proporciona su herencia de Veela. Quizá si no fuera una, los hombres podrían ponerle un poco más de atención a sus palabras en vez de sólo babear por ella. Su belleza es, de alguna manera, extraña de comprender. Podría parecer una joven normal, su rostro no es del todo sorprendente si uno medita en lo que podría considerarse una mujer hermosa. Pero hay algo en esa normalidad que resulta cautivadora. Algo que te hace voltear a verla dos veces. Quizá se deba a la simplicidad de su belleza. Es hermosa sin necesidad de excesos.

Fleur no utiliza maquillaje pero sus labios siempre lucen llenos de color. Sus pestañas se mueven de forma coqueta y resultan más largas que las de cualquier otra joven. Sus movimientos son siempre elegantes. Tal vez eso influya. De cualquier manera a Hermione todo eso le resulta atrayente. Quisiera observar durante horas las piscinas azules. Quisiera besar los labios a veces rosados, a veces carmesíes. Ante el súbito pensamiento niega con la cabeza para alejar esas extrañas ideas de su cabeza pero cuando observa de forma inconsciente los labios entreabiertos, no puede evitar que sus pensamientos vuelvan con más intensidad. Y es que ya no puede engañar a nadie, ni siquiera a sí misma.

Desde el inicio del ciclo escolar y su primer intercambio de miradas algo cambió en su interior. Se olvidó por completo del torneo de los tres magos. De lo que parecía un odio irracional e incomprensible. Se olvidó de la princesa del hielo para saludar a Fleur Isabelle Delacour. Una nueva versión, o quizá la versión real, de la joven campeona de Beauxbatons.

Conoció un poco de su vida en la biblioteca y se preocupó lo suficiente por ella para ayudarla en el escalón falso. Para correr escaleras abajo y tomarla en brazos. Para dejarla llorar en su hombro debido a la culpa. Y por supuesto para enfrentarse a un grupo de dementores dispuestos a acabar con su vida. Ni siquiera pensó en ello dos veces.

No sabe exactamente qué sucede con ella pero no puede negar que Fleur empieza a ganarse un lugar especial. Uno que no pertenece a una amiga. Se saltaron ese paso abruptamente incluso si la amistad era el primer paso que ambas querían dar. De todas maneras no está dispuesta a aceptarlo porque no tiene tiempo para lidiar con ese tipo de cuestiones. Su vida ya es lo suficientemente complicada para agregarle otro dilema existencial.

Hermione se mueve un poco, no para sentirse más cómoda sino para observar de mejor forma el delicado rostro de su acompañante. El ligero movimiento hace que los ojos cerúleos se abran lentamente y se posen sobre ella tan sólo por un par de segundos. Fleur le dedica una pequeña sonrisa e inconscientemente sus propios labios se curvan para regresar el gesto. Al parecer estando cerca de la francesa no puede siquiera controlar su cuerpo.

Irónico puesto que esa es la misma relación que mantiene con su historia. Cada que está cerca de ella no puede controlar su magia. Regresa su atención a la joven que yace sobre su pecho. Los ojos azules se han vuelto a cerrar pero Hermione puede decir que todavía no ha vuelto a dormir. Lo sabe por el ritmo de su respiración. Un patrón que analizó al menos por dos horas. Eso le permitió mantenerse en completa calma aunque no pudiese conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

-¿Podemos dormir un poco más? – La voz adormilada de la rubia rompe el silencio. La trigueña se ríe ante la pregunta.

-Sí, Fleur. Aún faltan un par de horas para el amanecer. – La joven Delacour se acomoda nuevamente dejando descansar su rostro en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Hermione, quién a cambio rodea su cintura con un brazo.

Es extraño lo que sucede. No debería sentirse así de cómoda pero no puede evitar que una sensación placentera se adueñe de todo su cuerpo mientras siente la cálida respiración de la bruja francesa contra su cuello. Cierra los ojos mientras se concentra en el pulso constante de la hermosa rubia. La cercanía le permite sentirlo. La cercanía le permite llenarse del aroma dulce que emana de la mujer. No puede identificarlo aunque le parece vagamente conocido.

Observa la luz de la luna colarse por los grandes ventanales y su mente se queda en blanco. Está descansando incluso cuando no se ha entregado de nuevo al mundo de los sueños. No puede pensar en nada por lo que su mente recibe un merecido descanso. Observa como la noche se hace más obscura minutos antes de que el Sol inicie su asenso por el horizonte. El crepúsculo se levanta iluminando el cielo de tonalidades amarillas y anaranjadas.

Luego de unos minutos, la castaña escucha pasos acercándose por el pasillo. Escucha la puerta de la enfermería abrirse pero no intenta moverse. No le molesta que la encuentren en la cama de Fleur. No le importaría que fuese el mismo Lord Voldemort quién entrara por esa puerta porque en esa posición se siente bien. Tiene la capacidad suficiente para salvar a la ojiazul. No importa si es de un escalón falso, de un recuerdo. De los dementores o de una pesadilla.

El director del colegio la observa y su mirada celeste conecta con la miel por unos segundos. El viejo mago sonríe mientras observa la figura dormida de la campeona de Beauxbatons. Inicia una corta conversación en susurros.

-Buenos días, señorita Granger.

-Buenos días, profesor.

-Veo que ha entablado una _muy buena_ relación con la señorita Delacour. – Le basta un segundo para comprender a qué se refiere el director de Hogwarts. La sangre se acumula de golpe en sus mejillas e incluso se atraganta un poco.

-¡No! No es lo que parece. – Su exclamación fue poco más que un susurro pero fue suficiente para que Fleur comenzara a despertarse. – Sólo fue… ni siquiera puedo explicar lo que pasó. – El director se aclara la garganta.

-No se preocupe. No es necesario entrar en detalles. – Ante las palabras de Albus, Hermione se sonroja de nuevo.

-¿'Ermione? – La voz adormilada de la rubia atrae la atención de los otros dos presentes en la enfermería. La trigueña observa en los ojos azules el momento preciso de la realización. Fleur abre los ojos desmesuradamente mientras sigue contemplando el rostro de la Gryffindor. Un segundo después intenta brincar de la cama. - ¡Hermione!

Su intento es fallido puesto que se enreda con su propio pijama y con la sábana. La ojimel intenta detener su caída pero al final termina en el suelo encima de la otra. Sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-Entonces no fue sólo un sueño. – El susurro de la Veela acaricia los labios de la joven sobre ella. Fleur observa por un segundo el lugar que las rodea para después observarse a sí misma. Los recuerdos regresan y se lleva una mano al rostro para cubrir su vergüenza. -¡Mon Dieu! Por un momento pensé que era real.

-Fleur, ¿de qué…? – La ojiazul posa un dedo contra los labios de la castaña para impedir que acabe de formular la pregunta. Los ojos mieles se llenan de confusión mientras observa el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de la mayor.

-No. No preguntes. Es mejor así. – Fleur la convence con una brillante sonrisa que ella acepta aún sin comprender.

-Aunque concuerdo en que les gustaría pasar el resto del día envueltas en una sábana, las clases empezaran pronto y sugiero que vayan a sus respectivas habitaciones a alistarse para el resto del día. – Ambas jóvenes se levantan rápidamente del suelo. Retiran la ligera manta que cubre sus cuerpos para dejarla sobre la cama que ocuparon la noche anterior. Se despiden del director y salen de la enfermería en medio de risas nerviosas debido a la bizarra situación.

Llegan al segundo piso aún con risas tontas porque ya ni siquiera pueden verse la una a la otra. Fleur toma el pasadizo secreto hasta al séptimo piso mientras la trigueña sigue su camino hacia la torre Gryffindor. Se interna en su habitación sin que nadie lo note. Mientras el agua caliente recorre su piel desnuda observa la situación de la enfermería desde un ángulo diferente. Se ríe incontrolablemente cuando comprende el sueño de la ojiazul y su confusión al despertar.

No le molesta, ni le parece extraño. Ni siquiera piensa en lo que aquella escena podría haberle dicho al mundo. Todos podrían interpretarlo de la misma forma en la que lo hizo el director. Actuaron como una pareja establecida. Compartieron la misma cama y se acomodaron en la forma en que lo harían un par de esposos. Para ella la sensación fue placentera y eso es todo lo que le interesa. Mientras tanto Alexander espera pacientemente a que su heredera abra los ojos. Aquella relación está más avanzada de lo que cualquiera pudiese imaginar, incluso las dos involucradas.

Hermione entra en el gran comedor sintiendo que el alboroto ahí dentro es mayor que otras veces. No tiene tiempo para observar la mesa de profesores cuando ya se ha visto en medio de una pelea entre los hermanos Weasley. Desayuna en calma debido al descanso obtenido en la noche. Ginny la arrastra hasta la primera clase que resulta ser transformaciones. Observa el interior del aula y se queda estática en el umbral de la puerta al observar la silueta al fondo de la estancia. Fleur Isabelle Delacour se encuentra platicando con la profesora Mc. Gonagall.

Fleur la nota un instante después y le regala una hermosa sonrisa. Una que parece reservarse únicamente para la prefecta de Gryffindor. La menor se sonroja ante el gesto pero no puede desviar la mirada.

-¿Sucede algo, señorita Granger? – La voz calmada de Minerva la ayuda a salir de su trance.

-No es nada, profesora. – Hermione se adentra en la sala en compañía de su pelirroja amiga para tomar los últimos dos asientos disponibles. Aquellos que están justamente frente al escritorio de la profesora. Delante de él hay una silla ya dispuesta para que la enviada del ministerio de magia de Francia tome asiento y observe la clase.

-Bonjour. – Hermione sonríe puesto que en la mañana olvidaron darse los buenos días. Se ríe quedamente antes de contestar. Su sonrisa se hace más grande cuando piensa en sorprender a la Veela.

-Bonjour, mademoiselle Delacour. – Fleur asiente en apreciación mientras una nueva sonrisa se abre paso en sus labios.

-¡Buenos días a todos! – La voz de la profesora atrae la atención de grupo entero y las miradas cesan de posarse únicamente en la joven de cabello rubio. – El día de hoy nos acompaña la señorita Delacour. Está semana medirá el rendimiento de cada uno de ustedes. Hoy sólo observara la clase pero mañana les hará algunas preguntas de forma individual y deberán enseñarle el encantamiento que ustedes consideren su fortaleza.

El aula se llena de susurros pero pronto son silenciados por las instrucciones del nuevo encantamiento. De vez en vez la castaña observa a Fleur y sus miradas se encuentran como atraídas por un imán. Hermione detiene sus movimientos para observar a la bruja francesa. Recuerda la danza en el lago negro. Vuelve a escuchar cada nota y su cuerpo reacciona de inmediato como si estuviera viviendo el momento una vez más. Sus barreras se caen de golpe dejando que sus ojos muestren todos sus sentimientos. La felicidad es el único sentimiento que falta en ellos.

Un instante después su mirada se queda vacía. Se imagina en el lago, bailando junto a la rubia y su magia comienza a salirse de control. Las olas de poder poco a poco son palpables pero en primera instancia nadie lo nota. Ginny la observa un momento y la llama por su nombre pero la trigueña no parece escuchar. Minerva se acerca pero ni siquiera su presencia es suficiente para sacar a la joven de su trance. Sus orbes se cierran y con un movimiento de varita el hechizo que debe realizar es efectuado a la perfección sin necesidad de utilizar las palabras.

La expresión generalizada de sorpresa es lo que lleva a la bruja castaña a regresar a la realidad. Observa a sus compañeros encontrando la misma expresión en sus rostros. Incluso la profesora de transformaciones no puede creer lo que han visto sus ojos. Fleur es la única que no parece sorprendida después de todo la vio efectuar un hechizo más complicado de la misma forma; sin necesidad de utilizar palabra alguna. Eso no significa que en el rostro de marfil haya una sonrisa o que los ojos cerúleos no muestren emoción alguna. En ambos se muestra una inmensa preocupación.

La joven Delacour se levanta de su asiento. Deja el pergamino que tenía en manos sobre el escritorio y se dirige lentamente ante la jefa de la casa Gryffindor. Hablan en susurros que nadie más puede escuchar, nadie excepto Hermione. Se levanta también de su asiento y en silencio sigue a la Veela cuando esta le indica seguirle.

Salen del aula en completo silencio. La ojimel observa el piso sin querer enfrentar la mirada de su acompañante. No sabe qué decir o cómo explicar lo que sucedió momentos atrás. Su mente no se encontraba precisamente en el aula de transformaciones y aún así fue capaz de efectuar un hechizo en el que ni siquiera pensó dos veces. Fue como si alguien más hubiese tomado el control de su cuerpo para ayudarla a seguir en la realidad, al menos de cierta forma.

Fleur la toma por la barbilla obligándola a levantar la mirada. Observa sus ojos por un instante mientras acaricia distraídamente la mejilla de la castaña con su pulgar. Intenta leer su expresión pero en el joven rostro sólo encuentra lo mismo que ella siente. Confusión. Quizá por diferentes aspectos de lo que sucedió anteriormente pero sigue siendo desconcierto. Hermione niega con la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos y finalmente tiene éxito.

-No quiero saber qué sucedió hace un momento. Necesito saber si estás bien. – La voz de Fleur es baja, apenas un susurro que nuevamente acaricia sus labios. Se pierde un segundo en los ojos azules como zafiros. No contesta. De pronto las palabras se han perdido en un abismo oscuro y lejano. Sigue observando la tristeza en aquella mirada. No le gusta y esta vez ya no es sólo una pequeña sombra de ese sentimiento. Está presente en su totalidad.

-¿Qué sucedió, Fleur? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ayer por la noche? – La rubia tiembla ante el recuerdo de sus propios pensamientos durante esos minutos. Esta vez es Hermione quién acaricia la suave piel de su mejilla.

-Lo lamento. – Esas palabras toman a la trigueña por sorpresa. – No deberías haber estado ahí. Casi mueres por mi culpa, te puse en riesgo por mi irresponsabilidad. No debo cantar otra vez. – La Gryffindor no entiende por qué aquellas palabras están tan cargadas de dolor. – Debería haber aprendido desde la primera vez. – Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y apenas puede retenerlas. Se recarga en la pared más cercana deslizándose lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el piso.

Hermione la abraza. No sabe que puede decir después de todo las palabras son lo que Fleur menos necesita. Las gotas saladas finalmente abandonan sus hermosos ojos, se aferra a la trigueña como si se le fuera la vida en ello. La joven Granger observa con desesperación como la otra joven sufre. Realmente no puede hacer nada.

-Si no hubiese cantado ese día…ella estaría viva. – Hermione no necesita preguntar. Sólo un nombre ha salido de los rosados labios mientras las lágrimas de plata recorrían el hermoso rostro. _Gabrielle._

Antes de que la conversación pueda seguir una sombra se acerca a ellas con el ligero susurrar de una capa contra el piso.

-Granger. Delacour. – Severus Snape no hace ningún otro comentario. Se interna en la sala de transformaciones y desaparece de su vista. En ese corto lapso de tiempo Fleur ha limpiado sus lágrimas y enfocado la mirada en la pared al otro lado del pasillo. Su rostro es inexpresivo mientras sus labios se abren para volver a hablar.

-Cuando una Veela canta transmite las emociones que siente. Es una forma de mostrar nuestro poder sin hacerle daño a nadie, al menos no del todo. – Su voz no demuestra sentimiento alguno. Es plana y vacía. – Si el canto es triste puede atraer a cualquier Dementor en un área de mil kilómetros a la redonda. Puede hacer que el cielo se llene de nubes y las gotas de lluvia se conviertan en tormenta. Si el canto es feliz puede transmitir ese sentimiento a cualquier persona que le escuche. Cuando el canto es dulce es como una nana. – Sus palabras se reducen a un susurro apenas perceptible. – Así sólo atraes a los cazadores de Veelas. Debí suponer que ese bastardo estaría cerca.

Los ojos azules se llenan de un sentimiento explosivo. Hermione lo comparte incluso si no sabe qué criatura puede cazar a las Veelas. Fleur aprieta la mandíbula intentando controlar su furia. Su cuerpo comienza a temblar.

-Lo vi una vez en el torneo de los tres magos. Me enfrenté a él en medio del laberinto gigante. Fue él quien hechizó a Krum. Nos había estado observando, a todas la jóvenes de Francia y puso sus ojos en una sola víctima. Mi hermana. Aún recuerdo su nombre, Fenrir Greyback. – Hermione se estremece puesto que lo conoce bien. Fue él quien transformó a Lupin en un hombre lobo. Fue él quien marcó cruelmente el rostro de William en medio de la batalla final.

-Granger. A mi oficina, ahora. – La trigueña levanta la vista para enfrentarse a una mirada preocupada por parte del profesor de pociones. Éste le arroja su bolso mientras observa por un momento a la joven de cabello dorado.

-Debemos terminar esta conversación en otro momento. – Hermione duda por un instante. Quiere escuchar el resto de la historia pero algo le dice que no es un buen momento para invocar todos esos recuerdos. La ojiazul aún tiene muchas cosas que hacer y ella aún debe atender su última clase. – Ve con Severus, no quieres hacerlo esperar todo el día.

-Bien. – Con una última mirada a la rubia, se aleja con rumbo a las mazmorras.

Alumna y profesor no dicen nada en todo el camino. Es hasta que la puerta de aquel despacho se cierra cuando Severus la observa de forma interrogante pero sin rastro de furia o siquiera molestia. Sabe que no está en problemas.

-Mc. Gonagall me envió una lechuza. Me dijo que perdiste un poco el control a mitad de la clase.

-¡No lo hice! – El pelinegro levanta una ceja. – Bien, hice magia sin utilizar palabras pero tampoco es cómo que haya explotado las ventanas o algo así. – Sus mejillas se tiñen ligeramente de rosa. – No puedes culparme por eso. Después de todo eso tenía que suceder en algún momento y además no es la primera vez que ocurre. – Quiere retractarse de sus palabras cuando observa el rostro perplejo de su profesor de pociones.

-¿Cuándo lo hiciste?

-Ese día, cuando hablamos a la orilla del lago. Fleur me ayudó a realizar el hechizo. – No da más explicaciones puesto que el hombre no las necesita. – De pronto hice un movimiento con la varita y el encantamiento estaba hecho. Pensé que había sido ella pero por la expresión de su rostro supe lo que había hecho. Si pude hacerlo con un encantamiento tan avanzado no veo cual es el problema con haberlo hecho a mitad de la clase con un encantamiento sencillo.

-Buen argumento pero de todas maneras será mejor que iniciemos con las clases de oclumancia.

-Pero todavía tengo una clase. – Snape levanta una mano para detener su protesta.

-El profesor Flitwick me ha dado autorización de tomar su clase para enseñarte a dominar las artes de la mente. – Hermione se resigna y observa al profesor de nariz aguileña a la espera de las instrucciones. – La oclumancia es la habilidad de proteger tus pensamientos cerrando todo acceso a tu mente por parte de extraños o mejor dicho intrusos. No es sencillo porque necesitas sentir cuando alguien quiere introducirse en ella. Debes desarrollar la sensibilidad suficiente para sentir la más mínima variación a tu alrededor. Para bloquear los ataques debes querer hacerlo. Cuando sientas que alguien quiere entrar podrás poner una barrera. Todos pueden hacerlo. El punto de la Oclumancia es endurecer esa protección hasta que sea inquebrantable. – Hermione entiende el procedimiento.

Respira profundamente, cierra los ojos e intenta abrir todos sus canales receptivos para sentir cuando Severus quiera entrar en su mente. Siente los movimientos del profesor a su alrededor. Deja salir lentamente el aire de sus pulmones y se prepara mentalmente para afrontar su objetivo. Deja su mente en blanco.

-¿Estás preparada? – Asiente una sola vez y escucha como el profesor recita el encantamiento.

Siente como su barrera se levanta pero no puede evitar que Severus pueda ver sus pensamientos. No puede evitar que una enorme serie de recuerdos se agolpe en la parte frontal de su mente. Su primer día en Hogwarts. Aquel trol de montaña. Todas y cada una de las aventuras que vivió junto a Harry y Ron. Todos los recuerdos junto a sus padres en las vacaciones. En especial aquellas justo antes de su cuarto año. Cuando visitaron Francia.

De pronto los recuerdos se vuelven oscuros. Todo lo que ha querido olvidar en los últimos días llega hasta ella con una fuerza renovada. Haciendo que cada recuerdo se vuelva real por eternos segundos. Al final de todo aparece la noche, el viento fresco y el inicio de una melodía. La suave voz llena sus oídos mientras observa el lago negro. Después las cabezas de las sirenas. Los picos de hielo hacen su aparición hasta que finalmente los dementores arriban a su memoria.

Escucha el grito pronunciando el nombre de Gabrielle aunque la escena desarrollándose en sus párpados cerrados siga estando en el lago. Comienza a correr entre puntas de hielo. Es entonces cuando intenta proteger ese recuerdo. Es uno que no le pertenece únicamente a ella. Le pertenece a Fleur de igual manera y va a defenderlo como la defendió a ella.

-¡No! – Con ese grito, Hermione abre los ojos y observa como el profesor de pociones tiene que sostenerse de su escritorio para no caer. El querer proteger el dolor de la rubia le dio la fuerza suficiente para sacar a Severus de su mente con gran velocidad y violencia. El pelinegro parece sorprendido y su respiración se encuentra fuera de ritmo.

-No creí que lo consiguieras en el primer intento. – La ojimel asiente mientras intenta controlar su propia respiración.

-Una vez más. Quiero intentarlo una vez más. – El pelinegro parece inseguro pero la mirada de determinación de su alumna no le deja otra opción. Ambos se preparan. Hermione cierra los ojos mientras una imagen llega a su mente.

_"-Si no hubiese cantado ese día…ella estaría viva."_

Aquella frase junto con el rostro dolido de la Veela es suficiente motivación. Siente como Severus Snape intenta leer su mente. Quiere romper su delgada barrera mental y lo consigue pero antes de que pueda observar una vez más en los recuerdos de su alumna choca contra una inmensa barrera. Hace su mejor esfuerzo pero es inútil. Esta vez no podrá cruzar la protección de Hermione. Le sorprende la habilidad de aquella joven ya que él es uno de los mejores en la materia. El poder que corre por su sangre es inmenso. Será la mejor bruja de todos los tiempos.

Sólo queda una persona que puede traspasar la barrera que Hermione ha perfeccionado en tan sólo dos intentos. Albus Dumbledore. Severus sonríe complacido y abre los ojos. El aire se escapa de sus pulmones cuando ve el aura roja rodeando a la castaña. Esta vez puede verse de mejor forma que en la enfermería.

No puede decir palabra alguna y desecha su teoría anterior. Ni siquiera el director de Hogwarts es rival para ella.

* * *

**BipolarJL: **Me alegra que te haya gustado. Ese era precisamente el efecto que quería conseguir. Acerca de la canción, no, no es la misma. Frozen Tears tiene un significado muy diferente. Gracias por leer y comentar.

**hamich: **Gracias por leer. Me alegro que te haya gustado y aquí está la continuación.

**Eclair Rozen: **Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar. Tenía que ser un capítulo emotivo y no será el único. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

**pleasure: **Hey, it's ok. You can write in English I don't have any trouble with that even if my own isn't so good I can undarstand it. That's the reason why I don't translate my fics. My grammar is hideous. Anyway thanks for read and comment. By the way busy is "ocupado".

**jenn:** Me alegra que lo haya hecho. Gracias por leer y comentar.

**utau-mizuki: **Creo que muchas personas ocultamos nuestros sentimientos hasta que no podemos soportar más el peso de nuestras máscaras. Quizá por eso sentí tantas cosas mientras lo escribía. Van a pasar muchas cosas en los próximos capítulos y no puedo decir que todo será bueno. De todas maneras gracias por seguir aquí. Leyendo y comentando. Espero te siga gustando lo que escribo.

**aLe: **Veremos si puedo hacer que cambies de capítulo preferido. Tengo preparadas varias sorpresas para ustedes. Habrá muchas más bromas y Alexander será fundamental para el resto de la historia. Forma de dragón, es una buena teoría aunque cierta hasta cierto punto. Gracias por leer.

* * *

**Bien, si pensaban que sólo Hermione sufre entonces no me conocen. Fleur tiene una historia incluso más cruel. Conoceremos el resto de su historia en los próximos capítulos. Espero les guste.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos. Espero que les guste este capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 12.

Fleur no se sorprende por la ausencia de Hermione en el resto de las clases. Lo supuso desde el momento en que el profesor Snape llegó envuelto en un mar de tela negra. La rubia suspira por enésima vez mientras observa a los demás alumnos de séptimo grado pertenecientes a Gryffindor. En la última clase no ha podido cumplir con sus obligaciones de la mejor manera. Por más que lo intenta, su mente no puede permanecer mucho tiempo en los jóvenes de Hogwarts.

Se pregunta una y otra vez por qué abrió su corazón a la ojimel. Por qué compartió con ella el recuerdo más doloroso de toda su vida. Por qué le mostró el miedo más grande que la persigue día y noche. Le contó uno de los más grandes secretos de su especie. El poder de su canto. Quizá no se lo dijo todo pero dejó abierta la posibilidad de un nuevo encuentro. Respira profundamente una vez más y da gracias a Merlín por el fin de la clase.

La hora de la cena ha llegado y eso le ayuda a relajarse un poco aunque no tenga intención alguna de ir al gran comedor. Al menos los pasillos atestados de estudiantes le ayudarán a llegar a su dormitorio sin llamar demasiado la atención. Eso es lo que quiere conseguir pero debería saber que su herencia mágica le hace imposible pasar de forma inadvertida. Por ello Bill se le acerca con el intento de una sonrisa galante en el rostro. Le cierra el paso a la mitad de la escalera.

-Buenas noches, Fleur. ¿Me acompañas al gran comedor? – La voz del pelirrojo es seductora pero la ojiazul apenas evita rodar los ojos. Al final se obliga a sí misma a sonreír de forma falsa sin embargo eso sólo alienta el mayor de los Weasley.

-No lo creo, William. Ha sido un día largo y realmente deseo ir a mi dormitorio a descansar. – Intenta abrirse paso más allá del hombre pero el pelirrojo vuelve a bloquearle el camino. Bajo el brillo de sus ojos puede divisarse la furia que el rechazo le ha causado. Su rostro se tensa y de igual manera lo hace su sonrisa.

-Por eso mismo. Ha sido un día difícil para todos. Debes alimentarte bien para mantenerte fuerte. Los alumnos de Hogwarts pueden ser un tanto… irreverentes. – Fleur no dice palabra alguna. Bill abre la boca para hablar una vez más pero una voz diferente lo interrumpe. Una voz que la rubia se ha acostumbrado a escuchar continuamente.

-Bill, Molly te está buscando. Está en la entrada del gran comedor. Será mejor que no la hagas esperar o empezará a gritarle a medio mundo hasta que te encuentre. – El pelirrojo observa a la bruja francesa antes de observar el camino escaleras abajo. No sabe qué hacer hasta que escucha los gritos de su madre resonando en el castillo. Sin decir palabra alguna inicia el descenso con dirección al comedor. Hermione lo observa marcharse para después centrar su atención en la rubia. Le regala una pequeña sonrisa que va cargada de cansancio. Fleur la responde de igual manera.

Las clases de Oclumancia llevaron a las de Legilimancia. No pudo entrar una sola vez a la mente de su profesor de pociones. Finalmente regresaron al primer paso y en ese momento la barrera de Hermione no fue más fuerte o resistente que una hoja de papel. Con pocos intentos ya se encontraba agotada. Por supuesto que esos "pocos" intentos la habían mantenido en las mazmorras por más de un par de horas. Además ahora tiene un horrible dolor de cabeza.

-¿Vas a cenar? – Fleur niega elegantemente mientras suspira, sí, una vez más.

-No. No tengo hambre. ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco tengo mucha hambre. Además no me apetece estar en medio de la multitud. – La trigueña se toma el puente de la nariz y ese diminuto gesto advierte a su compañera sobre su estado físico actual.

-¿Dolor de cabeza? – La Gryffindor asiente. – Quizá un té pueda ayudarte.

Ambas saben lo que aquello implica. Una invitación a la habitación de Fleur para disfrutar de una taza caliente de té. Caminan en silencio y extrañamente no resulta uno incómodo. A pesar del poco tiempo que han compartido, estando juntas se sienten bien. Se han acostumbrado tanto la una a la otra que sencillamente compartir el silencio las hace felices. Llegan al séptimo piso y por primera vez, Hermione tiene la oportunidad de introducirse en el dormitorio de la Veela. Se sorprende al ver la forma que la sala multipropósito ha adquirido.

Es una habitación enorme. Lo suficiente para albergar una chimenea frente a una pequeña sala. Un reloj de piso, tallado en madera cuyos detalles resultan exquisitos. La cama se encuentra pegada a la pared contraria. Es de dos plazas y media cubierta en edredones dorados. De hecho todas las paredes parecen tener ese color con tintes azules y verdes esparcidos en lugares estratégicos para darle un poco más de color. Al otro lado se encuentra un escritorio cubierto de pergaminos e incluso algunos libros pertenecientes a la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Podría parecer un exceso pero todo está en perfecta armonía. Fleur está muy lejos de su hogar y lo menos que merece es un lugar como ese. Un sitio donde pueda poseer un poco de privacidad. Hogwarts ofrece muchas cosas maravillosas y normalmente los alumnos no deben preocuparse por nada. Pero a veces puede resultar demasiado sofocante. Compartir siempre el espacio con los demás. Incluso los dormitorios son comunes y nunca puedes escuchar del todo tus pensamientos. Por eso Hermione aprecia tanto la biblioteca. El silencio le permite mantenerse en calma. Ha pasado horas entre libros sin pensar en nada simplemente disfrutando de un etéreo momento de sosiego.

Disfruta de su habitación individual como premio anual. Fleur merece el mismo espacio. Un lugar donde pueda tener los recuerdos de su hogar si así lo desea. Sin que haya miradas curiosas posadas sobre ella constantemente.

-Es increíble lo que esta sala puede hacer. – La castaña asiente mientras sigue admirando cada pequeño detalle que la sala de los menesteres ha replicado. – Le pedí a Dumbledore autorización para tener algo parecido a un departamento dentro de Hogwarts. Accedió de inmediato disculpándose por no tenerme preparada una habitación como al resto de los profesores. Además me recordó incorporar una cocina por si no deseo ir al gran comedor.

-Pensé que era una obligación para todos los profesores.

-Lo es pero técnicamente yo no lo soy. Eso me da ciertos privilegios. Dumbledore es un mago muy extraño.

-Ni que lo digas. – Fleur sonríe antes de observar directamente a la trigueña.

-Vamos por ese té. ¿Te parece?

Hermione asiente aunque su dolor de cabeza ha disminuido considerablemente con la simple presencia de la rubia. Pareciera que todas sus preocupaciones la abandonan cuando la hermosa bruja francesa está cerca.

Ambas caminan hasta una puerta perfectamente oculta en la pared contraria a la cama. La cocina es muy sencilla pero no por eso deja de ser funcional o pierde el aire de elegancia que tiene el resto de aquella habitación.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Ante el asentimiento de Hermione, Fleur prosigue mientras pone una tetera sobre la estufa. - ¿Por qué estabas en el lago? – La rubia la observa intensamente mientras espera una respuesta.

-Olvidas la hora que era. La cena ni siquiera había terminado aunque pudiese parecer lo contrario debido al clima. – Las mejillas de Fleur se tiñen de rosa. Además de la vergüenza la embarga la culpa.- Pero no quería tomar un poco de aire antes de ir a la cama. El verdadero motivo por el que estaba en los terrenos es porque tenía una clase extra. – La mayor levanta una ceja y se acerca a la mesa. Toma una silla y se sienta junto a su huésped. – La misma clase que tuve hoy.

-¿La clase con Snape fue la causante de tu dolor de cabeza?

-Sí. Las artes de la mente no son nada fáciles de dominar. – Hermione se percata de su error demasiado tarde.

-Oclumancia y Legilimancia. Son habilidades que usualmente no se enseñan en el séptimo grado. – La rubia le regala una sonrisa restándole importancia al asunto. – Es impresionante que tu nivel de aprendizaje sea tan avanzado. Hay muchos magos y brujas que no pueden proteger sus mentes y son experimentados aurores. Sin embargo, aunque resulta sorprendente que estés aprendiendo dos de las ramas de la magia más difíciles, tengo una duda. ¿Por qué, una excelente bruja como tú, necesita aprender las artes de la mente en medio de los terrenos?

-Yo…- Hermione medita por un segundo si debe ocultar la verdad pero prefiere no hacerlo aunque tampoco pueda revelar su historia completa. Al final opta por la salida práctica. – he tenido algunos problemas con el control de mi magia. Snape y Dumbledore creen que las artes de la mente me ayudarán a controlarme.

En ese instante la tetera pita y Fleur se apresura a retirarla del fuego. El té es servido y ambas mujeres lo beben en silencio. Hermione observa a su compañera mientras ésta tiene la mirada pérdida. Ocupa ese momento para observar el rostro de la Veela con mayor detenimiento. Hay algo diferente en él. Algo que no había notado antes y ni siquiera en este instante puede decir con exactitud de qué se trata. Es como la sombra vaga de un recuerdo.

Recorre entonces el resto de aquella mágica figura hasta detenerse en las delicadas manos que sostienen la taza de porcelana. Su mirada capta una pequeña cicatriz. Nunca la había visto, quizá porque no se había dado la oportunidad para admirar las manos de la francesa. Quizá porque jamás le había puesto demasiada atención.

No es la típica cicatriz que queda después de un golpe o una caída. Tampoco el resultado de una cortada. Hermione lo sabe bien porque ella misma tiene varias en su cuerpo. Reconocería ese patrón en cualquier sitio. En cualquier cuerpo. La línea delgada ligeramente curva para formar una media luna. Son casi imperceptibles en la piel pero jamás desaparecen. Son causadas únicamente por tres encantamientos. Maldiciones imperdonables.

Aquella cicatriz no fue dejada en su piel como recuerdo del torneo de los tres magos. Es probable que le hayan quedado varias marcas durante ese fatídico año porque después de todo se enfrentó a un poderoso dragón, a sirenas, demonios de agua y una infinidad de criaturas en medio de aquel enorme laberinto. Krum la dejó inconsciente en la prueba final pero nada de eso pudo haberle causado esa marca en específico. Tuvo que ser después.

Fleur reacciona en ese instante y nota la intensa mirada de Hermione sobre su muñeca. Observa en la misma dirección topándose de frente con la marca. Es demasiado tarde para intentar ocultarla. La trigueña simplemente frunce el ceño.

-¿Sucede algo? – No es la mejor estrategia que tiene pero es lo único en lo que puede pensar. Hermione no contesta inmediatamente. Toma la mano de la mayor para inspeccionar más de cerca la cicatriz. Acaricia la línea que forma una media luna y cualquier atisbo de duda desaparece cuando siente su textura bajo sus dedos. Observa los ojos cerúleos por un breve instante antes de formular su pregunta. Es un susurro cargado de completa preocupación y angustia.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esto? – Sabe que no es la pregunta adecuada porque no tiene que ver con algo sino con alguien.

-Fue un accidente. – La Veela desvía la mirada cuando la trigueña la observa con una expresión que dice claramente; "no puedes engañarme, Fleur Delacour". No puede engañar a alguien que ha cruzado una guerra desde el inicio.

-Tú no trabajas detrás de un escritorio en el ministerio de magia francés. Tampoco trabajas en el departamento de relaciones y cooperación mágica internacional. ¿Me equivoco?

-No. – Fleur suspira con aire derrotado. – Pertenezco al departamento de aurores. Me inscribí en la academia después de terminar mis estudios en Beauxbatons. Poco después entré al ministerio y fui enviada aquí por órdenes del ministro.

-¿Qué haces aquí, entonces? ¿No deberías estar ayudando a los aurores? – Hermione no está molesta. Siente una enorme curiosidad por descubrir los motivos de la ojiazul para estar en Hogwarts.

-No tendría caso alguno venir al Reino Unido para desempeñar las mismas funciones que hacía en Francia. Ustedes tienen grandes aurores después de todo. Vine a Hogwarts porque me querían fuera del campo de batalla y fuera de Francia. – Los ojos azules se llenan de un inmenso dolor al pronunciar esas palabras.

-¿Por qué? – La Veela sonríe melancólicamente.

-Es una larga historia. – Hermione se pregunta si será tan larga como la suya propia. - ¿Qué dices si te la cuento en compañía de otra taza de té cómodamente sentadas en el sillón?

Regresan a la habitación principal llevando el té con ellas. Se acomodan en el mullido sofá muy cerca la una de la otra. Fleur da un pequeño sorbo a su tasa antes de continuar. Se sume en sus pensamientos por un instante mientras busca en la historia el que sería el inicio adecuado. Observa el líquido caliente antes de observar los ojos mieles.

-Todo empezó hace un par de meses. Poco antes de que la batalla estallara en Inglaterra. Cuando aún se podía respirar con cierto aire de tranquilidad. Podrías pensar que todo se desarrolló aquí pero recuerda que Voldemort quería el poder del mundo mágico entero. – La castaña se sorprende al escuchar ese nombre salir de los labios de Fleur. – Si bien la batalla final tuvo lugar en este mismo castillo es porque aquí estaba la peor amenaza del señor oscuro, Harry. El mundo mágico se extiende más allá de Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Cada país tiene al menos una escuela de magia aunque por supuesto, las más grandes se encuentran en Europa. Depende del país, el tamaño de la escuela.

Hermione asiente intentando comprender a dónde va todo eso. Fleur, por su parte, mantiene la mirada fija en el fuego de la chimenea aunque no observa las llamas. Sus ojos se pierden en la distancia y en los recuerdos de un pasado no muy lejano. Por un instante se pierde en aquello que quiere dejar atrás pero cada vez que da un paso adelante su memoria la ata con más fuerza a un pasado lleno de sufrimiento del cual no puede escapar.

-Los mortífagos intentaron tomar nuestro ministerio. Nos mandaron a enfrentarlos. Luchamos por interminables minutos hasta que retrocedieron. Finalmente se retiraron pero jamás nos dejaron en paz. Los aurores que los confrontamos nos convertimos en sus objetivos. Ninguno olvido nuestros rostros o nuestros nombres. De todos fui yo quien quedó marcada como objetivo principal. Por el estatus de mi familia, por la fama que el torneo de los tres magos me había dado y por mi herencia genética. Mi sangre no es pura incluso si una parte pertenece a una criatura mágica. Para ellos soy un insulto, una aberración y como tal debo morir.

Hermione se mantiene en silencio pero coloca una mano en el hombro de la rubia quién deja salir un largo suspiro.

-Mi familia y yo nos escondimos en Paris alrededor de un mes. Vivimos al estilo muggle desapareciendo del radar de los mortífagos. Esperábamos que el resto de los aurores los encontrara antes de que ellos nos encontraran a nosotros. Todo iba muy bien…hasta esa noche. La noche más horrible de mi vida. Fría, cruel y fatídica.

**_Flash. Back._**

_Es una noche demasiado fría para pertenecer a Francia. El aire es casi gélido y rompe totalmente con la temporada veraniega. La lluvia cae con intensidad abrumadora que pronto se convierte en tormenta. Los relámpagos caen uno tras otro iluminando el firmamento con destellos violetas. Los feroces truenos cimbran el suelo. Las nubes cargadas de agua lucen como algodones ennegrecidos mientras su baja altura le causa claustrofobia a más de uno._

_La mayoría de las casas y edificios mantienen todas las ventanas cerradas para evitar ser partícipes del clima deprimente. Las familias tampoco quieren observar las descargas eléctricas que unen el cielo con la Tierra. Sin embargo una de las tantas casas mantiene sus elegantes cortinas siempre cerradas. Ningún rayo de luz se cuela entre ellas._

_En una de las habitaciones superiores puede apreciarse la única luz indicando que Fleur aún se mantiene despierta. Su mente la lleva a un lugar a orilla del mediterráneo. Súbitamente la puerta de su habitación se abre pero ella permanece en calma puesto que solamente hay una persona que podría buscarla en una noche como esa. Sonríe cuando observa la figura de su hermana. Sus mejillas están sonrosadas, le dan un aire de inocencia e ingenuidad que Fleur adora. No es difícil adivinar el motivo de tan repentina visita. Una razón por la que Gabrielle se encuentre despierta a media noche._

_-Ven aquí. – La menor se introduce completamente en la habitación de su hermana. Corre y la abraza refugiándose en los cálidos brazos. Fleur la protege en el momento justo en que otro rayo cae de las alturas._

_-Tengo miedo, Fleur. – Ella lo sabe y también tiene miedo aunque sus temores son muy diferentes. Gabrielle le teme a la tormenta mientras ella le teme al futuro. Salvó al ministerio pero puso en riesgo no sólo su vida sino también la de su familia. El peligro puede esconderse en cualquier lugar y adquirir cualquier forma._

_-Todo va a estar bien. – Acaricia los rubios cabellos que son tan sedosos como los suyos propios mientras intenta creer en sus propias palabras. Ambas jóvenes se acomodan en la cama, se ocultan bajo las sábanas porque de esa manera todo parece estar bien. – Intenta dormir un poco. – La pequeña Delacour lo intenta pero el sonido de la lluvia repiqueteando en las ventanas la altera y con cada relámpago su diminuto cuerpo se estremece. Luego de media hora Gabrielle se rinde y observa a Fleur con ojos suplicantes. Es su única esperanza de conciliar el sueño._

_-Canta algo para mí. Una canción de cuna. Como lo hacías antes. – La campeona de Beauxbatons lo duda pero jamás ha podido negarle algo a su hermana menor. Es su debilidad más grande. Suspira y asiente provocando una sonrisa en los labios de Gabrielle. La menor se acomoda de mejor manera para que el corazón de Fleur acompañe la melodía._

_Empieza de forma suave, sutil y casi imperceptible. NI siquiera tiene letra, son sus sentimientos impregnados en el aire que sale de sus labios apenas abiertos. El cielo parece tranquilizarse. Los relámpagos cesan cuando su voz se eleva logrando traspasar las cortinas corridas y los grandes ventanales cerrados. Vuela libre porque Fleur quisiera serlo. La tranquilidad se esparce lentamente por las calles hasta caer completamente sobre ellas y el resto del país._

_En un lugar no muy lejano. Apenas en las afueras de Paris alguien percibe el canto y una horrible sonrisa se dibuja en sus torcidos labios. Corre escondido entre las sombras y protegido por la lluvia. Se introduce en un bar de mala muerte donde sólo hay unas cuantas personas. Las que está buscando. Todas las conversaciones se detienen mientras el intruso es observado de forma expectante. Un segundo después más de una varita le apunta directo al pecho._

_-¿Quién demonios eres y qué haces aquí?_

_-Mi nombre es Greyback. Fenrir Greyback. He sido sirviente del señor tenebroso desde hace varios años. Me ha honrado con su presencia más de una vez y soy quién puede entregarles a la Veela._

_-¿Tú? ¡Eres un simple perro apestoso! – La sonrisa del hombre se congela pero no desaparece. Se encoge de hombros y con descaro toma una silla. Se sienta cruzando las piernas y su sonrisa regresa con aire burlón._

_-Quizá tengas razón pero sé donde está la media sangre. Es una desgracia lo que ocurrió en el ministerio. Estuvieron a punto de tomar el control pero no pudieron vencerla. ¡A ella! Una impura. Resultó ser más fuerte e inteligente que ustedes. Deberían estar avergonzados. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo que él dirá ante su terrible fracaso._

_-¿Cómo puedes saber eso? – El hombre se ríe profundamente y su risa se parece más a un ladrido._

_-Toda Francia lo sabe. – Greyback saca un periódico de su abrigo, lo desdobla y comienza a leer. – El ataque al ministerio de magia este pasado lunes se vio frustrado gracias al enorme trabajo del departamento de aurores. En especial de la recién integrada auror, Fleur Isabelle Delacour quién demostró su enorme valentía. A pesar de ser su primera misión no tuvo temor de enfrentar cara a cara a los mortífagos desarmando a más de la mitad. Su desempeño es la clara muestra de su determinación por ser la mejor. Esto nos habla de su gran entrenamiento y de cómo debe hacerse un trabajo perfecto. – El hombre lobo se guarda el ejemplar en el abrigo. – Esa noticia fue dada hace un mes. Han buscado calle por calle pero la Veela y su familia, parecen haberse evaporado en la nada. Es realmente una pena que la mitad de ustedes haya huido de una sangre sucia. Pero no se preocupen, estoy aquí para ayudarles a limpiar su error._

_-¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ti?_

_-No lo sabes. No tienes garantía alguna de mi lealtad así como yo no la tengo de la tuya. ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?_

_-¿Qué ganas tú con ello? – Fenrir se lame los labios de forma ansiosa._

_-Su hermana pequeña. Quiero a la pobre e indefensa Gabrielle Delacour. Después de todo es el motivo por el que estoy aquí. Denme a la niña y tendrán a la mayor. No importa lo que le hagan sólo no toquen mi recompensa._

_-Bien. Muéstranos el camino._

_El hombre lobo asiente y sale por la puerta corriendo en cuatro patas. Se interna en Paris y olfatea el aire de vez en cuando para seguir una esencia que ha memorizado justamente para este momento. Se detiene frente a una casa de apariencia muggle pero está rodeada del aroma de las Veelas. Un olor inconfundible._

_-Aquí es. – Los mortífagos arriban entre un denso humo negro._

_-Bien, es hora de la venganza. – Los seguidores de Voldemort se dispersan para rodear el edificio. El líder asiente una vez y todos entran llegando a las diferentes habitaciones. Sólo Greyback se introduce por la ventana superior que conduce directamente a las dos jóvenes Delacour. El estruendo del cristal rompiéndose las pone en alerta._

_Un segundo después Fleur ya está de pie. Su varita apunta directamente al hombre lobo mientras Gabrielle se esconde ocupando el cuerpo de su hermana como un escudo. Su valentía decae cuando observa la puerta de su dormitorio abrirse. Los mortífagos entran con el resto de su familia en desventaja. Las varitas están contra sus cuellos y manos enguantadas toman firmemente los cabellos, obligándolos a avanzar. Fenrir sonríe mientras se instala cómodamente en el centro de la habitación. Puede percibir el miedo que lo rodea y puede verlo en los ojos de Fleur._

_-Buenas noches, Fleur. Es un placer verte de nuevo. A ti y a tu hermana, por supuesto. – La boca se le hace agua cuando observa a Gabrielle. La pequeña Delacour deja salir un grito ahogado y Fleur la cubre una vez más con su cuerpo. No es secreto que Fenrir Greyback disfruta de transformar a los niños pequeños. Gabrielle lo sigue siendo puesto que ni siquiera ha cumplido los quince años. – No tienes demasiadas opciones para salir de aquí con vida. Ahora piensa si quieres condenar a tus padres y a tu querida abuela a la muerte. – Fleur en verdad no tiene ninguna opción._

_-¿Qué quieres de mí? – Greyback se ríe._

_-Yo no quiero nada de ti. Quiero a tu hermana. Ellos… - Señala a los hombres cuyos rostros están cubiertos con máscaras plateadas. – quieren recuperar su orgullo. Sólo hay una forma de hacerlo. Acabando con tu vida._

_-Tómame a mí pero deja en paz a Gabrielle y al resto de mi familia. – El licántropo niega con la cabeza._

_-No, no, Fleur. La oferta no funciona así. Tu hermana y tú o toda tu familia. Tienes diez segundos para elegir. Uno…dos…_

_-¡Deja en paz a nuestra familia! – Apolline Delacour intenta detener a ese hombre e intenta defender a sus dos hijas. El hombre tras ella, le tapa la boca impidiéndole pronunciar cualquier otra palabra. La varita deja una marca sobre el cuello de la mujer. Fleur no soporta ver a su familia en ese estado. No puede defenderla incluso si es una Veela._

_-Tres… cuatro… cinco._

_-¡No voy a hacerlo! – Fleur lanza el primer hechizo y la batalla da inicio. Los rayos de diferentes colores cruzan la habitación. Los mortífagos parecen sorprendidos cuando los encantamientos se impactan contra las mujeres de rubios cabellos sin hacerles daño alguno. Su sangre las protege de morir y pronto les da la ventaja._

_Hay un encantamiento en específico que impacta directamente a Fleur. Sus rodillas ceden lentamente y por un instante todo lo que puede escucharse son los gritos desgarradores de la mayor de las hijas Delacour. Gabrielle no soporta ver a su hermana mayor sufriendo ante la maldición cruciatus. Gabrielle se adelanta un par de metros abandonando la seguridad. Fleur la observa con terror en la mirada pero nada puede hacer cuando su cuerpo está siendo torturado._

_-¡Detente, por favor! Iré contigo pero déjala en paz. – Las barreras de la auror no decayeron pero se enfrentó a una criatura que también tiene habilidades mágicas. En especial en las artes oscuras y por supuesto en las maldiciones imperdonables. Por eso el encantamiento la alcanzó tan plenamente provocándole un inmenso dolor en todo el cuerpo. – Te lo ruego. Ya no la lastimes. – Sus pequeños ojos azules ya están llenos de lágrimas._

_-Bien, señorita Delacour. Veo que usted ha hecho una mejor elección que su hermana. – Fenrir deja de torturar a Fleur y ella se levanta muy lentamente. Su cuerpo ha quedado entumecido y apenas puede moverse para abrazar a su más grande adoración. Intenta protegerla con sus brazos pero un nuevo encantamiento se impacta contra su piel. Una gélida sensación se abre paso por su cuerpo empezando por la muñeca y se detiene al llegar a su cabeza. Escucha la voz del licántropo y no puede evitar obedecerle. Una lágrima plateada abandona sus ojos cerúleos. – Entrégamela._

_Se deslinda de su hermana y la lleva hasta el hombre dejándole en sus brazos. Un segundo después es liberada del imperio e intenta recuperar a Gabrielle. Los mortífagos la atacan sin piedad y de la misma manera ella se defiende. El resto de la familia apenas logra defenderse pero al final consiguen ahuyentar a los intrusos pero no a Fenrir._

_El licántropo espera pacientemente oculto en las sombras. Mantiene el cuerpo de Gabrielle pegado al suyo. Una de sus velludas manos cubre sus finos labios para evitar que grite o hable. Las Veelas no pueden verlo demasiado bien en la oscuridad pero pueden sentirlo, pueden olerlo. Cuatro varitas le apuntan directamente a la cabeza pero acomoda su cuerpo de tal manera que cualquier hechizo impacte contra la menor de las Delacour. Muestra sus colmillos que relucen como blancos diamantes a la luz de la Luna y amenaza con morder. El ambiente se vuelve tenso. Nadie respira._

_-Aléjate de ella Greyback. Tu problema es conmigo así que déjala ir. Si la tacas no saldrás de aquí con vida._

_-Mi problema no es contigo, princesita. Nunca lo ha sido. Te he buscado durante años porque sabía que tu hermana estaría contigo. Quizá no viva para contarlo pero piensa bien que ella jamás será la misma. Además he esperado demasiado tiempo. Tres míseros años para este momento así que… voy a correr el riesgo._

_Fleur intenta correr hacia él, sacarlo de balance o al menos tener un mejor ángulo de disparo pero el hombre es inteligente y hace que todo intento sea insuficiente. Entierra ferozmente sus colmillos en la blanca piel del cuello de Gabrielle. La niña grita y las lágrimas abandonan sus ojos azules cuando el veneno recorre todo su cuerpo. Greyback nunca quiso asesinarla. Quería condenarla al mismo infierno en el que él ha vivido desde que era un niño._

_El resto de la familia intenta matar al lobo pero es demasiado rápido y logra escapar por la ventana rota. Fleur toma a su hermana en brazos mientras la sangre sigue saliendo de su cuello manchando su camisón de dormir y deslizándose lentamente hasta cubrir una amplia superficie en el suelo. La desesperación la sobrepasa y comienza a llorar también._

_-Necesitamos llevarla a un hospital. – Gabrielle niega con la cabeza._

_-No va a funcionar, Fleur._

_-Hay muchas personas que han vivido buenas vidas tomando dosis constantes de poción matalobos. Tú puedes ser una más pero tenemos que ir al hospital para eso. Para que cierren la herida. Para que te salven._

_-No, no quiero eso. Somos Veelas. No podemos confiar en lo que les sucede a otros. Lo que sucede con los magos. La mezcla entre ambas criaturas va a convertirme en un monstruo. No quiero ser un monstruo, Fleur. ¿Lo comprendes, verdad? Yo sé que lo haces. Siempre me has entendido mejor que nadie. Espero que puedas perdonarme por esto pero nadie sabe lo que puede suceder si dejo que la transformación ocurra. – Fleur se abraza a su hermana negándose a dejarla ir. – No quiero lastimar a nadie. No quiero lastimar a mi familia._

_-Entonces quédate conmigo. – Sabe que está siendo egoísta pero no puede evitarlo. Gabrielle Delacour siempre ha sido su motivación. Su impulso, su luz y su esperanza. Desde el momento en que nació cambió radicalmente su vida._

_-No puedo. Por favor, Fleur. Siempre me has apoyado, te lo ruego, no me dejes sola en este momento._

_-Ma petite-fille, ¿eso es lo que realmente quieres?_

_-Sí, abuela. – Sus padres se acercan a ella. La abrazan susurrando suaves palabras de amor en francés. Las manos de Fleur están llenas de sangre, aún así Gabrielle las toma entre las suyas. – Vas a estar bien, Fleur. Eres muy fuerte. Nunca te rindas porque tienes que vivir por mí. – Ella solloza sabiendo que va a perder a su hermana. – Yo voy a estar bien. Siempre estaré ahí para ti cuando me necesites. Espero que todos estén tranquilos con mi decisión._

_Lentamente su familia siente sin importar las lágrimas que resbalan por sus rostros o los sollozos que rompen el silencio cada pocos segundos. Tal vez sus acciones parezcan insensibles pero comprenden que si las dos criaturas se mezclan de esa forma, lucharán constantemente por el dominio del cuerpo. Le causarán a Gabrielle una agonía eterna hasta que ambas criaturas desgarren su carne, invadan su mente y la pequeña niña se pierda por siempre en el interior de su propio cuerpo. No va a ser fácil enfrentar la muerte de una hija, una nieta o una hermana._

_-Je t'aime, ma petite soeur. _

_-Je t'aime aussi, Fleur. – Gabrielle cierra los ojos y su familia la rodea esperando el momento temido._

**_Fin Flash Back._**

-Existe un canto más por parte de las Veelas. Una canción que sólo puede ser interpretada una vez. El labio inferior de Fleur tiembla mientras las lágrimas siguen deslizándose por las mejillas de porcelana. – Esa última canción causa la muerte de una Veela cuando su vida pone en riesgo la de los demás. – La rubia cierra los ojos y se recarga en el sillón.

Hermione aguarda en silencio pues sabe que la historia aún no ha terminado.

**Flash Back.**

_Gabrielle sonríe sintiendo el calor que su familia irradia. Una lágrima escapa de sus ojos cerrados mientras sus labios se abren para dejar que la música salga de ellos. Es una dulce melodía cantada en el antiguo idioma de las Veelas. Nadie fuera de ellas debe comprenderlo. En su canción pide a sus antepasados por el privilegio de unirse a ellas._

_Les ruega por la oportunidad de elevarse hasta lo más alto de los cielos para unirse en sus cánticos eternos. Promete cuidar de sus padres como lo han hecho ellos. Promete proteger a su hermana como Fleur la ha protegido siempre. Y esperar el momento de estar en el mismo plano con su familia porque nunca los olvidará._

_Sus antepasados llegan. La toman de las manos y la elevan junto con ellas. Dejan su cuerpo atrás, levitando apenas un par de centímetros por encima del suelo. Una intensa luz plateada la envuelve en un cálido abrazo. El brillo dura un par de segundos antes de desaparecer con lo que era el cuerpo de una Veela. De la joven Gabrielle Delacour._

_Apolline se refugia en los brazos de su esposo. Ambos lloran desconsoladamente en medio de una habitación que rápidamente ha perdido el calor, el color y la vida. Fleur observa el espacio vacío frente a ella. Observa la sangre que cubre sus manos y sus ropas. La culpa la consume como el fuego a la madera. Su cuerpo entero tiembla descontroladamente pero las lágrimas se niegan a salir. Duelen, hacen que los ojos le ardan y el nudo en su garganta le impide respirar. Su abuela se acerca, se arrodilla junto a ella y retira sus rubios cabellos del fino rostro._

_-Grand- mère. – Su abuela le sonríe con tristeza._

_-Lo sé. – La abraza con fuerza y sus barreras caen. Su llanto les rompe el corazón a su abuela y a sus padres. Nadie puede consolarla porque todos sienten el mismo dolor así que simplemente la dejan llorar. Las lágrimas se convierten en sollozos y estos en gritos desgarradores al cielo pidiendo clemencia. La lluvia vuelve a caer de forma incesante y el viento sopla furioso compartiendo la rabia de la joven Delacour. Su abuela la aferra con más fuerza mientras observa con pesar como su nieta pierde el control de su Veela. Por primera vez Fleur la deja libre._

_Su cuerpo se convulsiona violentamente. Sus huesos se rompen y vuelven a reacomodarse. Su piel sedosa se cubre de finas plumas. Sus ojos se vuelven del color del oro líquido mientras sus cabellos dorados parecen darle brillo a todo su cuerpo. Sus dedos largos y finos se convierten en garras. Se escucha el desgarre de la piel y lentamente se muestran un par de alas que han surgido de la espalda de la joven Veela. Sus lágrimas no han cesado debido al dolor no sólo interno sino también al físico que supone la transformación. _

_La luz del Sol se abre paso entre las casas y edificios. Es difícil verlo cuando la lluvia sigue cayendo pero finalmente se logra posar sobre esa casa que anteriormente mantenía siempre las cortinas cerradas. La luz le recuerda a Fleur que debe enfrentarse a un nuevo día sin la compañía de su hermana menor. Sin Gabrielle._

_La luz se impacta contra su piel cubierta en plumas e intenta protegerse con las alas de la luz y de la realidad._

_-¡No! – Deja salir un último y prolongado grito que cruza los restos de la noche para perderse en la inmensidad del día y su cuerpo cae inmóvil en los brazos de su abuela. Está agotada pero aún en sueños sufre. Su cuerpo regresa a la normalidad pero el proceso no es menos doloroso. Diminutos gemidos escapan de sus labios cuando sus huesos vuelven a romperse y a unirse. Cuando sus alas desaparecen regresando a su interior o cuando las plumas se desprenden lentamente. Después de tan larga noche y a pesar del dolor, está demasiado cansada para gritar._

**_Fin Flash Back._**

El reloj marca la medianoche. Fleur abre los ojos y observa con temor a la trigueña. Entonces la súplica abandona sus labios. Hermione la observa intensamente mientras su corazón se estremece al escuchar esas palabras.

-No me dejes, Hermione. No te vayas todavía, por favor.

-No voy a ningún lado. No voy a dejarte sola. – La joven Gryffindor por fin se entrega al deseo de abrazar a la rubia.

Fleur se rinde una vez más ante sus recuerdos. Deja que Hermione observe en lo más profundo de su alma. Frente a la joven leona no teme ser vulnerable. Se siente bien quitarse las máscaras para ser ella misma. La Veela le grita el motivo por el cual Hermione es la única persona capaz de observar esa faceta suya. Se esfuerza en ignorar la verdad hasta que cae en un placentero sueño inhalando el aroma de la trigueña.

La joven Granger toma a la francesa en brazos y la lleva a la cama. Por segunda vez se encuentra en la necesidad de desnudarla. Examina su cuerpo bajo una nueva luz. Observa cada una de las cicatrices perfectamente disimuladas en la blanca piel. Cubre aquel cuerpo con las cobijas para empezar a desnudarse también. Al final se queda con la blusa blanca y la ropa interior. Suspira con cansancio y cierra los ojos. Fleur no tarda demasiado en encontrar su cuerpo y abrazarse a él. Hermione acaricia la piel desnuda imaginando la sensación de las plumas entre sus dedos.

Es entonces cuando le surge una nueva cuestión. ¿Qué tan grande es su poder? Dumbledore y Dobby le dijeron que su poder es tan grande como para revivir a todos los caídos en batalla a manos de los mortífagos. Pero la guerra no fue sólo la batalla final y no intervino únicamente Hogwarts o el Reino Unido. ¿Su poder podría haberse extendido por todo el mundo? De ser así le hubiese gustado salvar a Gabrielle pero su subconsciente le recuerda que los mortífagos no tuvieron nada que ver con su muerte. Ni siquiera Greyback estuvo involucrado del todo en ello.

Quisiera poder hacer algo para desaparecer la inmensa tristeza que oscurece los cerúleos ojos. Fleur la abraza con más fuerza mientras entierra el rostro en su cuello. Sonríe débilmente. Le gustaría estar siempre al lado de la Veela para protegerle de sus peores miedos. Alexander ruge en su interior con aprobación mientras el tatuaje va tomando forma sobre la tersa piel de su abdomen. Su segundo sentido se ha desarrollado completamente. Su oído le permitió escuchar el canto de una Veela y su vista le permitió leer en las cicatrices el oscuro pasado de un ser divino.

* * *

**HarukaKirika: **Muchas gracias por el apoyo a esta historia. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Pronto sabremos más de la historia de Hermione y su relación con Fleur avanzará.

**utau-mizuki: **Esa relación está a punto de consolidarse. Veremos de qué forma lo hace. Los sentimientos seguirán estando a flor de piel por algunos capítulos más. Ahora descubrimos lo que sucedió con Gabrielle. Veremos que sucede con la historia de Hermione y qué forma toma su tatuaje. Su aprendizaje tiene mucho que ver con Fleur. Ya entenderás por qué. Por extraño y aterrador que parezca esta historia apenas va iniciando. Creo que esta historia será enorme. Muchísimas gracias por el cumplido y por supuesto por seguir leyendo. Espero el capítulo te haya gustado.

**Eclair Rozen:** Me alegra que te haya gustado. El canto de una Veela seguirá apareciendo más adelante en diferentes formas. Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias por leer y comentar.

**hamichi: **Gracias por leer y comentar. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Pleasure: **It's ok. Thanks for read. I really appreciate your effort to say what you think about this. I'll keep writing till' the end of Draconis Cor. I love this story and I love your support. Thanks again.

**aLe:** Ya supimos que sucedió con Gabrielle aunque eso sólo es parte de la oscura historia de Fleur. Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo y muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo.

* * *

**Bien. Eso fue todo por hoy. Espero verlos pronto y gracias a todos los que leen, comentan, agregan a favoritos y siguen esta historia. Nos veremos luego.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Lamento tardar tanto pero estoy trabajando y llego a casa hasta después de las 12. De todas maneras disfruten la continuación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13.**

Fleur se despierta antes que su compañera. Sonríe disfrutando la sensación de estar entre los brazos de Hermione. La Veela en su interior pronto le obligará a revelar la verdad. Su sonrisa decae cuando piensa en eso. Espera soportar lo suficiente para llegar al momento adecuado donde su herencia ya no importe. Cuando la realidad sea más fuerte que la obligación. Suspira y regresa a su posición original. Su brazo rodeando la cintura de la ojimel temiendo perderla.

La trigueña despierta minutos después. Sus ojos encuentran la mirada azul y ella sonríe discretamente mientras acaricia el rostro de porcelana. La sonrisa de Fleur regresa en medio de la oscuridad y Hermione besa su mejilla antes de hablar.

-Todo va a estar bien, Fleur. Te prometo que todo va a mejorar.

-Lo sé. Ambas mujeres saben que no va a ser fácil. El fin de la guerra no disipó la oscuridad de sus vidas si no que por el contrario la hizo más perceptible en medio de la felicidad de los otros. Tienen que buscar un motivo por el que deban seguir. Recordar los buenos momentos para poder impulsarse hasta alcanzar un futuro claro y prometedor. Algo que les permita encender nuevamente la chispa de la esperanza y regresar definitivamente la luz a sus vidas.

La rutina diaria da inicio sin embargo Hermione no abandona la habitación de la rubia. Se ducha mientras su anfitriona prepara un ligero desayuno francés. Fleur le presta un conjunto de ropa que la trigueña oculta con la larga túnica de Hogwarts. Sonríe nerviosamente esperando que nadie lo note pero es difícil observar lo que hay debajo de la tela negra.

Desayunan envueltas en una conversación ligera hablando un poco de sus vidas. Intentan dejar de lado los malos recuerdos pero la Gryffindor no puede evitar que la tristeza se muestre en sus ojos y tampoco puede alejar el dolor de su voz. La joven Delacour lo nota en pocos instantes. Lo siente con cada fibra de su ser pero intenta conservar la calma. Coloca una mano sobre el hombro de su acompañante y le brinda el apoyo que la otra necesita. No hace pregunta alguna porque entiende que Hermione no está preparada para expresar sus sentimientos. Probablemente ni siquiera ha asimilado del todo su situación o no ha podido adaptarse por completo al entorno después de la guerra.

En un instante de silencio, la castaña recuerda los minutos bajo la ducha. El agua tibia cayendo libre sobre su piel desnuda. Acariciando sus tensos músculos y llevándose toda la tensión de su cuerpo. Notó el tatuaje sobre su abdomen y se sorprendió ante el avanzado estado de éste. Ya no son simples líneas. Han formado ya un patrón. Ahora puede divisarse perfectamente una figura que representa la cabeza de Alexander. Comprende que no debe hablar sólo con el director de Hogwarts sino también con su poderoso antecesor. Tiene más de una pregunta por responder.

Terminado el desayuno, Hermione toma sus cosas pero no sabe si es buena idea guardar su uniforme en la mochila donde lleva los útiles. Cualquiera podría verlo y asumir algo equivocado. Se muerde el labio inferior mientras contempla el suéter con el logo de Gryffindor. Siente una ola de calor envolverla cuando Fleur la rodea con sus brazos y toma sus manos entre las suyas. Puede sentir los mechones de rubio y sedoso cabello rozando su mejilla expuesta.

-No debes preocuparte por el uniforme. Puedo pedirle a Dobby que lo deje en tu habitación. Ese pequeño siempre está dispuesto a hacerte un favor a cambio de algunos caramelos. – La menor se ha olvidado de cómo hablar así que se mantiene en silencio pero consigue asentir con la cabeza. El calor que desprende el cuerpo de la francesa es intoxicante.

-Bien. Debo hablar con el profesor Flitwick antes de que las clases den inicio. Te veré en unos minutos. – Fleur se despide depositando un sutil beso en su mejilla. Ese gesto deja una sensación ardiente tras su paso. – Sobre el uniforme, puedes dejarlo en la cama. Prometo que estará en tu habitación antes de que regreses a tu sala común.

La Veela sale de la habitación luego de dirigirle una última sonrisa. Segundos después la trigueña abandona el lugar para encaminarse a la oficina de la profesora Mc. Gonagall.

Observa la puerta con inseguridad. No ha estado en ese despacho demasiadas veces y no le agrada mucho la idea de enfrentarse a la mirada inquisidora de la jefa Gryffindor. Se recuerda a sí misma un par de veces que no está en problemas antes de atreverse a llamar. Pasan algunos segundos en silencio, que incrementan su nerviosismo. Está a punto de girar sobre sus talones y alejarse del lugar cuando una suave respuesta llega a sus oídos.

-Adelante. – Abre la puerta y se introduce en la oficina. Minerva se sorprende al verla ahí pero compone su expresión en cuestión de segundos. . Señorita Granger, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted? – La respuesta es clara y concisa.

-Debo hablar con Dumbledore. – Mc. Gonagall asiente pero mantiene el silencio. A cambio tomo un trozo de pergamino, escribe un par de palabras en él y se lo entrega a su alumna. No es necesario decir nada más puesto que la castaña tiene en sus manos la contraseña para acceder al director. – Gracias, profesora. La veré en la clase.

La joven leona no espera a recibir una respuesta cuando ya ha salido en búsqueda del viejo mago. El director ya la espera y la invita a sentarse frente a él. Como siempre le ofrece un caramelo que ella rechaza.

-Buenos días. La estaba esperando. Me gustaría charlar con usted sobre su magia. Minerva me contó sobre su pérdida de control y Severus sobre su gran avance en Oclumancia. Realmente impresionante para ser su primera clase.

-Supongo que lo fue aunque no creo haber perdido el control. Si lo hice al menos no fue algo malo. – Se ojimel se encoge de hombros. No parece preocuparle ese hecho. Dumbledore lo comprende.

-No siempre tiene que serlo. ¿Ha encontrado la forma de utilizar el cristal? – Hermione asiente.

-Lo he hecho y he tenido una buena charla con mi antecesor. Descubrí cosas interesantes sobre el cristal que compartiré con usted en cualquier otro momento. Por ahora me gustaría hacerle un par de preguntas. – El director la incita a continuar extendiendo un poco ambos brazos. - ¿Qué tan grande es mi poder?

-Usted ha visto los resultados. Revivió a todos los caídos durante una guerra muy larga. Revirtió el proceso de la muerte. Algo que sólo cierta piedra puede conseguir y me temo que aún así sus resultados son cuestionables.

-Pero la guerra no sólo abarcó el Reino Unido. Quizá la batalla final fue en Hogwarts y si bien muchas personas murieron en ella, no fueron las únicas. ¿Qué sucedió con los otros? ¿Qué pasó con aquellos que murieron defendiendo sus ministerios de los constantes ataques por parte de los mortífagos? – Dumbledore se recarga por completo en su silla.

-No puedo decirlo con certeza, señorita Granger. El ministerio es el único que tiene esa información. Quizá desee preguntar algo diferente. De ser así, confío en que no soy la persona más adecuada para disipar sus dudas. – Hermione comprende que debe recurrir a Alexander. Se levanta y se acerca a la puerta semi abierta.

-Entiendo, señor. Gracias por su tiempo. – El ojiazul asiente mientras la observa descender por la escalera de caracol. Fawkes se frota contra su hombro y él le acaricia suavemente las plumas escarlatas. – Sólo espero que esté preparada para afrontar la realidad injusta y egoísta que supone el resto de su historia. – El ave de fuego observa a su dueño con curiosidad. – Es una tragedia que la señorita Granger sea la elegida pero es por un bien mayor.

Ginny se encuentra con la prefecta de Gryffindor a mitad del pasillo. Sonríe sabiendo que Hermione no se dirige al gran comedor. La conoce bastante bien después de todo.

-El desayuno ya va a la mitad, 'Mione y aún no te has parado por ahí. – La ojimel parece apenada. – Supongo que te gustan más los desayunos franceses. No puedo culparte. Los recuerdo del torneo de los tres magos. – Hermione detiene sus pasos y sus ojos se abren con sorpresa provocando la risa de la pelirroja. – Bien por Ron. Tendrá más que comer. Por cierto, ¿de casualidad has visto a Fleur?

-Flitwick. – Hermione consigue responder en medio de su sorpresa y vergüenza.

-Gracias, 'Mi. Te veo en transformaciones. – La joven Weasley se aleja tarareando el himno de Hogwarts. Deja atrás a una Hermione con mejillas flameantes incluso sus orejas han adquirido el color de las cerezas.

Luego de calmarse un poco retoma el camino. Llega al pasillo del tercer piso y entra en la habitación ocupada por Fluffy. El perro de tres cabezas no le ladra. La observa con confusión antes de dejarla pasar por la trampilla. Quizá ya se acostumbró a su presencia. Tarda escasos minutos en encontrarse de frente ante la imponente estatua del galés real. Coloca el cristal en la pata y el rugido del antiguo dragón llena sus oídos.

-Bienvenida, Hermione. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

-Me gustaría preguntarte algo aunque no estoy segura de que puedas responderme. – La castaña desliza su mano por la oscura piel de aquel sabio dragón de imponentes ojos azules.

-Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo. – Alexander parece sonreír.

-Bien. Sé que nuestro poder es muy grande pero ¿es lo suficientemente fuerte para revivir a aquellos que murieron fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts? – Alexander hace que la joven suba a su lomo y emprende el vuelo sobre los terrenos del castillo. Nada parece cambiar e incluso la trigueña no presta demasiada atención a su fobia a las alturas.

-Lily y James Potter no murieron en la batalla final. No murieron en Hogwarts, ni siquiera en tu época. Tu magia puede revivir más allá de las fronteras del Reino Unido, más allá de los siete mates e incluso a través del tiempo.

-Oh. – Hermione se sume en sus propios pensamientos y ni siquiera nota cuando cruzan la barrera del tiempo. El bosque no luce diferente y tampoco lo hace el cielo de no ser por un enorme carruaje azul pálido que se aproxima al castillo.

-¿Esto tiene algo que ver con Fleur?

-No, tiene que ver con Gabrielle y Greyback. – La ojimel ni siquiera nota cuando Alexander desciende para observar el arribo de las estudiantes francesas. Hermione lo observa todo sin prestar demasiada atención. Podría estar rodeada de mortífagos o en el fondo del lago negro. En su estado podría estar frente al mismo Merlín sin darle la mayor importancia.

-¿Te culpas de su muerte? – Sus ojos se posan en la pequeña figura que baja del carruaje después de Fleur.

Presta tención a las miradas que ambas se dirigen. No necesitan utilizar las palabras para comprender lo que piensa la otra. Es un lazo extremadamente fuerte. Entiende que la campeona de Beauxbatons nunca fue una princesa de hielo. Pudo haber mostrado su desprecio por el viejo castillo pero nadie puede culparla porque el edificio luce descuidado y alejado por completo de la gloria que un día ostento con imponente orgullo. No lo dice porque ama esa escuela que le abrió las puertas de par en par y le dio la bienvenida a un mundo literalmente mágico.

-¿Por qué ella no revivió como todos los demás? – El dragón entiende el cambio de conversación como una respuesta afirmativa. La castaña no sólo se siente culpable sino impotente por no poder aliviar la tristeza de Fleur.

-Porque no murió a manos de un mortífago. Lo hizo rodeada de su familia, en los brazos de su hermana mayor y por decisión propia. Creyó que era lo mejor para los demás, para proteger a sus seres queridos. Igual que tú.

-¡Greyback la hirió! ¿Acaso eso no sirve para nada?

-A pesar de que Fenrir Greyback fue un leal seguidor del señor tenebroso, seguía siendo un licántropo. Su sangre está contaminada, sucia, y por ello nunca se le fue concedido el honor de ser un mortífago. Puedes revertir el daño ocasionado por aquellos que tienen la marca tenebrosa. Sólo de ellos y del mismo Lord Voldemort.

-¡El mundo no se divide en luz y oscuridad! ¡No sólo existen mortífagos y aurores! El mal es mucho más grande que ellos, mucho más grande que Voldemort. ¿No estamos aquí para proteger al mundo?

-Nuestra misión es defenderlo de Salazar Slytherin, su heredero y los seguidores de éste.

-¡Slytherin está muerto! ¡Su heredero pereció en los terrenos de este castillo! ¿Por qué estoy aquí entonces? ¿Cómo puedo acabar con Salazar si ya no existe? ¿Debo matar a todos los mortífagos? ¡De ser así no puedo hacerlo desde Hogwarts! – La impotencia consume a la trigueña hasta llevarla al punto de las lágrimas. - ¿Qué más debo sacrificar? Lo di todo para llegar al final de una guerra. Gran parte de mi vida se fue entre ríos de sangre y gritos de dolor pero aún así el nunca acaba ¿verdad? Si no es Voldemort será alguien más. ¿Por qué no rendirse de una vez? – Hermione observa a su antecesor quién la observa con tristeza en la mirada. Él puede comprenderla mejor que nadie.

-Siempre hay algo por lo que debes seguir luchando. La esperanza nunca debe morir.

-Dile eso a Fleur. – Su mirada se posa en la Gabrielle que observa con admiración y orgullo a su hermana mayor. - ¡Salvó a su ministerio para después ver morir a su hermana! Su familia sigue en peligro y ella nunca volverá a ser la misma. Puede verse el amor que le tenía a Gabrielle. Incluso ahora puedes escucharlo en su voz. Duele, duele escuchar la agonía de su alma en cada una de sus palabras. ¡Date cuenta! Quizá la pequeña Gabrielle no tenía siquiera quince años al momento de morir. ¿Crees que eso es justo? – Alexander comprende el sentir de su heredera pero no puede hacer absolutamente nada. - ¿Qué la motiva a seguir luchando? Lo ha perdido todo ya. ¿Qué me motiva a mí?

-Si no puedes encontrar un buen motivo en la felicidad de tus amigos y profesores entonces hazlo por ella. – La leona observa la sonrisa de Fleur y sonríe también. – Regrésale la esperanza y encuentra con eso el camino correcto para seguir adelante. No será sencillo, sé que lo sabes. La vida nunca ha sido sencilla para ti pero tómalo como un reto.

Alexander observa cautelosamente a su heredera. Se fija en el nuevo brillo que aparece en sus ojos. Es una diminuta chispa de esperanza y convicción. En los rosados labios se abre paso una sonrisa segura mientras su magia se hace visible aún en esa brecha de tiempo ubicada casi cuatro años en el pasado.

-A veces necesitas esperar un poco más para recibir grandes recompensas. Se paciente y todo saldrá bien. Intenta hacerla feliz. Quizá puedas encontrar en su sonrisa el consuelo que necesitas. Aliméntate de la esperanza que únicamente tú, puedes darle. – La prefecta asiente mientras observa a las alumnas de Beauxbatons entrar a Hogwarts.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Alexander.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Ahora corre o llegarás tarde a la primera clase. – Hermione cierra los ojos por un breve instante. Al abrirlos se encuentra al final del tercer piso. – Cuídate, pequeña. Nos veremos pronto. – El galés regresa a ser de piedra mientras el colgante en forma de gota ha regresado a su cuello.

Hermione sale de nuevo a los pasillos de Hogwarts sin ser consciente de la presencia de dos personas en un aula vacía. Esos dos ser son Ginevra Molly Weasley y Fleur Isabelle Delacour.

La rubia se vio sorprendida por la joven pelirroja y fue literalmente arrastrada a esa abandonada habitación. La Gryffindor cierra la puerta. La bloquea con un hechizo por si la mayor tiene la intención de huir.

-¿Puedes explicarme esto? – Ginny parece no percibir el tono frío en las palabras de la ojiazul.

-Necesitamos hablar. – Fleur asiente y se sienta en uno de los viejos pupitres.

-Podías haber dicho eso antes. Hubiese accedido sin necesidad de verme arrastrada por todo un pasillo. Hubiese sugerido un lugar diferente para charlar. Los terrenos, por ejemplo. Incluso mi habitación. – El rostro de la pelirroja adquiere la tonalidad de su cabello. – Supongo que debía pasar de cualquier manera. ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

-Sobre Hermione. – La francesa asiente. Eso es lo que había supuesto. - ¿Qué quieres de ella?

La campeona de Beauxbatons se sorprende ligeramente ante la pregunta directa. Abre la boca para contestar pero no puede porque ni siquiera ella conoce la respuesta. La Veela tira de sus cadenas más que nunca pero no consigue liberarse para responder esa cuestión. En algún momento se abrirá un resquicio y lo aprovechará sin lugar a duda.

-No lo sé. – la mirada aguamarina de Ginny se vuelve gélida. Observa con intensidad a la mayor y por primera vez Fleur parece intimidada ante alguien fuera de su familia o menor que ella. El brillo en sus cerúleos ojos desaparece.

-Si vas a jugar con ella como lo has hecho con otras personas, es mejor que lo olvides. 'Mione no es como todos esos chicos que te siguen como perros falderos buscando algo de ti.

-Lo sé. – Una sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de la Veela pero un segundo después se borra siendo reemplazada por una mueca confusa. – Nunca he jugado con los sentimientos de las personas. No lo he hecho hasta ahora.

-¡No me hagas reír! Durante el torneo de los tres magos eras la joven egocéntrica, egoísta y rompecorazones. Las personas no cambian de un día para otro. Sinceramente no creo que hayas dejado de lado tu concepto de "nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para merecer siquiera mi atención".

-¡Jamás he sido así! No empieces a juzgarme si aún no me conoces. – Fleur se levanta con la furia reflejada en las pupilas. – Nunca he roto un corazón ni he buscado la popularidad que se me dio en ese año. Intento encerrarme en mi mundo porque realmente no me gusta ser el centro de atención. Quizá a eso le llames ego pero no lo es.

-Claro. – La voz de la pequeña leona se llena de sarcasmo. – Por eso todo Beauxbatons te seguía. Por eso decenas de chicos regresaron a sus salas comunes con rostros tristes luego de invitarte al baile para que terminaras yendo con un jugador de Quiddicht. ¿Acaso Cedric no te invitó? ¿Qué tal Krum?

-¿Has pensado alguna vez en mi herencia? ¡No puedo evitar que me sigan! ¡Ese jugador de Quiddicht fue el primero en invitarme sin desmayarse o babear a media frase! ¡Debería decir que fue el único! Lo viste con Ronald. Salió corriendo antes de que pudiese darle una respuesta. – Ginevra se mantiene en silencio. – Cedric había invitado a Cho. En verdad estaba enamorado. Viktor, tuvo en la mira a Hermione desde un principio. Ahora repite todo lo que dijiste antes.

-No puedo. – Fleur camina en círculos para calmar su temperamento mientras respira lenta y profundamente. Se tranquiliza por completo antes de tomar asiento una vez más.

-Sé que te preocupa Hermione pero no voy a lastimarla. No puedo hacerlo. Si quieres saber la verdad entonces voy a contarte mi mayor secreto. Lo he mantenido oculto por años y no debes contárselo a nadie. En especial… a ella.

Molly Weasley se preocupa al ver a su hijo mayor caminando de forma impaciente frente a la chimenea. William murmura para sí sin percatarse de la presencia de su madre al pie de la escalera. Se pasa la mano por el largo cabello en una clara señal de desesperación. En sus ojos claros puede apreciarse la frustración que el hombre siente.

-Bill, querido. ¿Qué sucede? – El pelirrojo observa a su madre para refugiarse en sus brazos un segundo después.

-Respóndeme una cosa. ¿Acaso lo que Greyback me quitó fue el derecho de ser amado? ¿Soy tan mala persona que ninguna mujer puede ver más allá de las cicatrices en mi rostro? ¿Qué he hecho para no merecer el amor de ninguna mujer? – El mayor de los hijos Weasley llora desconsoladamente en el hombro de su madre.

-Eres muy bueno. Eres un buen hombre, un buen hijo y hermano. Mereces a la mujer que desees.

-Entonces ayúdame a conseguir a Fleur Delacour.

Molly Weasley haría cualquier cosa por la felicidad de sus hijos. Lo daría todo por eliminar las lágrimas de sus rostros y convertirlas en sonrisas. Incluso utilizar la poción rosada que contiene el amor de Fleur por su hijo. Una poción para hacer crecer la descendencia Weasley teniendo a todos sus hijos felices. En sus manos está que Harry Potter se enamore de Ginny, Hermione Granger se case con Ron, Angelina con Fred o quizá George. Depende de ella que Charly se enamore de algo que no sea un dragón, Percy de algo más que su trabajo y si Bill desea a Fleur, entonces la princesita será la primera en rogarle a uno de sus hijos. Sin embargo jamás dejará que el Delacour se convierta en Weasley.

Hermione no es la primera en llegar al aula de transformaciones. La belleza de Fleur resalta al final de esa habitación mientras la ojiazul conversa tranquilamente con Minerva Mc. Gonagall. En otro punto puede verse la cabellera rojiza de Ginny. La trigueña se acerca a ella y le sonríe a forma de saludo.

-¿Deberíamos comenzar? – Ambas jóvenes prestan atención a la pregunta de la profesora.

-Creo que es lo adecuado. Pronto llegarán los demás alumnos y tendré menos tiempo. – Las dos jóvenes leonas comprenden que la francesa comenzará a evaluarles. - ¿Quién quiere empezar?

-Yo. – Hermione se sorprende pero deja que su pelirroja amiga vaya primero.

-Bien, Ginny. Primero que nada te haré un par de preguntas y al último te daré un objeto común y harás la mejor transformación que puedas. – ¿Está bien? – La joven asiente.

Hermione observa con atención el procedimiento. Sonríe cuando su mejor amiga transforma un trozo de pergamino en una hermosa y detallada tetera de porcelana. Fleur asiente en apreciación mientras escribe un par de notas junto al nombre de la pequeña Weasley. Ninguna palabra más es dicha. Ginny regresa a su asiento dejando que la trigueña tome su lugar frente a la bruja francesa. Una diminuta sonrisa aparece en los labios de ambas brujas.

-Veamos, Hermione. ¿Cuál es tu asignatura favorita?

-Todas son diferentes y como tal tienen características distintas sin embargo, tiendo a inclinarme por transformaciones y runas antiguas. Por más que lo intento no puedo elegir entre esas dos.

-Entiendo. Cuando salgas de Hogwarts, ¿a qué te quieres dedicar?

-Aún no estoy segura. Quiero ayudar a la gente, hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor para todos así que tal vez opte por un puesto en San Mundo como medimaga. – Hermione suspira. – Es una difícil decisión.

-Entonces dejemos esa pregunta para otro momento. ¿Materia que menos aprecias?

-Adivinación. – La Veela levanta una ceja provocando que la trigueña se sonroje.

-Era de suponerse. – La rubia sonríe porque aunque nadie lo imagine, ella es igual. Prefiere la lógica incluso si su vida parece regirse por el destino. – Eres una persona inteligente que se basa en los hechos y busca la lógica en su entorno.

-Sí, eso creo. – La joven Granger se ríe de forma semi consciente.

-Será mejor si continuamos. – Hermione toma el objeto que la francesa le extiende. Una pluma. La puerta del aula se abre dejando entrar a Harry, Ronald y Neville. A las brujas que se encuentran al frente de la clase no les interesa demasiado por lo que no prestan atención. Los recién ingresados observan la escena desarrollándose.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? – Pregunta Ron a su hermana menor.

-Fleur ha comenzado a medir nuestro rendimiento y ahora lo hace con Hermione. – Los tres hombres se acomodan en sus respectivos asientos. – Debe hacer la mejor transformación que pueda utilizando únicamente una pluma.

La mirada zafirina de Fleur inquieta a la castaña por lo que cierra los ojos. No tiene mucha idea de qué hacer. Busca en su mente la imagen de algún objeto pero nada logra convencerla. Suspira en frustración antes de concentrarse nuevamente. Invoca el poder que reside en su interior. Puede sentir las olas de magia recorriendo cada espacio de su cuerpo. Una imagen aparece en su mente. La ojiazul en medio de un cuerpo de agua congelado.

Sus ojos se abren ante la expresión de sorpresa de los demás. Observa los ojos de Harry y luego los de Ginny. La profesora Mc. Gonagall está perpleja incluso si conoce parte de su historia. Los labios de Fleur están ligeramente abiertos. Cualquiera lo estaría al ver un despliegue de magia silenciosa y sin varita.

En la mano de Hermione, donde segundos antes estaba una pluma, se encuentra una flor. No es cualquier flor, es una hermosa rosa. No es roja, ni rosa, ni siquiera blanca. De hecho es de lúcido cristal. El grado de detalle es casi exquisito.

-Debes estar bromeando. – Alexander se ríe en su interior ante las palabras de Ron.

Hermione debería decir algo, tal vez negarlo. Ni siquiera lo intenta porque no hay otra explicación. Sintió la magia correr por sus venas. Conoce la dimensión de su poder y la bruja francesa ya le había visto efectuar magia silenciosa anteriormente. Sin embargo la diferencia es abismal porque ésta vez su varita ni siquiera abandonó el bolsillo interior de su túnica. Lo único que se pregunta es a qué se debe el humo blanquecino dentro de la flor cristalina.

-Profesora, ¿algún otro estudiante tiene este nivel? – La rubia no puede apartar la mirada de la joven frente a ella. El alcance de su magia es tan fuerte que la ojiazul puede sentirla. Ginny es la única capaz de observar el aura rojiza.

-No creo que nadie, además de Dumbledore, tenga esa habilidad. Además, el control del director es casi nulo cuando se trata de magia sin varita. – Al escuchar esa afirmación, Hermione traga con dificultad.

-Entiendo. – La última campeona de Beauxbatons se recompone luego de varios minutos. – No tiene caso que mida tu rendimiento. Ni siquiera puedo creer lo que vi hace un momento. Voy a observarte pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer o decir. Tienes apenas dieciocho años y tus habilidades son superiores a los de una inmensa cantidad de brujas y magos. Eres realmente excepcional. – El resto de los ahí presentes asienten en confirmación.

-Gracias. – Hermione le otorga la flor a la bruja de cabellos dorados quien la toma esperando que el encantamiento termine pero no lo hoce. Lo que era una pluma permanece como una rosa.

El resto de los alumnos llega al salón haciendo que la tensa atmósfera desaparezca. A pesar del orgullo que Hermione siente por el desarrollo de su magia, no puede evitar notar la relación entre su poder y Fleur Isabelle Delacour. Fue en su presencia que realizó magia silenciosa por primera vez. Lo hizo de nuevo aunado a la inutilidad de su varita.

El resto de la clase transcurre en relativa normalidad. Harry y Ginny observan de forma discreta a su amiga. Ron lo hace con celos mal disimulados y Neville con miedo. Fleur y Mc. Gonagall lo hacen con profunda preocupación. La ojimel siente cada una de esas miradas. No puede soportarlo demasiado tiempo así que se esfuerza por terminar rápidamente el encantamiento en cuestión. Al hacerlo pide permiso a la profesora para retirarse y Minerva se lo concede.

Guarda sus cosas pero cuando se levanta, no logra dar siquiera un paso. El mundo comienza a darle vueltas. El aire no llega con facilidad a sus pulmones y su visión se ve cubierta por una espesa niebla.

-'Mione, ¿qué sucede? – La voz de su mejor amiga apenas llega a sus oídos.

No contesta. No puede hacerlo porque su cuerpo ya no responde a las órdenes de su cerebro.

Potter la toma en brazos para llevarla a la enfermería. Ginny las sigue después de mandarle una mirada significativa a Fleur quién simplemente asiente un par de veces. No es nada grave, la energía de Hermione se vio drenada debido a su despliegue de magia. Madame Pomfrey la reanima y le da a beber una poción energética. La tranquilidad regresa a los amigos cuando la enfermera obliga a la ojimel a permanecer en el ala del hospital, al menos hasta el fin del primer periodo. Harry regresa a la clase y minutos después lo hace Ginny. Hermione suspira sin poder hacer nada.

Mientras tanto, la menor de los Weasley toma un camino que no la lleva precisamente al aula de transformaciones. A mitad del pasillo se encuentra con la bruja francesa.

-¿Cómo está? – No hay necesidad de nombres para que la menor entienda.

-Bien. Saldrá de la enfermería al final del periodo. – Fleur asiente y el alivio se divisa en su rostro. - ¿Sabes? 'Mione tiene una clase extracurricular, si estás aquí para medir nuestro rendimiento escolar creo que deberías medir su capacidad para las artes de la mente también. No digo que lo hagas hoy pero deberías intentarlo en algún momento.

-¿Por qué me estás ayudando? – La Gryffindor se encoge de hombros.

-La guerra no fue sencilla para nadie. Sin embargo para ella fue más difícil que para muchos. Pertenecer al trío dorado exige muchos sacrificios e incluso ahora la felicidad parece evadirla. Es tan fácil darse cuenta. Parece estar rodeada de una oscura nube que cubre su cuerpo entero. Opaca su mirada, anula su sonrisa y ensombrece cada uno de sus movimientos. Contigo esa tristeza desaparece. Desde que llegaste lo noté. Supe que había algo especial entre ustedes aunque quizá ninguna se diera cuenta. Su intercambio de miradas, las sonrisas compartidas. Me dejé llevar por lo que creía de ti. Al escuchar lo que tenías por decir comprendí que eres la única capaz de devolverle la felicidad y sé que ella es la única persona que puede hacerte feliz. No conozco tu historia completa pero puedo ver que sufres.

-En algún momento podré contártela pero nunca es sencillo revivir el pasado.

-Lo sé, Fleur. Después de todo lo sucedido todos merecemos una nueva oportunidad. Merecemos la felicidad, Hermione de alguna manera, la encontró en ti incluso si aún no se da cuenta. – Ginny sonríe y la mayor responde con el mismo gesto. – No deberías tener tanto miedo aunque comprendo por qué lo tienes. Sólo dale un poco de tiempo.

-Eso haré. – La pelirroja sigue su camino pero se detiene para observar sobre su hombro.

-Por cierto, ten cuidado con mis hermanos. Bill y Ron no se rendirán fácilmente.

Fleur lo sabe y teme lo que puede suceder si su mayor secreto es revelado antes de tiempo.

La pelirroja desaparece tras una esquina mientras ella toma el rumbo a la enfermería. Al llegar puede observar la figura de Hermione descansando sobre la primera cama. Está dormida pero sus sueños parecen intranquilos. Su rostro está compungido debido a la desesperación que la envuelve en el séptimo sueño. La rubia se acerca rápidamente para posar una mano delicada en la mejilla de la menor. En pocos segundos su expresión se relaja y su respiración se profundiza. Ese es el sonido que la Veela está acostumbrada a escuchar. El sonido que le tranquiliza haciéndole sentir en paz.

-Así que se ha quedado dormida. – La ojiazul asiente ante las palabras de Pomfrey. – Siete años recibiendo al señor Potter y ahora es ella quien continúa la historia. Aunque claro, Granger ya había estado en mis dominios en condiciones nada favorables. – La bruja francesa presta atención a esas palabras. – Escupiendo pelo de gato, petrificada por un basilisco, con heridas causadas en el bosque prohibido, picotazos de hipogrifo en las manos, dientes crecidos en exceso, cicatrices sangrantes. En este año ya ha estado aquí tres veces. – Fleur se queda perpleja ante la larga lista. – Me sorprende que su cuerpo sea capaz de albergar tantas cicatrices. Ni siquiera Potter puede igualarla.

-¿Qué clase de cicatrices? – La rubia se aferra a la mano de la trigueña.

-De todo tipo. Diminutas y curvas dejadas por maldiciones imperdonables. Rasguños hechos a mitad del bosque. Raspones debido a incontables caídas. Y una cicatriz que la marcó de una manera cruel. Un etiqueta que intentó quitarse desde su primer día en el castillo. Estaba tan cerca de conseguirlo… ahora la llevará por siempre. No puedo imaginar el dolor que Bellatrix Lestrange le infringió en el proceso. Todo el daño, no sólo físico sino psicológico.

-¿Qué le hizo? – Los ojos cerúleos se endurecen mientras la voz siempre angelical se enfría.

-Puede verlo por usted misma. Está en su brazo izquierdo.

La túnica es recorrida un par de pulgadas para revelar la piel del brazo. Entonces Fleur puede leer perfectamente el "sangre sucia". Observa las palabras durante interminables segundos. Su propia sangre sube de temperatura hasta que empieza a hervir. El cobalto de sus ojos disminuye hasta que el tono de sus orbes se vuelve plateado. El débil control sobre la criatura que habita en su interior parece escaparse con cada segundo transcurrido. Intenta salir de la enfermería pero una cálida mano toma la suya obligándole a detener sus pasos.

-Quédate conmigo, por favor. – Ante las palabras de Hermione y su mirada suplicante, Fleur no tiene más opción que acceder. Besa la frente de la trigueña, respira profundamente inundándose de su aroma y su mirada regresa a ser azul.

* * *

**BipolarJL:**Lo que viste acerca de Fleur es sólo una pequeña parte de su historia. Bill será un gran obstáculo pero no será el único. Gracias por leer.

**Eclair Rozen: **Lamento haberte hecho llorar pero es para el beneficio de la historia. Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo.

**hamichi: **Bill no entiende, lo hará en algún momento pero veremos de qué forma. Gracias por leer.

**lunazul: **Oh vaya es todo un honor haber despertado sentimientos en ti mientras leías. Gracias por seguir esta historia en verdad aprecio el apoyo.

**ooONIckOoo: **Está bien no te preocupes. Gracias por comentar, me hace feliz que te guste y que realmente sea algo diferente. Lo he dicho en otras ocasiones intento escribir como me gustaría leer, no siempre es fácil pero al menos cuido los detalles que puedo aunque a veces se me escapan algunos errores. De todas maneras gracias por leer y comentar.

**wen: **Hola. Si se que la relación avanza muy rápido y tiene que ser así en un principio. Un momento se romperá la historia y la relación tomará un curso más tranquilo. Lo que llevo del fic es apenas el inicio porque tengo demasiadas cosas por incluir es por eso la velocidad que lleva la relación de Fleur y Hermione. Yo detestaba a la rubia hasta que comencé a leer fics de ellas y pues ahora ve, terminé escribiendo. Gracias por leer.

**utau-mizuki: **El dolor de Fleur es mucho más grande de lo que aparenta. Sólo ha mostrado una faceta de su vida y no tiene comparación con lo que vendrá después. No termino de responder preguntas y ya tengo nuevas cuestiones pero creéme que todo se resolverá. Detesto a los Weasley, a todos a excepción de los gemelos ¬¬ pero necesitaba a Ginny como una aliada espero que funcione mi idea. Pronto más bromas. Como siempre gracias por leer.

**OnlyTheDarkness: **Thanks for read and comment. About the tatoo, maybe Fleur going to see it but not yet. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**lobita22: **Hermione debe terminar de conocer su historia antes de que los demás se enteren pero claro que lo haránn en algún punto. Sus habilidades totales serán reveladas en un futuro. Gracias por leer.

**aLe: **No te dejes engañar por la forma del tatuaje recuerda que puede cambiar de un día para otro. Fleur tiene muchas cosas oscuras en su pasado pero veremos que sucede con el resto de la historia, gracias por leer.

**Pleasure:** Hey, thanks for still here. Hope you liked this chapter too.

**Gaby2307: **Wow, es todo un honor que consideres mi trama como una de las mejores. Espero el capítulo haya sido lo suficientemente bueno para compensar mi tardanza. Gracias por leer.

**Aniel2182: **Gracias por leer. Mi musa no me abandona es que ahora no tengo tiempo. Un día me sentaré a escribir hasta acabar todo el fic. De todas maneras espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

* * *

**Nos veremos a la próxima. Hora de trabajar xD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola a todos . Espero que estén bien. Les traigo un pequeño capítulo. Por cierto ¿alguien me puede enseñar Francés? xD**

* * *

Capítulo 14.

-¿Vas a estar bien? – Fleur luce insegura ante la idea de dejar a Hermione en su sala común. El resto de las clases pasó sin ningún otro incidente. Para la hora de pociones la trigueña ya se había recuperado completamente pero Pomfrey le obligó a prometer que si en algún momento durante el día el cansancio regresaba, detendría por completo sus actividades. Hermione sonríe mientras observa su mano entrelazada con la de la rubia.

-No te preocupes. No va a pasar nada malo si no me exijo demasiado. – La mayor duda por un segundo pero ya no hay nada más qué hacer por la joven de ondulados cabellos castaños. No tiene otra opción más que despedirse, dar la media vuelta y encaminarse a su propia habitación. Suspira con frustración pero no detiene sus pasos.

Hermione se queda frente al retrato de la dama gorda, observa el caminar de la francesa hasta que ésta desaparece escaleras arriba. Entonces la invade una enorme sensación de vacío. En menos de un segundo extraña el calor que la ojiazul despide al igual que su dulce aroma. El peso de la soledad la golpea brutalmente robando el aire de sus pulmones. Se recuerda que no está sola pero el dolor no disminuye en absoluto.

Respira profundamente, o al menos así lo intenta, entra en la sala común y sonríe al ver a Harry, Ron y Ginny esperando por ella. La conversación fluye con facilidad entre ellos. Los minutos pasan y la ojimel no deja de sonreír hasta que Remus, Sirius y James entran en la sala compartiendo una carcajada. La mirada en los tres rostros le provoca repulsión pues sabe que han hecho algo realmente desagradable y cree saber quién fue la víctima.

-¿Vieron su cara?- El comentario de Sirius enfurece aún más a la trigueña.

-¿La cara de quién, Sirius? – La gélida voz de Lily se escucha desde el pie de las escaleras. La prefecta de Gryffindor sonríe con satisfacción. Se recarga plenamente en el sillón y entrelaza las manos sobre su abdomen disfrutando la escena. – Responde. – El merodeador no lo hace y la mirada esmeralda se posa en el Potter adulto. - ¿Por qué no me contestas tú, James? Y realmente espero que no sea el nombre de Severus lo que salga de tus labios.

-Juro que le jugamos una broma inofensiva. – Lupin se aventura con la respuesta. – Quejicus no lo tomó muy bien.

-Eso es porque ustedes no saben ser inofensivos. Deberían tomar notas de Fred, George y Hermione. Por lo mientras, James, busca un lugar en donde dormir porque no lo harás en nuestra habitación. – Lily Potter sube las escaleras nuevamente. El pelinegro se acerca a su hijo pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Lo mismo va para ti, Remus. Se supone que eres un profesor.

-¡En verdad lo soy! – Lupin parece apenado e incluso sus ojos muestran arrepentimiento.

-Entonces actúa como tal. Recuerda que ahora tienes más de una responsabilidad y debes darle un buen ejemplo a tu hijo. – La bruja vuelve su cabello rojo brillante para mostrar su descontento. Después desaparece escaleras arriba junto con el pequeño Ted. Los tres hombres se relajan después de la tormenta.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo? – Harry asiente a la pregunta de su padre.

-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? – La sonrisa regresa a los labios de Canuto.

-Verás, el cabello de Quejicus ha permanecido de la misma forma por demasiado tiempo.

-¿Cómo una cortina sucia y grasosa? – James apoya el comentario hecho por Ron.

-Exacto. Nosotros solamente le hicimos un pequeño cambio. – Harry se atreve a sonreír. – Debería estar agradecido aunque Lily siempre lo ha respetado demasiado. Él siempre ha sido muy extraño.

-Quizá deberías empezar a respetarlo también. – Antes de que alguien pueda decir cualquier cosa, el premio anual de Gryffindor ya ha abandonado la sala común con dirección a las mazmorras.

No toca la puerta del despacho simplemente se introduce. Snape gira para encararla y ella contiene la respiración para evitar estallar en carcajadas. El profesor lo nota y la mira con desprecio.

-Ni lo pienses. No quiero escuchar ni una palabra y mucho menos una risa contenida, ¿entendido?

La trigueña levanta las manos en rendición aunque no puede tomar en serio a un Severus Snape con el cabello teñido de verde fosforescente y una que otra mecha rosa pastel. Sería fácil localizarlo en los oscuros pasillos sin necesidad de encender la varita. Al final deja escapar una pequeña carcajada pero el anteriormente pelinegro lo deja pasar.

-He intentado todo pero ese trío lo pensó muy bien. No puedo quitarlo con nada y tendré que ser el hazme reír del colegio. – El profesor de pociones bufa. – Se salieron con la suya, una vez más.

-No precisamente. – Los ojos oscuros del hombre se llenan de esperanza.

-¿Sabes cómo eliminarlo? – Hermione niega con la cabeza.

-Sé cómo ocultarlo. – Snape no tiene otra alternativa más que escuchar la propuesta de su alumna y seguirla al aula de pociones donde comienza la elaboración de una mezcla. Una que lleva un largo tiempo de preparación.

La temperatura del salón comienza a subir debido al calor que el caldero desprende. La Gryffindor se deshace de su negra túnica y sigue machacando escarabajos. No nota que su cuerpo no está cubierto por el tradicional uniforme.

-Me sorprende que no estés ocupando el uniforme. Debo preguntar, ¿lo trajiste en algún momento?

-No. – Sus mejillas adquieren un ligero tono rosado pero fácilmente se pierde en la semi oscuridad de la mazmorra.

-¿A quién pertenece lo que llevas puesto? – La voz del hombre no está impregnada de burla si no de completa curiosidad. Hermione agrega el último ingrediente a la mezcla antes de encarar al profesor de pociones.

-A Fleur. – Severus asiente pero no indaga más en la situación.

-Después hablaremos de eso. Ahora no estoy de humor. – La joven sonríe.

Hora y media después la mezcla burbujea alertando a la ojimel de la finalización de la preparación.

-No voy a beber eso. – Severus observa con asco el contenido mientras el caldero es retirado del fuego.

-Bien, porque no debes hacerlo. – Los ojos oscuros del hombre siguen los movimientos de la joven mientras ésta busca entre los diferentes objetos del aula hasta encontrar una escobetilla.

-¿Qué debo hacer entonces?

-Sentarte y confiar en mí. – Snape duda pero al final accede. – Has escuchado sobre los tintes Muggles ¿no es así? – Hermione sumerge la escobetilla en el líquido ya frío del caldero.

-¿Usaste mis ingredientes para hacer un tinte?

-En efecto. Ahora puedes dejarme continuar o ir por los pasillos con el cabello verde. – El hombre calla hasta que ella termina de cubrir su cabellera con el líquido. – Sube a bañarte. Te esperaré aquí para ver los resultados. – El hombre acata la orden murmurando entre dientes sobre las técnicas Muggles. – Dame las gracias después.

-Muy graciosa, Granger. – Sigue su camino aún refunfuñando sobre viejas locas y sus cabellos.

Quince minutos después el hombre regresa vestido exactamente igual.

-¿Es la única ropa que tienes? – Severus la observa fríamente antes de responder.

-No estoy utilizando la misma ropa. Todo mi guardarropa es igual. – La castaña cree por un segundo que es una broma.

-¿Por qué? –El profesor la observa como si la respuesta fuera demasiado obvia.

-Me gusta el negro. – Hermione quiere argumentar pero no tiene ánimo para hablar de moda con su profesor.

-Lo que sea. Toma asiento y déjame ver el resultado.

El cabello ha regresado a ser negro en su totalidad. La textura no es para nada grasosa, para sorpresa de la ojimel. Se siente bastante sedoso al tacto e incluso a la vista parece diferente. La trigueña comprende el por qué cuando observa a su profesor sacar un tubo de alguna pasta. Se lo quita de las manos para leer el empaque y luego negar con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué te pones vaselina? – De nuevo el hombre se encoge de hombros.

-Hace brillar mi cabello. – La joven parpadea un par de veces ante la inesperada respuesta.

-En verdad lo hace brillar, en exceso. Se vería mejor si dejaras de usarla. – Lo que sigue es un incómodo silencio que dura varios minutos. Hermione no piensa decir nada por lo que obliga al profesor a tomar la iniciativa.

-Te he hecho perder la cena. Será mejor que regreses a la sala común antes de que te metas en problemas por mi culpa. – La ojiamel asiente y se aproxima a la puerta. - ¿Granger?

-¿Sí? – Snape suspira antes de continuar. No le es fácil hacerlo pero es lo correcto.

-Gracias. – Hermione sonríe para finalmente salir de las mazmorras.

Ya en su habitación, se sorprende de ver su uniforme sobre la cama. A un costado de la misma hay una pequeña mesa con la cena servida. Sonríe al observar la nota y la fina escritura en la que se lee su nombre. No necesita más para saber quién la envió. Desdobla el trozo de pergamino y empieza a leer.

"Hoy faltaste a la cena y decidí pedirle otro pequeño favor a Dobby. Parece tenerte un cariño especial ya que accedió sin aceptar mis dulces. Me pregunto si tiene relación a que sean franceses. Podría decirte que simplemente estoy devolviéndote la cortesía pero la verdad es que me preocupo por ti. Necesitas reposar y alimentarte adecuadamente así que procura no esforzarte demasiado. Recuerda que todos tenemos un límite.

Nos veremos mañana. Que tengas una linda noche.

Fleur."

Esa breve nota la hace sentirse en calma. Disfruta la cena antes de cambiarse e ir a la cama. La mañana parece lejana pero simplemente está a unas horas de distancia y la rubia tiene razón, debe descansar para recuperar energía.

El Sol se alza lentamente por el horizonte y sus cálidos rayos acarician el rostro tranquilo de Hermione, la toman sutilmente de los brazos de Morfeo para llevarla en ligeras olas de nuevo a la realidad. Su ritual diario se lleva a cabo en un profundo silencio donde solo habitan sus pensamientos. Intenta observar la figura del dragón que lentamente se dibuja en su piel pero para su sorpresa esa imagen ha desaparecido. En su lugar se muestran líneas dispersas que empiezan a mostrar un patrón completamente diferente, incluso si aún no es posible identificarlo.

Baja a la sala común donde un pelirrojo ya espera su arribo. De todos los miembros de la familia Weasley, el que se encuentra a escasos pasos de ella es al que menos esperaría encontrar sentado pacientemente en el sillón frente a la chimenea sólo para entablar una pequeña conversación. Bill la saluda cortésmente antes de invitarla a tomar asiento.

-Sé que es temprano pero hay algo importante sobre lo que debemos hablar. – Así empieza la charla. – Es sobre Fleur.

-¿Está bien? – Hermione se preocupa de forma instantánea pero la falsa sonrisa del pelirrojo consigue tranquilizarla porque la joven leona no se percata del sentimiento en lo más profundo de los ojos aguamarina. Rabia.

-Por supuesto que lo está. Quizá debo buscar una expresión diferente. Debemos hablar sobre lo que sucede entre ustedes dos. Últimamente han estado demasiado juntas, no es que me moleste que hagas nuevas amistades, pero me temo que Fleur Delacour no busca una simple amistad de ti. Me sorprende que después de su actitud durante el torneo de los tres magos hayas caído tan fácilmente en su trampa. Las personas no cambian de un día para otro, 'Mione.

-No entiendo qué es lo que quieres decir. ¿Qué hay de malo en nuestra amistad?

-Te está utilizando. – La castaña está confundida. – Deberías saberlo ya, ella es una Veela.

-Cualquiera lo sabe en este punto.

-Sí, es cierto y como sabrás, las Veelas tienen compañeros eternos, almas gemelas.

-Lo sé pero… ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo? – William se exaspera ante el desconcierto de la ojimel.

-Las Veelas sólo pueden amar una vez. Su amor es profundo y leal. Hasta ahí todo va bien ¿no es así? – Hermione asiente. – Pero apuesto a que no sabes lo siguiente. Fleur Delacour ha estado enamorada de ti desde el torneo de los tres magos. Te ha escogido como su eterna compañía sin importar lo que tú pienses. Eres el único motivo por el que regresó a Hogwarts. Va a atarte a su vida…para siempre.

-No lo creo. Fleur no sería capaz de eso. – El mayor de los Weasley se ríe con sorna.

-No la conoces. Apenas lleva en el castillo diez días. Tú eres una persona lógica, debes saber que ese no es tiempo suficiente para conocer realmente a alguien. Ni siquiera diez años lo son. – La joven Granger no puede refutar esas palabras. – Si quieres pasar el resto de tu vida al lado de una persona a la que no conoces, a la que no amas, entonces quédate en silencio. De querer romper ésta tonta alianza, ve y enfréntala. Verás su reacción, no le importas 'Mione. – La trigueña sigue sin creer esas palabras. – Puedes confiar en ella o puedes confiar en mí. Quizá quieras conocerla por tu cuenta pero quizá cuando lo hagas, cuando de verdad sepas quién es, ya sea demasiado tarde para escapar.

-¿Cómo puedes saber todo esto? – El ojiazul sonríe arrogantemente.

-La escuché hablando con Ginny ayer por la mañana. Supongo que mi pequeña hermana quiere advertirte pero si mal no recuerdo, esa chica la tiene amenazada. – Hermione palidece.

-Gracias por el aviso, Bill. Te veré después. – La joven sale dejando al pelirrojo detrás.

-Ahora vendrás directo a mis brazos, Fleur. Buscarás en mí el consuelo que necesitas y te lo daré hasta que finalmente me ames. – Su risa enferma llena la sala común por varios minutos hasta que una pequeña figura se abre paso escalera abajo. Ginny observa con curiosidad a su hermano y algo en su mirada la hace desconfiar.

-Buenos días, Bill. ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

-Hola, Gin. Estoy mejor que nunca. – Cuando el hombre sonríe, Ginny sabe que hay algo horriblemente mal. William sale por el retrato de la dama gorda sin dar mayor explicación. La menor también sale con una persona en mente. Sabe que Bill está obsesionado con Fleur y es a ella a quién debe proteger, hasta que llegue el momento.

Hermione entra al gran comedor hecha una furia. Murmura entre dientes acerca de su propia estupidez por haber creído ciegamente en la rubia sin ver sus verdaderas intenciones. Snape arriba y por primera vez en años su cabello luce limpio. La Gryffindor lo nota pero no de la demasiada importancia ya que su mente gira en torno a una sola palabra. Traición. Ruega porque Fleur no aparezca a la hora del desayuno. No está lista para enfrentarla todavía.

Una parte en su interior quiere creer en Fleur. Confiar en sus palabras y acciones. No cree que sus lágrimas sean una trampa. Ha visto el dolor en su mirada y escuchado la soledad en su voz. Quiere aferrarse a ese sentimiento de realidad pero las palabras de William resuenan en su mente un millón de veces hasta que la hacen dudar incluso de sí misma.

El comedor se llena rápidamente. Ginny llega seguida de Harry, Ron y Luna se sienta junto a ellos en la mesa de los leones. Todos son lo suficientemente perceptivos para darle su espacio, bueno, casi todos pero el resto sabe cómo mantener distraído al menor de los hombres Weasley.

Los últimos en llegar son los tres merodeadores que quedan vivos. Las sonrisas se borran de sus rostros al ver el impecable cabello negro de Severus Snape. Sus expresiones de sorpresa son suficientes para alejar a Fleur de sus pensamientos. Siente un sabor amargo subir por su garganta y canaliza toda su ira en los hombres.

-Hora de un cambio. – La trigueña apunta su varita hacia ellos por debajo de la mesa y susurra un encantamiento que nadie consigue escuchar. El resultado es tan perfecto que una genuina sonrisa se posa en sus labios.

La ropa de los tres hombres se desvanece en el aire dejándolos únicamente en calzoncillos. James tiene escobas en ellos. Sirius pequeñas Snitch's doradas y Remus Búhos deslavados. El gran comedor estalla en carcajadas que incrementan cuando la trigueña realiza otro encantamiento que esta vez la hace reírse hasta que el estómago le duele.

El bóxer estampado con doradas pelotas aladas se convierte en lencería femenina con un gran corazón rojo en el frente. El que tiene búhos simplemente se vuelve de encaje rojo con un par de ligueros que acentúan las piernas no-tan-torneadas del hombre. James sufre la peor suerte al verse dentro de un calzoncillo tipo hilo dental que deja su trasero completamente expuesto. El que se ríe más fuerte no puede ser otro que Severus Snape. Los tres hombres lo observan con odio pero no pueden decir nada ya que salen corriendo del lugar para ponerse algo más de ropa.

Hermione se relaja y puede pensar con un poco más de claridad por lo que desecha las palabras de Bill. Fleur no puede estar enamorada de ella. Sale del gran comedor a mitad del desayuno sólo para escuchar la voz de Alexander.

-Necesitamos hablar. – Corrige el rumbo para llegar frente a la estatua del dragón.

-¿Qué sucede? – El dragón la observa intentando encontrar una buena forma de iniciar.

-Hay algo importante sobre lo que debemos hablar. – La joven asiente en comprensión. – Tiene que ver con Fleur. – Por un momento se pregunta si la ojiazul será el tema del día. – Lo que te dijo Bill en la sala común es verdad, hasta cierto punto. Ha utilizado las palabras a su voluntad para cumplir su cometido y quizá la única verdad que escuchaste de forma clara y precisa es que Fleur está enamorada de ti y lo ha estado desde que tenía diecisiete años.

-¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho? – La furia regresa a los ojos del color de la miel. -¿Acaso quiere atarme?

-No quiere atarte. Debes entender hasta donde llega la verdad y en donde comienza la mentira.

-¡Me ha engañado! – Hermione se ha cerrado completamente a escuchar explicaciones. Sólo es capaz de ver dos opciones; todo lo dicho por William es verdad o todo es una mentira. No puede haber parcialidades. – Todo este tiempo pensé que era diferente. Creí que realmente quería mi amistad pero todo lo que hizo fue para manipularme. ¡Y la dejé!

-Estás malinterpretando la situación. – Las palabras del dragón no logran alcanzar a su joven heredera.

-Sabía que era su elegida y jamás me lo dijo. No debí confiar en ella.

-Deja de ver lo que hizo y concéntrate en el por qué. – Esas palabras callan a la castaña.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Alexander comienza a perder la paciencia.

-¿Crees que para ella no es difícil? ¿Piensas que no le asusta sentirse atraída por ti? Se dio cuenta de lo que significabas en su vida cuando apenas tenía diecisiete. A sus ojos eras tan sólo una niña, ella misma lo era. Encontró algo que no estaba buscando, descubrió algo para lo que no estaba preparada aún. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si le hubiese plantado cara a la situación y te hubiera enfrentado sin entender del todo lo que sucedía con ella?

-¡No lo sé! – Granger quiere huir pero no tiene salida alguna porque necesita escuchar por completo. Está atrapada en una brecha de tiempo de la que no puede regresar sin la ayuda de su antecesor y Alexander no la dejará ir.

-¿Crees que no tiene miedo de unir su vida con la persona equivocada? ¿Piensas que no tiene miedo de salir herida? Si no te dijo nada antes es porque no era el momento. No te lo dijo porque tiene miedo de atarte. Te está dando la oportunidad de conocerla, de saber quién es realmente. Te está abriendo su corazón para que lo explores sin condición alguna y veas si realmente es lo que estás buscando, si es lo que quieres y necesitas. Fleur te ama porque su sangre le obliga a hacerlo. La Veela es una criatura poderosa regida por los sentimientos de Fleur pero al mismo tiempo tiene demasiado control en su vida. No son criaturas diferentes, no puedes separarlas pero digamos que la Veela es su alma. Lucha cada día para tomar el control de su cuerpo y reclamarte como su propiedad.

Esa parte de Fleur, la que heredo de sus antepasados, puede sentir a su gemela a través de enormes distancias aunque no interfiere a menos de que se abra una oportunidad. Conocerte activó su instinto por primera vez haciendo que su parte racional se asustará y por ende terminara alejándose por completo de ti. Su alma, su sangre, su herencia saben que eres la elegida pero su parte racional no te conoce y no puede asegurar que seas la adecuada para compartir su vida.

Dentro de ella se está librando una enorme batalla. Una parte quiere poseerte por completo sin importarle tu opinión. Otra parte quiere alejarse por completo de ti porque tiene miedo de lo que puede suceder. Al mismo tiempo una parte de ella quiere conocerte, arriesgarse a sufrir solamente para darte la oportunidad de amarla porque quieres hacerlo y no porque sea demasiado tarde para evitar la realidad. Cuando sepas qué parte es cuál te sorprenderás.

Fleur Delacour no te ama, porque no te conoce. Es cierto, le gustas y quizá tiene un flechazo contigo pero quiere amarte porque sabe quién eres, por las cosas buenas y malas que tienes sin que eso influya, y no porque su sangre, su herencia o su alma la atan a ti. Si le das una oportunidad puede que no funcione pero si ella logra amarte y tú no puedes amarla porque no es lo que quieres para el resto de tu vida, entonces podrás alejarte sin que ella te retenga. Para ese momento te amará tanto que se condenará al mismo infierno tan sólo por verte feliz al lado de alguien más.

-¿Al infierno? – Hermione no tiene idea de qué más decir.

-¿Por qué crees que tiene tanto miedo? Miedo de amarte, miedo a conocerse, a conocerte. No te ha dicho nada porque tiene miedo de que realmente seas tú la persona indicada para ella pero no pueda ser la ideal para ti. No está preparada para asumir esa responsabilidad. Las Veelas son criaturas muy poderosas en muchos sentidos. Si la lastimas entonces su herencia la irá consumiendo poco a poco hasta destruirla por completo. Cada día estará repleto de sufrimiento porque su mente no le permitirá olvidar tu rostro no dejará de recordarle que pudo atarte a su vida. Su herencia es un tanto egoísta porque no le importa demasiado si eres feliz o no mientras la Veela lo sea pero para la parte consciente de Fleur, eres una persona y tus sentimientos son puestos a consideración. ¿Ahora puedes ver lo que está haciendo?

-Eso creo. ¿Qué debo hacer? – Alexander la acaricia con el hocico.

-Arriésgate al igual que ella. Tienes mucho por ganar porque a diferencia de cualquier otra circunstancia, con Fleur no corres peligro de ser lastimada. Quizá no logres amarla pero si no la lastimas podrá seguir adelante y buscar su propia felicidad con alguien más. Sólo hay una manera de comprender todo lo que estoy diciendo. Creo que es tu decisión seguir el camino o dar la media vuelta sin descubrir lo que hay más adelante.

-¿Por qué el amor de las Veelas es tan complicado? – El dragón se ríe profundamente.

-Las cosas que requieren un poco más de esfuerzo siempre lo valen al final. Mi pequeña heredera, el amor de los dragones es mucho más complicado y tú que ahora llevas en tu interior una parte de mi, de nuestra herencia, te darás cuenta de que ningún camino es sencillo pero cuando llegues al final apreciarás haber luchado para conseguir el amor.

-¿Alguna vez te enamoraste?

-Sí, una vez. Para los dragones es difícil encontrar el tiempo y a la criatura perfecta.

-¿Por qué? – La enorme bestia esboza lo que parece una sonrisa.

-El amor nos afecta en diferentes sentidos. Afecta nuestra fuerza, nuestra magia y nuestra vida en general. Depende del ser amado lo que suceda, los efectos y repercusiones nunca son iguales.

-¿Nos afecta para bien o para mal?

-Eso tendrás que descubrirlo tú misma.

* * *

**gaby2307: **No sé porque mis capítulos dejan con ganas de más. xD Creo que así lo intento. William en verdad lo odio en esta historia ¬¬ Ganas de mandarlo a los dementores. Sobre mi Veela aún no puedes verla en acción como tal pero muy pronto lo harás. No te preocupes si no puedes dejar RR soy feliz mientras sigan leyendo. Gracias por el apoyo y nuevamente espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Aniel2182: **Lo que pasa con mi forma de escribir es que realmente siento lo mismo que los personajes creo que eso influye en como plasmo los sentimientos aunque no siempre lo consigo. Sobre Molly, no lo sé jamás me agradaron las parejas canon (lo siento por aquellos que las apoyan, es sin ofender) ahora amo el Fleur/Hermione antes el Harmony y no puedo negar que el primero me sigue gustando bastante pero sinceramente prefiero imaginar a la rubia desnuda que a Harry xD. De cualquier manera nunca he sido fan de los Weasley y mucho menos de William así que rol de problema pero sufrirá como todos los personajes que odio, cofcofCloudStrifeCofCof, gracias por leer y espero hayan gustado las bromas.

**utau-mizuki: **Genial -choca los cinco- detesto a todos los Weasley a excepción de los gemelos. Ese tatuaje cambia, cambia, que forma tomará ahora? Esa rosa es más de lo que aparenta, ¡no lo olvides! Intentaré dibujar esa rosa para regalartela xD Gracias por seguir apoyándome desde tiempos inmemorables. xD

**hamichi: **Si te digo lo que hablaron ya no sería secreto y necesito que lo sea por un par de capítulos más. Crees poder soportar la espera? Bill tratará de conquistar a Fleur la pregunta es Cómo?

**Pleasure: **I do the same. Nothing better than read a good fic before going to sleep. I'm changing my work schedule so I'm working on mornings and I'll be able to write more. Thanks for read again. Hope you liked it. See you!

**Eclair Rozen: **Detesto a Bill porque se casó con mi mujer. A los que digan que tengo demasiadas pues sí, es mi harem asi que no me importa nada, son mias y no comparto xD, Muchas gracias por el constante apoyo espero te haya gustado y estén pendientes del siguiente capítulo. Pronto las cosas se ponen serias, aunque no taan serias. xD

**ooONIckOoo: **Veremos como se da su primer beso. Sobre las cicatrices de Hermione, debe tener más pero no recuerdo todas, así que decidí dejarlo así. Esta historia es diferente, después de la guerra todo puede pasar y la verdad a nadie le molesta un poco de humor. Después cuando la historia madure ya no habrá espacio, se volverá completamente oscura y pues debo aprovechar mientras puedo. Gracias por leer y espero te haya gustado.

**lunaazul22: **Las únicas que parecen no darse cuenta son ellas o simplemente tienen miedo. Ron no estará tan cerca pero sacaré el tema después. Gracias por leer y comentar espero el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

* * *

**Con esto me despido. Que tengan lindo día, noche o en mi caso madrugada. Dios, son las 3:22 am. Todo lo que hago por ustedes T_T - se lleva a la Veela - Hasta la próxima**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola a todos después de una larga y agobiante espera, si lo sé fue mi culpa, he decidido iniciar el 2013 con el pie derecho trayendo una actualización un poco más decente. Espero hayas pasado felices fiestas. No se preocupen no dejaré esta historia de lado. Ahora sin más, disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 14. Parte dos.

Hermione permanece un par de minutos en silencio intentando resolver el enorme rompecabezas. Suspira profundamente mientras sigue observando a su antecesor. Alexander puede ver la duda en los ojos marrones.

-Aún no entiendo una cosa. ¿Por qué Bill…? – La bestia de carbón deja escapar un pequeño gruñido.

-El corazón de una Veela es sumamente frágil. William desea obtener a Fleur, desea tenerla como el resto del mundo desea tener a Harry. Como un trofeo. Quiere ser capaz de conquistar a la persona que quiere sin embargo, sus esfuerzos están resultando inútiles. Eso lo llevó a buscar una manera distinta de cumplir su cometido. Si lástimas a Fleur, ella irá buscando consuelo, lo encontrará en los brazos de William hasta que sane y sea él quien obtenga su amor. William sabe todo esto no porque lo haya escuchado sino porque desde el torneo de los tres magos tiene una obsesión enfermiza con ella. La ha ocultado muy bien por largos años pero su encuentro con Greyback lo cambió por completo. Ya no es el William Weasley que pudiste haber conocido tiempo atrás. – Alexander parece ligeramente furibundo.

-Tengo que pensar en muchas cosas. Me interesa conocer a Fleur pero no sé si quiero llegar a algo más. Después de lo sucedido años atrás, después de la guerra e incluso con todo lo que me está pasando en este momento, no sé si estoy preparada para enfrentar una relación sentimental. – Esas palabras son completamente lógicas.

-Ten cuidado con tus acciones. No querrás lastimarla. Si tanto odias verla llorar no seas tú la culpable de sus lágrimas. No querrás que te odie porque entonces, ninguna palabra será dicha jamás entre ustedes otra vez.

-No me pones las cosas sencillas.

-No dije que lo haría pero sé que tomarás la decisión correcta. – Acaricia el rostro de su heredera con el hocico. – Mi único consejo es que no la trates diferente mientras no hayas tomado una decisión definitiva. – Hermione asiente.

-Tengo Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras así que debo irme. Pensaré en todo esto y quizá te vea en el periodo libre que le sigue. Este es un buen lugar para pensar. – La joven castaña se incorpora, sacude el polvo de su ropa y sonríe. Alexander se ríe dejando ir a su heredera quien ya va con diez minutos de retraso. Camina con prisa por los pasillos desiertos hasta que empieza a correr llevada por el impulso. Una conocida voz la detiene en seco.

-¿Por qué la prisa, señorita Granger? – Su rostro palidece cuando se gira para encarar al director del colegio.

-Profesor Dumbledore, llego tarde a clases. – El viejo mago la toma por el hombro.

-Creo que puedo ayudarle. – Ambos caminan hacia el aula de DCAO. Albus abre la puerta y la deja entrar mientras todas las miradas se posan sobre ella. Lupin quiere decirle algo pero la silueta del director lo calla de inmediato. – Remus, la señorita Granger y yo lamentamos el retraso. La encontré caminando con dirección a tu clase pero no pude evitar preguntarle sobre su estado de salud. La pobre no pudo escaparse y es mi culpa entera que llegue hasta ahora. Sé que podrás perdonarme y admitirla en tu clase.

-Por supuesto, Albus. Hermione, toma asiento junto a Harry. El día de hoy, trabajarán juntos.

Los profesores conversan por un par de minutos mientras la castaña toma el lugar indicado.

-'Mione, si nos ponen a practicar el uno contra el otro prométeme que vas a visitarme diario en el ala del hospital.

-No seas tonto, Harry. Sería incapaz de hacerte daño. – El pelinegro sonríe.

-Es bueno saberlo. He visto los resultados de estar al otro lado de tu varita.

Hermione comienza a leer el capítulo pero a mitad del segundo párrafo la luz se cuela por la ventana y un ligero brillo la hace distraerse. Observa un rayo dorado y lo ve como jamás lo había visto antes. Es sumamente extraño porque después de todo es un simple rayo de Sol. De todos modos le parece muy diferente y ni siquiera puede explicar concretamente el por qué. Niega con la cabeza pero no puede regresar su atención al libro frente a ella. Ahora es una persona quién le distrae. Fleur luce diferente también. Tal vez es su expresión o quizá la forma en la que el Sol se refleja en su cabello. La ligera corriente de aire hace que los mechones cubran su rostro y ella los retira con un movimiento elegante. Esa simple acción hipnotiza a la joven Granger quien ha olvidado por completo el capítulo del libro.

-'Mione, ¿Has terminado ya? – La voz de Harry la lleva de nuevo a la realidad haciéndola sonrojar al instante.

-Sólo un momento. – Continúa con la lectura pero no logra terminarla.

-¡'Ermione! – Ama como el acento francés se logra escabullir entre los rosados labios. Sacude la cabeza alejando el súbito pensamiento para un segundo después acudir al llamado de la Veela. – Buenos días.

-Buen día, Fleur. – Hermione sonríe porque no puede evitar hacerlo cuando la rubia la observa con tanta intensidad.

-Sé lo que dije antes. No debería medir tu rendimiento cuando he comprobado que tus habilidades son extraordinarias, sin embargo hay algunos campos que debo rellenar en tu expediente. ¿Eso es un inconveniente para ti?

-No. Puedes preguntar o pedir lo que sea. – Las mejillas de la rubia se ruborizan ligeramente.

-¿Por qué no empiezas mostrándome tu patronus? – La ojimel asiente y levanta su varita.

Recita el encantamiento dejando que la luz blanquecina inunde lentamente la habitación. Recuerda el momento en que entró a una librería mágica. Aquella situada en el callejón Diagon. Flourish y Blotts. Encontró todo un mundo de material inexplorado por sus ávidos ojos. La puerta a un universo desconocido que le abrió las puertas de par en par. La luz fluye con facilidad llevada por los sentimientos habitando en su memoria. De forma extraña lo que aparece frente a ella no es la conocida figurilla de una pequeña nutria juguetona. Es algo más grande, posee una crin que se mece con el viento. Relincha una vez dejando ver el cuerno postrado en la parte alta de su cabeza.

-Maravilloso trabajo, Hermione. – Remus no puede evitar mostrar su orgullo.

-Pero ese no es su patronus. – El profesor se sorprende ante las palabras de Ron.

-¿Eso es cierto? – Hermione asiente muy lentamente.

-Debería ser una nutria. Siempre había tenido esa forma. – La castaña no sabe que en medio del lago congelado, mientras la Veela cantaba, su patronus adquirió una nueva estructura. Una mucho más grande y poderosa.

-¿Habías visto ese patronus antes? – Niega con la cabeza. - ¿Sabes a quién pertenece?

La prefecta no responde. Sabe a quién pertenece, ni siquiera debe observar a su alrededor para que la respuesta llegue clara y contundente a su mente, lo que no entiende es por qué salió de la punta de su varita. Remus la contempla con una clara confusión en la mirada pero la joven no reacciona por lo que parece un siglo.

-Es… mío. – Fleur se inclina para recoger su fina pluma del suelo. La dejó caer al ver su patronus saliendo de otra varita.

-Pero ¿cómo? Jamás lo había visto, ni siquiera me había preguntado qué forma podría tener.

-No puedo responder a eso. Parece ser un caso único. Tendré que consultar varios libros antes de poder dar con alguna respuesta lógica. – Remus sabe que la clase se ha llenado de tensión u que no podrá terminarla con normalidad. – Fleur, debo pedirte que continúes tu evaluación en otro momento. Quiero intentar algo para relajar el ambiente. Por supuesto, si no te molesta. – La rubia finge una sonrisa mientras asiente. – Muy bien chicos, olviden la lección del día. Regresemos unos años. ¡Todos hagan una fila! Rápido, todos de pie. – La clase obedece. - ¿Alguien recuerda que hay en este armario? – Neville levanta la mano. – Vamos Neville, dilo.

-Un boggart, señor. – Lupin sonríe.

-Muy bien. Eso es. ¿Alguien recuerda qué es lo que hacen? – El profesor observa a la Veela.

-Toman la forma de aquella que nos causa más temor. – Remus asiente una vez antes de regresar su atención al joven Longbottom. Fleur suspira con alivio porque ella misma no está preparada para enfrentarse a su propio miedo.

-Ven, acércate Neville. Recuérdanos a todos lo que debemos hacer en ésta circunstancia. – El niño temeroso ha cambiado demasiado con el paso de los años. Ahora se para con una infinita seguridad frente al armario dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier cosa que se le ponga enfrente. Si pudo destruir una parte de Voldemort entonces puede deshacerse de un simple boggart. - ¿Estás listo? – Sin esperar respuesta la puerta del armario es abierta.

Una vez más no es sorpresa que Severus Snape salga del armario. Nadie puede cambiar la dureza de su rostro o el aura oscura rodeando cada uno de sus movimientos, a menos de que se le vea con el cabello teñido de verde. Neville simplemente le hace un ligero cambio de imagen. Así, el profesor de pociones termina enfundado en un tutú.

-Ginny, es tu turno. – La pelirroja se acerca al boggart haciendo que éste tome la forma de una cucaracha. No es nada extraordinario. No es enorme, ni feroz. Es una simple cucaracha cualquiera. Es un miedo más aburrido que el de Ronald pero aún así nadie se atreve a hacer algún comentario despectivo. Del armario sale una escoba con la voz de Molly.

-¡A mi hija no, perra! – Fleur frunce el entrecejo puesto que ella solamente puede ver una cucaracha. El pobre insecto se ve aplastado una y otra vez por una furiosa escoba. La clase entera estalla en carcajadas. Hermione sonríe para después tomar la mano de Fleur llevándola al final de la fila. La ojiazul de la escena anterior centrándose en el ligero contacto.

-Ron. – No es sorpresa que el mayor miedo de Ronald Billius Weasley sea una gigantesca araña. Sin embargo en ésta ocasión no le aparecen patines como lo hicieron años atrás. Su cabeza se vuelve de perro mientras el resto de la araña se vuelve simplemente un ridículo disfraz. El tamaño se ve reducido hasta que aquella amenazante criatura no es nada más que un diminuto perro chihuahua. El can gruñe por un instante antes de correr en círculos persiguiéndose la cola. – Bien, muy bien. ¿Quién sigue? – El resto de los alumnos levanta la mano haciendo que el ejercicio continúe con fluidez.

Los minutos pasan entre risas y risas hasta que llega el turno de Harry. El boggart se posa frente a él. La temperatura desciende mostrando la imagen de un Dementor justo enfrente del armario. La bruja francesa contiene el aliento mientras brutales imágenes azotan su mente. Imágenes con un origen anterior al torneo de los tres magos. Se aferra al brazo de la trigueña mientras ésta intenta protegerla. De pronto todo atisbo de frío o tristeza desaparece ya que Harry le ha quitado la capa negra a su mayor temor. En medio de la sala queda un esqueleto de labios prominentes.

El aula queda en silencio por algunos segundos ante la bizarra imagen pero al final la carcajada es general. La clase termina en ese momento y todos lo lamentan. Todos a excepción de Fleur quién literalmente huye del lugar tras una breve despedida. Su rostro no pudo recuperar el color del todo y aquella imagen no pudo ser procesada.

Hermione permanece en el salón vacío contemplando con duda aquel armario donde el boggart encontró su refugio. El profesor la observa con sorpresa, guarda el resto de sus cosas y se encamina a ella para posar una mano en su hombro.

-¿Qué sucede Hermione? – La joven Granger puede ver la preocupación en los ojos de su maestro.

-Quisiera enfrentarme al boggart. – El hombre se acerca al armario pero no abre la puerta.

-¿Algún motivo en especial? – La ojimel asiente un par de veces.

-No sé cuál es mi mayor temor.- Sea lo que sea ¿podrás regresarlo a su lugar?

-Lo haré. – Remus deja sola a su alumna luego de abandonar la habitación observando como el boggart toma forma.

Entonces aparece Fleur, o una réplica casi perfecta de ella porque no es tan hermosa o atractiva, su mirada es gélida. Sus labios están ligeramente fruncidos en una mueca de desprecio. La rodea un aire de insoportable superioridad. Se acerca a ella con pasos lentos, la rodea un par de veces antes de detenerse por completo a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Sonríe con amargura antes de desviar el beso hasta posarlo en la mejilla de la castaña.

-¿Por qué debería fijarme en ti, 'Ermione? – Su tono hiere. Es tan frío y altanero. – Es mi herencia la que me obliga a permanecer a tu lado. De no ser por eso jamás me hubiese fijado en ti. Mi genética te escogió por simple conveniencia. Eres la amiga de Harry Potter pero jamás podrás ser tú misma. En algunos años nadie recordará tu nombre, seguirás por siempre bajo la sombra del niño que vivió. Pero por algunos años podré gozar de tu fama, de la de Harry.

-No es verdad. – Hermione no dirige esas palabras a la rubia frente a ella sino que se las dice a ella misma. No porque no pueda creer todo lo que dice aquella imitación de la francesa, sino porque no puede creer que ese sea su mayor temor.

-¡Por supuesto que lo es! De cualquier otra manera te hubiese odiado. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Mi Veela no te ama, ama tu fama. Yo, Fleur Isabelle Delacour, te odio. – Esas últimas palabras duelen. Esas últimas palabras son las que le dan sentido a la situación por extraño que parezca. No tiene miedo a que la Veela escoja su supuesta fama sobre todas sus virtudes. Su mayor miedo es que Fleur, la joven que lucha contra ella misma por darle una vía de escape, por dejarle una alternativa, pueda odiarle. EL desprecio de la rubia le duele de igual forma que un cruccio.

-¡Riddikulus! –La figura frente a ella no cambia demasiado. Sigue siendo Fleur sin embargo su mirada adquiere la calidez de siempre. Las mejillas de porcelana se tiñen ligeramente de rosa y en sus labios aparece una sonrisa avergonzada. La joven leona no comprende del todo la situación por algunos segundos hasta que su mirada viaja camino abajo.

Recorre el cuerpo desnudo de la Veela. Cada curva, cada espacio, cada centímetro de piel es observado con suma cautela por largos minutos. Hermione se sorprende en el acto cuando por un instante, uno muy breve, su consciencia le grita al oído. Se gira rápidamente mientras la sangre se agolpa en sus mejillas. Regresa a aquella criatura dentro del armario para salir corriendo del lugar un momento después intentando olvidar aquella fascinante imagen.

-¡Oh, Dios! – Ese se convierte en su mantra mientras sigue corriendo hasta llegar frente a su antecesor.

-¿Quieres hablar? – Hermione se pierde por un instante en el bosque perdido pero en pocos segundos recupera el control de su cuerpo y su mente. Asiente ligeramente antes de acercarse a la mítica criatura posada ante ella.

- De hecho, es una necesidad. – Alexander comprende. Sabe perfectamente el rumbo que tomará la conversación. – No la amo. – Aquellas palabras suenan más como una sentencia pero el rostro de la trigueña pierde seguridad con el transcurso de un tiempo en realidad paralizado. – No todavía. O quizá empiece a hacerlo. No puedo estar segura. – El dragón quiere reírse ante la ráfaga de frases inconexas de la trigueña pero escucha de forma paciente. – Es decir… no sé lo que quiero decir. – La joven se sienta apoyándose en aquel ser de piel carbón. - ¿Por qué mi magia reaccionó ante ella? – Los ojos azules brillan con una pequeña chispa de burla en ellos aunque no malintencionada.

-Porque Fleur te gusta aunque no la ames, o quizá comiences a hacerlo pero tal vez no porque no la conoces. Lo estás haciendo, empiezas a hacerlo pero no todavía. Quizá te guste, quizá la ames o tal vez sólo crees que la amas. – Hermione se sonroja porque aquel dragón le contesta de la misma forma en la que ella ha preguntado. – Pero quizá imaginar a Fleur desnuda no tiene nada qué ver con la reacción de la magia antigua que habita en tu ser.

-¡Alexander! El día de hoy estás insoportable. – Él simplemente se ríe con ganas.

-Hablando en serio. Ella te gusta. Aún no es amor, eso es cierto pero no puedes negar que cuando se refiere a ella no puedes evitar preocuparte. No puedes controlar tus impulsos. Lo has demostrado desde el momento en que la viste en el gran comedor. Puedes sentir su presencia de igual manera en que Fleur pueda sentir la tuya. No quieres verla triste, no quieres ver el dolor en su mirada pero al mismo tiempo, para poder entenderla y protegerla, necesitas conocer su historia completa. Debes hacerlo de la misma forma en la que estás conociendo la tuya propia.

-¿Qué hay acerca de mi magia? ¿Por qué mi patronus se convirtió en el suyo? – Alexander deja que la trigueña lo monte.

-Porque ahora conoces la fuerza que intenta unirlas. Conoces parte de lo que significas en su vida. Quizá ninguna de las dos pueda comprender del todo la situación. La Veela te reclama como su alma gemela y como tal quiere compartirlo todo. Te dará todo lo que pidas, todo lo que desees. Sucumbirá ante ti si así lo deseas. Te regalará su muerte si aquello es lo que te hace feliz. No le importa demasiado lo que piense Fleur. Hará lo impensable para mantenerte a su lado.

-Yo no quiero eso. – Su antecesor emprende el vuelo. Extiende sus alas y es en ese momento cuando Hermione lo nota. Nota sobre el lomo de aquella imponente criatura los indicios de una marca. Finas líneas en la rugosa piel que contrastan en la negra superficie. Lo único que puede identificarse en los trazos dorados en un escudo en blanco.

-Lo sé. Por eso no fuiste corriendo a encararla cuando las dudas te asaltaron. ¿Comprendes que no debes conocer solamente a Fleur si no que debes conocer por completo a la Veela? Esa criatura interna es para ella como lo soy yo para ti. Resido en tu interior. Puedes verme, puedes sentirme y yo puedo hacer lo mismo contigo incluso si nadie más tiene la capacidad de estar en este mundo que me ha pertenecido por décadas. Quizá seas la presa de una Veela. Debes entender que eso eres. Si logras superar esa etapa quizá sea demasiado tarde para volver sobre tus pasos pero será el inicio para conocer, entender y amar a la mezcla perfecta que simboliza Fleur. Cuando puedas unirte por completo con su alma conocerás su poder, cuando te unas con su mente, descubrirás un mundo maravilloso. Algo más extraordinario que el mundo mágico, algo más extraordinario que mi mundo. Entrarás a un universo completamente inexplorado donde solamente podrás entrar tú. Ella será quién tome tu mano mientras te guía por su propio mundo. Y finalmente cuando decidan unir sus cuerpos no abra vergüenza, ni miedo, ni dudas. Ahí descubrirás lo que es el amor de una Veela.

-No tengo que pensarlo más. – Alexander escucha sus palabras con atención. – No tiene caso darle más vueltas a un asunto resuelto. Jamás creí que fuera posible hacerlo en tan poco tiempo pero creo que me he enamorado de Fleur Isabelle Delacour. Parte de la organización de aurores del ministerio francés. Campeona de Beauxbatons en el torneo de los tres magos. – Después de esa declaración la castaña deja salir una risa completamente sincera.

-¿Qué harás ahora? – La joven leona acaricia la piel de la sabia criatura mientras se deja mecer por el suave ritmo del vuelo. De hecho se acuesta parcialmente y ni siquiera piensa en los cientos de metros que la separan del suelo.

-Debo hablar con ella. Necesito entender un poco más sobre su herencia. Sobre ella misma. Debe tener en cuenta que lo sé. Quiero que sepa que en verdad deseo intentarlo porque quiero hacerlo y no porque me sienta obligada a hacerlo.

-Esa es una buena idea. – Hermione parece percatarse de que no han aterrizado aún.

-¿A dónde vamos? – El dragón respira profundamente antes de responder.

-Hay algo que necesitas ver. Esa noche, cuando los dementores atacaron a Fleur, tu patronus cambió por primera vez.

-Pensé que ellos no podían cambiar. Me refiero… ¿por qué lo hizo?

-Los patronus representan a los magos y brujas. Son parte de ellos mismos pero una persona no se mantiene igual por siempre. Es verdad que su esencia se conserva a través de los años pero nunca permanece exactamente igual. Hay variaciones, cambios diminutos en quienes somos, en lo que deseamos y por ende el reflejo del alma, es decir el patronus, lo hace de igual manera. Sin embargo pocos son los que han conseguido observar la mayor expresión de su patronus y debo decirte que la persona que ha estado más cerca de apreciar ese hecho insólito no es Albus Dumbledore, ni Tom Riddle. El más cercano a observar su alma de frente ha sido Severus Snape.

-¿Ha sido por su amor a Lily Potter? Siempre la ha amado ¿no es así?

-Nunca lo olvides, Hermione. El amor es la magia más poderosa del mundo. Lo ha sido desde tiempos inmemorables. Capaz de anular el efecto de una maldición imperdonable. Capaz de inundarnos de una valentía que jamás creíamos poseer. De una fuerza inaudita para soportar la tempestad de luchar contra la familia propia para buscar lo que es correcto. Hay muchas personas a las que podemos amar. Familia, amigos, profesores, mascotas, e incluso objetos pero el amor a la pareja es diferente. Es una perfecta mezcla entre muchos tipos de amores. La pareja se vuelve parte de la familia tiempo después de que sólo fue un amigo o amiga. Día con día te enseña algo nuevo acerca de la vida, acerca de su mismo ser y recibe lo mismo de ti por lo que llega a existir una relación de profesor – alumno. TU patronus ha cambiado dos veces. Cambios nada sutiles, debo decir. No muestran del todo quien eres, ni tampoco quién serás. Pero son parte de tu cambio, de tu transformación. Avanzas muy rápido pero de forma irónica es el ritmo adecuado.

-¿Cuál fue la forma que tomó mi patronus esa noche? – Su voz tiembla ante la expectación.

-Obsérvalo por ti misma. – La castaña observa bajo sus cuerpos la superficie helada del lago negro. Se ve a sí misma invocar aquel encantamiento con el vago recuerdo de los pasos de Fleur. Contempla la luz plateada salir de la punta de su varita y entonces jadea con sorpresa al contemplar al dragón que emana ahuyentando a los dementores.

-No puedo creerlo. – Alexander la lleva de nuevo a la realidad animándola a ir en busca de la rubia francesa.

Caminando en los pasillos reconoce la voz de James Potter resonando como un trueno en las paredes de piedra. Consigue captar algunas palabras dentro de una conversación susurrada algo como "venganza", "pagar", "Quejicus", "calzoncillos" y "sufrir". No necesita de más para comprender lo que van a hacer. El hombre no va solo. Sus costados están flanqueados por Remus y Sirius. Su mandíbula se cierra con furia mientras sigue al trío de merodeadores sin abandonar la seguridad de las sombras. Snape se encuentra sentado en el pasto. Su vista perdida en las profundidades del bosque prohibido por lo que no se percata de los hombres que lo asechan.

-Hermione, ¿no deberías estar en clase? – La trigueña se sorprende de encontrar a Lily.

-Periodo libre. – Por un momento la joven cree que la pelirroja apoya a los hombres pero no puede estar más equivocada. La pelirroja observa al trío de merodeadores y frunce el ceño.

-Mas vale que James no hagan nada. Iré a detenerlos antes de que actúen. ¿Gustas ayudarme?

-Por supuesto. – Ambas mujeres corren con dirección a Severus pero llegan ligeramente tarde.

-¿Cómo te atreviste, Quejicus? – El Slytherin se levanta y saca su varita para intentar defenderse pero James es mucho más rápido y lo desarme con un sutil movimiento de muñeca. – No, no, Snape. Tienes que dejarnos hacer esto por las buenas o los resultados serán peores para ti. – En ese instante Lily interviene.

-Si no te detienes en este preciso instante, todas las consecuencias serán para ti, Potter.

-Pero él nos dejó en ridículo frente a toda la escuela…-Hermione se ríe sarcásticamente.

-No, no fue él. Fui yo. – Los merodeadores se asombran.

-¿Por qué? – La trigueña se acerca al pelinegro cuyo patronus es un ciervo.

-Para que dejaran de actuar como imbéciles patanes. – Snape y Lily sonríen ante el término. – Creí que eran hombres respetables pero veo que me equivoqué. Severus tenía razón al odiarlos. Ya no son niños o adolescentes. Quizá sigan en el colegio que un día apreció sus bromas pero es hora de que ustedes tres maduren. Dos de ustedes ya tienen hijos así que aprendan a actuar como hombres de familia. – Los hombres esperan a que se vaya para seguir con el plan original. La castaña no lo hace. – Si me entero de que han molestado a Severus Snape o incluso llamado Quejicus, me encargaré de que los tres aparezcan colgados del techo en el gran comedor cubiertos con tantos mocomurciélagos que ni siquiera Albus Dumbledore querrá bajarlos. Y créanme, desearán llevar la ropa que utilizaron en el desayuno.

-Soy un profesor. Debes respetarme. – Hermione le dedica una mirada gélida a Lupin.

-Tú no respetas a otros profesores. ¿Qué me impide faltarte al respeto? – Remus calla.

-No entiendo por qué lo defiendes. Es un Slytherin. – Esas palabras renuevan el fuego en la castaña.

-No puedo creerlo. – Sirius sabe que ha cometido un grave error. – Así que es un Slytherin y como tal no puede ser alguien bueno. Permíteme recordarte quién proviene de una larga cadena de Slytherin. ¿Acaso se te olvida que Bellatrix es tu prima? ¿Qué su hermana está casada con un Malfoy? ¿Qué seguían a Lord Voldemort?

-¡Ellas no son nada mío!

-¡Lo fueron en algún momento! ¡Deberías estar en la casa de las serpientes porque al parecer eres más arrogante que ellos! – Sirius pierde el control, se transforma en perro y ataca.

-¡Sirius! – Hermione no teme. Mueve la varita que tiene en mano y congela el ataque a un par de metros.

-Inténtalo de nuevo, Sirius. Sólo te advierto una cosa, puede que tú muerdas pero sin duda alguna yo lo haré más fuerte. – La joven leona lo toma del pellejo para mantenerlo colgado en el aire con un encantamiento para nada complicado. Lucha incesantemente para llamar la atención pero todo lo que consigue es un bozal. Al final se mantiene en silencio.

-Los grandes magos no siempre han salido de Gryffindor. Podemos tomar un ejemplo en la fecha actual. Luna Lovegood es Ravenclaw puede parecer extraña, lunática, pero su forma de ver el mundo es la más simple. Su inteligencia es asombrosa y puede que un día paralice al mundo entero, ¿su especialidad? Pociones. Cho Chang es una gran bruja y también es Ravenclaw, apuesto a que patearía el trasero de James en una partida de Quiddicht. Cedric Diggory pudo haber ganado el torneo de los tres magos de no haber sido por la interferencia de Voldemort y él es un Hufflepuff. Remus ¿puedes decirme quién más pertenece a la casa del tejón? Déjame ver, ¡oh, claro! Tu esposa. ¿Qué harás si Ted queda en Slytherin? ¿Negarlo? ¿Dejar de amarlo? ¿Humillarlo, quizá? ¿Eso lo convertiría en alguien malo?

-No por supuesto que no.

-Ya entendimos, Hermione. – La mencionada juega con la varita hasta apuntarla directamente al pecho de James.

-No me importa si ya lo hicieron. Yo aún no termino así que cierra la boca antes de que la cierre por ti. – Cornamenta calla inmediatamente. - ¿A qué casa pertenecía Peter Pettigrew?

-Gryffindor. – Asiente ante la respuesta de Lily Potter.

-Sí, así es. ¿Pueden decirme cómo acabó esa historia? – Todos guardan silencio. - ¿Remus? – El hombre no habla. – Eso temía, ¿qué tal tú, Sirius? ¿Puedes darme una respuesta? – La bestia regresa a su forma humana pero no dice nada. – Tendré que continuar yo. Peter traicionó a los Potter condenándolos a la muerte y a Harry lo dejó en medio de una guerra que duro siete años. Revivió al señor oscuro luego de que su brazo terminara adornado por la marca tenebrosa.

-¡Eso no es cierto! – James enfurece pero Remus lo tranquiliza posando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Lo siento pero ella tiene razón.

-Veo que juzgas muy bien a las personas. – James enfurece de nuevo.

-Apuesto a que él también tiene una. ¡Revisa su brazo! – Mira con desprecio al hombre de túnica negra.

-No es necesario. Sé que la tiene. Pero al igual que tú, Lily, Sirius, Remus y una infinidad más de personas, Severus Snape lo dio todo por Harry, incluso su vida. No lo hizo para ganar la guerra si no que realmente salvó a Harry, sólo a Harry.

-¿Eso es verdad, Sev? – El pelinegro asiente y Lily corre a abrazarlo entre lágrimas de agradecimiento.

-No podías dejarlo morir. Era lo que más amabas en esta vida, junto con James. Lamento haber llegado tarde ese día. Sé que pude haberlos salvado. Lo siento tanto. – James Potter no puede decir palabra alguna.

-Sirius, tú alguna vez dijiste "la vida no se divide en magos buenos y mortífagos. Todos tenemos luz y oscuridad dentro de nosotros lo importante es cómo lo utilizamos." Dejen a un lado las casas. Los que estamos aquí somos magos y brujas luchando por la misma causa. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw o Slytherin. Eso no importa. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Amo a alguien que ni siquiera pertenece a Hogwarts! – Hermione se paraliza al escuchar sus propias palabras. Severus y Lily se ríen quedamente. El silencio se mantiene hasta que Sirius logra quitarse el bozal.

-Pensé que ya no mantenías contacto con Krum además no creo que sea bueno que mantengas una relación con alguien que viaja constantemente por tiempo indefinido. Sin contar que es realmente horrendo.

-¿Granger? – Hermione no se gira para encarar al profesor de pociones.

-¿Sí? – James, Remus y Sirius hablan sobre Víctor Krum aunque el padre de Harry no sepa quién es.

-¿Puedes devolverme mi varita? – Ella asiente mientras le devuelve el objeto que le quitó a James en algún momento de la conversación. – Bien, gracias. Ahora ¿qué sigues haciendo aquí? – La trigueña parece no comprender. - ¡Corre, niña! ¡Corre y díselo por las barbas de Merlín! – Hermione comienza a correr con dirección al castillo entre risas tontas.

-¿A dónde vas? – La voz de Remus llega a sus oídos.

-¡A decirle a Fleur que la amo!

-Pensé que no la ambas aún. – La voz de Alexander resuena en sus oídos.

-Calla. Los dos sabemos que sólo fue una manera de engañarme. A veces puedo ser un tanto… testaruda.

-Entonces correr. Da inicio a una nueva aventura que te ayudará en cada uno de los aspectos de tu vida. Confía. No en mí, ni en lo que crees, ni en lo que sabes. Confía en ti y confía en ella porque Fleur jamás va a lastimarte.

* * *

**jenn0809: **Disculpa la tardanza. Tengo horario de vacaciones en el trabajo así que mientras muchos disfrutan yo trabajo más horas. T_T Intentaré recuperar mi ritmo constante. Gracias por leer.

**Thestral212: **Siento la tardanza. No es por falta de inspiración si no por falta de tiempo. ¿Odiar más a William? Por supuesto que sí. Si no lo crees posible sólo deberás seguir leyendo. Como he dicho intentaré ser más regular y no tardar años. Ahora es irónico pero puedo decir que detesto las vacaciones. En fin muchas gracias por leer y comentar. No lo sé quiza hayas leído Tour of Cour.

**lunazul22: **Alexander también tiene su historia, la contaré más adelante. Y su marca empieza a formarse tambien pero ¿que será? Muchas gracias por leer intentaré actualizar todo lo más pronto posible.

**utau-mizuki: **Bill más que estar celoso está obsesionado. Hermione ya puso en paz a ese trío. La trigueña ya no tendrá más pánico a partir de aquí será su avance tanto en una relación con Fleur como en sus habilidades físicas y mágicas. Muchas gracias por leer espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Anónimo: **Y eso que no hemos visto nada de Bill. Tampoco hemos conocido toda la historia de Fleur. Intentaré avanzar un poco más rápido en la trama a partir de ahora. Gracias por tu comentario.

**BipolarJL: **William usará mucho más que a su madre. Culpa de una obsesión enfermiza. Continuaré Tour of COur sólo que ahora me enfrentó a un dilema con el final. Fleur debería regresar a Francia al fin de curso dejando una vacante de al menos un par de semanas y luego meses de separación que no quiero rellenar con otras historias que se verían forzadas. Además es una historia que se volvió sumamente dulce y romántica y no se cómo invocar esa vena literaria en mi ahora mismo. Encontraré la solución lo más rápido que pueda. Gracias por leer y comentar. Sigue al pendiente espero tener una sorpresa pronto.

**Pleasure: **Thanks for read and comment. Sorry, I know I'm so late. But it's all about time. Hope you liked it and it was enough long to compensate all the waiting.

**Eclair Rozen: **Que se vaya al demonio William. Lo detesto por casarse con mi Veela. T_T Lo haré sufrir, por supuesto. ¡BIen alguien más que quiere un harem! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar.

**Wen: **Incluso ahora que las cosas parecen acelerarse en realidad no es así. Las cosas entre ambas serán más serias pero tendrán el ritmo adecuado para la historia en general. Su relación avanzará a la par de las habilidades de Hermione. Cuando sea el momento adecuado las cosas cambiarán. Muchas gracias por siempre estar al pendiente intentaré pagar eso con actualizaciones más seguidas.

**ooONickOoo: **Se me hizo divertido imaginar al trío así. Pero espero dejen de actuar como idiotas. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

**ale: **Gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario. Hay muchas cosas aún por descubrir en esta historia. Detalles insignificantes tomarán gran importancia en capítulos futuros. Espero crear una historia épica. Cosa que no podría haber imaginado de no ser por todo el apoyo que me han brindado. De todo corazón, mil gracias.

**ANI: **Wow ¿todos en un día? Es un gran honor haber captado tu atención de esa forma. Sé que la pareja es extraña pero son mis dos personajes favoritos, quizá Fleur no tanto en el libro cuatro pero en el sexto y séptimo es imposible no amarla, además amo a Clemence Poésy. Si algún día me caso me gustaría casarme con una mujer como ella. En fin, espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**MalexAlex: **Es irónico al Weasley que más odio es a Ron, que en mi historia casi ni aparece, después detesto a Ginevra y terminará obedeciendo a la pequeña lesbiana que lleva dentro xD Veremos con quién. Gracias por leer y comentar.

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy si creen que la agonía y el drama de la historia a terminado, no me conocen. Suelo ser muy cruel con los personajes que amo. Pueden cerciorarse con Natsuki Kuga en Ojos de Rubí, con Tifa Lockhart en Queen of The Darkness, con Luka Megurine en I Love you y en este caso será mi amada rubia. Pobre de mi Fleur, no me basta con hacerla ver como muere su hermana. **

**Bien espero hayan tenido lindas fiestas y ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Aquí tienen otro capítulo, espero que les guste.**

* * *

Capítulo 15.

La joven trigueña camina en silencio por los pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts. Después de su arranque emocional su lado racional pudo salir a flote por un breve instante haciéndole considerar varias preguntas. ¿Dónde estaría Fleur? Quizá en su habitación, en la biblioteca o en los terrenos. La última opción resultaba menos factible porque ella había estado ahí apenas un par de minutos atrás y no había visto rastro alguno de la rubia francesa. Aunque claro, estaba más enfocada en el trío de merodeadores y Severus Snape. La leona deja salir un largo suspiro mientras sube las escaleras.

Quizá sea buena idea ir a la sala de los menesteres sin embargo su valor repentino parece haber desaparecido. Nunca ha sido bueno al expresar sus sentimientos. No quiere hacer el ridículo en ésta ocasión porque algo le dice que será la mejor oportunidad de su vida. No sabe a qué se debe ese presentimiento. Quizá sea por lo mismo que la llevó a descubrir su historia. Su curiosidad. Quizá quiera descubrir el mundo de las Veelas ya que no hay mucho sobre ellas en los libros. Por supuesto que se escribe sobre su inigualable belleza y como evadir los efectos de su genética. Como atraparlas e incluso asesinarlas. Por otra parte, hay muy poco sobre el amor, sobre su origen, sobre su propio mundo.

Una figura baja las escaleras corriendo sin percatarse de la joven prefecta. Hermione no tiene tiempo para reaccionar por lo que no puede evitar la colisión. Puede escuchar una respiración entrecortada no sólo por el esfuerzo de bajar las escaleras a gran velocidad sino por el llanto. La ojimel intenta centrar su mente, reconocer a la persona que ha quedado entre sus brazos escondiendo el rostro en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello. Puede sentir las lágrimas empezando a mojar su blanca camisa y la respiración tibia acaricia ligeramente su piel.

Aquella persona levanta lentamente el rostro. Las lágrimas regresan con más intensidad haciendo que las palabras "lo siento" se pierdan entre más de un sollozo. Huye, se aleja corriendo del lugar dejando atrás a Hermione sin entender el por qué. Su cerebro reacciona un par de segundos después al entender que aquellas palabras no son precisamente una disculpa por el impacto. Corre en búsqueda de la joven. Salta los escalones hasta que puede verle otra vez.

-¡Fleur! – Sabe que algo malo sucedió en su ausencia. Lo supo desde que la rubia levantó la mirada por un breve instante. El dolor en sus pupilas reflejó por un segundo la pena de su alma. No entiende por qué huyó. -¡Espera! – La francesa la escucha a la perfección pero no quiere detenerse porque tiene miedo. Tiene miedo a que una de sus peores pesadillas sea real. Por eso corre, no huye de Hermione, se aleja de las palabras que cree reales.

La castaña intenta seguirle el ritmo y no puede creer que la mayor pueda ser más veloz. No comprende que su cuerpo no está adaptado por completo a su magia. Que Fleur es una criatura mágica que puede desaparecer a mitad del bosque en un parpadeo. No quiere perderla de vista, no quiere hacerlo cuando está segura de lo quiere respecto a sus sentimientos por primera vez en su vida. Se distrae por un segundo observando como la Veela desaparece bajo la luz del Sol. Esa diminuta distracción le cuesta caro porque no presta atención al escalón falso y cae en la trampa.

Maldice de Hades a Merlín para regresar al inframundo antes de liberarse y salir a los terrenos. Busca con la mirada algún atisbo de cabello rubio y piel de porcelana pero perdió demasiado tiempo. No hay rastro de Fleur. La desesperación la atrapa. La hace correr al lago, internarse algunos metros en el bosque prohibido e incluso acercase peligrosamente al sauce boxeador. Intenta tranquilizarse, enfriar la mente para pensar con claridad.

Quizá la ojiazul necesita tiempo. No sabe para qué y aún con preocupación regresa una vez más sobre sus pasos pero ahora con un claro destino en la mente. La sala común de Gryffindor. Respira con pesadez mientras los minutos anteriores se repiten una y otra vez en su cabeza. Quiere encontrarla, asegurarle nuevamente que todo estará bien.

No cruza el retrato de la dama gorda. Se queda ahí observando la nada. Cierra los ojos intentando que las lágrimas no traspasen la barrera de sus parpados. Se recarga contra la fría pared deslizándose poco a poco hasta terminar sentada en el suelo. Es en esa posición donde escucha una queda conversación que apenas logra atravesar la gruesa pared.

-¿Estás seguro? – La voz de Molly Weasley.

-Por supuesto, madre. También leíste ese libro. Sabes lo que sucederá después. Vendrá corriendo a mis brazos. Hermione no quiere una relación además tú la quieres como la esposa de Ron. Esto nos beneficia a ambos ¿no lo crees?

-Tienes razón, querido. – Se escucha el silencio de lo que puede ser un abrazo fraternal. – Además siempre tendremos el plan B. – William se ríe a carcajadas. Tarda varios minutos en controlar su risa histérica.

-Siempre piensas en todo, ¿no es así, madre?

-Bill, por más que te apoye ¿piensas casarte con ella?

-No, por supuesto que no. En verdad me gusta pero no será suficiente para "atar" mi vida a la suya. Además sería demasiado caro mantenerla. Me cuesta bastante ganar mi dinero como para gastarlo en alguien como ella. Quizá lo haga hasta conseguir lo que quiero. – La sangre de Hermione hierve. – Tú sabes, los hombres tenemos necesidades.

La trigueña se levanta, encara al retrato quién por primera vez en la historia no pide contraseña. Conoce a Hermione desde años atrás pero eso nunca la hizo romper las reglas. Ante la mirada de la leona su miedo la venció dejándola pasar sin cruzar siquiera una palabra. Los Weasley no parecen darse cuenta de la intrusión.

-No quiero parecer demasiado interesada pero ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste? – El pelirrojo sonríe.

-Le hice entender que Hermione nunca se fijaría en alguien como ella. Le dije que su amor jamás sería correspondido. Su alma gemela simplemente la odia. Destruí su pobre corazón haciéndole ver que yo soy el único que puede entender su situación. No tardará demasiado en venir a mí. – William se deja caer en el sillón.

La joven Granger siente la puerta abrirse tras de ella. Escucha los pasos silenciosos de Ginny sobre la alfombra.

-¿'Mione? ¿Qué sucede? – La pelirroja no está al tanto de la conversación entre su hermano y su madre pero es consciente de que sucedió algo muy malo. La respiración de su mejor amiga es superficial, su mandíbula está encajada con furia. Sus manos se han cerrado en puños con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se han vuelto blancos.

-¿Qué le dijiste? – William parece sorprendido y un poco temeroso ante la presencia de la heroína.

-Hola, Hermione. ¿Qué tal las clases?

-¡Responde a mí pregunta! ¿Qué le dijiste con exactitud a Fleur? – La magia antigua hace su aparición envolviendo a la trigueña en el aura rojiza. Por un breve momento su furia se convierte en desesperación. - ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Te hice un favor. Sé que no quieres atar tu vida a la suya. Estás confundida, estás bajo su hechizo. ¿Acaso no lo ves? Quiere jugar contigo. Tenerte como un trofeo. Tú ni siquiera eres lesbiana. – Es ahí donde Ginny comprende todo.

-Bill, ¿por qué? – La menor de los Weasley parece sumamente decepcionada.

-¡No me conoces, William! Crees saberlo todo sobre las Veelas ¿no es así? Deberías saber que su hechizo no funciona en las mujeres. Deberías saber cuáles son las consecuencias reales de lo que estás haciendo. ¿Qué harás después de que consigas tu cometido? – William se levanta con aire arrogante antes de acercarse a la ojimel.

-No lo sé. Buscar a alguien más, supongo. – La furia regresa a Hermione.

-¿Romperás su corazón como si no tuviera uno?

-No me importa su corazón. Pensé que ya lo habrías descubierto. Creí que eres inteligente, Hermione.

-No tienes la más remota idea de lo que sucederá. ¡Vas a matarla, William! No voy a dejar que lo hagas. No voy a permitir que te acerques a ella para destruir su vida. – El pelirrojo no parece intimidado.

-Ya es demasiado tarde. Vendrá a mis brazos.

-No si puedo evitarlo. – El hombre se cruza de brazos con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-¿Qué harás, Hermione? Eres la mejor de la clase pero puedo asegurarte que no eres mejor que yo.

-Soy mejor persona que tú. – La sonrisa del Weasley flaquea por un breve instante.

-Eso no te ayudará.

-¿Dónde está? – La voz de Ginny logra interrumpir la discusión. – Sé que lo sabes, Bill. ¿Dónde está, Fleur?

-No voy a decirlo. – Hermione se abalanza sobre el hombre tomando por el cuello con una mano e impactándolo violentamente contra una de las paredes. Las emociones dentro de la ojimel son demasiadas haciendo que su aura se extiende y que el poder dentro de ella florezca con una violencia inusitada.

-¿Dónde está Fleur? – Por primera vez William teme porque no puede tocar el suelo con las puntas de los pies.

Teme porque Hermione ya no parece ella misma. Su cuerpo cambia ligeramente. Su estatura incrementa lo suficiente para ver al hombre directamente a los ojos. Su cuerpo parece tener una fuerza sobrehumana. Y su aura parece convertirse en fuego. No quema nada pero eso no disminuye la ilusión de que son lenguas de fuego consumiéndola por completo. Sus ojos se oscurecen hasta volverse marrones pero en el centro adquieren una ligera tonalidad dorada.

-No importa qué le hayas dicho. No importa lo que quieras hacer. Aún no es demasiado tarde y te juro que voy a detener tus planes. Podría acabar contigo en este mismo instante pero a diferencia de ti, yo si tengo alma. – Deja caer al hombre y se encamina a la puerta. – Tienes razón en una cosa, no voy a atar mi vida a la de ella pero eso no significa que te dejaré acabar vilmente con la suya. No dejaré que le pongas un dedo encima.

La castaña abre la puerta, sale de la sala común seguida de Ginny quién toma su hombro con temor.

-Te ayudaré a buscarla. – Hermione se sorprende. – No hay nada que pueda decir porque no tengo idea de qué pensar. Además, no necesitas mis palabras. Debes encontrarla y decirle lo que debas decirle. La única forma en la que puedo ser útil es si te ayudo a buscarla. – La ojimel asiente. - ¿Recuerdas esto? – Le entrega un galeón de oro falso. Los mismos que utilizaban para las reuniones del ED. – Si se calienta es que la encontré. Haz lo mismo si la encuentras.

-Gracias, Ginny.

-No tienes que agradecer. Para eso son los amigos. – La pelirroja desaparece escaleras arriba rumbo a la sala de los menesteres. La prefecta respira profundo antes de encaminarse hacia los terrenos. Ese fue el último lugar donde vio a la rubia. Al menos la dirección que tomó antes de desaparecer. Busca por el lugar entero pero no puede ver nada.

Cierra los ojos intentando escuchar más allá de los sonidos naturales del bosque. Su mente se queda en el suave sonido del agua en la orilla del lago negro. Respira el aire fresco y húmedo. Siente el calor del Sol acariciando su piel.

-Alexander. Este es el momento ¿no es así? Ha llegado el momento de decidir por completo. No sólo por Fleur, no sólo por mí. Ahora puedo verlo. Ella afecta mi magia en todos los sentidos posibles. No tiene que ver con que yo sea su alma gemela. No gira alrededor de ella sino de mí. Ella es mi alma gemela. ¿Es a lo que te referías? ¿Es la herencia que me has dado? – Los sentidos de la trigueña se agudizan lentamente.

-Así es, mi pequeña. Lo has descubierto.

-Ella es la clave. La llave para acceder por completo a mi poder. Sólo junto a ella podré desarrollar mis habilidades.

-Sí pero ya has empezado a hacerlo. No será fácil pero gradualmente te adaptarás a este poder, descubrirás el resto de tu historia y finalmente estarás en paz con tu pasado. – Hermione asiente ligeramente.

-¿Cómo la encuentro? – Alexander no necesita responder porque la respuesta es clara. Debe utilizar sus sentidos. Tratar de controlarlos lo suficiente para hallar una pista. Una diminuta señal que le ayude a encontrar el camino adecuado.

Con los ojos cerrados aún, Hermione deja de estar frente al lago negro, deja de estar en la frontera del bosque prohibido. Su mente queda en blanco. Ya no escucha el canto de las aves, ni el ruido del agua lamiendo la arena. El viento mece su cabello mientras acaricia su rostro con sutileza. Esa fina corriente de aire la desprende de su cuerpo, la lleva al bosque prohibido donde la luz desaparece casi por completo. Se interna más allá del paisaje que le parece conocido. Más allá del punto donde se encuentra con Alexander cada vez que inician un viaje en el tiempo.

Se introduce en una cueva aparentemente vacía. En la lejanía puede escucharse el aullido de los hombres lobo pero no le importa porque lo único que busca está en medio de una cueva que no resulta estar inundada de oscuridad ni de un silencio intranquilo. El interior de la caverna está lleno de cristales de color turquesa. Hay un manantial que parece emerger de la parte superior. Da la impresión de ser una cascada que se ha abierto paso por la dura roca hasta crear un laguna de agua cristalina. Incluso algunos rayos de Sol pueden colarse y en medio de todo está Fleur.

Sus ojos se abren para encontrarse con el paisaje que conoce pero ya no tiene dudas mientras se interna en el bosque prohibido. Corre, corre a una velocidad deslumbrante. Recorre kilómetros en cuestión de minutos. Su mente no puede despegarse de esa escena que resulta hipnotizante. No tarda demasiado en llegar antes de sumirse en la oscuridad, preámbulo de luz que se encuentra dentro de la caverna. Fleur sigue ahí.

Su rubio cabello cubre su rostro mientras sus sollozos rompen el armonioso sonido de la cascada. Le da la espalda a la entrada. Hermione se pregunta cómo puede conocer un sitio tan apartado de Hogwarts.

Los pasos de la trigueña son sordos. Su presencia pasa desapercibida para la Veela. Se deja caer a su lado con suavidad pero ni siquiera ese movimiento logra captar la atención de la ojiazul. Ese es el momento. El lugar indicado. Hermione Jane Granger no quiere atar su vida a la de alguien más. No va a hacerlo. Quiere entrelazarlas. Unirlas poco a poco hasta que sea imposible distinguir una de otra. Porque eso son las almas gemelas. No son dos aunque esa sea la primera impresión. Son dos partes iguales de una misma. Y no sabe cuál es la forma real. Ella es un dragón y Fleur una Veela. Ella en parte muggle y Fleur es en parte bruja. No tiene la menor idea de cómo pueden estar unidas de esa forma pero no le importa. Va a descubrirlo con el tiempo. Quizá no la conozca pero se siente bien estar junto a ella.

Se mantiene en silencio por eternos minutos incluso si escuchar los sollozos de la francesa hace que sus propios ojos se llenen de lágrimas. Descubre entonces a la segunda criatura que forma parte de una Veela. Una ninfa.

Criaturas sumamente hermosas. Viven en medio del bosque cerca de hermosos paisajes y muchas veces junto a fuentes de agua cristalina. Hermione ahoga un jadeo al comprender como es que Fleur puede conocer ese lugar. Es parte de ella. Esa cueva donde se juntan la belleza natural, el agua y el bosque, es el mundo de las Veelas.

-Fleur. – La voz de Hermione es apenas un susurro que se quiebra al final para desvanecerse en el silencio.

La rubia lo escucha. Deja salir un grito ahogado antes de levantar la mirada para encontrarse con las ojos húmedos de su alma gemela. Su mente está cubierta de niebla y no puede descifrar las emociones en los ojos aún marrones. Se levanta velozmente e intenta huir pero una cálida mano se cierra gentilmente sobre su brazo haciéndola retroceder un par de pasos. No se gira, no puede encarar la realidad si va a golpearle el rostro con crueldad.

-No huyas, por favor. – La voz de Hermione tiembla pero su decisión se mantiene firme. – Fleur. – Abraza a la rubia. Así, por atrás rodea su cintura con sus brazos y apoya la barbilla en su hombro. Deja que los bucles castaños acaricien la piel de porcelana mientras el aroma de la francesa la hace sentir en su hogar sin importar que esté en una cueva. – No tengas miedo. Estoy aquí, ahora, por ti. – Fleur tiembla ligeramente. – Sé que tienes miedo. Miedo de ti misma, miedo de las dimensiones de esto, miedo a que te lastime pero mírame, no te odio. – La ojiazul se atreve a girar lentamente hasta encarar a Hermione quién sonríe con ternura. – También tengo miedo. Pero no te temo, ni a ti ni a la Veela. Ni a tu mundo ni al mío. – La francesa no comprende esas últimas palabras pero no les presta demasiada atención. – Esto es algo nuevo para mí. Comprendo por qué no me lo dijiste antes y por qué no me dijiste ahora.

Sin embargo ya no somos las mismas personas. Hemos cambiado y por más que nos asuste empezar esto, puedo asegurarte que estaremos juntas en el proceso. – Hermione acaricia la mejilla de la otra asegurándose de limpiar las lágrimas en el proceso. – Quiero hacer esto por mí, por ti, por nosotras. Enséñame, Fleur. Muéstrame quién eres. Ansío conocerte y dejar mi mente, mi alma abierta para que explores y descubras quién soy.

-'Ermione. – La joven Delacour la abraza. No es que no lo haya hecho antes pero esta vez es diferente porque en un simple gesto como ese van encerradas cientos de promesas y de nuevas esperanzas. La trigueña lo sabe, su cuerpo reacciona, corresponde el abrazo dejando que sus brazos resguarden al ser que ama mientras éste hace lo mismo.

Fleur acaricia los bucles castaños y se deja sumergir en el color oscurecido de esos ojos que la cautivaron desde el primer momento. Sonríe y su sonrisa deja sin alient Gryffindor. No importa que los ojos cerúleos estén rojos debido a las lágrimas porque lo ha conseguido. William le rompió el corazón de forma miserable pero ahí está ella intentando curarlo con la magia más poderosa del mundo. Porque ahí está ella siendo lo que siempre ha sido, Hermione.

La leona acomoda un mechón de cabello rubio antes de acercar su rostro al de la francesa. Se pierde en el océano azul mientras duda por un breve instante si debe continuar. Se muerde el labio con nerviosismo dejándole la iniciativa a la campeona de Beauxbatons. Entonces sucede. Sus rostros se acercan, sus respiraciones se aceleran hasta que sus labios se unen en un suave contacto. Hermione se aferra a la cintura de la Veela mientras ésta lo hace del cuello del dragón.

Sus cuerpos se entrelazan, sus labios se mueven de forma lenta, se unen una y otra vez. De igual forma lo hacen sus vidas con ese beso que no resulta ni desenfrenado ni contenido, no se devoran simplemente se aman.

El aire deja de existir, no lo necesitan. No cuando pueden embriagarse con el aroma y el sabor de la otra. Se muerden los labios, los lamen pero al final no es nada más que un beso cargado de una infinidad de emociones imposibles de expresar de una forma diferente. Porque no existen palabras que sean suficientes para expresarlos de una forma tan correcta. Al final, cuando le beso termina, se quedan ahí. Exactamente en la misma posición. Acarician sus rostros, sus brazos, sus labios inflamados. Intentan creer que finalmente son parte de un todo. Entrelazan sus dedos emocionándose al ver que sus dedos encajan a la perfección. Por un breve instante piensan si el resto de sus cuerpos lo harán de la misma forma. Se quedan ahí donde parece que los minutos no transcurren donde la eternidad se hace presente.

-Te amor, Fleur. – No tiene miedo de pronunciar esas palabras así como tampoco tiene miedo de equivocarse porque quizá no conozca del todo a la persona frente a ella pero se siente bien estar así. Se siente bien el modo en que las palabras salen de sus labios. Se siente bien conversar sin palabras. Con la mirada, con sus cuerpos.

* * *

**minxi-san:** Siento dejarlos picados, creo que ese es mi talento. Pues pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Hubo interferencia pero al final se cumplió el objetivo. Desde aquí las cosas probablemente ya no serán tan te haya gustado el capítulo. Feliz año por igual.

**ANI: **Hola, gracias por leer. Pues al fin dejarán en paz a Severus, de eso me encargo yo. No sé por qué tengo la manía de hacer sufrir a los personajes que amo. Yo sufro con ellos pero es inevitable. Ya están juntas sin embargo eso no significa que no vaya a haber adversidad en su contra, en especial con William y Ronald. Muchas gracias por leer.

**utau-mizuki:** Empezaremos con las revelaciones para los lectores muy pronto. No todas serán buenas pero serán parte fundamental de la historia que a partir de este momento tomará un mejor ritmo donde podremos apreciar el avance tanto en la relación de Fleur y Hermione como en las habilidades de esta última. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo incluso después de un largo tiempo y a través de muchas historias y muchos mundos diferentes. En verdad te agradezco al apoyo que me has brindado de forma incondicional. Sé que tardo mucho en actualizar y que hay más de una historia en espera desde hace mucho tiempo. Las terminará a su tiempo porque a veces la inspiración tiene a formar historias más complejas y apasionantes para el escritor que las que ya se tenían con anterioridad. Espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo.

**MalexAlex: **Ron es un inútil en toda la saga de Harry POtter. A Ginny realmente no la odio es sólo que no soy para nada canon, por eso escribo Fleur/Hermione, y anteriormente Harmony. Hace mucho no puedo escribir uno decente de hecho para el reto de Navidad aquellos que conocen mi escritura seguramente pudieron ver el Fleur/Hermione implícito, no pude evitarlo. Mi Veela tiene que sufrir mucho todavía pero será justificado o al menos eso intentaré. Gracias por leer y comentar.

**AlexiaPotterhead: **Gracias por leer. Lamento la tardanza no sé qué me sucede últimamente. Tengo que regresar a escribir un poco de Tiferis o Lanille, un drama o una tragedia, eso ayudaría a subir mi ánimo O_o eso es extraño, lo sé pero así funciona mi cerebro. Esto tomará un mejor ritmo, los merodeadores dejaran sus andanzas o mejor dicho van a heredarlas. Feliz año para ti también.

**jenn0809: **Si no hubiera un poco de tragedia, drama y oscuridad no sería yo quién estuviera escribiendo. Gracias por leer y comentar.

**EclairRozen: **Wow, gracias por la paciencia, espero nunca tardar siglos si acaso un par de años, xD No sé porque los hago sufrir yo y mis tendencias psicópatas, no es cierto pero no puedo entender esa parte de mí. ¿A alguien más le sucede? Se supone que queremos lo mejor para nuestros personajes favoritos y yo los torturo, los mato, los violo, los destruyo por completo para darles vida otra vez. Tengo problemas U_U Una fan -se cuelga del árbol de navidad para festejar- William ¬¬ Todo iba tan bien antes de que apareciera. Gracias por leer.

**BipolarJL: **La escena de la película me dio mucha risa y tuve que meterla en el fic de alguna manera. También odio a los personajes debido a las personalidades que les doy. Te prometo que seguiré esa historia, no abandonaré ninguno de mis fics aunque pasen años siempre me acuerdo de ellos, además este será el último fic que escribiré. Cuando lo termine me centraré en los demás. Muchas gracias por leer e igualmente feliz año.

**aLe: **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Hay una razón en especial por la que escogí a un dragón. Es el centro de la historia por un motivo específico que explicaré más adelante. Esta historia tiene mucho fondo no sólo lo que parece. De hecho mis historias nunca lo son. Los detalles más insignificantes se volverán esenciales, dime ¿se te ha pasado algo? Espero lograr que esta historia cumpla con las expectativas de ustedes como lectores y las que yo tengo como escritora. Feliz año.

**Pleasure: **Hey, thanks for still reading. About fics and authors, well if you want to read some more on Spanish about Fleur/Hermione you should read AlexVeela i love her work. If you're looking for something different send me a PM and I can try to find something four you. Hope you liked the chapter.

**Leyla Dniz: **Gracias por el cumplido intento dar lo mejor de mí en cada capítulo. Pronto la historia se volverá oscura, cruel pero no perderá el romanticismo, al menos no del todo.

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora. Espero su inicio de año esté resultando de lo mejor. Un saludo a todos. Nos veremos pronto.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola a todos. Les traigo un capítulo extenso y revelador. Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 16.

El tiempo futuro parece prometedor. Ahora la calma se ha cernido sobre la vida de la joven Granger. Conoce la llave que le permitirá acceder por completo a su poder. Sabe que las pruebas no han terminado. Necesita aprender sobre sus habilidades, conocer la forma exacta para dominarlas, debe desarrollar sus conocimientos sobre las artes de la mente y por supuesto sumergirse en un mundo completamente diferente como lo ha hecho anteriormente sólo que ésta vez será el mundo de las Veelas. Quizá ya ha dado el primer paso pero el camino es bastante largo.

A pesar de todos los problemas, los desafíos y las consecuencias, no tiene miedo. No está sola, quizá nunca lo ha estado pero siempre faltó una persona capaz de comprenderla por completo. Alguien que supiese sobre la demanda de una criatura residiendo en su interior. De la fuerza de una herencia mágica más allá de la sangre pura o impura.

Todo lo que Hermione pudiese necesitar lo encontró en una sola persona. La persona más inesperada, cabe decir. No es realmente una sorpresa porque su vida se llenó de cambios súbitos que la llevaron a conocer el mundo de la magia, a enfrentarse a un mago malvado y a conocer un poco más de lo que siempre fue. No puede negar que la vida diseñó un camino para ella pero eso no significa que el destino esté planeado desde el inicio hasta el final.

Muchos creerían que la vida es una línea recta. Sin importar el camino que se elija terminaremos en el mismo destino porque tomaremos las decisiones, correctas o equivocadas, hasta cumplir con la misión que tenemos en la vida. Sin embargo hay demasiados altibajos, vueltas y retornos como para creer que sea una línea completamente recta. Siempre habrá un pequeño espacio, una diminuta oportunidad para salir del camino trazado, para cambiar la dirección. Una alternativa para alcanzar nuestros sueños dejando que sean estos los que rijan cada paso. Finalmente esas decisiones, las que decidimos tomar sin previo aviso, que nos hacen retroceder o girar, nos llevarán a un mejor destino, la felicidad.

Por eso ambas jóvenes, Granger y Delacour, sonríen mientras traspasan las puertas dobles del gran comedor tomadas de la mano. Es la hora del almuerzo el momento indicado para dejar que la vergüenza caiga. Ya no importa lo que digan los demás. Hacen caso omiso de las miradas inquisidoras que en algún otro momento serían capaces de quemar sus pieles. Se cierran ante los comentarios ofensivos provenientes de algunos alumnos cegados por los celos o la envidia. Les ha costado demasiado tiempo y esfuerzo conseguir el control sobre sus vidas para dejar que los otros tomen las riendas de ellas. Son autosuficientes sin hacerle daño a nadie. Encuentran en los breves intercambios de miradas, de sonrisas, un espacio para ser felices. Un instante donde la oscuridad que les rodea la mayor parte del tiempo desaparezca. No son muchos los que se atreven a refunfuñar o a murmurar entre dientes porque después de la guerra la felicidad es siempre bienvenida, incluso un poco de ella.

Para la hora de la cena nadie parece sorprenderse cuando Fleur decide dejar la mesa de los profesores para unirse a la de los leones. Las conversaciones fluyen con tranquilidad salpicadas de risas cada pocos segundos. El ambiente se siente en paz, una paz buscada durante largos años. Todos parecen involucrarse a excepción de William y Molly Weasley quienes mantienen su propia conversación llena de ideas para conformar un plan B. La única idea convincente para el final de la cena es acerca de la poción más poderosa del mundo; la amortentia.

Sus comentarios se vuelven mordaces de vez en vez pero sus palabras son anuladas con la simple mirada de Hermione. Pueden observar la furia contenida tras las mieles pupilas y eso les hace dudar por varios minutos. Les hace querer rendirse por una fracción de segundo. Casi quieren salir huyendo para olvidarse por completo de la bruja francesa. Casi, esa es la diferencia porque a veces el orgullo resulta más fuerte que el sentido común y los Weasley tienen una muy grande. Lo suficiente para romper largas amistades o para abandonar en tiempos difíciles si se sienten traicionados.

Es obvio que a ninguno de los dos, madre e hijo, les interesan las consecuencias que sus actos puedan proyectar sobre las vidas de los demás. Buscan satisfacer sus propias necesidades sin importar demasiado sobre quién deban pasar. Es de sorprender que ambos hayan cruzado sus años escolares en Gryffindor aunque quizá su lado oscuro se haya desarrollado fuera de las paredes frías y de las enormes puertas de roble con más de un milenio de antigüedad.

Fleur Delacour podría morir un segundo después de que Bill rompiera su corazón y el pelirrojo ni siquiera se molestaría en observar tras su hombro después de satisfacer su deseo por el cuerpo de la Veela, a la fuerza de ser necesario. No se tomaría un segundo para meditar el modo cruel en que destruiría la vida de sus padres quienes en poco tiempo habrían perdido a sus dos hijas. Porque esa es la herencia de una Veela. Las hace poderosas guerreras pero a cambio su corazón se debilita. Al ser usadas y traicionadas su mente clamaría por una única sentencia. La muerte.

Tampoco resulta una sorpresa que al final de la cena Hermione evada la sala común de Gryffindor para deslizarse en el hueco tras la armadura del segundo piso para acompañar a la rubia hasta su dormitorio. El silencio cae sobre ellas pero eso no altera la comodidad que ambas comparten con el simple hecho de estar juntas.

-Bien, aquí estamos. – La castaña se ríe nerviosamente porque no sabe como continuar. Desea hablar de tantas cosas y a la vez no puede formular palabra alguna. Tiene tantas cosas en la cabeza que no puede diferenciar el inicio del final.

-Sí, así es. – Fleur sonríe con ternura mientras se acerca lentamente a su alma gemela.

-Ya es un poco tarde. Debería regresar a la sala común. No quiero encontrarme con Filch.

-Eso sería lo adecuado. – La rubia se muerde el labio inferior desviando la mirada por un breve instante. – Por otra parte, mi cama es lo suficientemente grande para las dos. – No es que la francesa quiera llegar más lejos esa noche. No han pasado más allá de un par de besos compartidos en la intimidad de una cueva a mitad del bosque prohibido. La verdad es que Fleur tiene miedo, terror a las pesadillas que invaden sus sueños noche a noche para convertirlos en verdaderas torturas. Quiere alejarse por unas cuantas horas del sufrimiento que ahora supone dormir. Desea con toda su alma alejar las horribles imágenes escondidas tras sus párpados. Por eso necesita a Hermione. En sus brazos se siente segura. Rodeada de su calor los sueños tortuosos tienden a desaparecer. Lo ha experimentado un par de veces, dormir en la misma cama que la trigueña, y esas noches han resultado las mejores en un largo tiempo.

La menor sonríe aceptando la invitación de la Veela. Se acuestan en la cama con sólo un par de pijamas puestos. Sus cuerpos se entrelazan por debajo de las mantas haciéndoles compartir el calor. El silencio no dura demasiado ésta vez. La heredera del dragón es la primera en hablar cuando ambas están en una posición cómoda.

-¿Cómo es Beauxbatons? ¿En verdad es tan maravilloso como recalcabas ese año?

-Quizá no lo sea. Recuerdo haber dicho cosas horribles de este castillo y compararlo de forma absurda con Beauxbatons. Puedo decir que son diferentes en muchos aspectos. Es una escuela donde el arte puede percibirse en cada pared, en cada esquina e incluso en los altos techos. Pinturas, estatuas, figurillas, la música resuena en cada pasillo. Hogwarts tiene mucho de qué jactarse. Sus fundadores fueron cuatro grandes magos de su época. Se ha llenado de increíbles hazañas y de lamentables leyendas. Sus fantasmas tienen maravillosas historias tras sus traslúcidas pieles. Sus paisajes son hermosos y puedo asegurar que ningún otro lugar del mundo consta con un bosque mágico de esas dimensiones. La academia Beauxbatons está rodeada por el mar y por un bosque mucho menos extenso sin arañas gigantes o basiliscos.

-El basilisco no vivía en el bosque prohibido. – Fleur arquea una ceja. – Lo hacía dentro de las tuberías. Así podía moverse con facilidad por debajo del castillo sin llamar la atención.

-Hermione, no me hagas querer salir corriendo de este lugar. – La ojimel se ríe pensando en todas las cosas que el castillo oculta tras pasadizos secretos y puertas camufladas con la piedra o los tapetes que adornan las paredes. – En Beauxbatons no abundan los grandes duelistas. Hay pintores, músicos, bailarines. Claro que hay futuros aurores y medimagos pero son, somos, minoría. Honramos la magia de un modo diferente ya que no siempre usamos la varita. Confiamos en la magia que reside en nuestro interior, eso que nos hace quienes somos incluso antes de entender el significado literal de la hechicería. Puede demostrarse la existencia de la magia con el desliz de un pincel sobre un óleo en blanco, con el sutil movimiento del arco sobre las delicadas cuerdas de un violín o simplemente con los agraciados pasos de un ballet. – Es una forma distinta de ver la magia pero no por eso es meno hermosa. Se trata de ver la magia que no sale de una varita sino la que realmente sale de los seres humanos porque todos son buenos en su propio modo.

-¿Hay Muggles en Beauxbatons? – Fleur sonríe adivinando el hilo de pensamientos en la mente de la trigueña.

-Non. Así como tampoco los hay en Hogwarts. Al menos no hay estudiantes Muggles. Sólo hay magos y brujas. No importa si sus padres son mágicos o no. Sólo hay un motivo por el cual entraron a un colegio, academia o escuela de hechicería y eso es que tienen las suficientes capacidades para sobresalir de la gente común. Beauxbatons no tiene distinción por la sangre. No hay casas y eso les permite a los alumnos escoger su propio camino desde el primer año. En Hogwarts el sombrero evalúa tus habilidades para seleccionar una cosa donde puedes potencializarlas. Deja los defectos de lado sin una oportunidad real de trabajar las debilidades. – La castaña acepta la verdad en esas palabras.

-¿Cuáles son tus debilidades?

-Precisamente eso, soy débil. Cuando era niña me enfermaba constantemente. Casi siempre estaba en tratamiento, en casa o en el hospital. Al entrar a Beauxbatons mi salud inició una favorable recuperación haciendo que mi sistema inmunológico ganara la suficiente fuerza para mantenerme fuera del hospital por largos periodos. Entonces mi mente se centró en una sola idea. Ser más fuerte. Decidí elegir el camino para convertirme en auror. Hacer mi cuerpo más ágil y mi mente menos frágil. – Una tristeza profunda invade los ojos cerúleos por una fracción de segundo. – Dudo haberlo conseguido. – Su voz se pierde en un susurro sin embargo la leona está demasiado cerca para que esas palabras pasen desapercibidas. Se mantiene en silencio porque sabe que no es el momento para indagar en los recuerdos dolorosos. –Si fueses a Beauxbatons seguramente te gustaría pero no lo elegirías sobre este castillo porque Hogwarts es tu hogar así como Beauxbatons fue el mío por michos años. – Hermione asiente ante la explicación de la francesa.

-Me gustaría conocer tu hogar. Fortalecer mis defectos.

-¿Cuál es tu debilidad? – La mirada azul se posa con intensidad sobre el rostro de la prefecta.

- La lógica. – Responde sin dudar porque hay momentos donde el exceso de razonamiento puede resultar contraproducente. – Desearía tener momentos donde me pueda limitar a sentir sin darle demasiadas vueltas a las cosas.

-Nada que unas cuantas clases de música no puedan arreglar. No puedes simplemente sentarte ante un piano y presionar esta tecla o aquella, debes sentir cada movimiento. Sentir la música como tal. Dime ¿qué prefieres? ¿Piano o violín? – Hermione se ríe ante la mirada pensativa de su acompañante.

-¿Me darías clases? – La rubia se encoge de hombros.

-Tomé unas cuantas lecciones en mis años de academia supongo que puedo intentarlo. – Ambas ríen.

Hermione no responde a la anterior pregunta porque no tiene idea sobre la música. Cuando pasaba las vacaciones en casa le gustaba escuchar música clásica porque le permitía leer en completa tranquilidad así como hacer los deberes para el curso siguiente. Jamás prestó demasiada atención al trasfondo de las piezas para distinguir entre los diferentes instrumentos. Dejará que sea Fleur quien decida por ella. El silencio se rompe nuevamente tras breves instantes.

-¿Cómo encontraste la cueva? Es decir, jamás habías estado en el bosque prohibido. ¿Es parte de tu herencia?

-Sí, lo es. Las Veelas podemos sentir los lugares con gran abundancia de magia. En el caso de la caverna cada cristal es mágico y está en perfecta armonía con la naturaleza lo que le hace un lugar magnifico para vivir. Nuestra herencia no sólo nos permite sentir los lugares sino también los riesgos y peligros que los rodean. Por eso escogí ese lugar. Era el más cercano y el más seguro. Te sorprendería la cantidad de sitios ocultos en el bosque prohibido. – Fleur se muerde el labio inferior meditando si hacer una pregunta esencial o callar. Al final su curiosidad gana. - ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Bueno, no soy una persona común. – La rubia la observa directamente a los ojos con la confusión perfectamente escrita en su rostro. – No soy siquiera una bruja normal. Jamás lo he sido. Y no volveré a ser Hermione Jane Granger, hija de padres no mágicos, nunca más. – Eso no responde la pregunta y la trigueña lo sabe. – Si he visto parte de tu mundo es justo, necesario, que conozcas el mío. ¿No lo crees? – Fleur asiente con cautela pues no sabe qué esperar. – Necesitamos ayuda. – Hermione se levanta para buscar en los bolsillos de su uniforme. Sonríe al encontrar un galeón.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una moneda encantada. Me permite comunicarme con los miembros del ejército de Dumbledore. En este caso, con Ginny. – Acerca el galeón dorado a sus labios para pronunciar unas cuantas palabras. – Necesito ayuda.

-¿De qué clase? – Sonríe al leer la inscripción pocos segundos después. Sus pira con alivio sabiendo que su mejor amiga sigue despierta y dispuesta a ayudarle sin importar las consecuencias. Entonces vuelve a hablarle a la moneda.

-MM e invisibilidad. – Fleur escucha sin entender del todo lo que está sucediendo a su alrededor.

-Llegará enseguida.

-Según mis conocimientos en este castillo no se enseña a hacerse invisible y aunque existen un par de pociones para conseguirlos son ilegales en muchos países. Debo agregar que el Reino Unido entre en ellos.

-Lo sé. – Hermione regresa a la cama para depositar un pequeño beso sobre los labios de la ojiazul. – No tomaremos pociones. Resulta que no podemos escabullirnos por los pasillos sin meternos en problemas y da la casualidad de que Harry tiene un par de objetos bastante útiles que nos ayudarán a no ser vistas. – En ese momento una lechuza entra por la ventana abierta. Carga una capa de apariencia para nada elegante y un pergamino en blanco.

-¿Cómo es que eso va a ayudarnos? – La sonrisa de la castaña simplemente se hace más grande.

-Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas. – El mapa se dibuja mostrando a cada habitante del castillo. Fleur se sorprende y no pregunta más. Se deja conducir hasta el exterior de la sala de los menesteres. Se ocultan bajo la capa desapareciendo por completo en medio de la oscuridad abrumadora. – Así es como podemos cruzar el castillo sin temor a ser descubiertas. – No tardan demasiado en llegar a la puerta que las separa del enorme perro de tres cabezas.

-¿No tienes la impresión de que no debemos estar aquí? – La situación parece una repetición del primer año.

-No deberíamos. Es el lado derecho del tercer piso. Está prohibido a los estudiantes.

-Puedes recordarme entonces, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

-Te enseñaré mi mundo y para eso necesitamos estar aquí. Cruzar esa puerta será sólo el primer paso. – La rubia no parece muy segura de querer continuar el recorrido. - ¿Confías en mí?

-Oui. – El miedo se va porque sabe que Hermione no la pondría en un riesgo innecesario, al menos eso quiere creer.

-Bien. Procura no gritar. – Esas palabras no tienen sentido hasta que la puerta es abierta revelando a la criatura de tres cabezas quien se despierta poco a poco ante el rechinido. Fleur se lleva las manos a la boca para callar cualquier sonido que pudiese emitir pero aunque quisiera no podría gritar. Su capacidad del habla se evapora, cada sonido se queda en su garganta. Su respiración se acelera y sus hermosos ojos azules se abren con enorme sorpresa.

Fluffy las observa con atención. Conoce a la joven Gryffindor pero la otra persona resulta completamente extraña. No sabe si debe ladrarle o confiar debido a la compañía de la leona. Al final se guía por su instinto canino y vuelve a dormir. Las dos jóvenes se introducen en su territorio mientras la francesa recupera lentamente el control de su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo pueden tener algo como eso oculto en los pasillos? Ahora entiendo por qué está prohibido. ¿Acaso Dumbledore sabe acerca de ese can? – Esas palabras le recuerdan a Hermione sus propios pensamientos durante su primer año.

-De hecho, fue él quien autorizo su ingreso a las instalaciones para proteger la piedra filosofal. Supongo que el perro encontró en esta habitación su hogar y después no pudieron moverlo.

-¡Mon Dieu! Primero son basiliscos, ahora perros de tres cabezas. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Debo enfrentarme a la araña gigante?

-No. – Hermione se ríe pero no suelta la mano de Fleur mientras la conduce a la trampilla en el suelo. – Sólo debemos caer en el lazo del diablo. – La rubia se queda aturdida por un momento ante la nueva información. Conoce esa planta, una de las más mortíferas del mundo cuando se tiene miedo y no está segura de que pueda relajarse por completo.

No tiene tiempo para reaccionar porque ya ha caído sobre las gruesas raíces que lentamente aprisionan sus brazos y piernas. Intenta respirar profundamente, relajar cada uno de sus músculos para descender hacia lo que sea que hay debajo. Pero no puede. Su mente está cubierta por una nube de imágenes borrosas que le roban lentamente el oxígeno. O quizá sea la planta enredándose en su estómago sacando el aire de sus pulmones. Es ahí cuando Hermione decide actuar. Se mueve todo lo que puede tomando en cuenta las limitaciones a las que su cuerpo está sometido.

Logra girar ligeramente el torso para encarar a la rubia. Se apresura al notar como el lazo del diablo asciende lentamente por el cuerpo de su acompañante. Posa sus labios sobre la tersa mejilla de porcelana y eso provoca que los ojos zafirinos se abran. Se observan por un largo instante olvidándose por completo de su tétrico escenario.

-Confía en mí. – Eso es todo lo que se pronuncia en la absoluta penumbra. Fleur la besa, une sus labios con dulzura haciendo que las sensaciones hagan desaparecer sus miedos. Siente como su cuerpo desciende pero el beso nunca se rompe. Espera el contacto con el suelo, con el agua, con cualquier superficie que aguarde inmóvil por ellas. Su cuerpo no toca otra superficie que no sean los brazos de la joven leona quien de alguna manera ha logrado ponerse de pie y tomarla en brazos. Respira con dificultad durante un par de segundos antes de atreverse a hablar.

-Lo siento. – La mirada miel se llena de confusión mientras los bucles castaños se revuelven con negación.

-No te disculpes. Hay momentos donde es imposible dejar la mente en blanco. – Fleur sonríe con un aire melancólico que no logra pasar desapercibido para la audaz joven de séptimo grado.

Sus movimientos se limitan a bajar a la ojiazul y ayudarla a seguir el camino donde ya no enfrentan criaturas peligrosas. Atraviesan en cuestión de un parpadeo la sala donde yacen las llaves, flotando sobre sus cabezas. Hermione toma la que se resguarda en el bolsillo de su túnica y abre la puerta sin disturbar el inmóvil efecto del resto de las llaves de bronce aladas. Caminan sobre el cementerio de piezas de ajedrez. Las grandes antorchas se iluminan con un feroz bramido revelando el mosaico a blanco y negro. Al final de la sala puede percibirse al rey sin su espada esperando el turno para reinar de nuevo. La sala de las pociones es una simple habitación más. Ya no está resguardada por el fuego maldito.

Las jóvenes se detienen en la sala donde posa el espejo de Oesed. Fleur se acerca llevada por su enorme curiosidad. Hermione sabe lo difícil que es enfrentar el reflejo puesto que la mayoría de las veces no se le muestra a uno mismo como en verdad es, como en realidad está o como se siente completamente. Siempre hay algo faltante en sus vidas, un objeto, un sentimiento, una persona, un recuerdo, un anhelo. Bueno o malo el espejo lo muestra con claridad.

Fleur toca el frío cristal mientras su respiración se entrecorta con el preámbulo de las lágrimas. Se niega a mostrar su debilidad una vez más. No importa si nadie puede verla. No importa si Hermione es la única persona capaz de consolarla. No puede rendirse en ese momento porque sería dejarse vencer por ella misma. El espejo abandonado a la mitad de esa extraña habitación le ha mostrado un reflejo que podría resultar demasiado simple sin embargo sólo ella conoce por completo su significado. Desearía que la brillante superficie fuese capaz de hacer el reflejo realidad.

La joven Granger se acerca con cautela, a sabiendas de lo que ella misma observará si se para demasiado cerca. Por un momento sus problemas se evaporan dejando tan sólo aquellos que abruman a la bella auror. Hermione la abraza. Intenta transmitirle en ese gesto una enorme seguridad. Confianza en el futuro pero sobre todo esperanza.

-¿Qué es lo que ves? – Intenta imaginar la respuesta. Quizá observe a su familia reunida. Tal vez Gabrielle esté junto a ella. La respuesta no tiene mucho que ver con sus seres queridos. Tiene relación con algo más profundo y poderoso.

-Libertad. – Nadie podría imaginarlo pero la Veela es presa de sus propios temores, inseguridades y sentimientos reprimidos. Aquella criatura viviendo en su interior actúa como un ancla para su propio ser. La obliga a quedarse en el pasado día tras día, a revivir sus temores con terrores nocturnos. A vivir cada segundo como el peor momento de sus pesadillas. Lo ha intentado un millón de veces. Escapar. Lamentablemente de una u otra manera _ella_ siempre regresa.

-Puedo liberarte. – La voz de la heredera del dragón suena convincente pero no es suficiente para la Veela.

-Eso espero. – Ha intentado mil maneras diferentes para salir adelante pero no ha podido avanzar. Las noches se ven plagadas de pesadillas, de sueños que se convierten en su realidad o quizá de la realidad hecha sueños. No puede negar que a un lado de la trigueña puede respirar con cierta facilidad más eso no significa que sus pensamientos se alejen por completo de las escalofriantes escenas ocultas tras sus párpados. - ¿Continuamos? – Hermione asiente.

-Este es el último paso. – Suben la delgada escalinata que les separa de la estatua del dragón. Es imponente por sí sola sin embargo no es suficiente su elegancia o su poderío si se le compara a la criatura real.

-¿Es un verdadero dragón?

-No, es únicamente una estatua. Ya he conocido parte de tu mundo, de tu historia. Es hora de dejarte entrar al mío. No temas a lo que hay más adelante. Puede resultar irreal pero es tan verdadero y tangible como tú, como yo.

La rubia no puede comprender esas palabras. Sus ojos no ven otra puerta. Su mente no percibe a la estatua como la entrada a un nuevo mundo. Ni siquiera comprende el significado de las palabras anteriores cuando Hermione retira el colgante que adorna su cuello para colocarlo en la pata delantera de la espléndida estatua.

"-¿Estás segura de esto?" Alexander le pregunta con tranquilidad pues conoce lo suficiente a su heredera.

"-Completamente." Casi se puede sentir el orgullo emanando de la mítica criatura.

"-Bien. Déjame darle la bienvenida a nuestro mundo."

-¿Estás preparada?

-Oui. – La respuesta es firme. Fleur quiere conocer por completo a la persona que su alma eligió. Cada detalle es importante. Cada palabra debe cobrar sentido. Cada gesto debe ser genuino y sólo así se entregara completamente.

-No tengas miedo. – Las palabras se pierden al final cuando Alexander cobra vida. Las leja del castillo para introducirlas en lo más profundo del bosque. La francesa se queda con los labios ligeramente abiertos. – Él es un dragón real.

-Bienvenida a nuestro mundo, Fleur. – Nadie sabe si se sorprende por el hecho de encontrarse frente a frente con la imponente criatura o le sorprende más que ésta hable. Intenta responder la cortesía pero no puede hablar.

-Él, es Alexander. MI antecesor. – La ojiazul se confunde puesto que la relación entre ambos escapa de su comprensión. No le gusta sentirse fuera de lugar sin embargo la ojimel aclara rápidamente sus dudas. – Es una larga historia que ni siquiera yo termino de comprender. ¿Quieres escuchar el principio?

-Sí. – La última campeona de Beauxbatons sigue en estado de shock. – Lamento mis malos modales, Monsieur Alexander. Debe entender que no es convencional encontrarse de frente con tan formidable criatura.

-Descuida, querida. Entiendo que ya no se ven dragones parlantes en estos días.

La criatura con piel carbón se ríe antes de que su mirada se pose sobre la fina figura de la rubia. Parece nerviosa aunque ni ella misma puede entender a ciencia cierta el motivo. Alexander lo conoce pero prefiere callar cuando observa una sombre difusa corriendo entre los árboles. Sabe perfectamente lo que esa desdibujada silueta simboliza.

-Fleur, eres la primera persona en entrar a nuestro mundo. Un universo donde el tiempo puede ir tan rápido como la luz o tan lento que un minuto parezca un año. Hermione confía lo suficiente en ti para abrirte las puertas de nuestro mayor secreto. Conservado en silencio durante décadas y siglos que se extendieron hasta alcanzar el milenio. Te es leal al punto de traerte al origen de su historia incluso cuando no la ha descubierto por completo. Incluso cuando lo que le depara el destino es incierto. Una historia de la que quiere que formes parte sin importar que el resto del mundo desconozca su existencia. Y aún así, cuando puedes ver la inmensidad del bosque a tu alrededor, mucho más allá de las cuevas más oscuras y peligrosas o de los prados más hermosos, a sabiendas de la extensión de los árboles hasta donde el mar se une con el cielo en una danza suave, esto es una diminuta parte de nuestro mundo. El universo que ahora pisas se extiende más allá del Reino Unido, cruza fronteras pero también se interna en las diferentes épocas. Ahora, si me lo permites…te mostraré el inicio. – La ojiazul asiente aceptando la invitación del dragón de montar su lomo.

-¿Hermione? - La trigueña se sube tras de ella rodeando su delicada cintura con los brazos.

-¿Sí? – Fleur se gira ligeramente para ver de forma directa aquellos ojos mieles.

-Odio las alturas. – No tiene tiempo para decir nada más porque Alexander bate las alas haciendo que la tierra se aleje más. Las copas de los árboles pronto quedan bajo sus pies y el aire cálido del verano roza sus rostros.

-No te dejaré caer. – Como prueba de sus palabras abraza con más fuerza a la Veela.

Atraviesan kilómetros de bosque hasta llegar a la barrera del tiempo. Por un instante parece que Alexander se ha quedado inmóvil. Así es pero eso no supone que caigan al vacío. Atraviesan el tiempo en tan sólo un parpadeo pero ninguna de las dos es capaz de observar el súbito movimiento. El bosque se tiñe de dorado y Hogwarts se baña de gloria.

Recorren el mismo camino que Hermione cruzó en su primera visita. Observan la misma escena desde ángulos diferentes dejando que la información sea procesada por la auror. Al final se quedan en silencio observando cómo los tres fundadores abandonan la oficina de Godric Gryffindor. La rubia observa a su alma gemela sin poder creer que un poder tan grande resida en su interior. Tiene lógica. No puede negar que eso explica sus extraordinarias habilidades.

Se acerca a la trigueña y la abraza. No tiene palabras. Quizá no sean necesarias. Se siente bien estar así sin importar el universo. No puede entender cómo una maravillosa hechicera puede elegirla cuando sus inseguridades son inmensas. A Hermione no le importa porque precisamente eso es en lo que quiere ayudar. Quiere alejar los miedos, las pesadillas y las inseguridades. Quiere explotar sus fortalezas e inhabilitar sus debilidades.

Por ello se quedan en ese universo. Regresan al tiempo que las vio partir. Con un simple encantamiento pueden crear una cómoda cama en medio de la espesura del bosque. Respiran el aire fresco que llega a ese punto claro entre la maleza. Alexander las provee de fuego dejando que sus cuerpos unidos se mantengan en una cómoda tibieza. La luna brilla con intensidad en las alturas haciéndolas sentir protegidas por su manto luminoso. El dragón se posa tras ellas pero no duerme, se mantiene alerta para alejar cualquier peligro. Las brujas caen en un profundo sueño en cuestión de minutos. Los ojos azules de Alexander recorren el paisaje de forma ansiosa. Sabe que algo está mal.

La sombra les vigila a escasos metros. Su forma sigue siendo indefinida cuando se coloca directamente bajo los rayos de la luna. Por un instante daría la impresión de ser un Dementor pero es algo mucho más peligroso. Se acerca a la cama hecha de la hierba y algunas flores. Sus movimientos son lentos, sus pasos carecen de gracia. Desprende gran dolor e impotencia como si lo que fuese a hacer a continuación fuera el acto más cruel y aún así inevitable.

El Galés Real intenta reaccionar pero de pronto se ve dominado en su propio universo. No consigue moverse. Se mantiene atento a los movimientos de esa sombra. Su figura se detiene justo al lado de la rubia que duerme plácidamente en los brazos de su alma gemela. Aquella figura dispersa roza con sutileza un brazo desnudo para después huir presa del remordimiento. El dragón no entiende lo que ha sucedido puesto que no puede ver el daño infringido.

Hermione nota el cambio en el ambiente. Sus ojos se abren. Sonríe al notar la calmada respiración de la auror sin embargo su sonrisa se esfuma cuando nota el dolor en el bello rostro. La respiración profunda y constante se vuelve agitada y superficial. EL rostro de porcelana se llena de terror, angustia y desesperación. Acaricia su cara susurrando su nombre con suavidad mientras le ruega a Merlín que eso sea suficiente para despertar a la bruja francesa.

Después de minutos que parecen eternos, Fleur despierta. Intenta ubicarse. No lo consigue en primera instancia por lo que cuando Hermione la toca intenta alejarse por completo de su alcance. Lucha con todas sus fuerzas pero no logra zafarse del firme agarre de la leona quien soporta con valentía todos los embates de la auror.

-Belle, mírame. – Fleur sigue luchando pero baja la intensidad al escuchar la voz de la trigueña. – Belle, todo está bien. Estoy aquí, no dejaré que nada malo te suceda. – Es ahí cuando la francesa reacciona y se lanza a los brazos de Hermione. Se aferra a ella como si la vida dependiera de ello. Se quiebra en ese momento sin importar que sus debilidades se muestren porque sabe que únicamente hay una persona capaz de ayudarle y es la misma que le abraza.

La mañana llega de forma rápida haciendo que ambas mujeres salgan de la dimensión donde Alexander reina para regresar de nuevo a su realidad. Fleur no habla demasiado porque las imágenes de sus pesadillas siguen frescas. Huye de la situación con una rápida despedida a primera hora de la mañana para después saltarse el desayuno. La trigueña simplemente suspira sabiendo que no debe presionar sino ser paciente. Debe llegar a entender por completo a la rubia y aceptarla sin importar los motivos detrás de sus pesadillas. Ni sus peores errores porque todo eso, su pasado, su presente, sus decisiones, sus errores, es parte de su verdadero ser y no importa cuán difícil sea ganarse su confianza quiere hacerlo. No va a juzgarla porque nadie tiene el derecho de hacerlo. Porque nadie conoce su pasado.

La castaña entra en el salón de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras sin prestar demasiada atención a la plática que sus dos mejores amigos llevan a cabo. Se sorprende al ver a Fleur ahí pero la rubia ni siquiera puede verla a los ojos. No puede negar que le duele ese alejamiento porque la distancia no le permite ayudar a su alma gemela de ninguna forma.

La clase se desarrolla entre intentos de invocar magia silenciosa que a pocos les funciona. En realidad sólo Hermione lo consigue incluso cuando su mente no puede dejar de llevarla a la bruja que observa el desempeño de la clase desde una esquina. Quiere presionar y preguntar porque necesita un par de respuestas para aclarar sus pensamientos.

-¡Protego! – Escucha la voz de Seamus desde algún sitio y observa como un rayo apenas platinado cruza la habitación hasta impactarse con un armario en particular. La potencia del encantamiento hace que la puerta se abra revelando por un diminuto instante la forma real de un boggart. Es tan sólo una mancha oscura similar a una rata de gran tamaño.

Aprovecha el instante de distracción para seleccionar a su víctima. Se planta firmemente ante una aterrada Fleur Delacour quien observa como esa criatura usualmente inofensiva se materializa en su peor pesadilla. Se vuelve una mujer que muchos conocen, de cabello negro, ojos oscuros, perteneció a Hogwarts en sus años de estudiante.

Su risa cruel inunda cada recóndito espacio de la clase erizando la piel de tres personas en especial. Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger y Fleur Delacour. Los tres recuerdan como esa mujer, fiel seguidora de Voldemort cambió sus vidas.

-Nos volvemos a ver, princesita. – Arrastra la última palabra haciendo más notorio el desprecio en su voz.

-Be…Bellatrix. – Es una réplica exacta de la mujer que torturó a los Longbottom hasta la locura. La misma despreciable criatura que torturo a Hermione en la mansión de los Malfoy para después marcarle de por vida con las palabras sangre sucia. Nadie puede imaginar cómo conoció a la auror proveniente de Francia ni qué le hizo para que su simple presencia haga que los cerúleos ojos se llenen de lágrimas. Su voz tiembla al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

-Veo que aún me recuerdas. ¡No me sorprende! Después de todo me encargué de dejar una buena impresión en tu vida o debería decir, una profunda marca en ella. – Aunque es sólo una réplica, Bellatrix se acerca a la francesa. – Aún recuerdo nuestro primer encuentro. Tus inútiles intentos de defenderte. Tus lágrimas saladas resbalando por tus pálidas mejillas. ¿Recuerdas cuantos años tenías? – Fleur deja salir un gemido lastimero ante el brutal recuerdo. – Once. Y aún gritabas con desesperación pidiendo la ayuda de tu madre. – Hermione no puede soportar esas palabras.

Remus intenta hacer que el boggart pose su atención en él pero la criatura ha encontrado una enorme fuente de poder. Intentan hacer desaparecer la imagen de Bellatrix pero de alguna manera ningún encantamiento surte efecto.

-Te destruí casi por completo, Veela. Te di el peor castigo y no intentes negar que aún vives en una pesadilla. Un dulce sueño que yo creé. Te herí de todas las maneras posibles hasta que tu frágil cuerpo terminó cubierto en sangre. Aún recuerdo tus gritos, me hacen querer regresar en el tiempo para hacerlo otra vez. – Bellatrix se lame los labios.

-¡Basta! Tú no eres real. – Hermione escupe las palabras sin importarle la rabia que siente.

-¡Miren quién está aquí! Pero si es la señorita sangre sucia. – La observa un par de veces antes de regresar su atención a la ojiazul quién no puede detener su llanto ni los profundos sollozos que abandonan su pecho. - ¿Ella lo sabe?

-No, no. No se lo digas, te lo suplico. – Eso hace sonreír más a la bruja de cabello azabache. – Por favor.

-Bien. Tendré piedad. – La ojimel enfurece porque sabe que esa bruja jamás tendría piedad con nadie. – Dejaré que seas tú quien le cuente sobre nuestro par de encuentros. Quizá quieras ser tú quién le diga sobre nuestro segundo encuentro. Ocurrió hace tan sólo un par de meses. Diste un poco más de batalla pero terminaste igual que la primera vez, cubierta en sangre. – Bellatrix observa a Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios. – Dime, Granger. ¿Ella sabe lo que te hice a ti?

-¿Qué le hiciste? – Fleur parece recuperar un poco de control pero no dura más de cinco segundos.

-La torturé. Igual que a ti pero lamentablemente no tuve el tiempo suficiente para hacerla gritar de la misma forma. ¿Por qué no le dices lo que es la verdadera tortura? Va más allá de una dolorosa marca en el brazo que durará por siempre ¿no es así? – La fiel seguidora de Voldemort toma el rostro de la auror. – Te destruí cuando tenías once años al punto en que no pudiste ser tú hasta después de seis años. Entonces te volví a destruir. No puedes confiar en ella, ni siquiera si es la única persona a la que puedes amar. Ni siquiera pudiste responder cuando te confesó su amor. Sabes que si conoce todo lo que hice contigo sería incapaz de amarte. ¿Cómo alguien podría amarte? Eres una bestia, una horrenda criatura que yo diseñé.

-¡Detente! – Bellatrix la observa con dureza puesto que es la segunda vez que la interrumpe. Fleur se ha perdido por completo en su propio mundo. Puede verse la batalla interna en su mirada. Una lucha que Bellatrix tiene ganada.

-¡Deja de interrumpir! – Intenta lanzar un hechizo en contra de la trigueña pero el encantamiento no logra penetrar al aura mágica de la Gryffindor. Hermione se acerca rompiendo el escudo, que para sorpresa de todos fue Fleur quien lo puso en un vano intento de protegerse. La ojimel se interpone entre el boggart y la indefensa joven.

-Belle. Eso no es verdad. No importa cuánto te haya hecho, estoy aquí para curar tus heridas.

-Eres tan ingenua, sangre sucia. No puedes ayudarla porque destruí su alma. – La mujer se ríe histéricamente.

-Belle. No importa lo que ella diga. No es real. Tú y yo. Eso es real. El que estemos juntas, es real. No dejes que tus miedos te venzan, eres más fuerte que todo eso. Lo demostraste en el torneo de los tres magos, en el ministerio francés. Debes creer en mí. – Fleur lo intenta, trata de reponerse pero sus recuerdos la encierran en una jaula inquebrantable.

-¡Cruccio! – La maldición da directamente en Hermione quien no siente dolor alguno. Sabe que eso también es una imitación porque un boggart no tiene varita por lo cual no tiene oportunidad alguna de efectuar encantamientos.

El grito de Fleur es estremecedor. Su cuerpo colapsa en una décima de segundo. La castaña sabe que la maldición no le ha alcanzado sin embargo la acumulación de emociones y recuerdos tortuosos la han llevado a un quiebre emocional. La toma en brazos antes de que toque el suelo para después girar violentamente sobre sus talones.

-¡Riddikulus! – Bellatrix pasa a ser una figurilla de baja estatura con una enorme cabeza y cabello rojizo.

-¡Perderá la cabeza! – Esa es la última frase que Hermione escucha mientras sale del salón rumbo a la enfermería.

-Belle. No te dejes vencer. Estaré contigo…siempre.

* * *

**byga kruger:** William recibirá más castigo en capítulos siguientes pero era más importante encontrar a Fleur. Sé a qué página re refieres pero no he podido entrar en días me dice que mi contraseña no es mi contraseña. ¬¬ Intentaré cambiarla a ver si tengo más suerte. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo aunque no sea el mismo sitio el apoyo se agradece de la misma forma.

**jenn0809: **Gracias por leer. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Leyla Dniz: **Siempre me pasa. No puedo dejar los capítulos completos e incluso en este hice un pequeño salto en el tiempo. Yo dije que haría sufrir a Fleur, ahora saben quién la hizo sufrir, si yo por supuesto pero en en el fic, lo que no saben es cómo. Será demasiado cruel, lo admito y qué diantres es esa sombra? Lo descubrirán muy pronto. Gracias por leer.

**Eclair Rozen: **¿Podrá conocer realmente el amor de una Veela? Nunca he dicho que esta historia vaya a tener un final feliz. Además ahora tienen más obstáculos que ventajas, veremos que sucede. ¡Feliz año aunque sea al final de Enero! Gracias por el apoyo.

**HarukaKirika: **William será más detestable aún pero por ahora hay cosas más importantes y mejores misterios que resolver ¿no lo crees?Gracias por seguir leyendo.

**BipolarJL: **Supongo que expliqué algo de Bill y Molly al principio de este capítulo. No les importa nadie más que ellos. Fleur lamentablemente no correspondió con palabras porque no puede, no está segura ni de su amor ni del de Hermione. Veremos que sucede más adelante. Gracias por el apoyo.

**MalexAlex: **Voy a decirte cómo fue el primer Fleur/Hermione que leí. Estaba en inglés y por ese entonces no entendía demasiado, lo único que llegué a entender era que Hermione era un hombre lobo y digo hombre porque era literalmente hombre, tu sabes, llegaba a la habitación de Fleur y tenían sexo salvaje y de nuevo salvaje en el sentido literal, ¡Hermione era lycan por las barbas de Merlín! No fue la mejor primera impresión hasta que descubrí a AlexVeela y me enamoré de la pareja. Ahora que leía esa historia donde Hermione es hombre lobo entendí mejor las cosas en 29 capítulos pero espero no escribir algo como eso. ¿A quién engaño? Algún día escribiré un futa xD Harmony hasta la tumba, después de Fleur/Hermione. T_T Traiciono mis raíces. Nada, gracias por leer.

**ANI: **No todas las lágrimas de Fleur son por culpa de William y no siempre podrá hacer pagar a los culpables. Debo decir que está historia, de seguir así, tendrá como 100 capítulos, eso es enorme. Ni siquiera sé cómo creé esta historia que empieza a ser un lío. Gracias por leer.

**Marcedhampir777: **Años sin saber de ti. Espero que estés muy bien. Si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú quién dijo que tenías un gusto por la crueldad que tu madre no comprendía ¿me equivoco? En fin yo tengo un gusto por la crueldad que el mundo no comprende. Me pregunto si fui asesina en mi otra vida. Ron es completamente desechable tanto en los libros como en las películas si no existiera no habría diferencia. De nuevo con un buen final aunque sigo sin saber si será estrictamente feliz. Tú querías un final no feliz hace años pero me pregunto si será lo adecuado. De todas maneras gracias por leer mi nueva historia.

**lvgeniss: **Wow, muchas gracias por el apoyo. Me alegra que esta historia te haya logrado cautivar lo suficiente para dejar un comentario. Sé que aún debo mejorar muchas cosas y quitar un par de muletillas pero intento mejorar día con día. De verdad muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

**utau-mizuki: **Acerca de William, si, es despreciable pero tomaré una frase que solía decir en Ojos de Rubí, las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen. No todo es miel sobre hojuelas como podemos apreciar en este capítulo y las cosas se pondrán aún peor, a su debido tiempo por supuesto. Gracias por ser tan paciente espero que la longitud y el contexto del capítulo hayan sido suficientes para compensar mi tardanza. Muchísimas gracias por continuar en este uno más de mis locos proyectos.

**aLe: **Si se te pasó algo ya lo verás con respecto a los diferentes y proximos capítulos. Creo que muchos de ustedes dan las cosas por hecho en esta historia, y muchos le prestan atención a los detalles equivocados. Veremos que tan acertada estoy en mis suposiciones. Gracias por leer.

* * *

**Bien queridos amigos gracias por leer hasta el final del capítulo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, ahora iré a dormir. Buenos días, noches. Lo que sea -_-zzZZ**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola a todos. Después de casi dos meses de ausencia, he vuelto. Lamento la tardanza. Este capítulo fue particularmente difícil pero espero sea de su agrado. Sin más... que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 17.

Hermione está sentada junto a la cama de Fleur. Observa el pálido rostro intentando encontrar una respuesta a tantas preguntas. ¿Qué vio la francesa en el espejo del Oesed? Libertad. Esa fue su respuesta sin embargo hay un millón de maneras distintas para ser libre. Hay demasiadas cadenas que pueden atarnos eternamente al dolor. El pasado puede convertirse en una losa insostenible y los recuerdos pueden ser las cintas atándola a nuestra espalda.

La trigueña se ve inmersa en un mar de pensamientos. Sus recuerdos, sus miedos, sus más grandes sueños se unen haciendo que su visión se vuelva borrosa. Niega lentamente despejando la turbulenta marea de imágenes. Toma una mano de Fleur entre las suyas propias intentando aferrarse a esa sutil sensación de calor. Un tibieza que parece evaporarse con el lento avanzar de los minutos. La pálida piel es casi translúcida cuando sus labios se posan con dulzura sobre el dorso de la mano que sostiene con temor. En momentos como ese teme que Fleur sea una simple ilusión.

Quiere conocer una infinidad de cosas sobre la mayor pero ni siquiera está segura de querer conocer las respuestas. Quiere conocer su pasado por completo. Descubrir lo que le hizo Bellatrix. Esa mujer consiguió destruirla por completo. Rompió su cuerpo, quebró su mente, deshizo su confianza y finalmente desgarró su alma. Convirtió a su simple recuerdo en uno de los más poderosos instrumentos de tortura. Al menos así es para Fleur.

El tiempo sigue su curso sin dar señales de mejora en el débil cuerpo de la rubia. Sus ojos no se han abierto y su respiración sigue siendo irregular. Es visible el dolor en su cuerpo como si las viejas heridas estuvieran abiertas una vez más. Su frente se perla de sudor mientras el calor de su cuerpo desaparece con más velocidad.

Hermione sabe que la está perdiendo dentro de un profundo e inalcanzable abismo. Dentro de un agujero negro dentro de la mente de Fleur. En ese sitio parecido a una prisión, nadie puede ayudar a la Veela. No importa cuán grandes sean los esfuerzos de Madame Pomfrey, ni siquiera la sabiduría de Albus Dumbledore es suficiente es ese momento.

-Señorita Granger, debe irse. Regrese a su dormitorio, intente descansar. – La enfermera sabe de antemano que Hermione no aceptará su oferta y ella no lo intentará de nuevo. La joven leona es la única esperanza para que Fleur abandone la enfermería lo más pronto posible. Pomfrey sabe el por qué de muchas cosas incluyendo el por qué la ojiazul reaccionó de forma tan violenta ante el recuerdo. Sabe la razón del dolor físico que experimenta.

Es debido a una maldición. Una maldición imperdonable que no muchos conocen. Imperius, Cruciatus, Avada Kedavra. Esas son las tres conocidas pero siempre ha existido una cuarta. Magos oscuros de la época de Merlín crearon las tres primeras sin embargo la cuarta, y la más poderosa, fue creada por el mismo Salazar Slytherin.

La maldición interitius es la mezcla perfecta de las otras tres. Puede avanzar a una velocidad vertiginosa pasando desapercibida bajo la apariencia de un Avada Kedavra pero la mayoría de las veces su actuar es lento. Pomfrey sabe quién utilizó esa maldición en la bruja francesa. No pudo ser alguien más que Bellatrix Lestrange. Es obvio que la fiel seguidora del señor tenebroso lo pensó muy bien puesto que no quería matar a Fleur. Buscó destruirla en todos los sentidos posibles. No duda que lo haya hecho en el pasado porque queda claro que la joven puede sufrir un colapso en cuestión de segundos. Aún así queda un largo camino porque la maldición interitius no ha terminado.

La enfermera está al tanto de lo ocurrido ante el boggart y sabe que incluso si Bellatrix fue el miedo materializado por un boggart, sus palabras sufren el mismo efecto porque para Fleur Delacour, se trata de la misma persona. Ese cruccio no le afectó sólo mentalmente. Su cuerpo en realidad sintió cada pequeño gramo de dolor. La misma sensación de un millar de agujas incandescentes traspasando su piel. El mismo dolor del agua salada invadiendo por completo sus pulmones impidiéndole respirar. La eterna agonía del fuego consumiendo el más recóndito espacio de su cuerpo.

Eso es lo que hace la cuarta maldición. Mantiene latentes las tres maldiciones imperdonables conocidas por la mayoría de los magos. En el cuerpo de la bruja francesa se mantienen vivos tres hechizos. Esa magia oscura corre junto con su sangre. Corre por sus venas miles de veces por día. Reaccionarán ante la voz de la persona que invocó el hechizo. Lo peor de todo es que no es posible revertir los efectos y sólo hay una forma de librarse del encantamiento. La muerte.

Hermione ignora toda esa información. Quizá de esa manera sea más fácil soportar la situación. Es obvio que ambas brujas comparten un lazo y quizá sólo ellas comprendan la dimensión de su unión. Pomfrey se mantiene en silencio observando la desesperación en los ojos del color de la miel. La trigueña niega con la cabeza porque no quiere irse. No puede hacerlo si su alma gemela está postrada en una cama alejándose de la vida con cada débil respiración.

-No puedo dejarla aquí. Sola. – La desesperanza es notoria en la voz de la Gryffindor. – Sé que estoy pidiendo demasiado, Madame Pomfrey. Conozco perfectamente las reglas del colegio pero necesito estar junto a ella. – La enfermera puede comprender a la perfección el sentir de la brillante bruja. Asiente con lentitud antes de retroceder un par de metros.

-Bien, puede quedarse. Sólo una advertencia, señorita Granger. Si mis ventanas no están intactas al amanecer habrá serias consecuencias para usted y me temo que cualquier permiso otorgado le será revocado de inmediato. – La ojimel asiente con ligero alivio mientras Madame Pomfrey se introduce en su habitación. Si hay alguna esperanza para la hechicera que ahora yace semi inconsciente en una cama, esa esperanza se llama Hermione Jane Granger.

-Fleur. – Hermione se atreve a hablar después de largas horas en un imperturbable y desolador silencio. – Espero que puedas escucharme. Sé que estás luchando contra tus propios demonios. Puedo ver que no es sencillo pero quiero que confíes en mí sin importar lo demás. Voy a estar a tu lado sin importar las consecuencias. He esperado demasiado tiempo para estar aquí, a tu lado, incluso si no me percaté de ello anteriormente. – La heroína del mundo mágico intenta mantenerse despierta hasta el amanecer pero entrada la madrugada su cuerpo se da por vencido, llevándola a un universo que durante años supuso un refugio pero que ahora, en medio de la enfermería, es un mundo lleno de agonía, dolor y sufrimiento. El único sonido que llena sus oídos es el desgarrador grito de Fleur Isabelle Delacour.

El Sol se alza lentamente sobre el horizonte iluminando con suavidad al mundo mágico. Un par de ojos azules se abren con pereza ante el nuevo día mientras una pequeña sonrisa se abre paso en labios nuevamente rosados. Al parecer la tormenta ha dejado de nublar la intensa mirada del color del mar. Fleur se estira sin salir de la cama y sin estar consciente de su entorno. Al relajar sus músculos puede sentir una vaga sensación de dolor.

Es entonces cuando observa a su alrededor y su sonrisa desaparece. Intenta recordar cómo llegó a la enfermería. En realidad no puede recordar mucho de la noche anterior. Ni siquiera puede recordar por completo su día. Todo termina súbitamente en la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Bufa con frustración porque ni siquiera recuerda el final de la clase. Se esfuerza en invocar esos escurridizos recuerdos sin embargo lo único que consigue es un terrible dolor de cabeza. Hermione murmura algo sobre pesadillas y alejar los peligros de sus vidas.

Fleur parece sorprendida por un instante. Acaricia los bucles castaños sintiendo la suavidad de éstos. Se lleva una mano a la frente para después deslizarla sobre sus ojos. Se esfuerza una vez más en recordar el día anterior. Quiere saber por qué está en el ala del hospital. Necesita entender por qué Hermione está sentada en una incómoda silla, con los brazos sobre la cama siendo utilizados como una disfuncional almohada. Es obvio que la castaña pasó la noche en la misma incómoda posición simplemente para velar su sueño. Y aún así, Fleur no recuerda haber tenido pesadillas.

-Ma cherié. – Esas palabras son apenas un susurro que acaricia los oídos de la joven dormida. El dulce tono hace que la Gryffindor sonría mientras la consciencia se hace presente de forma lenta. – Bonjour. – Los ojos mieles se abren con preocupación. Intentan encontrar el sufrimiento en las piscinas azules pero éste simplemente no se encuentra ahí.

-Fleur. – El alivio es evidente en su voz y lo es más cuando se deja llevar por un impulso. Se levanta de la silla para envolver a la rubia en un cálido abrazo. Deja que sus miedos se evaporen siendo reemplazados por la seguridad de que la francesa está ahí, segura entre sus brazos al menos por un instante. Es consciente de que no puede protegerla de los recuerdos porque no importa cuán grande sea su poder, no es suficiente para borrar todas las memorias.

No importa si su magia proviene de tres de los fundadores de Hogwarts. No importa que un dragón la considere su heredera porque no puede aliviar el dolor de una guerra. No importa si ha podido revivir a decenas de personas caídas durante una larga batalla. Los Weasley nunca olvidarán el momento en que Fred murió. La culpa quizá no logre abandonar los ojos de George porque incluso si no pudo hacer nada para salvar a su gemelo, lo vio morir una vez.

Los Potter y los Longbottom se perdieron la infancia de sus hijos. Es ahí cuando uno se pregunta si en verdad se puede recuperar el tiempo perdido. No pudieron apreciar sus primeros pasos ni escuchar su primera palabra. Lo único que conservan son escasos recuerdos que terminan en un dolor insoportable para los Longbottom y en un rayo de luz verde para los Potter. Quizá lo que importa es el presente pero para esas dos parejas sus hijos son como dos desconocidos.

¿Cuántas pérdidas dejó la guerra? No sólo en vidas sino en momentos memorables. ¿Cuántos espacios vacíos se generaron en la historia? Parecen incontables las miradas vacías, los recuerdos tortuosos, las lágrimas derramadas y las pesadillas nocturnas. Para algunos es más sencillo salir adelante que para otros. Algunos despiertan como niños asustados a media noche, desubicados, hasta que la realidad los hace entrar en razón. Los hace ver que sus familias están a salvo durmiendo plácidamente al otro lado del dormitorio.

En otro grupo se encuentran las personas como Fleur, como ella misma. ¿En qué momento la pesadilla es sólo un sueño? Al despertar la realidad no es muy diferente de los horribles sueños. Los recuerdos se mantienen vivos con cada respirar. Por eso es tan sencillo que el recuerdo de Bellatrix obtenga tanto poder sobre ambas.

Destruyó a Fleur pero también a Hermione. Quizá en circunstancias distintas y quizá en niveles diferentes pero no cabe duda de que ambas tienen sueños con su cruel carcajada. Su sombra las persigue hasta el más profundo rincón de sus sueños y hasta su más alto punto de consciencia porque saben que en algún lugar ella sigue viva, esperando.

-'Ermione. – El simple sonido de su propio nombre la regresa a la realidad. Deja de contener el aliento haciéndolo salir en un prolongado suspiro. Se separa de la rubia un par de centímetros. Lo suficiente para observarla a los ojos. - ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – En la mirada azul puede apreciarse una gran confusión. En verdad no puede recordar nada del día anterior. Los acontecimientos horribles y los momentos dolorosos simplemente se evaporaron de su memoria como si en realidad no le pertenecieran. Una parte de ella necesita conocer esos hechos pero en el fondo sigue teniendo miedo.

-¿No lo recuerdas? – La francesa niega lentamente mientras su entrecejo se frunce. Hace el intento inútil de concentrarse pero ciertamente ninguna imagen llega a su mente. No después de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Es como si el día de ayer no existiera después de la clase de Remus. – Hermione respira lentamente. Sabe cuál será el rumbo de la conversación y no está segura de querer continuar. No quiere ver el sufrimiento en el hermoso rostro de su alma gemela. No quiere siquiera recordar ese momento porque le hace sufrir a ella misma. – Hay una parte de mí que no quiere recordar. Algo que me dice que no será algo sencillo de digerir pero a la vez necesito saber. Sea lo que sea, debo saber por qué estoy en el ala del hospital con un aparente caso de amnesia.

-Fleur, yo… no sé si pueda. No estoy segura de querer siquiera hablar sobre ello. – La leona desvía la mirada pero no puede separar su cuerpo del de la rubia. De pronto siente una mano acariciando su mejilla y de forma distraída regresa su mirada miel a la cerúlea. Ese es un grave error porque no puede ignorar la súplica en los ojos de la francesa.

-Si no puedes hablar entonces muéstrame. – A pesar de su gran inteligencia, la Gryffindor no comprende esas palabras.

-¿Cómo? – Un momento después de decir esa palabra, se arrepiente. Se ha comprometido de forma silenciosa a revelar lo sucedido el día interior. Quizá no deba hablar pero de una u otra manera deberá mostrarle a Fleur el doloroso recuerdo. Desvía la mirada creyendo con falsas esperanzas que eso detendrá la tormenta.

-Aún debo medir tu rendimiento en las artes de la mente. Esta es una buena oportunidad para realizar la primera evaluación. – Hermione permanece en silencio. – No habrá necesidad de palabras. Deja que el recuerdo me diga todo lo que necesito saber. – Fleur sonríe. Es ajena a todo el daño que sufrió el día anterior.

La castaña cierra los ojos intentando encontrar otra solución. No quiere hablar porque no está segura de poder mantener sus emociones bajo control. La segunda opción es incluso peor. Al menos hablando se pueden omitir detalles. Las palabras son flexibles y le permiten ocultar aquello que simplemente no soportará decir. Si la rubia entra en su mente la verdad quedará plenamente expuesta. No habrá oportunidad de maquillar la cruda realidad porque cada detalle será perceptible a los ojos de la francesa. La joven Granger no puede infringirle ese dolor de nuevo a la rubia.

Su largo silencio en una señal positiva para la ojiazul quién con una ligera sonrisa pintada en los labios busca su varita. La levanta sin que la trigueña se percate de sus movimientos. Incluso se aclara la garganta elegantemente pero no es suficiente para sacar a la heredera del dragón de sus propios pensamientos. Ninguno de ellos consiente el hecho de que Fleur se introduzca en sus pensamientos en la búsqueda de la verdad. No importa cuán necesaria sea.

Fleur toma con delicadeza el rostro de su alma gemela haciendo el contacto visual necesario para efectuar el hechizo. La Veela no necesita decir el encantamiento, simplemente hace una floritura en el aire con su varita. Hermione intenta reaccionar en ese momento pero es demasiado tarde. Siente la presencia de la francesa contra su escudo mental. Intenta mantenerse firme sin embargo el poder de la rubia es mayor al suyo y lentamente se abre paso en su mente.

La Gryffindor lucha por cambiar sus pensamientos. Invoca con toda su fuerza cualquier otro recuerdo pero con cada intento los sucesos del día anterior se aferran a ella. Siente como su barrera mental cae como lo haría una pared de cristal ante un terremoto. Cierra los ojos pero ya es demasiado tarde porque la mayor está observando con claridad lo que sucedió el día anterior. Observa el transcurso de la clase hasta que el boggart consigue escapar del armario.

Su cuerpo tiembla ante la visión de Bellatrix. No importa que no esté viviendo ese momento de nuevo. El simple hecho de verlo desde la perspectiva de Hermione resulta suficiente para hacerle temer. Cada palabra dicha por esa copia de Bellatrix retumba en las mentes de ambas brujas. Una no entiende del todo el significado. La otra comprende a la perfección cada palabra. Ese pequeño discurso se ha repetido en su mente una y otra vez desde que tenía diecisiete años. Cada día, cada noche, cada minuto de su vida se ha vuelto miserable desde que conoció a Bellatrix Lestrange. Su voz es lo último que escucha antes de ir a dormir, lo único que invade sus sueños y es lo mismo que la hace despertar.

Al terminar el agónico recuerdo, Fleur abandona la mente de la persona a la que ama. Sus mejillas muestran dos delgadas líneas dejadas tras el paso de las lágrimas. Respira de forma entrecortada mientras observa el rostro culpable de Hermione. Acaricia la mejilla de la menor y la obliga a mantener el contacto visual. Se mantiene en silencio por largos segundos. Intenta recuperar su voz al igual que su característica compostura. Después habla con dulzura.

-No es tu culpa, ma cherié. No tienes nada de qué arrepentirte. – Hermione quiere hablar, refutar esa oración sin embargo un fino dedo se posa sobre sus labios robándole esa posibilidad. – Sé que intentabas protegerme pero hay cosas que es mejor no olvidar sin importar cuán dolorosas puedan resultar. Las cosas han ido demasiado rápido durante varios meses y no he tenido oportunidad de lidiar con mis sentimientos de forma apropiada. – Los ojos cerúleos se llenan de una profunda tristeza. – Hermione, quizá no puedas creer en las palabras de un boggart y quizá no quieras creer en lo que voy a decirte pero después de conocer a Bellatrix, me convertí en una horrenda criatura.

-Fleur, no importa cuántas cicatrices hayan quedado en tu cuerpo. No me importa consolarte y arrullarte cada noche si eso mantiene las pesadillas alejadas. – Hermione intenta comprender el profundo dolor en la mirada zafirina. – Estoy aquí ahora y no importa cuán horrible sea tu pasado, te ayudaré a salir adelante. Seguiré contigo.

-No lo comprendes. – La rubia se aleja por completo de su compañera eterna. – No puedes ver la verdad detrás de las palabras de Bellatrix. Lo que escuchaste en esa clase no fue parte de mi imaginación sino de mis recuerdos. Tú los escuchaste de los labios de una réplica pero hace años fue la misma Bellatrix quién me lo dijo. Ahora puedo ver cuánta razón tenía. Lamentablemente la sigue teniendo porque no importa cuánto tiempo haya transcurrido, no he podido cambiar quién soy. No puedo olvidar en lo que me ha convertido en tan sólo un par de encuentros.

-Belle, hay demasiadas cosas que no entiendo. Eso es verdad, pero las cosas no pueden mejorar si no me explicas. – Fleur se estremece ligeramente ante el apodo que Hermione le ha dado. – Déjame entender ésta situación.

La auror niega con la cabeza. Cambia la bata por sus ropas habituales. Regresa su atención a la estudiante quién observa con atención cada uno de sus movimientos. Ésta vez es Fleur quién no quiere utilizar las palabras pero tampoco quiere exponer su mente. Tiene miedo, un miedo más grande del que profesa hacia Bellatrix Lestrange.

-No puedo. – Hermione siente como un nudo se forma en la boca de su estómago. – Lo lamento. – La bruja francesa besa la mejilla de aquella persona a la que su alma escogió como su gemela. Fleur abandona la enfermería sin decir nada más. Deja atrás a la leona quién espera que la otra regrese diciendo que todo ha sido una broma.

Espera durante un par de minutos pero nada extraordinario sucede. Entonces la realidad la golpea en el rostro haciéndola salir de ese lugar. Corre lo más rápido posible intentando alcanzar a la Veela. Quiere evitar que llegue a su habitación. Ahí no habrá oportunidad de hablar y no importará que espere en su puerta durante días y noches enteras porque la sala multipropósito puede generar varias salidas e incluso viajar dentro de las mágicas dimensiones de Hogwarts. Cerca del segundo piso consigue divisar la larga cabellera rubia desapareciendo tras la oxidada armadura.

-¡Fleur, espera! – La mencionada se detiene por un breve instante pero reanuda el paso en forma veloz. Intenta escapar entre los estrechos muros de aquel antiguo pasadizo sin embargo su huída se ve frustrada cuando una mano se posa firmemente alrededor de su brazo. – SI no puedes decírmelo, está bien pero necesito saber el por qué.

La Veela gira lentamente para encarar a la joven hechicera. Intenta articular su respuesta sin embargo sus labios se mueven sin que ningún sonido consiga escapar de ellos. No puede mantener su mirada unida a la miel. El peso de la verdad que únicamente ella conoce, cae sobre sus hombros con una fuerza desmedida. En su interior hay un remolino de emociones. Cada una más poderosa que la anterior. Ira, remordimiento, impotencia, tristeza, melancolía, agonía, amor y odio. Es una explosión de sentimientos que emergen al mismo tiempo. Al final su mente tiene un momento de claridad haciendo que la respuesta fluya en su suave voz. No puede elevarse más allá de un susurro sin embargo, en la penumbra de aquel escondrijo, el débil murmullo es suficiente para el oído agudizado de la joven Granger.

-Tengo miedo. – Fleur intenta alejarse del contacto pero con cada milímetro de distancia entre ambas, su cuerpo lucha por acercarse de nuevo. – Temo que si conoces la verdad tras las palabras de Bellatrix, me odiarás. 'Ermione, no soy quién crees que soy. Jamás has visto mi verdadera naturaleza. No soportaría ver la ira en tus ojos. No si va dirigida a mí.

-No tengo motivos para odiarte. No importa lo que haya hecho Bellatrix.

-¿Incluso si me ha convertido en alguien igual a ella?

Hermione intenta encontrar similitudes. Recuerda la risa maniática de la seguidora de Voldemort y la compara con la angelical de la ojiazul. Incluso sus miradas son diferentes. Los ojos oscuros de Bellatrix no muestran piedad. En ellos siempre brilla una furia contenida, el desprecio por casi cualquier otro ser viviente y en contadas ocasiones puede apreciarse un dejo de diversión. Eso únicamente sucede cuando tortura a alguien a quién desprecia. La mirada cerúlea de Fleur, diferente al resto de los Delacour, muestra una infinita dulzura, una pureza inusitada. Hermione es una de las pocas personas capaces de observar más allá hasta navegar en las profundidades de su alma para apreciar su tristeza.

Sus ideales difieren. Sus intenciones son por completo distintas. Una, lucha por la luz y la otra, por la oscuridad. Es ahí donde la Gryffindor puede ver una diminuta conexión. Siempre ha existido la eterna lucha entre el bien y el mal. Se han conocido cientos de batallas épicas. Cada bando creyendo que sus ideales son lo mejor para ellos y de cierto modo, para el mundo. Es un ciclo inconcluso porque es un perfecto ciclo. El fin es sólo el comienzo de uno nuevo. El bien jamás podrá dominar sobre el mal sin embargo éste último tiene una mejor opción para subsistir por encima de la luz.

Bellatrix y Fleur son la prueba fiel de ello. Ambas han luchado por sus propios ideales. Se han encontrado en más de una ocasión. Sus naturalezas son por completo opuestas haciendo de la crueldad de Bellatrix su mejor arma contra la mayor debilidad de Fleur en esa circunstancia, su nobleza. Una no tiene piedad y la otra no puede evitar tener misericordia incluso con su más grande enemigo. En esos encuentros únicamente la luz sale perdiendo porque la maga oscura no tiene nada que perder. El dolor infringido sobre Fleur la ha consumido al punto de dejarla en medio de un aura llena de penumbras donde sólo pueden habitar el dolor, el pesar y la agonía de sus recuerdos. De eso quiere escapar. Ser libre.

-No eres igual a ella. – Las lágrimas regresan a los ojos azules. Fleur se siente impotente porque no hay otra forma de explicar lo que siente. Debe decirle por completo la verdad a Hermione si quiere ser comprendida.

-Ma cherié, ¿no te das cuenta? Te quedarías a mi lado sin importar que no volteara a verte nunca más. No te importaría mi desprecio porque de alguna u otra forma, me seguirías amando. Y yo… ni siquiera puedo profesarte mi amor con palabras. Darías tu vida por mí mientras yo ni siquiera considero el salvarte. Te mataría sin pensarlo dos veces si eso significa salvar mi propia vida. Soy un monstruo. No tengo el completo control sobre mis pensamientos. Mis acciones están controladas por el miedo la mayor parte del tiempo. Cuando no es así es porque no soy yo.

-Es la Veela. Ella es trascendental en tu vida incluso si no lo deseas. Muchas de tus decisiones están basadas en lo que es mejor, no para ti sino para la otra mitad de quién eres. Puedo entender todo lo que has dicho pero sé que no es lo que quieres. ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres, Fleur? – La rubia sonríe con tristeza antes de responder.

-Quiero que seas feliz. No puedo condenarte al mismo infierno en el que estoy viviendo. No puedo dejarte vivir a mi lado sabiendo que no puedes confiar en mí. No quiero que temas a lo que soy pero en el fondo soy consciente de que no hay muchas opciones. No puedo controlar mis instintos porque como has dicho, son parte de mí. No puedo cambiar mi herencia así como tú no puedes cambiar la tuya. La diferencia es que tú salvarías mi vida y yo te dejaría morir.

-Jamás te pediría que dieras tu vida por mí. – La francesa está al borde de la desesperación. No quiere separarse de la joven Granger sin embargo cree desde lo más profundo de su ser que es lo mejor.

-Lo sé pero no podría vivir sabiendo que te has sacrificado por mí. No podría seguir adelante si te lastimo de alguna manera. – Fleur no puede comprender que en ese mismo momento, lastimar a la joven leona con sus palabras. – En los últimos meses las cosas han transcurrido demasiado rápido. No he tenido el tiempo suficiente para lidiar con mis pensamientos, con lo que siento. Estoy confundida acerca de todo. No sé cómo seguir adelante.

-Déjame ayudarte a encontrar el camino correcto. – La ex campeona de Beauxbatons niega con la cabeza.

-Lo lamento. No estaba lista para enfrentarme a ésta situación. Debo encontrarme a mí misma. Debo reencontrar mi esencia. Necesito recordar lo que me hacía feliz incluso si la situación ha cambiado desde la última vez en la que sonreí con una enorme alegría. En verdad lo lamento 'Ermione, pero debo hacer esto…sola.

Hermione se pierde en sus pensamientos. No quiere perder a la rubia sin embargo no puede refutar sus palabras porque entiende la situación. Es algo mucho más complicado de lo que parece. Fleur no quiere hacerle daño y por ende debe librar una lucha constante contra ella misma. Durante años creyó fielmente en lo que su herencia le dictaba sin embargo ahora debe cambiar por completo sus ideales por el simple hecho de amarle. No puede expresarlo puesto que no está sola en su decisión. Debe contemplar las dos partes de su propio ser. La joven bruja que estudió en Beauxbatons y la poderosa Veela que forma parte de su alma. No puede ceder por completo a ninguna de las dos y a la vez no le es posible rehusarse. Debe superar sus miedos y encontrar el balance entre su cuerpo, su mente y su alma.

La rubia aprovecha el momento para alejarse de la trigueña. Termina el recorrido desapareciendo en la puerta de su habitación. No mira sobre su hombro una sola vez porque de hacerlo no tendrá el valor suficiente para alejarse. No puede permitir que la situación se salga de control. Ese es el mayor motivo por el cual no le había dicho nada a la elegida de la Veela. Esa parte de su ser, heredada por su abuela y después por su madre, no confía del todo en la joven Granger. La distancia no es un obstáculo, es una prueba. No sólo para ella misma sino también para su elegida.

Ambas tienen historias que superar. Ambas deben afrontar el pasado con la frente en alto para poder caminar con seguridad hacia el futuro. Ahora saben que comparten un lazo más profundo. Su pasado está unido por el nombre de una bruja de larga y enmarañada cabellera negra. Su risa plaga las pesadillas de ambas. Comparten el odio hacia Bellatrix Lestrange. Debajo de los recuerdos tortuosos, el miedo y el insomnio se alza la necesidad de venganza.

No son iguales a la seguidora del señor tenebroso. La mejor manera de vengarse es siendo felices. Para ello deben confiar de nuevo. Tener fe en la justicia. Creer en ellas mismas como lo que son: dos grandes guerreras. Será entonces cuando puedan confiar en la otra. Llegará el momento de enfrentarse al mismo destino sabiendo que la otra estará ahí.

* * *

**byga kruger:** Es necesario que Fleur conozca el mundo de Hermione. El universo donde habita Alexander será de gran importancia para la historia. Bellatrix, como la odio y a la vez la adoro, tiene más relevancia en la historia que el simple hecho de habitar en las pesadillas. Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia tanto en CoYuHI como aquí. Me emociona saber que he cautivado tu interés como para que hayas entrado en fanfiction. Ya pude recuperar mi cuenta así que te veré por ahí o por aquí, como desees. Muchas por el apoyo, en verdad lo aprecio.

**Eclair Rozen: **Finales felices. Me pregunto cuando fue la última vez que escribí un final feliz. Cuando llegue el momento de describir lo sucedido entre Bellatrix y mi futura esposa xD será cruel. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora. Muchas gracias por seguir por aquí, lamento la tardanza pero espero haya valido la pena. Quiero saber más sobre esa cuarta maldición.

**utau-mizuki: **Las cosas nunca son sencillas en mis últimas historias. Ahora no sólo hay enemigos más duros, hay obstáculos enormes y peligros inminentes por no decir mortales. Los Weasley siendo uno de ellos al menos de forma parcial (MOlly y William) La forma en que Bellatrix afectó la vida de Fleur es mucho más profunda de lo que parece. Usualmente no consiento la tortura a menores por eso tendré que explicar lo que sucedió entre ellas cuando la rubia tenía once años. Tienes toda la razón al decir que su peor amenaza (para Fleur y Hermione) es la otra. Ahora tenemos otro elemento importante, la cuarta maldición. Al parecer Pomfrey es la única que sabe algo al respecto pero me pregunto si puedo condenar a Fleur de esa manera. Sin darle una vía de escape más que la muerte. Muchas gracias por seguir conmigo a pesar de todo.

**MalexAlex: **Yo terminé de leer ese fic. The Veela and the beast y ahora intento traducirlo. Debo decir que me gustó. Es extraño porque fue el primer futa que leí pero ahora me he obsesionado con ellos. LO sé, tengo problemas. Es imposible no odiar a Bella y al mismo tiempo es imposible no amarla. Veremos que tan cruel puede ser y que tan cruel puedo ser yo. Gracias por leer.

**Nara375: **Hola. De hecho hay una manera en la que Fleur puede ser feliz; Hermione. Veremos si lo consigue. Aún necesito a William y a la copia de Bellatrix la veremos de nuevo más adelante. Técnicamente una Veela puede ser una bestia sobre la horrenda criatura, la conoceremos después. Gracias por leer.

**wakamaniac: **Me alegra que te guste. Ni siquiera yo había pensado en algo como esto pero salió y aquí estoy sacándolo de mi sistema. GRacias por leer. Espero siga siendo de tu agrado.

**pleasure: **Hello! I must say: I laughed a lot with your last review. Do you really hate Bellatrix that much? Well, I do. -giggles- Thank you very much for your support. I love to read you. See you soon. By the way, have you read One Step a Time? That's a lovely fic about this pairing.

**Marcedhampir777: **Hey creo que la última vez que leí un comentario tuyo fue en ojos de rubí si mal no recuerdo. Tienes mucha razón, la vida no es del todo justa pero sólo nos queda seguir luchando ¿no es así? -le choca los cinco- ¿compañeras en el crímen? Amaría torturar a tantas personas. - suspiro- en fin.

Los finales felices son demasiado rosas (?) sólo si no tienen un poco de sufrimiento. Debo confesar que esta historia me ha absorbido de una forma que nunca hubiese imaginado. JK creó un mundo increíble pero a la vez está lleno de huecos porque su historia se centra en Hogwarts, en el Reino Unido pero repito, creó un mundo. Hay tanto que explorar incluso si no hay detalles. Tantas criaturas, tantos lugares. objetos hechizos. Yo tomé a las Veelas porque me parecen criaturas fantásticas pero no hay mucho acerca de ellas. Sólo que no existen hombres Veela y entonces ¿cómo se reproducen para que sigan siendo Veelas puras? Intentaré aumentar los detalles pero hay algunos que omito a consciencia. Tú sabes, como parte de mi estilo.

Mi personaje favorito es la brillante Fleur Isabelle Delacour. ¿Por qué? Bueno todo el mundo la pone como una perra insensible, hermosa sin duda pero con la cabeza llena de aire sin embargo de ser así no hubiese podido entrar en el torneo de los tres magos. Es decir, necesita ser fuerte, inteligente, hábil. Con un gran corazón puesto que se casó con Bill incluso si eso significaba dejar atrás su mundo de riquezas. No creo que sea lo que muchos creen y por eso la muestro en mi historia como creo que es. Lamento la tardanza. Espero haya valido la pena.

**aLe: **El mayor temor de Fleur es hacia ella misma. El lastimar a la persona a la que más ama. El gusto es mío de saber que tengo una lectora que sigue fiel en cada capítulo. En verdad muchas gracias por todo.

**lvgenis: **Su relación será complicada pero hey! ¿quién dijo que sería sencillo? Esa sombra, esa sombra ha intrigado a todo el mundo ¿no es así? Pronto veremos su forma real. Muchas gracias por leer.

**Lyla Dniz: **Me alegra que te haya gustado. Le he dado todo mi esfuerzo a cada capítulo. Gracias por leer y comentar.

**allen-walker: **Un seguidor más. Yay! Fleur, mi pobre y adorada Fleur. Aún le aguardan muchas cosas crueles. Seguro la verás llorar, sufrir y quizá morir. TOdo depende de Bella.

**yoli1994: **Hey, thanks for read and comment. I'm glad you enjoy the last chapter. Hope you ejoyed this as well. See you!

**ANI: **Al ritmo que voy mis nietos tendrán que terminar ésto por mí. Voy en el capítulo 17 teniendo más preguntas que respuestas. Así que estimo sí, unos 100 capítulos como mínimo O_o Ir mejor o ir peor en la relación. ¿Cuál es la diferencia real? Bellatrix destruyó a Fleur la pregunta es ¿cómo? Lo responderé. QUe no te quepa la menor duda. Muchas gracias por el apoyo espero el capítulo te haya gustado.

**elyshakespeare: **Lo convencional es aburrido. HOmbre-mujer lobo. Fleur enseñando en Hogwarts. Ambas trabajando en el ministerio. Hay que darle un giro. Espero el capítulo te haya gustado.


	20. Chapter 20

**Vaya que ha sido un largo tiempo sin actualización. Espero que éste capítulo sea de si agrado. Es el capítulo más largo en mi historia de escritora. Además es sólo la primera parte. Espero les guste. Es para aquellos que querían saber sobre el pasado de Fleur y Bellatrix.**

* * *

T**engo que responder a los comentarios antes de empezar. Lamento si resulta ser un inconveniente pero es de suma importancia ya que varios comentarios llamaron mi atención. Ésto no quiere decir que no aprecie todo lo que tienen por decir. Son ustedes los que me mantienen aquí sin embargo las preguntas y comentarios de algunos lectores exigen una explicación antes de poder continuar.**

* * *

**lunazul22:** Lamento la tardanza no voy a dar excusas. Espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado, di mi mayor esfuerzo en esto así que espero se vea plasmado en el texto. Si tienes cualquier duda no lo pienses dos veces y pregunta. Comprendo que a veces me sumo demasiado en la historia y pierdo un poco la noción de lo que los lectores pueden ver a través de las palabras. Gracias por leer.

**mary: **A todos nos gustan los finales felices aunque en la vida real no siempre son posibles. Creo que a todos nos han sucedido cosas que nos causan dolor pero todo depende de la actitud que tengamos. Esta historia no tiene mucha relación con mi vida y usualmente no manejo los finales depresivos pero tampoco las historias rosas. Bien, puedo ser demasiado cursi en muchas escenas pero el contexto de mis historias es que no giran al cien por ciento alrededor del amor. A veces es necesario un poco de sufrimiento para apreciar la felicidad. Gracias por leer y atreverte a preguntar. Me gusta saber cómo me imaginan los lectores o qué piensan de mí. Espero te guste el capítulo.

**Eclair Rozen: **Para calmar tus ansias de conocimiento tienes éste capítulo y el que viene. Tú decidirás cuál te gusta más. La cuarta maldición fue impactante incluso para mí. Una idea repentina que no pude evitar escribir. Y eso que apenas empieza. Después sabremos mucho más acerca de ese malévolo encantamiento. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y en verdad lamento tardar una eternidad a veces no es posible acelerar el proceso.

**Marcedhampir777: **Mis salidas inesperadas... ¡Fiesta! Ok, no. Todos desean saber sobre el pasado de Fleur sin saber que he mejorado mis niveles de crueldad. Han incrementado según mi madre y por supuesto, mi psicólogo. Amaría poder observar sus rostros mientras leen este capítulo, tras una pared de cristal blindado, digo por si intentan matarme. Por algo dicen que las caídas son parte del aprendizaje, ¿no es así?

No puedo decir con certeza porque me enamoré del personaje de Fleur. Quizá es debido a las mismas lagunas que JK Rowling dejó. Me embarga la necesidad de llenar su historia, que no es mucha dentro de los libros, hay tantas cosas que no se dicen, palabras que pueden convertirse en cualquier cosa que necesite. Gracias por leer.

**MalexAlex: **Muchas gracias por el apoyo. En verdad espero te guste la historia y el pasado de Fleur, o al menos la primera parte de ello.

**allen-walker: **Quizá yo no quiera un final feliz. Quizá quiera que el final sea triste, algo diferente. Sobre lo triste de este capítulo... dejaré que tú lo decidas. Espero que te guste.

**Nara375: **Me pregunto, ¿qué tanto conocemos del pasado de la rubia? Temo decir que lo del boggart no es siquiera la punta del iceberg. Hermione suele ser un poco despistada, lo suficiente para continuar con la trama de la historia aunque en algún momento sus lapsos mentales cesaran. Fleur no se considera a si misma un monstruo por el hecho de ser una Veela es algo mucho más profundo, oscuro y aterrador. Tal vez la historia da muchos giros y no puedo decir que terminaran pronto. Espero te guste el capítulo.

**Thestral212: **Sé que el capítulo anterior fue muy confuso. Si lo piensas, Hermione y Fleur no pudieron terminar algo que no ha empezado del todo aún. Podríamos decir que si, Fleur pasa por un mal momento y en este capítulo veremos la reacción de Hermione. Gracias por seguir presente de una u otra forma.

**Lyla Dniz: **Intento escribir algo diferente. Algo alejado de la común historia del torneo de los tres magos. Algo más allá de Fleur siendo profesora en Hogwarts. Algo más profundo que llene los huecos que Harry Potter me dejó. Me halaga que me tomes como un ejemplo a seguir, te lo digo de corazón. Hago lo mejor que puedo y lamento no poder ser tan constante como me gustaría. Lamentablemente no puedo escribir todo el tiempo aunque sé que vivo para eso. En verdad, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia incluso si es el único de esta pareja que sigues. Yo tampoco era fan pero por algún motivo no puedo imaginar a Fleur con alguien más. Espero disfrutes la lectura.

**ANI: **He intentado hacer que mis protagonistas se complementen. A veces no es sencillo pero lo intento. Fleur tiene deparado demasiado dolor en esta trama pero de la misma forma lo hace Hermione. Al separarlas le di un poco de espacio a Fleur para meditar. Debes comprender que a veces es más difícil confiar en uno mismo que en los demás. Prometo solemnemente apurarme a escribir para que disfruten de actualizaciones más seguidas. No quiero obligar a nadie a tener hijos no deseados sólo para leer una historia. xD Gracias por tu apoyo.

**ale: **Siento la confusión del capítulo anterior. Intenté aclarar varias dudas en este pero ya saben es mi constumbre dejarles con más. ¡No puedo evitarlo! Si no te esperabas lo de la cuarta maldición no quiero saber que pasará con este capítulo. En realidad si me interesa. Deseo saber las reacciones que tendrán. Bellatrix, amo tanto escribir las escenas donde ella aparece. Quizá es debido a mi propia crueldad pero quién no lo disfruta?Espero te guste el capítulo y gracias por leer.

**karean: **Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Espero que este capítulo cumpla las expectativas generadas debido al largo tiempo que he tardado en actualizar. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo y amo esta historia con cada parte de mi ser. En mi imaginación es parte real del mundo de Harry Potter aunque sea sólo unas cuantas cosas.

**Pleasure: **What a pleasure to read you again. xD Thanks for stay here, reading every chapter. I'm very sorry for my late update. I'm working on my speed but sometimes it is just too hard to handle. Anyway hope you get a nice time reading this again. By the way, what do you think of "One Step at a Time"?

**Mr. S:** Sé que tardo mucho, incluso mi madre me presiona para escribir pero a veces no es posible hacerlo de forma más rápida. Muchas gracias por dejar un comentario, En verdad lo aprecio.

* * *

Capítulo 18.

Harry Potter camina en los desolados pasillos del castillo que desde el principio se convirtió en su hogar. Un colegio mágico que no cesa de sorprenderlo. Una maravilla como tal, llena de acertijos detrás de las paredes y runas mágicas reluciendo sobre los más altos ventanales. Es extraño que ningún sonido interfiera en el ambiente. Quizá se deba a que no muchos estudiantes conocen el misterio tras las paredes del séptimo piso.

En las manos del ojiverde hay un objeto de suma importancia. El Mapa del Merodeador. En el antiguo trozo de pergamino encantado se puede distinguir una pequeña mota de tinta. Bajo ella se lee el nombre de su mejor amiga. Recorre los últimos metros que lo separan de su destino.

-¿Hermione? - La voz de Harry resuena en el pasillo vacío. La castaña lo observa y una sonrisa se abre paso en sus rosados labios. Una mirada compartida es suficiente para establecer una conversación profunda entre ellos. Así ha sido desde el principio. Un método de comunicación conocido por pocos y que ha hecho creer a una multitud que entre ellos existe algo más que una amistad. Incluso Dumbledore, un hombre observador y comprensivo, confundió esas conversaciones silenciosas llevadas a cabo en breves segundos y un par de miradas.

El pelinegro distingue la silueta de su amiga ante la escasa luz de una antorcha. La castaña se ha mantenido oculta tras la estructura de piedra sólida. Oculta de los ojos curiosos y de los estudiantes que han decidido dar un recorrido por el colegio. La joven Granger se ha mantenido ahí, en la mitad del pasillo principal del séptimo piso, por lo que parece una eternidad. Harry no hace comentario alguno. Se acerca con pasos sigilosos para después sentarse junto a la persona que le ha salvado la vida en incontables ocasiones. Rodea los menudos hombros de su acompañante con un brazo y ambos suspiran al sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos.

Los ojos verdes buscan una explicación en la mirada de la prefecta. La respuesta está ahí, tan obvia y a la vez tan difícil de entender. Está a un paso de distancia y aún así se escapa cada vez que Hermione desvía la mirada. La respuesta se mantiene pero no logra alcanzarla, se escabulle como si de un juego se tratara. No importa el hecho de que Harry sostenga con firmeza el mentón de su amiga si ésta decide cerrar los ojos y encerrar la verdad.

-¿Sabes, Herm? No puedo decir con exactitud lo que sucede entre Fleur y tú. Sin embargo he notado cambios en ti, sutiles si quieres llamarlos de alguna forma y favorables debo decir. No se si ella te atrae o si existe una relación más profunda entre ustedes. Quiero que sepas que no me importa si cualquiera de mis suposiciones es correcta. Puedo ver cuán feliz te hace incluso si sólo intercambian un par de palabras. - El pelinegro sonríe antes de continuar. - Eso es suficiente para mí. Sé que no he sido el mejor amigo durante estos años, te he lastimado más de una vez pero ahora estoy aquí gracias a ti. Quiero estar aquí para ti. Siempre soñé con tener una familia, verlos sonreír y ser feliz junto con ellos. 'Mione, tú eres parte de mi familia y si Fleur te hace feliz estaré apoyándolas siempre.

-¡Oh, Harry! – La trigueña deja escapar un par de lágrimas sin embargo, éstas son de alegría. – En verdad aprecio tus palabras. Ni siquiera yo puedo decir qué es lo que está sucediendo. Yo… ella… no sé siquiera como empezar.

-Comprendo. Te diría que empezaras por el principio pero no creo que exista una forma menos complicada de explicarlo. – El silencio regresa para aclarar los pensamientos de ambos jóvenes.

-La guerra tomó demasiado de nosotros, ¿no es así? – La pregunta inesperada por parte de la ojimel es producida por el distante recuerdo de sus padres. Por la imagen de Fleur sufriendo ante el recuerdo de Bellatrix.

Puede imaginar las pesadillas de los Weasley, los Lovegood, los Diggory. En parte puede sentir el dolor de todo ser involucrado en la guerra. Hermione no está sola incluso si sólo una persona conoce su mundo y aún así, sin Fleur es como si los demás desaparecieran. Necesita estar cerca de la rubia para creer en un futuro. Para tener la fuerza de seguir luchando.

-Eso supongo. Aunque pensándolo desde una perspectiva diferente, la batalla forma parte de quienes somos ahora. En los momentos más oscuros demostramos quiénes somos. – La trigueña está de acuerdo. – Quizá no es correcto tomar un giratiempo, regresar al pasado y cambiar los hechos pero si lo piensas, hoy será el pasado de mañana. Podemos cambiar el futuro con lo que hacemos en este instante. Con suerte eso servirá para dejar el pasado en donde debe quedarse. Atrás.

-¿Y qué haremos hoy para cambiar el mañana? – En los ojos esmeraldas del joven Potter aparece un brillo similar al de los gemelos cuando planean una broma. Hermione arquea una ceja intentando descifrar esa mirada.

-Enfrentarnos a la verdad. – La respuesta resulta confusa para la prefecta. – Dime, 'Mione. ¿Qué tan importante es Fleur Isabelle Delacour para ti?- Un prolongado silencio sigue a esas palabras.

Hermione se ve sorprendida por la pregunta. Una serie de imágenes incoherentes se repiten una y otra vez en su mente. Al final no duda en responder con la verdad. Harry es su mejor amigo y a él le confiaría su vida sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Yo… Es extraño, ¿sabes? Digo, apenas la conozco y ya haría todo por ella. – La Gryffindor sonríe con un dejo de sarcasmo. –Por algo estoy aquí. – Harry asiente. – Se ha convertido en alguien importante y no es sencillo convencerme de que es real. Siempre que la observo, siempre que la escucho es como ver esa parte de mí que se mantuvo oculta durante todos estos años. Esa faceta desconocida pero a la vez familiar. No tengo otra forma de explicarlo. No quiero perderla a ella también.

En pocos meses cientos de personas lo dieron todo. Sacrificaron más de lo que podían dar para ver el día en el que finalmente Lord Voldemort sería derrotado y la luz se alzaría imponente sobre el horizonte al comienzo de un nuevo día. Las casas fueron destruidas, sus cuerpos torturados, sus mentes invadidas. Todo momento de alegría se vio consumido en la penumbra que causa la muerte. Las risas se extinguieron junto con la luz de un rayo verde y los gritos de agonía se abrieron paso en la inmensidad de la noche. Quedó la batalla final como la única puerta a un futuro mejor.

En esa negra etapa el sacrificio fue necesario y aún así Harry Potter pudo ver cómo Hermione se colocó en la línea de fuego por él. No lo hizo para salvar al Elegido. Ella quería proteger a Harry. Sólo a Harry. Al pelinegro distraído pero con gran corazón. En simples palabras, Hermione Jean Granger siempre estuvo ahí para su mejor amigo.

Muchos observaron cómo sus hogares cedían ante la furia de los mortífagos. Observaron cómo sus seres queridos perecían día tras día en manos crueles. Decenas de magos y brujas abandonaron sus hogares en la búsqueda de un lugar más seguro. Dejaron atrás recuerdos para seguir viviendo. Sin embargo, Hermione dejó su hogar para buscar el peligro. Abandonó su hogar para ser consumida por la guerra. No imaginó ser torturada de forma tan cruel y aún así jamás lamentó sus decisiones. Enfrentó cada situación con la frente en alto. Superó sus miedos con la misma valentía que siempre la ha caracterizado. Y aunque los recuerdos de su hogar, de su familia, de la felicidad, siempre estuvieron presentes no la anclaron al pasado sino que la hicieron seguir. A cada paso el pasado se convirtió en el soporte para seguir adelante.

-Te ayudaré. - Hermione no se sorprende ante las palabras de su amigo. - Pero no creo que quedarnos a la mitad de un frío pasillo sirva de algo. Moriremos congelados antes de llegar a mañana. - El pelinegro sonríe, se levanta ayudando a Hermione a hacer lo mismo en el proceso.

-Tienes razón. - Hermione intenta sonreír pero la felicidad no alcanza por completo su mirada.

Ambos jóvenes caminan en silencio, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos y al mismo tiempo sus ideas giran alrededor del mismo tema. Pronto el retrato de la dama gorda aparece frente a ellos y después de atravesarlo el diálogo sigue sin existir. Hermione se despide del ojiverde con una media sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla.

-Te quiero, 'Mione. - Esas palabras significan mucho para la joven Granger. Harry nunca ha sido un hombre de palabras y eso únicamente incremente el significado.

Hermione sube las escaleras hacia los dormitorios y se esconde entre las tibias mantas. Una vez más se siente sola entre las enormes paredes del castillo. Sabe que no lo está, es consciente de la compañía de sus amigos pero eso no evita que en el fondo de su pecho experimente una sensación de vacío y frialdad.

La trigueña no se preocupa por las clases del día siguiente. Su nivel es, por mucho, superior al del resto de los estudiantes. Sus prioridades han cambiado desde su primer año. Ahora lo que más le interesa no es el futuro sino más bien el presente. Tiene una inmensa necesidad de encontrar un hombro que le permita llorar para después reencontrar la esperanza. Quién diría que regresar a Hogwarts no le brindaría sólo un hombro sino un mundo por completo suyo. Descubrió una salida del oscuro panorama en el que se convirtió su mundo.

El miedo amenaza con bloquear la luz. Un miedo que ni siquiera es el propio y aún así amenaza su felicidad. Quizá no sea bueno depender de los demás para ser feliz pero a veces eso es lo que se siente bien. A veces eso es lo correcto porque es en esos momentos cuando los momentos de felicidad, incluso si son muy pocos, se vuelven compartidos. La trigueña espera encontrar una manera de salir adelante al lado de esa persona que su corazón ha elegido.

Por otro lado la hermosa joven Delacour se encuentra observando el techo de su habitación. Su cuerpo extendido sobre la cama, ha permanecido así por horas. Su mente corre a cientos de kilómetros por hora intentando encontrar una solución a sus propios problemas. Intenta ser libre de sus propios miedos. Quiere ser más fuerte pero no tiene idea de cómo.

Quiere estar cerca de Hermione, eso es un hecho pero tiene miedo. Lo peor es que ni siquiera es consciente de cuál es su más grande temor. Incluso cuando el boggart le mostró la imagen de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero hay algo más en ese hilo de pensamiento que escapa a su comprensión. La bruja de cabello negro no es una razón suficiente para alejarse de Hermione.

La rubia suspira con cansancio sabiendo que a pesar de su más grande esfuerzo, el sueño no la acompañará esa noche. Observa el reloj cuando éste marca minutos después de la medianoche. La Veela se olvida de la plana superficie sobre ella para concentrarse en sus recuerdos. No son fáciles de revivir pero tampoco consigue dejarlos en el pasado.

Analiza con detenimiento su último encuentro con Bellatrix. Cada palabra resuena con claridad dentro de su mente para al final dejar un poderoso eco que parece no desvanecerse. Pasan horas antes de que su mente se quede en completo silencio una vez más. Es ahí cuando el momento temible enfrente del boggart se adueña de sus pensamientos sin embargo hay una frase que sobresale del resto de la conversación. Unas cuantas palabras que la derribaron.

Esas palabras le dan sentido a todos sus miedos. Se atreve a pronunciarlas en voz alta.

-Dime, Granger. ¿Ella sabe lo que te hice a ti?

Esa despiadada bruja torturó a la ojimel. Harry aún tiene pesadillas con el recuerdo de esa noche. El simple hecho de escuchar a su mejor amiga gritar por un poco de clemencia es suficiente para hacer que un héroe caiga de rodillas. Es imposible imaginar del todo la tortura que Hermione experimentó. Nadie puede saberlo con certeza. Lo único que se puede saber es que la hizo sufrir durante interminables horas y marcó en su piel una mentira. Hermione no es una sangre sucia, sus habilidades mágicas son una muestra de su enorme poder. ¿Qué más da que sus padres no sean magos? Ella será el origen de una dinastía de brujas y magos deseosos de ser tan buenos como Hermione lo es. Eso es algo que Bellatrix no puede ver porque la pelinegra rige su vida siguiendo las estrictas palabras de Lord Voldemort.

Fleur conoce el fulminante poder de la cuarta maldición. Lo supo desde el momento en que Bellatrix pronunció el hechizo. Desde ese momento ha sufrido bajo el mando de un Cruciatus incluso si ningún rayo de luz impacta su cuerpo. Se ha humillado a sí misma y ha lastimado a las personas más importantes de su vida bajo el yugo del Imperius. Madame Maxime le ayudó en sus peores momentos pero nada se pudo hacer para aliviar su dolor. Ni siquiera su extenuante entrenamiento mental fue suficiente para bloquear las constantes invasiones de la mortífaga. Su constante presencia se redujo pero eso no significa que haya desaparecido.

A eso le teme. Al inconmensurable poder que Bellatrix Lestrange posee sobre ella. Teme estar tan cerca de Hermione cuando la trigueña es uno de los objetivos principales para los fieles seguidores de Lord Voldemort. Teme a su propio reflejo. Se asusta ante la profunda sombra oculta tras sus ojos cerúleos. Ante la desgarbada imagen de una bestia oculta bajo su piel. Se aterra ante la idea de las marcas debajo de su ropa. Zonas de su cuerpo que nadie ha visto.

-Soy un monstruo. - Fleur no es una criatura horrenda debido a su herencia. Siempre ha estado orgullosa de su legado mágico y mantiene la cabeza en alto, con un profundo orgullo, al decir que es, en parte, una Veela. Las Veelas son criaturas llevadas por el instinto de amar y proteger.

La rubia se ha convertido en un poderoso y vulnerable instrumento, en un arma letal a la disposición de la más malvada bruja que el mundo haya conocido. Gracias a Bellatrix, la muerte se esconde tras un par de ojos zafirinos y una sonrisa angelical.

Harry no consigue dormir. Sigue dando vueltas sobre la cama. Las sábanas se han enredado alrededor de su cuerpo impidiéndole moverse con soltura. Después de unos minutos se levanta con frustración. Retira las blancas mantas de sus piernas y las arroja sin cuidado sobre la cama. Se acomoda el pijama y baja en silencio las escaleras hacia la sala común.

La chimenea sigue encendida pero el pelinegro no le da importancia a éste hecho. Se deja caer sobre la alfombra a un par de pasos del irreverente fuego. En el profundo silencio de la sala común puede escuchar el sonido de las llamas consumiendo la madera. Es capaz de escuchar las pequeñas chispas que brincan de vez en vez. No se percata de la figura acomodada en uno de los sillones junto a la entrada de la dama gorda. El ojiverde ni siquiera reacciona con el sonido de un libro cerrándose de golpe. Sus ojos verdes siguen la ardiente danza de las llamas.

-¿Qué sucede, Harry? - Lily se siente en la alfombra junto a su hijo. Éste no se asusta. Suspira con pesadez antes de regalarle una sonrisa cansada a su progenitora.

-Estoy preocupado por Hermione. - La pelirroja asiente en comprensión. - ¿Has visto sus ojos? Están tan vacíos y tristes. Extraña a sus padres. Lo sé. ¿Por qué no pude protegerla a ella?

-Lo hiciste. De alguna u otra manera, la salvaste. Tal vez no puedas verlo en este momento. No hay mucho que puedas hacer por ella ahora incluso si necesita ayuda, también necesita tiempo. El ministerio tiene reglas muy estrictas sobre el uso de la magia en los muggles. Además nadie ha podido revertir el encantamiento Obliviate hasta ahora. - Lily abraza al pelinegro. - Sé que hay una manera pero necesitas ir con calma. Lo único que puedes hacer por Hermione es estar ahí, hazle sentir que no está sola.

-Lo sé pero no puedo evitar verme reflejado en ella. Supongo que así me veía durante mis primeros años. No niego que los Weasley me hicieron parte de su familia pero sabía que ellos seguían siendo los Weasley y yo un Potter. No tenía el cabello rojo o los ojos azules. Pude sentirme parte de su familia y ser feliz con el típico suéter que la señora Weasley me enviaba cada año. Recuerdo que ese suéter fue la primera prenda que me quedó a la perfección, a parte del uniforme claro está. - La ojiverde sonríe. - Sé que en algunos momentos me sentí solo. Al final recurría a Hermione, la única persona capaz de comprender mi soledad. Me hacía sentir en casa.- Los ojos esmeraldas del Elegido se empañan con lágrimas que amenazan con escapar.

-Éste siempre ha sido tu hogar. ¿No es así? - El joven Potter sonríe.

-Sí, así es. Lo supe desde el momento en que atravesé la barrera entre los andenes nueve y diez. - La sonrisa lentamente se desvanece de los labios de Harry. - Por otro lado no fue así para Hermione. Ambos crecimos en el mundo no mágico y cuando llegamos a este nuevo universo a mí me trataron como a un héroe, como a una celebridad. Por otra parte ella fue etiquetada como una sabelotodo, una rata de biblioteca y una sangre sucia. Incluso el sombrero seleccionador me dio la oportunidad de escoger entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Quizá 'Mione hubiese sido tratada de mejor forma en Ravenclaw donde hubiesen apreciado su intelecto en vez de hacerla sentir avergonzada por ello. Le hubiesen animado a seguir por el buen sendero en vez de hacerle bromas.

-De esa forma ambos se sentirían solos. ¿No lo crees?

-Tal vez sólo sería yo. Es curioso como el mundo me cree su Salvador. 'Mione salvó mi vida demasiadas veces. Estuvo ahí para mí, me cuidó y protegió incluso de mis propios pensamientos. Ahora me siento inútil. He visto como la sonrisa se alejó de sus labios día tras día y me siento incapaz de devolvérsela. Incluso cuando sonríe sus ojos quieren llorar. La única persona capaz de hacerla feliz tiene miedo, el mismo que Hermione.

-Harry, querido. Si quieres ayudar a Hermione tienes que hablar con Fleur.

El joven Potter se sorprende pero recupera la compostura al poco tiempo. Su madre lo besa en la frente antes de continuar. Ninguno de los dos observa al otro. Por algún extraño motivo el fuego resulta más interesante.

-Quizá no puedas internarte demasiado en la vida y en el pasado de Fleur. Es obvio que tiene miedo pero en este momento de la vida no puedes culparla. Todos estamos asustados sin importar cuán valientes y fuertes podamos ser. En una primera impresión sobre Fleur podría decir que sus sentimientos la sobrepasan. Sus emociones son tantas que no le dan siquiera tiempo de asimilar las diversas situaciones. Y tú, no puedes cambiar sus temores pero puedes hacerle ver una salida. Hazla confiar en Hermione de la misma forma en la que tú lo haces. Muéstrale quién eres y con eso le mostrarás quién es tu mejor amiga.

Harry medita en silencio. Le confiaría su vida a Hermione sin pensarlo. La puso en sus manos tantas veces sin darse cuenta y ni una sola vez la trigueña lo dejó caer. No importa cuán adversa fuera la situación. Debe encontrar la forma adecuada de acercarse a la rubia. Es cierto. No conoce la historia de la Veela. No sabe qué marcó su pasado. Es ajeno a los momentos buenos y malos que la llevaron de nuevo a Hogwarts siendo una persona completamente diferente a lo joven de diecisiete años que se plantó en el castillo durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Harry no sabe los horrores que convierten sus sueños en pesadillas pero entiende que aún con todo eso, las cosas buenas y malas, Fleur es la única capaz de hacer feliz a Hermione. A su vez la trigueña tiene un gran don en cuestión de comprensión. La prefecta no va a juzgar a Fleur bajo ninguna circunstancia. No importa cuan malos puedan parecer sus motivos. Hermione puede ver más allá.

Lily Potter no tiene las armas suficientes para luchar en esa batalla. No puede interferir en la vida de la ojimel cuando ni siquiera tiene la confianza de la misma. Sabe que no han tenido una buena oportunidad para entablar una conversación de calidad. No ha existido un momento entre ellas donde los actos infantiles de su esposo interfieran. Pero LIly siempre ha observado más allá de lo que todos pueden ver. Por eso sabe que Fleur necesita tanto de Hermione como la Gryffindor de la francesa. A pesar del escaso contacto entre la pelirroja y la castaña, Lily le tiene un gran aprecio a la joven leona. Sabe lo mucho que significa para su hijo. Harry sigue vivo gracias al sacrificio de muchas personas. El mundo mágico salió avante de una guerra debido al incalculable esfuerzo de Hermione. El peso del mundo cayó en los hombros de su hijo pero fue la trigueña quien se mantuvo en pie no sólo para acompañar al Elegido sino para sostenerlo sobre sus propios hombros.

-Es mejor que vayas a dormir. Mañana tendrás que levantarte muy temprano si quieres conversar con Fleur a solas. - El pelinegro asiente disfrutando por un instante el abrazo de su madre.

-Gracias. - Después de una corta despedida, Harry sube las escaleras a su habitación mientras la ojiverde permanece en la sala común. Retoma la lectura del libro momentáneamente olvidado sobre la mesa de la esquina. La bella bruja sonríe mientras su mirada viaja por las palabras que poco a poco se transforman en imágenes dentro de su ávida mente. Cada palabra cobra vida y las frases la hacen ser libres.

Las páginas restantes se hacen menos con el transcurso de los minutos. Al final del libro nuevas letras comienzan a formarse desde la punta de una pluma de halcón. La fina escritura de Lily llena el espacio vacío al final de la historia y así, esa última hoja en blanco se convierte en una carta oculta. Ajena a ojos curiosos pero disponible a una mirada siempre dispuesta a iniciar el recorrido por nuevos mundos, nuevos tomos o a simplemente recordar aquellos pasajes que un día le hicieron reír, llorar o estremecerse con una emoción indescriptible. Porque así es Hermione, capaz de sentir a través de un libro lo que Harry siente al volar.

Un trozo de pergamino queda sobre la impenetrable portada del libro. Unas cuantas palabras se perciben sobre la amarillenta superficie. Palabras que harán posible la llegada del libro a las manos correctas. Lily deja el tomo sobre el sillón que el trío dorada utiliza con frecuencia. La pelirroja le dedica una última mirada a su fina escritura apenas perceptible ante la luz de la chimenea. La mujer se estira, sonríe y deja la sala común. Pocos segundos después Dobby camina en medio de las penumbras para extinguir el fuego.

Sus pequeños pasos se mantienen ocultos debido a la alfombra. Contempla el libro y también sonríe al leer la primera frase que encabeza al trozo de pergamino sobre la cubierta. "Querida Hermione..."

No es usual que Harry James Potter sea el primero en levantarse, ese es el puesto de Hermione. Sin embargo, el pelinegro tiene una importante misión entre manos. Algo más importante que salvar al mundo mágico de las manos de Lord Voldemort. Debe salvar la felicidad de su mejor amiga y para ello enfrentaría a la misma muerte de ser necesario. Después de todo, no sería la primera vez.

Al salir el Sol, él ya está descendiendo la escalera hacia el gran comedor. Es demasiado temprano para que los elfos tengan listo el desayuno y Harry lo sabe. Por ello cambia el rumbo a través de un pasadizo que lo deja a escasos metros de la entrada a la sala de Ravenclaw. Harry sonríe al ver los tenis azules de Luna colgando de un cuadro particularmente extraño. Los toma con cuidado pensando en regresarlos lo más pronto posible.

Camina por un desolado pasillo para encontrarse frente a frente con la pintura del tazón de frutas. En pocos segundos se encuentra inmerso en un mar de elfos domésticos. Es increíble verlos trabajar. No hay ninguno que parezca el líder y aún así llevan buen ritmo al cocinar y servir los platos. No hay desorden ni demasiadas presiones. Por supuesto que el desayuno está cerca pero cuando la mayoría de la comida está preparada sólo se debe acomodarla en los grandes platos para finalizar con un poco de decoración élfica.

Dobby lo observa a la distancia y con cuidado abandona la larga fila de la que forma parte. En sus diminutas manos lleva una gran bandeja de salchichas asadas que ofrece en un santiamén al Elegido. El pelinegro le agradece con una sonrisa y da por iniciado el desayuno. Pronto, puré de patatas y jugo de calabaza son puestos frente a él. El ritmo de las cocinas no disminuye. Todo está preparado y pronto las mesas del gran comedor se verán llenas de hermosos platillos aunque quizá falte una bandeja de salchichas y puré de papas.

Aún no hay nadie en los pasillos del castillo cuando Harry reanuda la marcha. Los tenis azules han sido encomendados a una pequeña criatura encargada del mantenimiento de la sala común de Ravenclaw. Su nombre es Edna y para sorpresa del ojiverde conoce bastante bien a la joven heredera del "Quisquilloso".

Harry continúa su camino hacia el séptimo piso. Decide no tomar atajos y disfruta del camino. Observa las pinturas que adornan los muros. Muchos apenas van despertando y lo saludan con voces adormiladas. El ojiverde sabe que la sala de los menesteres es también la habitación de Fleur. Es conocedor de la magia escondida en esa habitación. Fleur tiene una vía de escape alternativa sólo tiene que pensar en ella. Aquel pensamiento no merma sus esperanzas puesto que Hermione se sentó a escasos pasos de esa puerta por horas. Se mantuvo en la oscuridad esperando la salida de la Veela y ese hecho tan simple en esencia, hace al pelinegro cuestionarse acerca del conocimiento de la rubia sobre la habitación que la acoge cada noche.

Harry se dispone a esperar. No sabe a ciencia cierta si la ojiazul saldrá de su recámara para tomar un desayuno tempranero o si aguardará hasta los últimos minutos antes de la primera clase para salir. Para su sorpresa Fleur abre la puerta antes de que el moreno tenga la oportunidad de sentarse. El joven Potter sonríe con nerviosismo. No sabe qué decir. Su diálogo planificado se evapora al contemplar a la francesa.

-¡Harry! ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? - El ojiverde asiente un par de veces. Su verde mirada brilla de forma nerviosa sin embargo, más allá de eso se puede observar su enorme determinación. Está ahí con un claro objetivo en la mente y no dejará que la imponente imagen de una Veela lo aleje de su meta.

-Necesitamos hablar y para ser sincero, es bastante serio. - El rostro de la rubia se vuelve sumamente pálido. Sabe que de la boca de Harry no saldrá de nuevo la palabra: Voldemort y aún así sabe cuál será el tema de la conversación. - ¿Puedo pasar? - Fleur asiente dejando al ojiverde internarse en su cuarto.

El silencio entre ellos se vuelve incómodo mientras toman asiento en el sofá. El joven Potter observa con intensidad a la Veela. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo logra sobreponerse a los efectos de su encanto para ver más allá de su belleza. Puede contemplar el miedo, la tristeza y el dolor bajo la mirada azul.

-Ya sabes por qué estoy aquí. ¿No es así? - Fleur asiente.

-'Ermione. - Harry sonríe con suavidad intentando comprender la verdad de esa relación. En su interior lo sabe, puede sentirlo. Ha sabido entender las miradas y las sonrisas pero todavía no puede darle un nombre.

-Así es. - El Gryffindor duda por un breve instante. - Ella ha estado conmigo siempre. Desde el primer año me brindó su amistad y gracias a ella estoy sentado frente a ti. - Esas palabras reflejan una verdad que la hermosa bruja ya conoce. - Con el tiempo aprendí a conocerla. Aprendí de memoria el significado de cada gesto, de cada mirada. Las palabras se volvieron inútiles entre nosotros. Ha estado ahí en todo momento. Bueno o malo. Creyó en mí cuando nadie más pudo hacerlo. Debo decir que las palabras no son suficientes para describir todo lo bueno que ha hecho por mí. Podría intentarlo pero me tomaría años describir sus acciones.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? - Harry sonríe de nuevo.

-Sé que algo ocurre entre ustedes. Lo sé por el modo en que la miras durante las clases. Ella te devuelve la mirada de la misma forma. Con admiración, intensidad y algo mucho más profundo. - La rubia se sonroja ligeramente sin embargo, el Elegido pone una mano sobre el delgado hombro de la Veela como muestra de apoyo. - Fleur, ¿Hermione te hace feliz?

-Oui. - Es una respuesta bastante simple pero no hay una más sincera.

-En verdad me alegro. - El ojiverde desvía la mirada. - En medio de ésta guerra han sucedido cosas horribles. Puedo asegurarte que todos hemos estado involucrados. No importa si somos mestizos, muggles o de sangre pura. Hemos estado a centímetros de la muerte. Hemos sufrido, llorado y en cierto momento nos hemos dado por vencidos. ¿Cómo no hacerlo en medio de tanta oscuridad, tanta agonía? Hermione es alguien excepcional. Ha enfrentado cada prueba con valor y aún en el más doloroso momento de su vida decidió salvarme. No le importó que salvarle le causara un dolor mayor. Siguió ahí, pensando siempre en mí.

-¿Qué le sucedió? - La francesa siente un nudo en la garganta así como siente las lágrimas formándose.

-Ya lo sabes. Al menos en parte. Lo viste en clase. - El recuerdo del boggart se repite en sus mentes.

-Bellatrix. - El pelinegro suspira con enorme culpa.

-No puedo decirte a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que ocurrió. No pude verlo pero el hecho de escuchar los gritos de Hermione fue suficiente para imaginarlo. Jamás había escuchado tanta agonía, ni siquiera en mis peores pesadillas. Me sentí inútil, impotente. Escucharla gritar sabiendo que no podía hacer nada. Me cuestioné mil veces si yo en verdad podía convertirme en un héroe. ¿Cómo podía ser el Salvador sin poder ayudar a mi amiga? Grite su nombre...- Los ojos esmeraldas se empañan con al atisbo de lágrimas tempranas. - grite su nombre tantas veces. Intenté decirle que estaba ahí. De alguna forma estaba con ella. Puedo asegurarte algo. Enfrentarme cara a cara con Lord Voldemort no marcó tanto mi vida como esos tres días en la mansión de los Malfoy. - Harry levanta la mirada. - Puedes ver el cansancio en su rostro. No ha dormido bien desde ese día. Fleur, - El joven Potter toma una de las manos de la rubia. - no eres la única que le teme a Bellatrix Lestrange pero eres la única que puede ayudar a Hermione.

-¿Cómo? - la voz de la Auror tiembla con una mezcla de temor e inseguridad.

-Quédate a su lado. 'Mione te necesita más que a nadie. Más que nunca.

-Tengo miedo, Harry. - La voz de la Veela está llena de desesperación. - No quiero lastimarla.

-No temas. No a ella. No podrás encontrar a alguien más leal, razonable y comprensiva que Hermione Jean Granger. No va a juzgarte por tu pasado porque sólo le interesa la persona que eres ante sus ojos. Ella te quiere, eso es obvio, y estará ahí para ti. Cuando nos enteramos de que una parte de Voldemort vivía dentro de mí, Hermione no me trató diferente y se mantuvo ahí para mí. Al llegar el momento de enfrentarme a mi muerte, 'Mione intentó quedarse a mi lado. No le importaba morir junto a mí incluso si mi muerte era necesaria para el bien del mundo mágico. Ella siempre supo que yo no era igual a Lord Voldemort, incluso si una parte de su alma oscura vivía dentro de mí. - Harry sonríe y observa con intensidad a la ojiazul. Su movimiento está ahí, esperando una respuesta. El pelinegro desea desde el fondo de su alma que sus palabras sean las correctas.

-'Ermione te quiere demasiado. Siempre he creído que tiene la capacidad de ver las cualidades de los demás aunque no sea capaz de encontrar las suyas. - Harry recuerda las palabras de Remus Lupin con relación a su madre. Por primera vez se fija en la similitud entre Lily Potter y su mejor amiga.

-A veces me pregunto, ¿qué sería de mí sin ella? Enfrentaríamos otra guerra juntos. Quizá se volvería del lado oscuro si se lo pidiera. Si pudiese darle argumentos precisos para seguir con la cruzada de Voldemort. Aún con todo eso siempre estaría a mi lado sin importarle el resto del mundo. Sólo te pido que le des una oportunidad, Fleur. Sé que tienes miedo. Comprendo que todo esto es nuevo para ti, pero confía en ella.

-Confío en ella pero no en mí. - Ese susurro resulta imperceptible para el Gryffindor.

-Si tu vida tiene que depender de alguien...que sea de Hermione.

-¿Qué debo hacer? - Esas palabras encierran un significado superior al que las palabras dejan ver. Existe un solo camino para mantenerse al lado de la trigueña. Uno sumamente doloroso pero es el único correcto.

-Muéstrale cuán importante es para ti. Si te hace feliz, díselo. A veces un pequeño acto puede cambiarlo todo. - Fleur asiente. Las palabras del moreno retumban en la mente de la francesa. El camino no será fácil, de eso es consciente, pero a veces hay que tomar decisiones importantes. Debe elegir entre lo fácil y lo correcto.

-¿Harry? - El ojiverde observa a la Auror. - Gracias. - Fleur intenta sonreír pero únicamente consigue articular una mueca extraña. En sus ojos tan azules como zafiros, se puede apreciar el gran temor que la consume sin embargo, debajo de ese sentimiento empieza a crecer el brillo de la confianza y de la esperanza.

-Todo va a estar bien, Fleur. Confía. - El joven Potter presiona el hombro de su compañera intentando darle un poco de confianza. Un par de segundos después el Elegido abandona la habitación dejando atrás a la Veela.

Espesas lágrimas se abren paso por mejillas de porcelana. El miedo hace presa a la hermosa joven una vez más. Fleur quiere gritar y correr. Desea alejarse de su pasado para alcanzar la felicidad. Lamentablemente en esta ocasión debe regresar a su doloroso pasado para poder seguir adelante.

-¡Tienes que ser fuerte, Delacour! - La hermosa bruja intenta reñirse a sí misma pero no puede evitar que las lágrimas sigan fluyendo. Las deja libres hasta que después de veinte minutos al fin cesan.

La ojiazul sale de su dormitorio aún con la vista empañada. Camina con la cabeza gacha. Se mueve por los pasillos menos transitados hasta llegar al aula de transformaciones. Minerva ya se encuentra ahí.

La subdirectora del colegio observa con preocupación a la Veela. Sin cruzar palabra alguna, Mc Gonagall envuelve a la menor en un cálido abrazo. Se siente familiar para Fleur. Es como estar en los brazos de su madre una vez más. En ese pequeño espacio de tiempo encuentra un poco de consuelo.

Albus Dumbledore y Minerva Mc. Gonagall son los únicos capaces de comprender por completo los motivos de Fleur para permanecer en Hogwarts. Saben todo lo sucedido en Francia. Conocen por completo su pasado y por ello le abrieron las puertas del castillo. En medio de sus paredes se encuentra la única opción para devolverle la esperanza a la joven de cabellos de oro. Dumbledore y Minerva conocen los destrozos provocados por la guerra en Francia. Conocen cada oscuro hecho que obligó a Fleur a dejar su hogar, su familia y amigos a kilómetros de distancia. No lo pensó dos veces incluso si con ello sufre un infierno cada día.

Minerva siempre ha sido una mujer de lógica y aún así no puede comprender el modo en el que Fleur ha salido adelante. En su sabio mirar no hay espacio para la lástima pero sí para la comprensión y el respeto. Por eso no hace comentario alguno cuando la joven Auror parece desmoronarse en sus brazos. La deja llorar sintiendo la agonía de un alma torturada salvajemente por el pasado. Y es que en ocasiones no es sencillo romper las cadenas que nos atan a los más dolorosos recuerdos. No es fácil vivir con el pasado.

-Ya, ya, querida. - La voz de Mc. Gonagall tranquiliza a la rubia. Fleur limpia su rostro. La profesora de transformaciones le entrega un pañuelo y una taza de té humeante. La francesa no habla. Observa por la ventana abierta los terrenos de Hogwarts y de vez en vez toma un sorbo de té.

Los minutos transcurren con rapidez. El aula se llena de alumnos y pronto la clase da inicio. Fleur no reacciona, parece perdida en medio de la nada. Hermione la observa con preocupación pero no puede hacer nada en medio de una clase. La rubia permanece en el mismo estado hasta el final de esa larga hora. Los alumnos comienzan a salir más no así la prefecta. Se disculpa con sus amigos y ante la curiosa mirada de su profesora se acerca a la campeona de Beuxbatons. Acaricia el pálido rostro con ternura.

-Fleur. - Su queda voz rompe las barreras de la ojiazul quien parece reaccionar. - ¿Qué sucede?

-Necesitamos hablar. - La voz de la rubia se quiebra ligeramente. - Después de la cena. En la orilla del lago negro. - Hermione asiente antes de observar como su alma gemela se escabulle hacia la siguiente clase.

-No tema, señorita Granger. Tenga un poco de fe. - Minerva le regala una pequeña sonrisa antes de que los alumnos de la siguiente clase lleguen presurosos y se introduzcan en el aula.

La Veela ya está ahí. Al parecer en el mismo estado de nerviosismo que la joven Granger.

-Llegas temprano. - La ojiazul sonríe ligeramente antes de que ese gesto se vuelva uno de dolor. - 'Ermione, hay tantas cosas que no puedo contarte. Es simplemente imposible encontrar las palabras adecuadas. - Los ojos cerúleos muestran una profunda tristeza. - Sé que la siguiente pregunta es difícil de contestar. Sobre todo si mis palabras no logran aclarar tus dudas pero es algo que debo saber. ¿Confías en mí?

-Por supuesto. - La trigueña ni siquiera lo duda por un instante. No le importa el silencio de la rubia respecto a grandes aspectos de su vida porque sabe que de alguna manera el momento adecuado llegará.

-Bien. Entonces no temas. - Fleur toma la mano de la ojimel y ambas caminan con dirección al agua.

Fleur deja que sus pies acaricien la orilla por un instante antes de caminar un poco más allá. No se hunde. Se mantiene parada de forma firme sobre la negra superficie del lago. Observa a Hermione quién parece tener algunos problemas para seguir sus pasos. Tiene miedo a hundirse.

-No tengas miedo, ma cherié. - La Veela deja salir una tímida sonrisa antes de jalar el brazo de la castaña. Con ese acto la obliga a caminar y para sorpresa de la Gryffindor, ella tampoco se hunde. Las dos jóvenes se mantienen cerca. Los dedos de sus manos se entrelazan a mitad de un camino desconocido. La joven Granger observa a su alrededor con sorpresa. Nunca ha observado los alrededores de esa forma. Nunca ha estado por completo a la mitad del lago negro en una noche de luna llena.

La única luz que alumbra su camino es precisamente la de la luna. El cielo luce despejado dejando ver los cientos de estrellas adornando la negra superficie que se extiende sobre ellas. El castillo de Hogwarts se aprecia en la lejanía. Las luces siguen encendidas y Hermione no puede evitar sonreír al ver su hogar.

La extraña caminata llega a su fin a mitad del lago negro. La ojimel observa con curiosidad a la francesa. Sus miradas se cruzan y no necesitan palabras para entender lo que sucederá después. El momento de la verdad ha llegado. Es obvio que la trigueña no puede ver realmente todo el temor de la Veela pero se quedará ahí, a su lado sin importar lo que esté en el pasado de la rubia. Fleur abre la boca pero ninguna palabra sale de sus rosados labios. Suspira con frustración antes de tomar el rostro de su alma gemela entre sus manos.

-'Ermione... hay tantas cosas que no puedo decirte. - La rubia repite las mismas palabras que dijo minutos atrás. - pero puedo mostrarte. - Es entonces cuando la historia de Fleur da inicio. Con un suave beso las imágenes comienzan a internarse en la mente de la castaña. No sabe si la rubia está utilizando las artes de la mente o es parte de su herencia mágica. Algo le dice que es la segunda opción pero no tiene suficiente tiempo para pensarlo de nuevo porque ahora está dentro de esa cruel historia.

Hermione se sorprende al abrir los ojos porque incluso estando dentro de un recuerdo puede moverse. Lo que está experimentando es una mezcla entre observar dentro de un pensadero y viajar en el tiempo gracias a su antepasado. Puede moverse con libertad y a la vez es como si no fuera ella misma.

-Ahora sabrás lo que sucedió entre Bellatrix y yo. - La voz de Fleur suena con suavidad dentro de su mente. - Por favor, no me sueltes. - Hermione siente las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos ante la súplica de Fleur.

-Nunca.

FLASH BACK.

No es una noche tranquila en Francia. El viento sopla rugiendo con violencia entre las casas. La muerte se esconde en cada esquina. Espera el momento preciso para acariciar con su fétido aliento a cualquier ser que pase demasiado cerca. Los seguidores de Voldemort buscan conquistar a uno de los ministerios más poderosos del mundo mágico. Han planeado el ataque durante semanas. Se han reunido con los más fieles seguidores del Señor Tenebroso para idear la estrategia perfecta. Por ahora siguen buscando aliados para su causa. Magos dispuestos a esperar pacientes el regreso de su Señor. Por ello recorren la hermosa ciudad de París. Se esconden entre las penumbras para después desaparecer entre humo negro.

Con sonrisas torcidas se reúnen a las afueras de la ciudad. En el límite preciso entre el bosque y la civilización. Asechan una elegante mansión con el emblema de una rosa forjado en las rejas de la entrada. Se puede sentir el fuerte campo de magia que protege a los habitantes. Aún así esa magia, por más fuerte que sea, no es suficiente para que las decenas de mortífagos que planean invadir ese hogar, desistan.

Más allá de la reja de hierro forjado de intrincados patrones, los grandes terrenos y las puertas de roble, una familia teme por su vida. Pueden sentir la oscuridad cerrándose sobre ellos como una nube de muerte aprisionando sus gargantas. Están acorralados contra las mismas paredes que deberían darles seguridad. Saben que el inicio de la guerra se ha terminado para dejar tras de sí una batalla interminable.

-Me quieren a mí. Si me entrego quizá pueda garantizarles la seguridad. - Un apuesto caballero de ojos grises camina por la sala de aquella mansión. El fuego de la chimenea alumbra su rostro. Sus facciones muestran la aflicción que lo consume. El sudor perla ligeramente su frente y mejillas.

-No hay seguridad garantizada en tiempos de guerra. - La voz firme y experimentada de una mujer se alza sobre los lamentos del hombre. - No puedes rendirte ahora, Joseph. Tienes una familia a la que debes proteger. - Los ojos cerúleos de esa mujer recorren la estoica figura del hombre. - Tú y yo sabíamos que esto podía ocurrir en cualquier momento. Juraste protegerlas el día en que tomaste la mano de mi hija para hacerla tu esposa. Eres consciente del poder corriendo por nuestras venas. No debes preocuparte demasiado por Apolline o por una vieja anciana como yo. Sabemos defendernos. Nuestros antepasados nos heredaron sus armas para luchar por nuestra familia. - El hombre asiente lentamente.

-Lo sé.

"Hermione comprende que está dentro de la casa de Fleur. Ese hombre, Joseph, es su padre y la mujer de hermosos rasgos es su abuela. La castaña se centra en la conversación aunque de vez en vez sus ojos viajan por la sala grabando en su memoria cada detalle de esa habitación."

-Isabelle, ellas son tan jóvenes. No saben siquiera lanzar un hechizo. - Joseph observa a su suegra con ojos suplicantes. La mujer, una Veela pura, intenta consolarlo. Se acerca a él en un elegante movimiento, con el rubio cabello cayendo en cascada sobre sus veteranos hombros. Su glacial mirada refleja templanza y su rostro, marcado por el constante paso del tiempo, muestra una calma absoluta. Él agradece tener una familia como la que posee sin importarle las miradas curiosas del resto del mundo.

Su mujer, Apolline Delacour, es casi igual a su madre. Posee la misma mirada, la misma delicada figura y esa elegancia imposible de igualar. Su carácter comprensivo lo llevó más allá de la luna. Su blanca sonrisa le hizo encontrarse de frente con el amor. Y ahora él pone en riesgo todo eso sin poder evitarlo.

-Son ellas por quienes debemos temer. Si la muerte nos alcanza, que así sea mientras ellas sobrevivan esta guerra y puedan encontrar en el futuro, la felicidad plena. Nosotros ya hemos vivido, ya hemos amado y disfrutado de los pequeños momentos que la vida nos ofreció. No son suficientes, ni siquiera para una vieja como yo pero han estado presentes. Luchemos para que ellas vivan, sueñen y hagan de sus sueños el presente o el futuro. - Isabelle Delacour sonríe a pesar de lo adverso de la situación.

-Daré mi vida para defenderlas si es necesario. Lo juro. - Joseph besa las manos de la Veela sellando así su promesa. Isabelle lo abraza y besa su frente con inusitada dulzura. El ojigris sonríe aún temeroso.

-Ve por ellas. Estamos rodeados. Lo sabes. - El hombre suspira, acaricia su negra cabellera antes de abandonar la sala de mullidos sillones y fantásticas pinturas al oleo. Sube lentamente por las enormes escaleras de madera, sus pasos se vuelven sordos gracias a la larga alfombra que se extiende sobre los huecos escalones. El color rojo de la misma se ve opacado por la oscuridad.

Asciende al primer piso siguiendo la única luz visible. Esa, al final del pasillo. No presta atención a las estatuillas que antes lo maravillaban. Los grandes tapices colgando de las paredes no logran detener sus pasos. Llega a la última habitación. La misma de la que emana una diminuta luz amarillenta. Joseph sonríe al encontrarse de frente con una tierna escena. Ahí, en medio de la habitación, está la única luz de su vida.

"La trigueña camina de forma pausada. Sigue los pasos del pelinegro. Observa cómo sus pasos están cargados con un gran pesar. Lleva la cabeza gacha como si con cada paso se acercara más a la muerte. Hermione observa la escena también y una sonrisa se abre paso en sus labios de forma involuntaria."

Apolline Delacour se encuentra sentada en la cama de su habitación. Su hija menor está entre sus piernas escuchando con atención el cuento que sale de los labios de su hermana. La tenue luz proviene de una vela a medio consumir. Fleur relata la historia con soltura haciendo obvio a la vista que ese cuento es uno de sus preferidos. En su joven voz no sólo se escuchan las palabras sino también las emociones que la bella niña le imprime a cada oración. No es de sorprender que Gabrielle se encuentre tan absorta en la historia.

Apolline sonríe al ver a su esposo en el umbral de la puerta sin embargo su sonrisa desaparece al ver el rostro afligido del hombre. Joseph no puede evitar derramar un par de lágrimas. Se acerca a la cama donde reposa su familia. Se arrodilla frente a las tres damas e intenta sonreír pero su intento es fallido.

-No llores, papi. - La infantil voz de Gabrielle hace que el corazón de Joseph se derrita. Observa los ojos de su pequeño tesoro distinguiendo su propio reflejo en las pupilas azules. Se ve a sí mismo derrotado, abatido, miserable. El hombre intercambia una mirada con su esposa y ella lo entiende.

-Es hora. - Joseph toma en brazos a su hija menor quien alegremente canta una suave melodía. La abraza con fuerza por algunos momentos antes de depositarla suavemente sobre la cama. - Apolline, Gabrielle, Fleur...- La gris mirada viaja por cada rostro como si esa fuese la última vez. - Pase lo que pase esta noche, recuerden que las amo más que a mi vida. - Fleur luce confundida por un instante.

La joven de cabellos de oro deja sobre la cama su preciado ejemplar de "Cuentos de Beedle, el bardo". Se levanta con un poco de dificultad, camina hacia el pelinegro y lo envuelve en un fuerte abrazo.

-Siempre te voy a amar, padre.- Apolline limpia todo rastro de lágrimas de su rostro. Ni siquiera es consciente del momento en que las lágrimas se han escapado de sus ojos.

-Fleur, ma cherié. Prométeme una cosa. Cuidarás siempre de Gabrielle aún en las peores circunstancias.

-Lo prometo, padre. - Quizá la hermosa niña de once años no entiende por qué su padre llora o por qué los ojos de su madre muestran gran preocupación pero ni siquiera sus más grandes dudas le impiden empezar a cumplir su promesa desde el primer momento.

Fleur toma la mano de su hermana menor mientras con su mano libre sostiene firmemente un dragón de felpa llamada Phillipe. Joseph sonríe antes de llevarlas a la sala. Apolline extingue la diminuta llama en momento justo en el que las barreras de su casa comienzan a caer, una tras otra de forma implacable.

Isabelle observa como sus nietas entran a la sala tomadas de las manos. Les regala una última sonrisa antes de obligarlas a esconderse bajo el vestido de Apolline. La casa entera tiembla con la intensidad de los constantes ataques. Puede escucharse el impacto de los hechizos contra los ya débiles muros. Por un momento todo se sume en una completa oscuridad hasta que la luz de la chimenea vuelve a brillar con ligera intensidad. Todo ruido cesa por un largo y casi interminable minuto.

Los ataques regresan con más violencia. Los cristales se rompen con gran estruendo mientras algunas paredes se desmoronan con suma velocidad. Joseph se planta frente a su esposa intentando proteger a su familia. La sala entera se llena de humo negro y máscaras plateadas. La bruma se dispersa dejando ver con claridad a los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso. Al frente de la línea oscura, una mujer.

-¡Joseph! Hace años que no te veía. Debo decir que es una agradable sorpresa. Por cierto, tienes una linda casa. - La bruja observa la destrucción causada parcialmente en una esquina. Sus rojos labios se curvan en una sonrisa cruel. - Disculpa el desorden pero creímos que si tocábamos la puerta te rehusarías a abrir. - Sus palabras llevan un tono de fingida inocencia. - Disculpa, olvidé que eras todo un caballero.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Bellatrix? - La mujer deja el juego por algunos segundos y observa al hombre con frialdad. Quizá los mortífagos no están desesperados por encontrar nuevos aliados pero la ayuda siempre es bienvenida. Por eso los ojos negros de la bruja adquieren un dejo de seriedad pocas veces visto.

-Quiero hacerte recapacitar. Regresarte al lado de Nuestro Señor. Siempre seguiste el camino equivocado pero para eso está la familia. - Bellatrix se sienta con confianza en uno de los cómodos sillones. - Eras el único con posibilidades reales de entrar a Durmstrang y decidiste ir a Beuxbatons. Mi más querido primo traicionó a la familia. Se fue a Francia y nunca regresó. Traicionaste a la sangre pura uniendo tu vida a la de una mestiza. - Joseph enfurece ante las últimas palabras.- No temas, querido primo. Si te unes a nosotros ella estará a salvo. Le encontraremos algún uso. No sé, lavar los platos, tallar los pisos y por supuesto, complacerte en la cama cada vez que lo desees. A la fuerza de ser necesario. - Apolline aprieta los dientes para no responder a la humillación. No está en una buena posición. No cuando una docena de mortífagos la rodea.

-No dejaré que eso pase. - Bellatrix parece decepcionada pero es obvio que esperaba esa respuesta. - ¿Acaso nunca te has enamorado? ¿No comprendes el significado del verdadero amor? - La pelinegra se ríe a carcajadas. El resto de los mortífagos se ríen por igual. Después de unos segundos Bella se recompone.

-Patético. ¿De qué sirve el amor? Es mejor vivir sin él. Así no hay ataduras eternas y siempre puedes buscar un poco de diversión por las noches. - Apolline parece disgustada por la idea pero su rostro se mantiene inexpresivo. - ¡Vamos, primo! Piénsalo. Serías más feliz con nosotros. Siempre fuimos un gran equipo. Únete a nosotros y juntos encontraremos el camino correcto para revivir al Lord.

-Tú y yo sabemos que eso no va a suceder. No estoy de acuerdo con tus ideales. Por eso me alejé. Busqué mi propio camino y en él encontré la felicidad. Algo que aparentemente tú no conoces. - Es entonces cuando la morena pierde la sonrisa. Suspira con pesadez como si en verdad lamentara la situación.

-Olvidas que siempre consigo lo que quiero. - Los ojos negros de la bruja recorren con atención los restos de la elegante habitación. Es consciente de la presencia de los mortífagos bloqueando cada vía de escape. - Pide lo que quieras, Joseph. Sé que puedo conseguirlo si con ello te unes de nuevo a tu familia.

-Ésta es mi familia ahora. - El ojigris señala con brazos extendidos a Isabelle y Apolline.

-Es una lástima... - Bellatrix inclina la cabeza hacia un costado con curiosidad. Intenta descifrar la sombra que proyecta la chimenea. Su fría mirada capta la amorfa figura de un peluche sobre la alfombra. - que hayas olvidado los buenos momentos junto a una familia de sangre pura. - La mortífaga camina despacio, indica a los seguidores de Voldemort mantenerse siempre atrás de ella. Nunca adelante. El efecto de sus movimientos pasa desapercibido bajo la frialdad de sus palabras. - Dime, querido primo. ¿Quién en ésta casa podría jugar con la tierna representación de un dragón? - El aire abandona los pulmones de todos los Delacour.

"Hermione se lleva una mano a la boca para ahogar su grito de sorpresa. Sabe que nadie puede escucharla y aún así teme que alguien lo haga. Observa a la criatura de felpa en la mano de Bellatrix e intenta descubrir el momento en que Fleur lo dejó caer. Quizá fue mientras se ocultaba bajo el vestido de su madre. Es imposible saberlo. La ojimel únicamente espera que ninguna de las niñas abandonen la seguridad del anonimato."

Bajo el largo vestido azul de Apolline, ambas niñas escuchan la conversación de los adultos. Fleur busca en el reducido espacio a su siempre fiel compañero. Al no encontrarlo en medio de la oscuridad, comprende que su peluche favorito está lejos de su alcance. En las manos de una mujer extraña.

-¡Oh, no! Monsieur Phillipe. - La voz de Fleur es un inaudible susurro.

-Iré por él. - La mayor de las hijas Delacour reacciona tan solo un segundo tarde.

Observa la sombra de su hermana abandonar la seguridad bajo la falda. Fleur se apresura a salir también. Todas las miradas están centradas en Bellatrix por lo que pueden pasar desapercibidas. Además el amplio vestido de su madre les da un diminuto margen para moverse. Fleur toma la pequeña mano de Gabrielle y niega con la cabeza restándole importancia a su amado dragón.

Logra resguardar a la menor pero al intentar refugiarse de nuevo en la oscuridad se tropieza con sus propias pantuflas de conejito. Trastabilla fuera del alcance de su madre. Demasiado lejos para encontrar la protección de su padre o abuela. Su pequeño cuerpo no toca el suelo sino que se impacta contra un par de piernas delgadas. Su angelical, y confundido, rostro es levantado por un dedo frío.

-Pero que maravillosa sorpresa. Joseph, ¡no me dijiste que era tía! ¿Cómo pudiste?

-No hemos sido los primos más cercanos durante los últimos diecisiete años, Bella.

Bellatrix adopta una falsa postura maternal antes de hablarle con rígida dulzura a Fleur. Puede verse en los ojos de la pelinegra ese brillo peligroso capaz de erizarle la piel hasta al hombre más valiente.

-Dime, pequeña. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Fleur, Fleur Delacour. - La niña de once años parece ligeramente nerviosa pero opta por manejar la situación con valor. Después de todo pertenece a una poderosa familia de Veelas.

-Que nombre tan apropiado. Eres tan hermosa como una flor. - Un dedo esquelético acaricia la pálida mejilla de la joven Veela. - ¿Puedo presumir que este pequeño amigo es de tu propiedad? - Los ojos celestes se iluminan al observar al dragón de felpa. Fleur traga con dificultad antes de responder.

-Oui. - Su voz infantil tiembla con inseguridad. No es tonta, sabe que el peligro los asecha y que su infortunado movimiento no la pone en peligro solo a ella sino también al resto de su familia. El nerviosismo y la inseguridad son sensaciones poco acostumbradas para un miembro de la familia Delacour pero en ese momento cada miembro parece experimentarlas a la par del miedo y las ansias de proteger a las menores de la familia.

-Aquí tienes. - Monsieur Phillipe regresa con gusto a los brazos de su dueña. - Joseph, creo haber encontrado algo que tú quieres más que nada en este mundo. ¿Puedo asegurar tu participación?

-Bella, haré lo que desees pero deja ir a mi hija. - La pelinegra niega lentamente.

-Creo que eso ya no es suficiente para mí. Te di la oportunidad de darles todo, seguridad, riquezas, y decidiste negarte. Lo que sucederá, debo aclarar, será tu culpa. - El ojigris luce destrozado. - Es hora de que consideres las ventajas y desventajas de unirte a nuestro lado así como los daños que puedes sufrir si te niegas. Lamentablemente para ti y tu familia, has tomado malas decisiones en los últimos minutos. - Los ojos negros de Bellatrix se posan sobre cada uno de los mortífagos. - Dijiste amar a tu familia, ser leal a ellos. Si eso es verdad entonces tendrás que sufrir, deberás luchar para comprender al final que si amas a tu esposa y a tu hija, debes sernos leal. Debes ser siempre fiel al Señor.

-Bellatrix, por favor... - La pelinegra sonríe al tener a su primo suplicando.

-Ya es demasiado tarde par tus patéticas palabras. Me he aburrido hace horas y eso que he estado aquí por unos cuantos minutos. - Apolline intenta moverse pero no quiere exponer a su pequeña Gabrielle. - Si quieres hablar, búscame. Quizá entonces puedas recuperar a tu querida Fleur. - Bellatrix desaparece entre una ráfaga de humo negro llevándose consigo a uno aterrada Fleur y un impasible Monsieur Phillipe.

-¡No! - Isabelle intenta detener la huída pero una horda de mortífagos la rodea impidiéndole conseguir su objetivo. Entonces Apolline se revela contra el silencio. En un instante su cuerpo cambia. Un par de alas emergen y su humanidad desaparece para ser reemplazada por el instinto.

"Hermione observa con horror la escena. Las lágrimas se convierten en quedos sollozos. Puede escuchar claramente como Fleur grita, extiende su pequeña mano intentando aferrarse a su madre. Ve como Apolline únicamente susurra y de alguna manera sus palabras consiguen alcanzar los oídos de la rubia niña. La Gryffindor logra escuchar esa frase: Confía en ti. Después Fleur ya no está en su hogar y quizá pase un largo tiempo antes de que su padre la logre rescatar de las manos de la bruja más cruel del mundo mágico."

Las Veelas muestran su verdadero ser. Su poderío supera a los mortífagos en pocos minutos pero la velocidad no es suficiente para encontrar una señal de Bellatrix. Joseph mantiene sus brazos alrededor de Gabrielle. La protege incluso cuando sus labios murmuran hechizos de forma incansable.

Al final la sala queda destruida y las caras pinturas no importan. Joseph está desconsolado al igual que su esposa. Isabelle observa con rabia el lugar por donde huyó la más fiel seguidora de Voldemort. Los ojos claros de Gabrielle recorren la habitación antes de que su diminuta voz rompa el denso silencio.

-¿Dónde está Fleur? - Apolline rompe en llanto y ni siquiera su madre puede consolarla.

-No lo sé, Gabby. No lo sé. - Joseph observa con profunda tristeza a su esposa. - Pero juro que voy a encontrarla. - Sin otra palabra el hombre desaparece con una mirada de completa determinación.

Fin Flash Back.

Continuará...

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado la actualización y por las barbas de Merlín... ¡no me maten!**


End file.
